Failure to Fangirl
by randomqueenwilla
Summary: Nami tries to make girl friends in the ninja academy by fan-girl-ing everyone but Sasuke, she fails to find a suitable idol and decides just to fan-girl Naruto for fun. That is until Gaara appears much later in the story, sadly. GaaNamiSasu
1. Chapter 1

I am a really bad person who should not have started writing this story while writing all my other ones and attending school, but I did anyway. I just hope I don't fail...at school or life.

I am really shocked that I wrote this fanfiction, well have begun writing it anyway, since I am still angry at Sasuke for what he is doing in the manga right now. My mind is a really scary place that I can't control so I just have to listen to it and write things.

I'll stop blabbering now and let you read the story...

* * *

Failure to Fangirl

Chapter 1: The Idea

"Class, today we have a new student who will be joining us from now on, please introduce yourself." Iruka, I suppose Iruka-sensei, told me addressing the class and then motioning to me.

"I am Taki Nami and um, I like blue?" I introduced myself nervously, not knowing what to say since I had never had to introduce myself before.

"Okay, well Nami is the same age as you all and I expect you to be nice to her." Iruka-sensei said glaring at the students now. "You can go sit next to Naruto. Naruto raise your hand."

"I'm Naruto!" a blond blue eyed kid shouted waving frantically at me, "I am going to be Hokage!"

"Okay." I said blinking at him, wondering why I needed to know that at that precise moment.

"Today we are going to talk about what chakra is…" Iruka began but I stopped listening since I knew it already. Instead I used my time to observe my fellow students. I noticed a pink haired girl taking notes frantically. Naruto was passing notes to this brown haired guy with a puppy in his coat. One guy was sleeping; one guy was I don't know because I couldn't see his face due to his coats long neck and sunglasses. A blond girl was messing with her bangs, a dark haired girl was looking around and when she saw me she blushed and looked away; as if I caught her doing something bad. I also noticed that most of the girls in the class were eying this one boy who was looking out the window, no let me rephrase that, he was glaring out the window as if it personally offended him. Unfortunately as I was studying him the other girls noticed and glared at me until I decided my own curiosity was not worth death.

"Nami-chan," Naruto whispered to me as if I had been his friend for years instead of a stranger that he just met, "I'm bored."

"Hmm," I hummed blinking at him trying to figure out two things. One, what I was supposed to do about that and two, what I could do about it. Yeah that was basically the same thing but I got different answers, "Draw a picture, make Origami, bake me pie, practice making hand puppets, or listen."

"How would I bake pie?" he asked blinking at me confused and then staring at me with wide eyes.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't mind if I had some pie right now." I informed him as if that was a good answer to his complaint.

"Mmm, pie!" this large boy that I didn't notice before because he was behind me started to dream about pie.

"See he wants pie too."

"But I can't bake pie in class." Naruto whined forgetting to whisper.

"I am not talking about pie baking, Naruto," Iruka-sensei scolded, "I was explaining chakra. Since you weren't listening what is chakra?"

"Um, I dunno." Naruto answered.

"Detention. Nami, since he had to have been talking to someone what is chakra?"

"The power that runs through our circulatory system and allows us to do jutsu, it also is necessary for us to live. If your chakra is depleted you could die of chakra exhaustion and um, most chakra is blue?" I ended with a question because I was unsure about if that was what he wanted to know.

"We didn't cover that which means you weren't listening, so detention."

"Okay." I answered oddly happy for someone who just got detention; hey I had nothing better to do.

"How did you know that?" Naruto whispered to me completely ignoring the fact that he just got detention for doing that earlier.

"Okay class, time for lunch."

"Yay! Lunch!" I shouted excitedly receiving fervent nods from the large boy behind me.

"Akimichi Chouji." The large boy introduced happy finding a fellow food enthusiast. "The one sleeping is Nara Shikamaru."

"Nami-san, H-hello." The shy girl greeted since everyone decided that I was the most amusing thing in the class and needed to be introduced. "I-I'm Hyuuga H-Hinata."

"Nami, you aren't interested in my Sasuke-kun are you?" the pink haired girl asked, randomly if you ask me.

"Of course she is Sakura-of-the-big-forehead, Sasuke-kun is just so dreamy." The blond girl interrupted before I could ask who in the wold Sasuke was.

"Ino-pig of course I know how dreamy Sasuke-kun is but she only looked at him a little." The one I am guessing is Sakura stated.

"Troublesome." the lazy boy that I now knew as Shikamaru muttered.

"Hey! I'm Inuzuka Kiba the coolest boy here and this is my dog Akamaru." The brown haired boy shouted while allowing me to pet his puppy that yipped cutely at me. Awe, the puppy is so cute.

"No that's Sasuke-kun." All the girls other than Hinata and I shouted at him.

"Who's Sasuke?" I asked the boy with sunglasses because he was the only one seemingly not interested in watching girls beat up Kiba. The boy stared at me for a while, I think, it's really hard to tell with the sunglasses and all.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" one of the girls finally noticed that he was not there. Okay so process of elimination means that the window glare-er is Sasuke-kun. Then all the girls, minus Hinata and me, ran out of the room searching for their beloved Sasuke-kun.

"Okay, so why are they all looking for this Sasuke guy?"

"Fan-girls." Sunglasses boy stated startling the crap out of me, and several others, "Shino." He stated simply then walked out himself.

"Okay, I guess his name is Shino." I said making sure my assumptions were correct. The boys all nodded. "So all those girls are Sasuke fans?"

"Yep." Kiba stated recovering from his injuries oddly quickly.

"So to fit in I should be a fan-girl?" I asked them noting that all my friends were male, other than Hinata who has disappeared into the shadows. Seriously no one saw her leave. What a good ninja she is, able to disappear like that.

"Well, I suppose, but they are really cruel to fellow fans, you heard Ino and Sakura." Chouji told me between potato chips.

"Hmm, I'll think of something eventually. Till then do you guys mind if I eat with you?"

"Nope." Was the general answer I got from them as we walked out to eat outside so that Shikamaru could watch the clouds.

As we were cloud watching, I saw a rabbit and a shoe in case you were wondering, I watched the other girls search for Sasuke. Didn't they realize he was in the tree behind me? I sneakily looked like I was cloud watching but was secretly looking at the boy who I assume is Sasuke in the tree.

"You're Sasuke right?" I asked making sure.

"Che." He said glaring down at me.

"I'll take that as a yes. So you are the one that I shouldn't fan-girl." I said to myself causing Sasuke to look confusedly at me.

"Such a drag." Shikamaru said before picking himself up and walking back into the classroom. He apparently magically knew that it was time to go in. I got up and followed them not even turning to watch Sasuke get down. As far as I am concerned he is unimportant, since I obviously wasn't going to become his friend or fan anytime soon.

During Iruka's lesson instead of listening I came up with a plan of action for getting some girl friends. It will be lonely if I am only surrounded by boys. Who will go shoe shopping with me? Certainly not Shikamaru. I need to become a fan-girl, which after watching Sakura and Ino all day I know exactly how to do. The problem is that I need to be a fan of someone who is not Sasuke. I know that I can fan girl since all it requires is that I stalk someone, bother them all the time by praising them, and hang on them any time I catch them.

So who will be the stalked? I guess I can stalk each of my new friends until I find a suitable stalkee…stalkee isn't a word is it? Fine I will stalk until I find the stalked. That just sounds weird. Oh well, who to start with. I know! Shikamaru; since he is so lazy I won't have to do much stalking since he will just be sleeping. Does that sentence make me lazy?

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Shikamaru

_"Well I think its cool how he can sleep through class." I gave one of my reasons._

_"That's not an admirable characteristic." Sakura countered. I wanted to tell her neither is glaring at windows but then I would get beaten up._

_"He also magically knows what time it is and how long it will take to do something." I decided to omit the 'and how much effort it would take to do something'. _

_"Well I suppose that is true..." Sakura said trailing off._


	2. Shikamaru

Another chapter is written. Let the randomness begin...

Failure to Fangirl

Chapter 2: Shikamaru

I started off my second day at the academy by arriving just on time. Why because that's when Shikamaru arrives. He always seems to know exactly how long it will take him to do something and how much work is required to do said thing. In all honestly I was early, I just didn't make my presence known, like a good ninja. Plus I had to watch how Sakura and Ino interacted with Sasuke in the morning.

When Sakura and Ino came into the room Sasuke was already there (he knew I was here too since he saw me walk in but shh I was hiding) so they screamed "Sasuke-kun" at him. He just ignored them. Then they started to fight over the seat next to him.

When Shikamaru came in, about 2 minutes before Iruka is expected, I shouted out to him.

"Shika-Kun." Okay in my defense Shikamaru-kun is way too long to say. This caused all the early, well on time, people to look at me strangely especially Sasuke because I appeared behind him magically. Okay so my version of hiding was to hide behind him since he demands attention. I think of it as using a distraction to your advantage, Sasuke being the distraction. It's good ninja skills I tell you.

"Shika-kun?" he asked, I ignored the troublesome that he added to that and completely omitted it from my memory. He then sat down in a chair mind you not the floor. I quickly rushed over to sit next to him. He looked at me but then laid his head down. Once again he did not say troublesome, ignorance, ignore the bad points the key to all good relationships.

"Nami, what are you doing?" Chouji asked.

"I'm Shika-kun's fan-girl." I told him honestly. Well actually I told everyone since they all were listening to our conversation, how rude.

"That means that you don't like Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.

"Yes." I answered causing all the Sasuke fan-girls to gasp in unison, quite eerie if you ask me. Note to sell evil mob of fan-girls is not to be messed with.

"But Sasuke-kun is the best!" Sakura tried to convince me.

"Well that may be, I am not discounting that, but as long as I am someone else's fan then I won't be after your Sasuke-kun." I informed them.

"True." Ino admitted. "Why Shikamaru?"

"Well I think its cool how he can sleep through class." I gave one of my reasons.

"That's not an admirable characteristic." Sakura countered. I wanted to tell her neither is glaring at windows but then I would get beaten up.

"He also magically knows what time it is and how long it will take to do something." I decided to omit the 'and how much effort it would take to do something'.

"Well I suppose that is true..." Sakura said trailing off.

"Let's get class started already." Iruka-sensei said dragging in a late Naruto who looked around the room and looked sad when he noticed that there were no seats near me.

* * *

At lunch time I followed Shikamaru to the rooftop to watch the clouds. I, after watching Sakura and Ino for a time, was grasping his arm in mine as he walked and continuously smiling at him. Don't their cheeks ever hurt?

"Hey Nami!" Naruto shouted to me.

"Hi Naruto!" I said waving with the hand while holding our dear Shikamaru hostage.

"When did you get to be such good friends with Shikamaru?" Naruto asked having not been there that morning.

"I'm his #1 fan girl!" I announced proudly.

"You're his only fan girl." Kiba said laughing.

"Will you still hang out with us even though you're a fan-girl?" Chouji asked eating something.

"As long as my dear Shika-kun is with you."

"Such a drag." Shikamaru said not meeting anyone's eyes. It would be so cute if he was blushing.

"Shikamaru's got a fan-girl." Kiba taunted him as we all walked up to the roof together.

"You're just jealous because you don't." I stated sticking my tongue out at him causing everyone but the two boys in question to laugh.

"Why are we on the roof?" Naruto asked confused.

"It's nice up here?" Chouji suggested.

"The clouds are closer." Shikamaru said simply.

"No anti-window pro-glaring Uchiha's in the trees above us." I supplied my reason noticing that Shikamaru had decided to lay on the ground to better stare at the clouds.

"What?" Kiba asked confused.

"You didn't notice that Sasuke was in the tree I was sitting under yesterday hiding from his fans?" I asked as if it should have been obvious that he was there.

"No." Kiba, Naruto and Chouji all admitted.

"Oh, well he was there."

"You know what this means?" Kiba asked a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What?" I asked unsure.

"We know where he hides during lunch now. We can expose him to his fan girls." Kiba said with a slightly evil smirk.

"Yeah let's go!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"I'm out of chips." Chouji replied sadly.

"Oh no, that is just wrong." I exclaimed seriously causing Chouji to look at me with watery eyes.

"You understand!" He said.

"You must go and remedy your loss." I told Chouji ignoring the stares that Naruto and Kiba were giving us. Chouji immediately nodded his head and left the roof to go down and get his emergency chips from his bag. Well one of the bags of emergency chips anyway.

"We're going down to taunt Sasuke!" Kiba said pointing to himself and Naruto then they rushed off too. I am actually quite surprised they remembered to say goodbye at all.

The three of them leaving left me with Shikamaru and Shino. I soon became bored of the not talking, since no one seemed to want to talk. I decided to lay down next to Shikamaru and watch the clouds with him. The cement of the roof was uncomfortable. I looked over at Shikamaru and looked at his stomach. His stomach looks much more comfortable then the cement roof floor. Okay the phrase 'cement roof floor' sounds strange.

I quickly swiveled gracefully on the ground so that my head was on Shikamaru's stomach as he watched the clouds.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru whispered as I laid there. I stared at the clouds until I fell asleep in that position.

* * *

I woke up and it must have been much later since Shino had gone off to class and left us. I say us because Shikamaru was still under my head but he was still sleeping. I guess Shino decided not to wake up because we looked so peaceful, how nice of him.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said indicating that he was awake. I sat up and turned to him so that I could look at him just in case he wanted to start a conversation.

"Have a nice nap?" I asked happily.

"I should be asking you, since you did fall asleep first." he pointed out.

"It appears that class has already started."

"Let's just stay here then, it's much too troublesome to go down there when we already are late."

"I agree completely, it's much too comfy here to move."

"That reminds me," Shikamaru began sitting up, "Why are you suddenly my fan?"

"How did me being comfy remind you of me being a fan-girl?" I asked confused tilting my head to one side.

"You were comfy only because you used me as a pillow." he pointed out.

"I would have used you as a pillow even if I wasn't a fan-girl."

"Most people wouldn't. Answer the question already."

"Fine. I figured that since to fit in with the girls I had to be a fan-girl then I would be yours because you are not Sasuke."

"No other reason?"

"I think you're cool?"

"What a drag."

"Don't worry tomorrow I will stalk someone else."

"Why?"

"I figure I can stalk every male other than Sasuke until I figure out who I want to stalk the most. Wait did I say stalk I meant fan-girl. Yeah fan-girl."

"Same difference. Fan-girl, stalker, practically synonyms." Shikamaru said smiling causing me to laugh.

"Yeah, that's true."

"We should go they are about to get out and if I am home late today my mother will be angry, what a drag." Shikamaru told me.

"How do you always know exactly what time it is? No wait don't tell me it's more fun thinking that you are just psychic." I said before we went down and said our goodbyes, both of us successfully avoiding Iruka-sensei and then going to our respected homes. I had to think for a while about who I was going to fan-girl next. It would have to be someone really interesting to top fan-girl-ing Shikamaru. He does make an oddly good pillow, since he barely moves at all. Well since I tried Shika I might as well go with the person closest to him, Chouji. Let the love of food triumph!

* * *

Preview of next chapter: Chouji?!

_"You know it's not the window's fault that people can see through it." I informed him, sticking up for the poor window that was just doing its job and now will be eternally glared at unless I decide to help it by talking some sense into Sasuke._


	3. Chouji?

I was thinking about updating this story on Fridays and then I realized that would ruin the strict Bleach related stories on Friday and Naruto Stories on Saturday rule that I didn't even realize I was following. I better not brake the unspoken, formerly unknown, rule because those are the ones that really count.

Failure to Fangirl

Chapter 3: Chouji?!

I got to school early, once again, but this time I did not worry about being seen so I sat down in a chair, I could always move after Chouji sits down. Plus there was no way I was going to carry my extra-large-super-special-lunch around any longer. Sadly the one person who was as early as I was, was Sasuke. I looked at him for a bit and then decided that he really hated that window. Maybe he had a reason to hate that window; perhaps it betrayed him by showing him to his fan-girls. Actually that makes sense.

"You know it's not the window's fault that people can see through it." I informed him, sticking up for the poor window that was just doing its job and now will be eternally glared at unless I decide to help it by talking some sense into Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked confused. I wonder why he is confused maybe it's because this is the first time I have ever talked to him when he wasn't in a tree. Must be that and not the fact that I just stood up for a window.

"I can tell you have something against that window since you glare at it so much. I also noticed that fan-girls annoy you and that since the window is see through the fans can see you. I then deduced that your problem with the window is the fact that it is see through. I decided to remind you, on the windows behalf, that windows are supposed to be see-through and it is just their job and thus you should not glare at them." I said feeling a little winded after the long speech.

"Hn." Sasuke said glaring at the door now since he must have heard Ino and Sakura fighting over him outside.

"It's also not the doors fault that Sakura and Ino are about to come through it." I informed him.

"It could have a lock." He muttered surprising me since I actually had a conversation with him. I was under the impression that was impossible to do or something. Apparently everyone either was overreacting or I am that fun to talk to. I am going with I am that cool which wasn't even an option.

"Sasuke-kun!" the two girls in question shouted out as they rushed over to Sasuke. After a while of trying to get his attention but failing they decided to chat with me. Operation fit in by fan-girl-ing is so far a success.

"Nami-chan, are you waiting for Shikamaru?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Nope." I answered causing the other three occupants of the room to stare at me.

"You haven't decided to switch to Sasuke-kun have you?" Ino asked nervously.

"No. I just think that I should try several guys out before I decide who to fan-girl." I explained ignoring Sasuke's raised eyebrow.

"Who are you going after today then?" Sakura asked curiously as all three of them waited for my response. I must be the most interesting thing in this room judging by rapt attention they are paying me.

"Today I will enjoy the goodness of food with Chouji-kun." I said happily.

"Choujii?!" Both Sakura and Ino shouted as Sasuke stared at me some more. At least he isn't glaring at me for no reason like he does to inanimate objects.

"You called?" Chouji said coming into the room eating some chips and looking at the girls in confusion.

"Chouji-kun!" I exclaimed like a true fan-girl and jump hugged him. I knew he wouldn't fall over. He did however blush slightly and blink at me confused.

"What?" Chouji asked completely confused by my actions.

"I am going to be your fan today!" I explained happily dragging his arm over towards my seat and making him sit next to me. After a few moments of shock Ino and Sakura went back to annoying Sasuke and Sasuke went back to glaring at the poor window although every so often I feel like he is looking at me.

"Nami-chan!" Naruto exclaims excitedly coming into the room.

"Hi Naruto!" I exclaimed happily back while scooting my chair towards Chouji's.

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed sitting on the other side of Chouji and promptly falling asleep.

"Hey, Nami, I thought that you were Shika's fan what's with you crowding Chouji today." Kiba asked coming into the room with Shino behind him.

"I am his fan today." I informed them as if it was completely normal to change idols.

"Shikamaru you've been dumped." Kiba informed the sleeping boy tauntingly.

"Troublesome." the sleepy boy muttered.

"All right quiet down everyone." Iruka said coming into the room and instantly causing all the students to quiet down in fear of his wrath.

* * *

"Alright you are dismissed for lunch." Iruka announced.

"Lunch!" Chouji and I shouted in unison.

"Where are we eating today?" Kiba asked.

"Let's eat by the tree today, there are no clouds anyway." I offered looking outside the poor abused window noticing that the sun was out and the tree we were under before looks like a respite from the heat.

"Sounds great." Kiba agreed.

* * *

We were all seated under out tree which just happened to be Sasuke's hiding place once again, I decided to let it go and not say anything. Maybe he would be nicer to the window.

"Chouji-kun what are you eating today?" I asked looking at his large lunch. He simply showed me as he stuffed his face.

"Why do you ask?" Kiba asked me curiously. Nosy dog.

"Do you think you'll still be hungry after eating all of that?" I asked hoping that he would help me eat my lunch since there is no way I would be able to finish it. Well I could but I'd get fat. In response everyone laughed, including me after I thought about it for a bit. "Never mind stupid question."

"What's that?" Chouji asked after he finished his lunch, even though I had just started to open mine.

"This is my extra-large-super-special-lunch that I made for us to share." I informed him as him and the other boys all stared at all the food I prepared.

"You made this?" Kiba asked sniffing the food.

"Yes, but it's not for you." I scolded Kiba shoving him away from my lunch.

"Can I have some?" Chouji asked drooling a bit.

"Of course, I just said that I made it for both of us." I informed him handing him my lunch after I took a piece of chicken and some rice out. Okay I took an entire section out that was my real lunch and the rest was for Chouji anyway, but shh I was sharing.

"This is really good!" Chouji exclaimed between bites, his other lunch forgotten, "You made this?"

"Yes."

"Aw, I wanna try it!" Naruto whined. I took pity on him and give him a piece of chicken from my section.

"Me too!" Kiba said excitedly, I ignored him.

"..." Shino said nothing but looked at me as I ate. It became so creepy that I gave him some so that he would stop looking at me while I ate. Does he not realize how eerie it is to have someone stare at you while eating? Luckily Shikamaru was already asleep and thus not hungry and Hinata was hiding somewhere because Naruto was present. Sasuke was in his tree pretending to be hidden.

"That was good." Naruto said rubbing it in Kiba's face. Sadly the lunch period was over and Shikamaru once more magically got up right before it was time to go and went inside.

* * *

"For the rest of today and some of tomorrow we are going to split into groups of two and work on our kunai throwing. One person will be throwing today while the other one analyzes what the other student is doing wrong. Be sure to remember things we talked about like form and wind." Iruka announced as we all tuned him out to try to get the attentions of our wanted partners.

"I call Chouji-kun!" I announced hugging him without even getting out of my seat.

"I call Sasuke-kun." nearly all the girls in the class squealed.

"I am picking your partners." Iruka yelled out over the shouting.

"Aww." Almost everyone in the class said.

"The groups are Ino and Sakura, Chouji and Shikamaru will be with Hinata, Naruto and Kiba, Shino and Sasuke will be joined by Nami."

"Why can't we be on Sasuke's team?" Ino and Sakura whined in creepy fan-girl unison.

"You both will only bother Sasuke the entire time, I trust that Nami will actually work even if she is in Sasuke's group." Iruka explained.

"Why is Sasuke's group larger?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke is the most advanced at kunai throwing and thus will require less class practice time allowing the other two enough time to practice and benefiting from his guidance."

"The group I would be worried about would be the Naruto Kiba group." I said accepting the groupings as law.

"That is why I will be working with them for most of the class." Iruka revealed his plan to us. "Any other questions or problems?"

"Why does Shino get to be in Sasuke's group?" Kiba asked secretly annoyed by Iruka looking down on his mad skills.

"Shino is quiet and is least likely of all of you guys to annoy Sasuke. Plus his kunai throwing is more advanced than Hinata's."

"Why does Shikamaru get to be on a three person group?" Naruto asked now just curious.

"Shikamaru is a great analyzer so I put him with the two people who would listen to him and follow his directions. Also I have no clue about Nami's level and did not want to put her with just Hinata who needs a lot of work."

"I don't get it." Naruto muttered but stopped asking questions.

"Well it seems that my explanation took longer than I expected it to so I will just release all of you early today and tomorrow we will be starting class outside working on Kunai throwing." Iruka announced nicely letting us all leave early.

That means I have to pick who I will fan-girl tomorrow. I know, Shino! He's in my group so I can actually fan-girl him. It's decided tomorrow I will fan-girl Shino.

* * *

Preivew from next chapter: Shino

"_Iruka-sensei, do you need any help?" I asked helpfully. _

_"No I do not need help why don't you go keep Sasuke company." Iruka said hoping that I would become Sasuke's friend or something._

_"Okay!" I said cheerfully, I had sugar in my cereal that morning, and skipped over to Sasuke. I stood there watching him glare at the blade of grass for a little while before I sighed and sat down next to him. He looked up at me without softening his glare. "I get why you hate the window but what did this blade of grass do to you?" I asked him looking at the grass._


	4. Shino

Nothing much to say...I want food...

Failure to Fangirl

Chapter 4: Shino

I arrived at the academy early and found Iruka setting up the targets for practice. I looked around to try to spot Sasuke, since he is always there first, and found him sitting under a tree glaring at a piece of grass. What did the piece of grass do to him?

"Iruka-sensei, do you need any help?" I asked helpfully.

"No I do not need help why don't you go keep Sasuke company." Iruka said hoping that I would become Sasuke's friend or something.

"Okay!" I said cheerfully, I had sugar in my cereal that morning, and skipped over to Sasuke. I stood there watching him glare at the blade of grass for a little while before I sighed and sat down next to him. He looked up at me without softening his glare. "I get why you hate the window but what did this blade of grass do to you?" I asked him looking at the grass.

"Hn." He answered because he didn't want to answer. He resumed his grass-glare once more.

"There must be something wrong with this blade of grass." I muttered to myself, since he would not be answering I might as well be talking to myself. I decided I must be missing something so I tried the get closer to the problem approach. This means that I lay down on the ground and stared directly at the blade of grass.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked blinking down at me.

"Seeing what is wrong with this blade of grass that causes you to glare at it so." I informed him.

"Nothing is wrong with the grass." Sasuke said sighing in exasperation at me.

"Oh, are you sure?" I asked sitting back up.

"Yes." he answered tiredly.

"I thought that it might have tickled your feet or made you itchy." I informed him of my ideas.

"No." he said ending our lovely conversation.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino exclaimed when they saw Sasuke sitting under the tree.

"Fan-girls." Sasuke growled out looking for an escape.

"Hello!" I greeted then, unperturbed that they completely ignored my presence due to the fact that Sasuke was there.

"Hello Nami-chan!" they greeted back in their fan-girl unison.

"You haven't switched to _my_ Sasuke-kun have you?" Ino asked glaring at me.

"You mean my Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig." Sakura countered.

"No I haven't switched my sights to Sasuke we were just discussing kunai throwing stances." I said covering for the fact that I was actually having a conversation with their beloved Sasuke-kun.

"Oh, I see. You chose the right person to ask because my Sasuke-kun is the best!" Ino said in her fan-girl voice.

"Yeah, Nami-chan, my Sasuke-kun is at the top of the class." Sakura countered.

"Forehead."

"Pig."

"Forehead."

"Pig." Sakura argued until she looked around and realized that Sasuke was no longer there but standing next to Iruka. I also looked around noting that everyone else has arrived. There he is, standing over by that tree.

"Shino-kun!" I shouted rushing over to him, just like how I saw Ino and Sakura do to Sasuke, and hugging him.

"..." Shino did not say anything but stared at me in shock. Actually pretty much everyone was staring at me in shock, once again.

"Hey, Nami! You're bug-boy's fan today?" Kiba asked catching on to the fact that I was switching idols every day that week.

"Yup. Shino-kun and I are in the same group today so it must be fated that we are together." I said spouting some fan-girl logic.

"Why pick him, why not me?" Kiba asked whining.

"Because I like him better than you?" I mused.

"Burn." Naruto said laughing at the dog-boy.

"Well I don't see her fan-girl-ing you." Kiba countered.

"Ah, dear Kiba, that is because I am saving the best for last." I informed him smiling at Naruto. Actually I did not care what order I went in at all. It is decided on the fly. Now I know that the last one will have to be Naruto then.

"Nami-chan!" Naruto shouted preparing to tackle-hug me.

"Class we need to get started!" Iruka said stopping Naruto mid leap, causing him to fall onto the ground.

"Hahaha, nice one Naruto!" Kiba shouted laughing. When do Kiba and Naruto not shout?--is the question of the day.

* * *

A bit later we were finally practicing throwing kunai. Sasuke went first and threw five kunai, all but one landed on the bull's eye. That is impressive.

Shino went next and two went into the center and one other was really close.

"Good job Shino-kun! You hit the bulls-eye two times! Amazing!" I shouted at Shino since that was what Sakura and Ino had been doing to Sasuke until Iruka came and told them to concentrate on bettering themselves.

It was then my turn since the three of us decided to see who needed the most improvement. By decided I mean the three of us stared at one another until Sasuke took the kunai and threw them. In my world we are seeing who needs more improvement. I took the five kunai and quickly threw them in succession, like Shino and Sasuke did. Three of mine landed in the bulls-eye and the other two were close.

"..." Shino said looking from the target back to me and back to the target again.

"Hn." Sasuke said obviously impressed. Well not at all obviously but he seemed a little less pissed off and a little more impressed.

"Nami, did you have lessons before coming here?" Iruka asked staring at the target wondering if me hitting it was a fluke or not.

"Yes," I answered honestly, "I worked on it a lot since there was nothing better to do."

"Well, it seems that your group is the most advanced so I am looking forward to seeing all of your progress." Iruka said exceedingly happy that I was not a failure. I know he was, don't deny it Iruka I know you thought it.

"I will retrieve my kunai now." I said shyly since everyone was now staring at me, Iruka was loud when he was talking to us which got their attention. "So I guess we do the part where we try to help one another?"

"Like I need help." Sasuke muttered bitterly. Okay, don't offer Sasuke advice, got it.

"Well I would like to know why two of mine did not go in." I informed the guys realizing that I would have to get rid of my pride so that I could improve, not that I have that much pride anyway.

"Throw them again." Shino informed me causing Sasuke to look at him in surprise.

"Okay." I told him throwing them once more while both guys stared at me. Well this is awkward.

"The wind." Both of them said at the same time.

"Wind." I repeated figuring out what they meant. "I get it. That makes sense since when I practiced before I didn't have to worry about wind since it was inside." I said talking more to myself then them.

"Try again." Shino ordered. I retrieved my kunai and did it again, this time paying attention to the air around me. I got four out of five in the bulls-eye. I was now tied with Sasuke for the most bulls-eyes.

"Let me do it." Sasuke growled walking to the target to retrieve the kunai so that he could once again do it better than me. Sasuke threw the kunai and got four out of five in. Shino and I both watched him secretly.

"Um, Sasuke?" I asked hoping he would not be angry with me.

"What?" he asked annoyed that he could not get all four in.

"Are you aware that your left foot moves slightly after you throw each kunai?" I asked in a really small voice. I don't want Sasuke angry at me but I also want to help him. Sasuke blinked at me and immediately stepped back to the target to retrieve that kunai. Sasuke then threw all the kunai but paused each time to see what his foot was doing. Sasuke got all five in the bulls-eye.

"OMG Sasuke-kun got them all in!" Sakura and Ino shouted.

"Hn." Sasuke said looking at me for a few seconds then going to sit down behind Shino and me.

"Shino-kun now we can work on your throwing!" I said in my fan-girl voice. Shino threw the kunai and three out of five went in.

"That was great Shino-kun." I said all fan-girl like.

"..." Shino said staring at me waiting for me to offer suggestions like I did for Sasuke. I think that goes against basic rules of fan-girl-ing.

"Your wrist, you move it differently each time you throw." I informed him realizing that I should help Shino get better. Maybe I am not cut out to be a fan-girl.

* * *

When class was almost over we had some down time to do whatever we wanted as long as you could get 2 kunai in the bulls-eye. Sasuke got in all five, I got in four, and Shino got in four also. All three of us sat under a tree and watched those that failed try over and over again. Poor Naruto and Kiba.

As I sat there, holding Shino's arm like a good fan, I suddenly felt something crawling in my shirt. I immediately jumped up, planning on heading to the bathroom, and felt whatever it was crawl around. I decided I needed to find out what it was before I went to the bathroom since the bathroom suddenly seems too far away. I looked in my shirt, ignoring the fact that I was showing Sasuke and Shino my stomach and everyone else my back, only to see a little black bug.

"There's a bug in my shirt!" I screamed out overreacting. Shino immediately got up and came over to me. I watched in fascination, my head in my own shirt, as the bug crawled up to my shoulder and then down my arm onto Shino's waiting hand.

"Sorry." Shino said softly walking away from me. I stood there shocked for a bit, with my stomach showing, until I figured out that it was Shino's bug and I should put my shirt down.

I looked over at Sasuke and noticed he was blushing a little. Why? Oh yeah I just flashed him. I realized that now I was staring at him and then went off to follow Shino.

"Shino." I said when I found him near the front of the academy. He did not look at me so I guess he was embarrassed. "It's okay, at least it wasn't a wild bug."

"You're not angry or disgusted?"

"Well, I would prefer that there were no bugs in my shirt but I don't think that it was your idea for it to go there, judging from your response anyway.

"Thanks."

"Tomorrow I will be fan-girl-ing someone else. I didn't want you to think it was something that you did." I informed him, hoping that he would not be too upset. He nodded his consent or maybe to show that he understood.

"Who?" He asked simply.

"That is a good question...I think I will fan-girl Akamaru tomorrow." I informed him walking back towards where we were practicing.

"...?" Shino just stood there in confusion watching me go but not being able to say anything.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Akamaru

_"Hn." He said looking away._

_"I am going to take that as a 'Of course you can sit here Nami'-Hn." I informed him causing him to sigh._

_"Whatever." Sasuke said to me right before his fan-girls came into sight. Since he was being mean to me I decided not to warn him. Take that Uchiha._

_"Sasuke-kun!" the voices of his fan-girls called._

_"Nami-chan don't tell me you are after my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted at me noticing the fact that I was sitting with him. This reminds me of yesterday._

_"If anything she is after my Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted back._


	5. Akamaru

Almost out of pre-written chapters...that means I am going to actually have to write things...

Failure to Fangirl

Chapter 5: Akamaru

I arrived early as always and yet Sasuke still beat me there. He was sitting under a tree, since we were still going to do kunai throwing that day I guess, glaring at other trees. Okay so today he takes his anger out on the poor trees. I hope a leaf attacks him.

"Hello, Sasuke!" I greet him happily looking at the tree he chose to hate.

"Hn."

"Why yes, I am doing fine, how nice of you to ask me, you are so sweet." I remarked sarcastically, seriously he can at least say hello to me.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked obviously angrier than usual, if that is even possible--which it seems it is.

"I want to know what the trees did to you. I mean trees are so nice. They give you shade, hide you, give you shelter from some of the rain, provide homes for squirrels…" I stated counting the reasons on my hand.

"I am not angry at the trees." Sasuke said so that I would stop listing why trees are nice.

"Then why glare at them?"

"Hn."

"And so our conversation ends." I muttered sadly sitting down next to him causing him to raise his eyebrow at me. "What I can't sit here now?"

"Hn." He said looking away.

"I am going to take that as a 'Of course you can sit here Nami'-Hn." I informed him causing him to sigh.

"Whatever." Sasuke said to me right before his fan-girls came into sight. Since he was being mean to me I decided not to warn him. Take that Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun!" the voices of his fan-girls called.

"Nami-chan don't tell me you are after my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted at me noticing the fact that I was sitting with him. This reminds me of yesterday.

"If anything she is after my Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted back.

"Wow, Sasuke you have clones." I told him causing his lip to twitch slightly. I am going to pretend that he was laughing.

"Sasuke-kun has clones? Where?" Ino asked looking around. Must resist urge to make up a place to see if they would go…

"Che." Sasuke said. I know he is trying not to laugh hysterically right now. Must resist urge to make up a place…

"They are in the classroom." I blurted out unable to help myself.

Once his fan-girls were gone Sasuke turned to me and asked, "You couldn't have chosen a farther away place?"

"You could have greeted me this morning." I shot back at him.

"Nami-chan!" Naruto shouted shocking me by tackle hugging me causing me to fall onto Sasuke.

"Hello Naruto." I stated once I got my breath back. That was no hug it was a tackle.

"Dobe get off." Sasuke growled from underneath me. Poor Sasuke was at the bottom of our lovely pile.

"Sorry Nami-chan." Naruto apologized as he got up, "Didn't mean to push you into a Teme."

"Is there something we should know?" Kiba asked announcing his presence after having come while we were all still lying on top of one another. I blinked up at him then jumped off of Sasuke and tackled him down.

"Akamaru!" I shouted extracting the puppy from Kiba's shirt.

"Who are you fan-girling today?" Chouji asked showing up with Shikamaru.

"Akamaru." I said hugging the dog as he licked my face. "So cute!"

"You're fan-girling a dog?" Sasuke asked much to the shock of everyone. This caused everyone, including Shino who just got there and I, to look at him shocked.

"Yes." I answered simply petting Akamaru.

"Why aren't you fan-girling me?" Kiba asked.

"I don't like you that much." I said bluntly.

"What!" Kiba shouted while everyone who laughs laughed.

"Haha, Kiba, your dog was chosen over you!" Naruto shouted out.

"Nami-chan!" A bunch of Sasuke fan-girls shouted. "There were no Sasuke-kun clones in the classroom!"

"They must have left?" I said but it sounded more like a question. Luckily for me Iruka chose that moment to grace us all with his presence.

"Okay everyone get into your groups." Iruka shouted to us. I went over to stand with Sasuke and Shino taking Akamaru with me.

"Hey give me back Akamaru." Kiba shouted.

"Aw, but can't I keep him?" I asked sweetly giving him my version of the puppy-dog eyes which included a small pout.

"No you cannot." Kiba said still angry at me because I refused to fan-girl him. So petty.

"Just for today?" I said still making the face.

"Fine." Kiba reluctantly agreed.

"Ah, I want the three of you to divide and join different groups." Iruka told Sasuke, Shino, and I.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you three do not need as much practice and would be better suited to helping your fellow students."

"I refuse." Sasuke said simply thinking of his options which in his head were probably like this: fan-girl group, baka group, lazy group, or stick with the group he had.

"Well I can't really make the three of you separate if you wanted to stay together to improve." Iruka said giving in.

"Iruka-sensei, I think that Sasuke and Shino can help one another and perhaps I can group hop for a bit?" I offered taking pity on Iruka.

"That sounds great, by the way why do you have Akamaru?" Iruka asked looking at the oddly content puppy in my arms.

"He's my precious." I said simply patting Akamaru on the head.

"Okay, well do you mind going over to Ino and Sakura to give them some pointers while I work with Naruto and Kiba?" Iruka implored me.

"Sure. Bye guys." I said waving to Shino and Sasuke skipping over to where the ultimate fan-girls were fighting one another.

"Sasuke-kun is mine!"

"No he's mine!"

"I have an idea." I said once stood behind them. "Why don't you both try to improve your kunai skills so that Sasuke will be impressed?"

"Why would Sasuke-kun want to see us do something he can do so much better?" Ino asked taking the bait.

"Did you see how much attention I got from him when I got the same amount in?" I said whispering conspiratorially to them causing them to lean in closer to me, "Now he even answers me back sometimes with actual words."

"Actual words!" the two girls whispered back at me shocked.

"Yes actual words, once even a sentence!"

"All you did was get four kunai in the bulls-eye right?" Sakura asked formulating a plan of action in her head.

"Yes." I answered petting Akamaru who was beginning to fall asleep. Awww he's so cute!

"Nami-chan," Sakura said sweetly, "Would you help me improve my aim?"

"Of course Sakura-chan, what are friends for?"

"Nami-chan you will help me too, right?" Ino asked hope in her eyes.

"Of course." I said grinning at them. Man, they were easy to manipulate.

* * *

"I've been meaning to ask you, why do you have Akamaru?" Sakura asked after we had been working on their aim.

"I'm his fan today."

"You are a dog's fan?" Ino asked shocked by the thought.

"Yes, just look at him. Look at his cuteness." I told them holding Akamaru out to them who then licked Sakura on the cheek.

"He is cute, but you should be going after a guy." Ino said after a long pause.

"Let me ask you this; between Akamaru and Kiba who would you choose?" I asked with a straight face.

"Akamaru." They both said in unison almost immediately after. I kind of feel bad for Kiba...oh well can't dwell on these bad feelings.

"My point exactly. Plus this way I get to pet Akamaru all day!" I said happily petting Akamaru while watching Sakura throw her kunai getting two of them in the bulls-eye. It is a vast improvement over the one she was doing earlier and the one I think was a fluke anyway.

"You can all eat lunch now." Iruka called out after watching Sakura's throws. I think he didn't want to mess with her concentration. I personally think that we should practice with distractions since they would happen in normal missions that require kunai throwing, but this is my opinion. I suppose it's better to work on them without distraction first.

"Nami-chan, come eat with us!" Naruto shouted waving excitedly.

"Baka-Naruto, can't you see she is having a conversation with us." Ino and Sakura said in creepy anti-Naruto unison fan-girl powers.

"Well actually, I promised Kiba to get Akamaru back to him during lunch." I informed them hoping they would let me out of their clutches. I like them both but if I have to listen to the joys of Sasuke-kun one more time then I will personally have to dye Sasuke's hair some outrageous color to get them to stop talking about it. That might make them talk about it more, I don't want that, so I guess I shouldn't do it.

"Oh, okay! See you later Nami-chan!" they said as I practically ran to Naruto.

"Why did I want to be their friend again?" I asked the group of boys once Naruto and I reached the roof.

"Because you want to be everyone's friend?" Chouji guessed my reasons between chips.

"How should we know?" Kiba asked eying Akamaru who was sitting peacefully in my arms.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered not letting his gaze leave that clouds.

"Oh well I guess I will just eat lunch." I said bringing out a large lunch and putting Akamaru down before I sat too; although it was nothing compared to the large lunch I brought when I was fan-girl-ing Chouji.

"Can I have some?" Naruto asked looking at my lunch like it was ramen or something.

"Sure, you too Kiba since I did steal your dog for the day." I said feeling slightly bad for Kiba since it was pick on Kiba day and he just didn't know it. After giving the boys some of my lunch I reached in my pocket and pulled out a dog treat for Akamaru.

"You're gonna spoil him." Kiba whined.

"Just for today." I answered back petting Akamaru while eating what was left of my lunch.

* * *

"How did you get Ino and Sakura to practice so seriously?" Iruka asked after dragging me away from a practicing Ino and Sakura.

"I told them that Sasuke talked to me after I got 4 in the bulls-eye." I told him honestly.

"So you used their obsession to teach them?" Iruka stated impressed.

"Yes." I answered simply, my arms feeling empty without Akamaru. I miss him he was so fuzzy and cute! Stupid Kiba wanting his dog back.

"Do you think you can work with Kiba and Naruto tomorrow?" Iruka asked knowing how much work it would be if I did.

"I guess I could try." I informed him. I was planning on fan-girl-ing Naruto tomorrow so this arrangement would be perfect. Besides that boy needs a confidence boost and me helping him get better while encouraging him will do wonders. Plus this way I can pet Akamaru!

"Thanks." Iruka told me then dismissed us all. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Naruto!

"_Yes, but I didn't tell you since you were rude." I informed him._

_"Hn." _

_"And so it begins." I said looking at him before I sat down next to him. Okay if I can get just a little closer then I can smell him._

_"Why are you staring at me?" Sasuke asked since I was staring at him while I was thinking._

_I blinked at him then noticed a leaf in his hair, perfect excuse! "There's a leaf in your hair." I said right before I leaned over and took it out sniffing him before I pulled away. _

_"Did you just sniff me?" he asked confused and slightly disturbed by the thought._

_"Yes." I answered honestly._


	6. Naruto

Nothing to say other than enjoy...

Failure to Fangirl

Chapter 6: Naruto!

Early, Early, Early. You'd think that I would get to school later since I know that I am always so early. But what if something happens on the way and I am unable to arrive early due to it? What if I find an unconscious kitten in a box and I have to get it to the hospital before I can go to school? What if a stray kunai that fell from some ninja's pocket comes and hits me in the arm and I have to go to the hospital before going to class? What if there is a sudden sand storm and I have to wait it out? What if a garbage can box spontaneously blows up (1) and I have to help put out the fire?

Anyways, the real question is why does Sasuke always beat me here? Does he secretly live here? Does he sleep underneath that very tree? I stared at Sasuke as I pondered this. Okay let me think logically for once. If he was living here there would be no shower so he would stink. Therefore if I can smell him I can find out if he is living here. How am I supposed to smell him?

"Good morning Sasuke." I greeted him still contemplating how to get close enough to smell him.

"'morning." Sasuke said grudgingly.

"You greeted me!" I said happily forgetting for a moment that I had a mission. "Now I will tell you when the fan-girls show up."

"You noticed them yesterday?" he asked darkly.

"Yes, but I didn't tell you since you were rude." I informed him.

"Hn."

"And so it begins." I said looking at him before I sat down next to him. Okay if I can get just a little closer then I can smell him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sasuke asked since I was staring at him while I was thinking.

I blinked at him then noticed a leaf in his hair, perfect excuse! "There's a leaf in your hair." I said right before I leaned over and took it out sniffing him before I pulled away.

"Did you just sniff me?" he asked confused and slightly disturbed by the thought.

"Yes." I answered honestly.

"Why?"

"I wanted to see if you were living here, since you always beat me here, and I figured the easiest way to do that would be to smell you. If it makes you feel better I have concluded that you do not sleep here and thus do not smell like feet." I answered smiling sweetly at him.

"..." Sasuke just looked at me like I am crazy.

"Since you don't live here then you must have a very boring life, since you are always here." I said not appreciating the look he was giving me before. My comment made him mad. He glared at me. At least I deserved it unlike the poor inanimate objects and plants that he usually glares at.

"..." Sasuke said as he glared at me. Yeah he said nothing because he is glaring.

"Fan-girls." I warned him causing him to hide in the tree.

"Nami-chan, have you seen Sasuke-kun?" Ino and Sakura asked me as they both reached where I was sitting.

"You both are quite early how do you know he is even here yet, I mean it's not like he lives here or something?" I said trying not to laugh at my inside joke, that would just look crazy.

"Oh, he might not be here yet." Ino said sadly caving to my logic, silly girl.

"Nami-chan, who are you fan-girling today?" Sakura asked.

"You shall see." I said mysteriously.

"Are you going to fan-girl all the guys?" Ino asked thinking about her precious Sasuke-kun.

"No, in fact the last one that I would consider fan-girling is today. After that I will make my decision on whom to fan-girl." I informed them of my plan, my ingenious plan.

"Nami-chan!" Naruto greeted energetically as usual. I instantly brightened and put a huge smile on my face as he ran towards us.

"Naruto-kun!" I called out tackling him like he did to me the day before. Sadly for him there was no Sasuke to break his fall.

"Nami-chan?" Naruto asked confused at my behavior, and because he was going to tackle me.

"I am so glad you are here Naruto-kun!" I announced not getting off of him right away but instead sitting in his lap. I know a fan-girl would take advantage of the moment and not get up right away.

"Nami-chan," Chouji greeted holding out his hand to help me up, which I took.

"Hello Chouji." I greeted back turning around afterwards to help Naruto up. Afterwards I did not let go of his hand.

"Wait, you're fan-girl-ing Naruto?" Kiba asked shocked.

"Why Naruto-baka?" Ino and Sakura shouted out.

"Don't make fun of my Naruto-kun!" I shouted back pouting at them while hugging a blushing Naruto to me.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said as he arrived. That means that Iruka will be here any second.

"Okay class, get into your groups again!" Iruka ordered us.

"I get to work with Naruto-kun today!" I announced happily dragging him towards one of the targets. Kiba slowly joined us realizing that maybe today would a repeat of yesterday which was a really bad day for him for some odd reason (it was pick on Kiba day but he never go the memo to stay in bed, I sent it I swear).

"I'll show you my wonderful kunai throwing skills, because I am going to be the Hokage!" Naruto announced finally getting over his shock and grinning like he usually does. Sadly he threw the kunai and all but one hit the target. The target mind you not the bulls-eye, this means one hit a tree. Naruto looked at his kunai and blushed. Kiba laughed at poor Naruto's suffering, this is why I pick on Kiba, and so I decided not to give him a turn anytime soon.

"That was great Naruto-kun," I said obviously using my fan-girl voice to let Naruto know I was definitely lying as he collected his kunai, "Could you show me again? This time with your feet like this and your hand like this?" I suggested pretending to fan-girl while moving his feet and arms into a better position.

"I will impress you all with my skill this time!" Naruto announced throwing the kunai but staying in the position I put him in. All of the kunai hit the target this time.

"That was wonderful Naruto-kun!" I shouted slightly more honest.

"Do you have any other pointers for me?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Okay," I said stopping the fan-girl act because it was annoying me, "When you throw move your wrist like this and your arm like this." I explained holding his wrist with one of my hands and his arm with my other while moving them both in the way I wanted him to.

"Like this?" he asked after I stepped back a bit to see him do it himself. He did it close enough to what I showed him that I would let it go this time.

"While you do that keep your feet like this." I informed him moving his feet. "When you aim look a bit higher than the bulls-eye because you will need to throw a bit high since the target is far away."

"Okay." Naruto said as I stepped away and went back to where I could stand and not be in the way. Naruto concentrated and got all the kunai on the target with one in the bulls-eye and another one on the edge. "I did it!"

"That was stupendous Naruto-kun!" I said adopting the fan-girl act once more but sounding more honest.

"My turn now." Kiba announced taking the kunai from Naruto and then throwing them. "So what did I do wrong?" he asked realizing the best way to improve would be listening to my advice. I smiled a true smile at the both of them before I explained what they were doing wrong, and right encouragement is good too.

* * *

"Okay lunch time!" Iruka announced after he watched Kiba get two kunai in the bulls-eye and Naruto one.

"Lunch!" I shouted out happily.

"Where are we eating today?" Kiba asked.

"I think under the Sasuke-tree since Shikamaru is already napping under there." I told him pointing to the sleeping Shikamaru.

"Let's go then." Kiba said rushing over there with Naruto on his heels thinking it was a race. I stepped forward to follow them but was stopped by someone grabbing my arm.

"Sasuke?" I asked looking from his arm to his hand and then back to his face.

"..." Sasuke said looking like he didn't know how to tell me something. Eventually I guess he gave up since he let my arm go and stalked off, hands in pockets, towards the classroom to hide.

"That was odd." I remarked to Shino, who was conveniently standing there...holding my lunch. "What are you doing with my lunch?"

"..." Shino did not answer but when I took it back from him I noticed some of it missing.

"You could have asked." I muttered, "Whatever." I said forgiving him and dragging him off to where the gang was.

"Nami-chan! What do you have today?" Naruto asked eying my lunch.

"Today I made an entire lunch just for you Naruto-kun!" I said giving him the lunch I made for him.

"This is for me?" Naruto asked looking down at the lunch in his hands in shock. Man I must be a really shocking person. (Either that or the writer needs to not be lazy and use more vocabulary...nope too lazy).

"Yes." I informed him simply feeling too tired to fan-girl him.

"Thanks." Naruto said giving me a huge smile while scarfing down the food. Yes he smiled while eating; this means that he showed us all the chewed food that he had in his mouth. Quite nasty, luckily it will take more than that to make me lose my appetite.

"Anything for my Naruto-kun!" I said suddenly hugging him again causing him to blush.

* * *

"Who's next?" Sakura and Ino asked me after class.

"What? Oh you mean who am I fan-girl-ing."

"Yes, I mean there are not that many more boys other than my Sasuke-kun." Ino said sounding a little scared at the prospect of fan-girl-ing against me.

"Please say it isn't Sasuke-kun next." Sakura implored me.

"No, it's not Sasuke. Sasuke has enough fans. I think I will stick with Naruto." I informed them watching them stare at me with their mouths open.

"Naruto?" Sakura said recovering.

"Of all the guys, and dog, that I fan-girl-ed he is the one that needs a fan the most. Plus Shika-kun isn't as much fun because he is lazy, Akamaru is a dog, Shino's bugs like me too much, and Chouji would eat me out of house and home." I told them.

"You should base who you fan on the guy that you like." Ino explained.

"Well, I don't like any of them like that." I told them. "So until I find a guy who I truly want to fan-girl I will be Naruto's fan."

"Okay, if that's what you want Nami-chan I have to go my mom will be angry if I am late." Sakura said noticing how late it was getting.

"Me too!" Ino shouted rushing off.

"Not me." I said to myself walking off to my apartment not noticing Sasuke coming down from the tree after hearing everything.

* * *

(1) a garbage can box at my apartment actually caught on fire and burnt half of a car. I think it blew up, the garbage can box that is not the car.

Preview from next chapter: Teams

_"Hn."_

_"Good morning to you too, and it is nice to see you thanks." I told him sitting down next to him, not that I would stay there. Nope I would get up as soon as Naruto comes in or the fan-girls show up, whichever comes first._

_"Hn." Sasuke said not glaring as much._

_"No Sasuke I do not know how the teams will be decided." I said remembering the first time I started to pretend his grunts were words. I swear I almost saw him smile. Luckily he didn't because then the world would blow up._


	7. Teams

For those who are wondering when Gaara will show up...not for a while. He will come when he is supposed to, during the chunin exams, until then we will just have to put up with Sasuke.

I found out that I can reply to reviews so any review sent to me after this moment will get a reply, unless I get distracted or something...

Failure to Fangirl

Chapter 7: Teams

Time Skip to after graduation the day that teams are assigned…

"I am telling you Sasuke it is not the table's fault that it is not an anti-fangirl wall." I informed Sasuke as I walked into the classroom early with my forehead protector secured on my forehead, it's in the name people, in the name.

"Hn."

"Good morning to you too, and it is nice to see you thanks." I told him sitting down next to him, not that I would stay there. Nope I would get up as soon as Naruto comes in or the fan-girls show up, whichever comes first.

"Hn." Sasuke said not glaring as much.

"No Sasuke I do not know how the teams will be decided." I said remembering the first time I started to pretend his grunts were words. I swear I almost saw him smile. Luckily he didn't because then the world would blow up.

"Hn." Sasuke remarked smirking a little.

"Of course I wanted to be on Naruto-kun's team!" I told him not noticing his glare coming back, "Alas, he has failed."

"Hn."

"You seem upset, what's wrong?" I asked noticing the glare.

"Hn." Sasuke told me looking away.

"Well, I guess I upset you somehow. Oh, I brought up teams and didn't mention your fans! Of course I know that you don't want to be on a team with them." I said hoping that was what he meant. Actually this is the first time I actually tried to figure out what his grunts mean, usually I say whatever I feel like.

"Hn." Sasuke said glaring once more at the table, obviously done talking to me completely. Now if I said anything we would both know I was talking to myself.

"Nami-chan!" Naruto shouted as he walked through the door, perfect timing. I decided he needed to be greeted properly.

"Naruto!" I shouted back jumping out off my chair and flipping over the table. I then ran the length of the room and hugged him before he could even register that I was coming.

"Man, why can't I get greeted like that in the morning?" Kiba asked.

"Because I like your dog better than you?" I asked innocently.

"You always pick on me." Kiba muttered knowing better than to try and fight with me.

"Let's just sit down." Shikamaru said walking into the room.

"Wait, Naruto when did you pass?" I asked realizing how stupid I must be not to notice right away. What kind of a ninja am I?

"Long story but at the end I passed last night." Naruto said.

"Sweet! That means there's a possibility that I can be on your team!" I shouted excitedly as we took seats next to Sasuke. Sasuke bribed me once to sit in the chair next to him because he knew Naruto would be there too and the combined presence of the two of us are enough to keep the fan-girls at bay. Too bad it failed and the fan-girls just attacked Naruto for getting in the way of their love.

"Che." Sasuke said still angry.

"What's it to you, Teme?" Naruto asked angry.

"Naruto! Don't bad mouth Sasuke-kun, you're just jealous." Sakura and Ino shouted. Yeah I really should have warned him that they were there, but I didn't.

"Nami-chan, could I have your seat?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"No, give _me_ your seat." Ino asked pushing Sakura out of the way and giving me the puppy-dog-eyes.

"Um." I said unsure. I was just debating leaving Sasuke to his doom, in favor of saving Naruto since the fan-girls would attack him, when Sasuke's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. That is Sasuke-talk for don't you dare get up because if you do I will be forced to tie you to the chair. Well maybe not that, but it means something like stay seated or else.

"I don't see what's so special about him." Naruto said suddenly squatting on the table and glaring at Sasuke. A glare that Sasuke happily returned until random dude who I never met before accidentally pushed Naruto into Sasuke and they kissed. Wow that poor random guy is going to die.

"Nasty." Naruto said trying to clean his mouth out making throwing up faces. Yeah like that will help. Sasuke was also disgusted by this.

"Naruto!" All the Sasuke fans said with blood lust laced through their words. If I didn't stop them then they would kill Naruto too, once they are done with random unimportant guy.

"Naruto!" I shouted throwing myself on him to protect him from the fan-girls. "My poor Naruto had to kiss Sasuke. You poor thing, you will be scared for life!" I said sitting behind Naruto and stroking his hair while hugging him.

"It's time for class!" Iruka shouted walking into the room pointedly ignoring me and Naruto on the floor. Both of us quickly got up and moved to the still vacant seats next to Sasuke. The fan-girls were in the corner lamenting not getting Sasuke's first kiss.

"What are we doing today? We already graduated." Kiba said pointing out a good...point. Yeah point seemed like the only word to use in this situation.

"I am giving your team assignments and you all will meet with your jounin instructors." Iruka told us. "Team 1..."

About here I started zoning off using my awesome powers of not-care until I heard a name that I cared about. " Taki Nami," Iruka said causing me to tune back in. "Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke--

"Yes!" Sakura shouted out drowning out what Iruka was going to say next.

"How come forehead gets to be on a team with my Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked making Iruka's eyebrow twitch as the room suddenly burst out into chatter. Sasuke sat in his seat as if the conversation wasn't about him.

"Take that Ino-pig, Nami-chan and I will be on a team with Sasuke-kun." Sakura said happily.

"Don't bring me into this." I told her holding my hands out in surrender so that maybe the Sasuke fan-girls wouldn't lynch me.

"Be quiet!" Iruka shouted causing everyone to look back at him. "Like I was trying to say there was a problem with groups because of Naruto's graduation so I had to put four on one team. I choose team 7 because they would be balanced. Sasuke and Nami are the top two students in the class with Sakura beating Nami in theoretical knowledge. Naruto is, well he is the lowest student in the class with the lowest on both theory and practical."

"So basically Naruto is there to bring down the team!" Kiba said laughing at Naruto's expense.

"Ah yes, because your marks were so much better." I shot back at him patting Naruto on the head.

"No the reason is I feel that the four of them will learn from one another. Each of your specialties are different and will complement one another. In addition Nami's excellent teaching skills will allow Naruto to learn easier, no matter who their jounin instructor is." Iruka explained. That makes me think that my jounin instructor might be a bad teacher.

* * *

"I miss Shika." I lamented as I laid on the table waiting for our jounin instructor. Before Shikamaru had left I was using his stomach as a pillow. "I miss my pillow."

"Where is he? He is so late." Sakura complained. "What are you doing Naruto-baka?"

"I am going to prank him, he deserves it for being so late." Naruto said putting an eraser on the door so that it will drop on his head.

"Sasuke can I use you as a pillow?" I asked innocently causing Sasuke to give me a weird look.

"Nami-chan I thought you didn't like Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said looking like she has been betrayed.

"Well I can't use Naruto as one, he'd never stay still long enough. Fine I will just lay on the table without a pillow." I said getting comfortable once again.

We were all distracted by the door beginning to slide open and a man with silver hair stepping in, the eraser hitting the top of his head. "My opinion of you all is...i hate you. Meet me on the roof." he said before poofing away.

"That means I have to move. Naruto-kun, carry me?" I begged Naruto not wanting to walk all the way up to the roof.

"No you can walk up there yourself."

"Would you do it for a bowl of ramen?" (1)

"No."

"Would you do it for two bowls of ramen?"

"No."

"Three bowls of ramen and the pleasure of my company while eating them."

"Fine." Naruto finally consented.

"Yay!" I shouted hopping onto his back as he piggy-backed me up to the roof. "Onwards!"

"Onwards?" Naruto questioned.

"Would you rather I say mush?"

"You know I don't really know which would be better." Naruto told me honestly as the two of us completely ignored our teammates.

We got up there only to see him reading a bright orange book. This book is like Naruto jumpsuit orange. I slowly got off of Naruto's back and stared at the cover of the book wondering where I had seen it before. Ah yes! It was in the book store when I was looking at books and the owner told me not to look at those books. He's reading one of the banned/perverted books! Great I have a pervert for an instructor.

* * *

(1) I am reminded of Scooby-Doo getting asked if he would go into the haunted castle for a Scooby-snack.

Next chapter: Introductions

_"Okay, last one." Kakashi said after glaring at me for a while._

_"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like many things, I dislike even more things, and my dream no ambition for the future is to kill a certain person." Sasuke announced darkly._

_"You forgot to add that you also excel at glaring at inanimate objects." I told him successfully getting rid of the dark atmosphere that Sasuke created._

_"Hn."_


	8. Introductions

Fans of this story are lucky because I already wrote most, if not all, of the next chapter so you people are the only one of my stories that is guaranteed to get updated next week due to evil exams and papers that I will have to do.

Enjoy your randomly long chapter as all my other stories have regular sized chapters, or even possibly smaller than usual chapters. (coughItachicough)

Failure to Fangirl

Chapter 8: Introductions

"I want you all to introduce yourselves and tell me your likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future."

"Why don't you go first?" Sakura asked. Good job Sakura maybe we will find out something about him.

"I am Hatake Kakashi, but you can call me Kakashi-sensei, I like many things I dislike...stuff and my dreams are...none of your business." Kakashi said eye-smiling. "Okay you first oh mighty pink one."

"I am Haruno Sakura and I like..." Sakura said looking at Sasuke, "I dislike Naruto! And my dreams for the future are..." at this point she not only looked at Sasuke but she also giggled. I can just hear Kakashi think fan-girl.

"Okay orange clad wonder, you next."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto and I like Nami-chan and ramen. I dislike the three minutes it takes to wait for ramen to cook, Sasuke-teme and I am going to be Hokage!" Naruto said striking a pose at the end.

"Okay other girl your turn." Kakashi ordered, oh yay I am the other girl go me.

"I am Taki Nami. Yes that Taki." I said responding to the strange look he gave me, "I like so many things that I would never be able to say them all in one breath. I dislike large bodies of water, Mist ninja, and people making fun of my dear Naruto-kun. My dream for the future is to be in control of both stages of my kekkei genkai." I said causing all my teammates to look at me weird. "Oh and I have decided something about you too sensei." I told him remembering that he said that he hated us, "I think that your hair looks exactly the same with or without the chalk in it."

"Okay, last one." Kakashi said after glaring at me for a while.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like many things, I dislike even more things, and my dream no ambition for the future is to kill a certain person." Sasuke announced darkly.

"You forgot to add that you also excel at glaring at inanimate objects." I told him successfully getting rid of the dark atmosphere that Sasuke created.

"Hn."

"I know you have reasons to glare at them but your reasons aren't fair to the poor inanimate objects."

"Did you actually understand that Hn?" Naruto asked looking at me in awe.

"Nope, but in my world that is what he would have answered back."

"Well that's it for today, we will have survival training tomorrow so don't eat or else you will throw up." Kakashi said releasing us for the day.

Yeah, like I was not going to eat in the morning. He does not know me very well does he. I'd rather throw up then not eat.

* * *

I arrived on time, even though I figured he might be late but I still couldn't bring myself to arrive late, after eating breakfast by the way, to find Sasuke and Sakura already there. I just can't do late.

"Nami-chan!" Sakura greeted me.

"Good morning Sakura-chan, Sasuke." I greeted them both and decided to sit on in the middle of the bridge to ensure maximum distance from the water. It would majorly (not a word but it should be) suck if I fell though.

"Hn." Sasuke greeted me. I noticed that Sasuke was, as usual, glaring at everything around him including the bridge that we were waiting on. I really hope he does not glare a hole in it and I fall through it, which would ruin my day.

"Hello!" Naruto greeted about five or ten minutes later.

"Naruto-kun!" I greeted exchanging our usual tackle hug.

"When do you think he will get here?" Sakura asked Sasuke but since I knew he was not going to answer I decided to tell her my opinion.

"Not anytime soon." I answered simply causing Sasuke to grunt his agreement.

* * *

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto both shouted once Kakashi showed himself. I said nothing simply because I was trying not to fall off the bridge since his arrival startled me. Luckily for me Sasuke noticed my plight and pulled my sleeve so that I would not fall. Sadly I missed Kakashi's excuse since I was too busy not falling.

"Today you will all have to try and get these three bells from me. Whoever does not get a bell fails. Come at me with the intent to kill, as long as you can control it," Kakashi said directing the last part mainly to me then continued, "otherwise you will not be able to get the bells from me."

We all looked at one another mentally trying to figure out who was going to fail. Sadly Naruto and Sakura had high chances of failing this task since it is mostly fighting. Unless we can trick him? This seems like an impossible test.

"Well go." Kakashi announced and we all scattered.

I sat in a bush observing Naruto trying to get the bells from Kakashi by fighting him head on. That will never work he's a jounin so our levels are way below his. There is no way that we can get the bells on our own. Maybe the test is meant to see what alliances would be formed? All I know is that I can't get the bells on my own. First though, I had to ask Kakashi a question.

"Kakashi-sensei," My clone asked after I made it rushing to another hiding spot as it distracted Kakashi. My clone pointed to the bells which were hanging dangerously close to a place that hurts badly when you kick it when the person being kicked is a male, "Why did you put the bells there?"

"Hehehe." Kakashi's answer to my clone was to merely giggle. That's creepy and perverted.

"Yeah, so, um." My clone asked not knowing what else to do.

"Aren't you going to try to get the bell?" Kakashi asked probably grinning at me from behind his mask.

"I'm not stupid enough to try that by myself." my clone said purposefully loud so that everyone else could hear. Hopefully if they see doing it by themselves as stupid then maybe they will be willing to work with me. Sadly my clone's life was over so it randomly was poofed out of existence. Let's see if I can find anyone. Well Naruto is attacking Kakashi again, while Kakashi reads a book which is once again porn. Naruto's out for now. Oh look Sasuke is over there. I can make it to his hiding place without being seen by Kakashi.

"What do you want?" Sasuke whispered to me.

"I think we should all work together. There is no possible way that any of us can beat Kakashi-sensei." I pointed out then continued after he glared at me, "No not even you can beat him by yourself."

"You will just bring me down." Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Are you sure?" I asked trying not to be angry. It's just his personality not my skills; is what I kept telling myself over and over in my head.

"What do you propose we do?" Sasuke asked after contemplating my offer for a bit.

"First we have to talk to both Sakura and Naruto."

"No."

"We need more help."

"There are only three bells."

"I am not going to choose one of my teammates over another one." I answered glaring at him.

"Then who will get the bells at the end?"

"We can deal with that when it happens?"

"Why do we need them?"

"What did I say before?"

"So the only reason you want to work with them is because it will be fair?"

"That's part of the reason. The other is the more people we get together the easier it will be to overtake Kakashi-sensei."

"Fine, but you have to convince them. Until then I am going to wait for the perfect opening to attack by myself." Sasuke said ending our conversation.

"Fine, but it would be much easier if you could ask one of them."

"No."

"I'll be back soon then." I said quickly leaving my hiding place to go to where Sakura was hiding. I knew she would be near Sasuke.

"Nami-chan, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked whispering.

"I want all of us to work as a team to get the bells."

"Why?"

"Because it's impossible on our own." I said quickly suddenly worried about having enough time for all of us to get together.

"Is Sasuke-kun going to help."

"Yes, he's already agreed to work with us. I am just trying to get the rest of us together."

"You mean we are working with Naruto-baka?" Sakura asked and I ignored the insult to my poor Naruto.

"Yes, we need to work with Naruto. Just think about it this way though; Naruto is great as a distraction." I said looking around suddenly finding it hard to find Naruto. Where did he go?

"Fine, you have to find Naruto-baka though."

"Okay, I have to hurry if we want to have enough time."

"I'll stay with Sasuke-kun then." Sakura told me. Like I thought she would be anywhere else.

"Here Naruto, Naruto, Naruto." I whispered to myself being unable to find the loudmouth. Apparently he was no longer in the clearing. I continued my search ignoring the sound of Sasuke fighting Kakashi and a scream from Sakura. Maybe I should go back and help them? I guess I have no choice since I can't find Naruto anyway. As I was sneakily traveling to where I heard Sakura scream I heard the bell ring signifying the end of the test. I quickly went to where we were supposed to meet.

"None of you got the bells." Kakashi pointed out. Thank you captain obvious. Why is Naruto tied to a stump? "Personally I think that three of you do not need to go back to the academy," he began leaving a dramatic pause where we all looked at one another, "You three should quit as ninjas."

"What!" we all, except for Sasuke, exclaimed once more trying to figure out who was the one who would pass. Sasuke, of course, assumed it was him and was looking down at the rest of us.

"Yes. Naruto you attacked me straight on and even tried to steal food early." Kakashi explained finally clearing up the Naruto tied to a stump mystery, "Sakura you were only worried about Sasuke and Sasuke you thought that any help would slow you down. You all thought that you could take down a jounin by yourselves."

"Why were there only three bells?" Sakura asked.

"To make it harder for us to decide to work together." I supplied thinking about the meaning of the test.

"Ah yes, Nami-chan, why were you all put into teams?" Kakashi asked smiling at me.

"To be able to work together as a group and help with one another's strengths and weaknesses."

"So this test was supposed to be about what?"

"Teamwork."

"Nami-chan tried to get you all together. She ran out of time looking for Naruto because she had to find not only Naruto by herself but also Sakura. If you had helped her,sasuke, she might have found him sooner. Nami-chan was the only one who even thought about working together. Other than Nami-chan you all fail at being ninja. It takes more than just one person to unify a team. Poor Nami-chan, perhaps we should give her a better team..." Kakasi scolded.

"Thanks for that Kakashi-sensei." I muttered to myself sarcastically as all three of my teammates glared at me. I decided to zone off for a bit as Kakashi explained to them the meaning of teamwork and blah blah blah.

"I will give the three of you another chance. Without Nami-chan's help you all can come attack me. You all must not let Naruto eat because he tried to sneak food." Kakashi said handing each of us a lunch, except for Naruto, before he left. (thinking of those signs that say don't feed the animals but this one says Naruto...no one listens to those no feeding animals signs either)

"We'll get him this time." Naruto boasted trying to ignore the sound of his stomach grumbling.

"Too bad you can't help us Nami-chan." Sakura pointed out. Sasuke was looking from his lunch to Naruto and back again. I grinned at Sakura and decided that I would help them pass even if I might not pass because of it.

"You know what I was going to have us do?" I started grinning at them, "I was going to have Naruto use his clones to attack Kakashi while Sakura creates a trap that Naruto would force him into. Sasuke would then perform a fire-jutsu causing him to dodge. But the Sasuke doing the jutsu would be a clone and Naruto would attack while Kakashi is dodging the fire and Sakura would work with Sasuke to grab the bells."

"What would you have been doing?" Naruto asked.

"Baka!" Sakura shouted at him.

"Here, dobe, eat this and shut up." Sasuke said putting his lunch in front of Naruto.

"What?"

"Eat so that you will have enough energy to help us beat Kakashi." Sasuke growled out.

"I kind of can't eat like this." Naruto pointed out reminding us that he was tied to a post.

"Fine, I'll feed you." Sakura said right before Kakashi poofed into the clearing.

"You!" Kakashi said angrily, "Pass!"

"Really?" we all asked with completely different intonations.

"You all finally get the point. Someone who does not follow orders is scum but someone who leaves their teammates is worse than that." Kakashi said grinning at us.

"We pass!" Sakura and I exclaimed jumping up and down happily. Yay not fail!

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Missions

"_Then what would genin do?" Kakashi asked intrigued by my idea and bored since he was not raking leaves and finished his book._

_"All the other missions. Also since the client would only have to pay one person it could easily be cheaper." I clarified._

_"It seems like a good business venture to me." Kakashi agreed._

_"Too bad I don't want my own business." I said humming while I continued to rake leaves. I noticed Sasuke and Kakashi staring at me but I ignored it._

_"Basically you just figured out the perfect small business opportunity because you were bored?" Sakura asked while the guys nodded._

_"Yes. I miss Naruto." I sighed thinking about how much more fun raking leaves would be with him. _


	9. Missions

I am so happy that I had this chapter already written. It made my life a lot easier this week. Last week I wrote a silly one-shot about the dead characters in Naruto called 'Tea Party of the Dead'; if you are up to date in the Manga and would like to read something random and funny you should read it. If you have already read it then ignore this message.

Failure to Fangirl

Chapter 9: Missions

Being a Genin really sucks. I have to do these obnoxious D-class missions all the time now. The worst thing about them is that they suck. I mean who wants to rake leaves? I suppose that's why the client hired us. When I say us I mean everyone but Naruto. The villager refused to let Naruto onto his property. Stupid client. If Naruto were here we could force him to do most of the work.

"You know, raking leaves in Konoha should be someones business." I said while raking leaves next to Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"No, hear me out. There is a great need for leaf rakers, since there are so many leaves. If your business was leaf raking then you would only have to compete with shinobi, since who wants to rake leaves. Therefore, if you charged less then the price for one genin team then you could have a veritable monopoly on leaf raking."

"Then what would the genin do?" Kakashi asked intrigued by my idea and bored since he was not raking leaves and had finished his book.

"All the other missions. Also since the client would only have to pay one person it could easily be cheaper." I clarified.

"It seems like a good business venture to me." Kakashi agreed.

"Too bad I don't want my own business." I said humming while I continued to rake leaves. I noticed Sasuke and Kakashi staring at me but I ignored it.

"Basically you just figured out the perfect small business opportunity because you were bored?" Sakura asked while the guys nodded.

"Yes. I miss Naruto." I sighed thinking about how much more fun raking leaves would be with him there.

"That baka got to skip this stupid mission." Sakura complained.

"He had to go clean someones drain pipes." Kakashi informed her.

"Shouldn't you be there making sure that he does not brake anything? Such as himself or the clients house." I asked curiously.

"I should, but I like you better than him. My favorite, my Nami-chan!" Kakashi said moving to hug me but I dodged.

"That's just creepy and wrong." I said to him while hiding behind Sasuke. Sakura nodded her agreement.

* * *

After we were through raking the leaves we had to catch some ladies cat. Since Kakashi was bored he decided we would pretend it was an important mission and use head sets.

"Mr. Unhappyface this is team leader, report."

"Team leader, this is...Mr. Unhappyface, still searching the perimeter for the target." Sasuke said sighing over his headset at the name picked for him. I shall never reveal that it was me who said it to Kakashi, causing Kakashi to fall in love with the nick name. No I value my life too much.

"Pinkie this is team leader, report."

"Team leader this is Pinkie, no sign of the target." Sakura said knowing exactly who came up with her name—Kakashi.

"Sunshine this is team leader, report."

"Team leader this is Sunshine, no sign of the target." Naruto said scowling when he said his name.

"My Favorite this is team leader, report."

"Team leader this is Kakashi-is-silly, no sign of target." I said refusing to call myself by the name Kakashi gave me. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

"Nami-chan you have to use the nick name." Kakashi said over the headset.

"Fine. My Favorite, has not found the target." I said with a sigh, "It is not as cool when I say it."

"True." Kakasi agreed.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

"You don't have to keep the microphone on while you search for that cat." Sasuke said over the head set.

"You're just upset because you are Mr. Unhappyface." I retorted pausing in my tree jumping because I reached the end of my area.

"No arguing over the head sets." Kakashi scolded, through the headset.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

"Che, like the cat will respond to that." I heard Sasuke mutter into his headset.

"Headset's still on Mr. Unhappyface." I pointed out then heard a noise in the tree above me. "Hello Kitty."

"My Favorite, this is team leader, have you located the target?"

"Yes." I answered simply. "Come here kitty." I said sweetly to the cat causing it to come over to me.

"Mission accomplished let's go turn in our mission report." Kakashi announced cutting off his headset.

"Finally no more stupid headsets." Naruto said over the stupid headset before turning his off.

"Don't loose the target Nami-chan." Sakura said giggling before her headset was also turned off. What is this make fun of Nami time?

"It's just you and me Mr. Unhappyface." I said brightly.

"Stop calling me that." Sasuke practically growled out at me.

"Fine." I said petting the kitty.

"What is your location?" Sasuke asked.

"The forest." I answered simply smiling at the chance to annoy the Uchiha.

"Where in the forest."

"The end of my perimeter." I answered since I had not even started to exit the forest, I got distracted petting the kitty.

"I'll be there in a moment don't move."

"Why?" I asked but Sasuke had already turned off his headset.

* * *

"I don't trust you to carry out the rest of this mission yourself." Sasuke answered in his usual arrogant manner once he reached me.

"Just because I already got distracted by the kitty and thus did not leave the spot I found it in..." I said trailing off realizing that, yes, I should not be trusted to complete the mission.

"..." Sasuke said smirking at me.

"Fine. Let's go then." I said petting the kitty, who was purring in my arms. Good kitty.

"Why did they think you would be able to complete the last part of the mission alone?" Sauke asked.

"Because the mission is just to find a cat and bring it back. I guess they figured as long as I didn't loose the cat it would be fine."

"They underestimated your lack of commonsense." Sasuke said smirking.

"True." I admitted.

"What took you so long, My Favorite?" Kakashi asked.

"You're one to talk." I said simply, watching the kitty growl at Naruto. Note to self keep kitty away from Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, what were you doing in the forest so long?" Sakura asked knowing better than to accuse me of liking her Sasuke-kun. She finally learned.

"I was making sure that she did not do something stupid." Sasuke explained gesturing in my direction.

"Sasuke she was merely carrying a cat out of the forest." Kakashi said.

"She was still standing where she found the cat just petting it."

"It is cute," I stuck up for myself, "When it's not growling at Naruto."

"It hates me." Naruto whined.

"Why yes, yes it does." Kakashi said eye-smiling at Naruto.

* * *

"Poor kitty." I murmured to myself as I watched the cat get squished by a large lady hugging it.

"No wonder it ran away." Sakura whispered to me and I nodded in agreement.

"I guess you all are ready for another mission then; we have babysitting, raking leaves-

"I'm telling you someone should make a business out of that."

"And cleaning the canal." Sarutobi finished after I rudely interrupted him with my business comment.

"We have a canal?" I asked.

"I mean stream."

"We don't want to do anymore of these boring D-rank missions." Naruto whined for all of us, loud enough for all of us also.

"I suppose I could give you a C-rank escort mission." the hokage informed us.

"What is it? Are we going to escort some princess?" Naruto asked.

"No, you will escort this man to Wave country." The Hokage announced revealing a drunk old man, with a hat.

"My protectors are going to be these kids?" Tazuna questioned.

"Wave Country?" I asked nervously the only one still looking at the Hokage.

"Nami, you are welcome to decline the mission but if you do your team can not accept it and will have to do the D-rank ones mentioned before." the Hokage said trying to use peer pressure against me.

"I don't want these ninja anyway. The short one looks stupid." Tazuna remarked.

"Hahaha, whose the short one?" Naruto questioned.

"My dearest Naruto, that would be you." I informed him.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled and tried to attack Tazuna but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Well now that you have met the client do you all agree?" the Hokage asked.

"Agreed." Sasuke said first.

"If Sasuke-kun wants to go I am in." Sakura said looking at Sasuke.

"I don't want to do the D-rank missions." Naruto decided.

"Fine, but if anything happens it's your fault." I told the Hokage realizing that the entire mission was probably selected for us so that I could work on my Kekkai Genkai, under pressure.

"Yes." the Hokage agreed.

"Why would something happen?" Tazuna asked.

"I'm just lucky like that." I answered not wanting to get into it. Stupid nosy people.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: The Mission to Wave

_"She is my favorite too." Kakashi announced._

_"That still creeps me out." I admitted deciding to ignore the old people and jump on Naruto's back. It seemed like a good idea at the time. "Carry me!"_

_"Why?" Naruto asked while giving me a piggy-back ride. I wonder why it is called a piggy-back. Are they insinuating that I am fat? Bastards. _

_"Training." I suggested. I am so brilliant._

_"Okay." Naruto said agreeing to carry me for a while._


	10. The mission to Wave

* * *

Nothing to say so on with the story...

The Mission to Wave

The next day we left Konoha for wave. I was dreading the mission but it seemed that I was the only one who was not happy about the mission.

"This is my first time out of Konoha." Naruto told me, well everyone since he is so loud.

"Are you sure it's safe that these kids are escorting me." Tazuna questioned looking at Naruto being stupid.

"If it makes you feel better, I am an elite Jounin." Kakashi said giggling slightly because he is reading his book.

"Yeah that would make me feel so much better." I responded sarcastically causing Sasuke to make a noise. I am going to pretend that he laughed insanely at my comment.

"Out of all the kids I think I like you best." Tazuna admitted ignoring the glare that Sakura gave him, not that I blame Sakura. Tazuna deserved that glare because Sakura had not done anything to him. She was fan-girl-ing Sasuke but she always does that. Sasuke glared at him too but Tazuna probably could not see any difference because Sasuke was glaring at Tazuna the entire time.

"She is my favorite too." Kakashi announced.

"That still creeps me out." I admitted deciding to ignore the old people and jump on Naruto's back. It seemed like a good idea at the time. "Carry me!"

"Why?" Naruto asked while giving me a piggy-back ride. I wonder why it is called a piggy-back. Are they insinuating that I am fat? Bastards.

"Training." I suggested. I am so brilliant.

"Okay." Naruto said agreeing to carry me for a while.

"I do feel a bit better now." Tazuna admitted as Sakura and Sasuke glared at him. Kakashi ignored his existence in favor of reading his book.

* * *

After a while Naruto got tired and my foot fell asleep so I had to walk. Naruto kept running ahead and I was too lazy to follow him so I found myself next to Sasuke; Sakura was currently trying small talk with Tazuna.

"For once I think that you have a right to glare at what you are glaring at." I announced seriously.

"Hn." Sasuke replied giving me a strange look and returning to glaring at Tazuna.

"I agree, he is doubting your skills. I wouldn't take it personal he is doing it to Sakura and Naruto also."

"Hn." Sasuke said still glaring at Tazuna.

"That's mean," I said causing Sasuke to look at me weird, "He is not right about Naruto."

"..." Sasuke said looking at me shocked because he did think that.

"Did I just translate one of your grunts correctly?" I asked excited.

"Yes." Sasuke replied.

"I win at life!" I announced.

"Hn." Sasuke replied smirking.

"Yes, being able to translate grunts means that I win at life."

"Hn." Sasuke said returning to glaring at Tazuna.

"Fine be that way, I don't want to continue the conversation anyway."

"Hn." Sasuke said still glaring at Tazuna, but also smirking.

"I want to be able to translate Sasuke's grunts." Sakura whined revealing that fact that everyone was listening to our conversation. Well Naruto and Kakashi were probably not listening, but with them you never know.

"No you don't." I announced simply.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed.

"Hey, Nami-chan," Kakashi said gaining my attention, "Puddle."

"Puddle!" I shouted jumping into Sasuke's arms. Surprisingly enough he caught me and did not let me fall. Sasuke kept walking as if nothing happened and he was not carrying me, he calmly stepped over the puddle that Kakashi told me about. By Sasuke being calm I mean that he looks outwardly calm, I am only beginning to understand the inner workings of Sasuke's mind. I will figure him out one day, or not. Not too sure about it since the mind is a confusing place, I don't even understand my own mind half the time. Maybe I should concentrate on understanding myself first.

Oh man if I had stepped on that puddle without realizing what it was, bad things could have happened. I mean if I knew it was there with more warning I would have no problem, but who expects a puddle when it has not rained in a few days. Come to think of it why is there a puddle? After we were a safe distance from the puddle Sasuke gently put me down, blushing. Only I could see his slight, very minuscule, blush but it was there and I saw it.

"Thanks." I said right before we were attacked. Kakashi was caught by the ninja's weapon and killed. Sasuke and I both immediately sprang into action and began taking out the ninja. I kicked one in the back of the knees causing him to fall. He sprang up like a good ninja and I thought that Naruto and Sakura would be able to stop him but Naruto froze. After Naruto was hurt Kakashi came back, it was a replacement technique.

"Tazuna you have some explaining to do." Kakashi announced and then I zoned for a bit. This was my first time meeting a mist ninja face to face so I was staring at the two passed out ninja.

"Nami-chan we are leaving." Kakashi announced snapping me out of my trance, "Or are you going to stand there and stare at the ninja for all eternity."

"I thought about it but I think the novelty would wear off." I replied gaining back my usual character.

"Why did you freak out over the puddle, Nami-chan?" Naruto asked me.

"I suppose you would all find out when I am basically useless in wave." I stated.

"Now, Nami-chan I am sure that the Hokage thought that you could handle it and that it would be good training."

"Probably. I told you all that I have a kekkai genkai." I began.

"Yes." Sasuke said impatiently.

"My family was originally from the mist. My parents were killed by mist hunter-nins."

"That's why you hate mist ninja."

"One of the reasons yes. The reason they were killed is because our kekkai genkai is considered to be a threat to all mist ninja."

"Nami-chan has the ability to control water." Kakashi said having fun ruining my story.

"Wouldn't that make you nearly invincible in wave?" Sakura asked not understanding. I don't blame her for not understanding since Kakashi is explaining it bad.

"That would be true if it was easy to control. My kekkai genkai is immensely hard to control and unlike most we are born with it almost immediately activated. There are two stages one I can control one that I can't. I came to the academy late because it was too dangerous to be around me while I did not have control over my kekkai."

"So why are you worried about stepping in a puddle?" Naruto asked again.

"If I was not prepared and stepped in a puddle my kekkai could activate and if it is activated there is a higher chance of me losing control."

"So for you wave and mist?"

"They are both the worst places to be. It's like trying to concentrate on controlling your chakra the entire day. Actually that's exactly what it is. With all that water around it will be very hard to just suppress my kekkai forget about even using it."

"That's why you were so against this mission." Naruto noticed.

"Yes. There is a theory that if I work to control the first stage then I will eventually be able to control the second. Using the first in wave would be extremely stupid on my part and only as a last resort. I would tell you more but the Hokage told me not to tell Tazuna too much about it. Later I might explain it to you all in better detail." I explained to my teammates.

"Maybe you all will even witness it." Kakashi suggested.

"Let's hope not."

* * *

"I call the middle of the boat." I announced happily as we reached the lake, ocean, place that was the only way to get into wave. However you call it will still mean large body of water aka my most hated place.

"I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun." Sakura insisted.

"I don't want to be next to the Teme." Naruto whined.

"Like I would sit next to a dobe like you." Sasuke said.

"I want to sit next to my favorite." Kakashi whined causing us all to look at him weird, "Everyone else was making demands I figured I would too."

"Your our Sensei you should not be stooping to our level." Sakura muttered but I heard her.

"Yeah, um, I think that since Tazuna is the client that he should get to pick the seating arrangement." I offered.

"Fine." All the shinobi agreed, including myself.

"Nami gets the middle because I like her," Tazuna explained, "And she will be next to Sasuke on one side and Sakura on the other. Kakashi will be in the back while I am in the front...wait Kakashi and I will be in the front and Naruto will be in the back by himself so he won't be loud and obnoxious."

"Yay middle! Away from the evil water." I said entering the boat carefully and carefully sitting in my spot.

"You do realize we are surrounded by mist?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course I do, I am not an idiot, and that's why it's extra important that I steer clear of any other water." I answered.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Zabuza

_"Yes, I mean look at him with his tallness." I answered gesturing at Zabuza who was grinning evilly at us._

_"What about his bandages, don't you think that's strange?" Sakura asked me._

_"Kakashi wears a mask," I pointed out to her, "And Sasuke wears bandages too."_

_"But he..."_

_"The thing you should have mentioned to me is the cow arm and leg warmers."_

_"So why didn't you mention them earlier instead of him being tall."_

_"Tallness seemed more noticeable." I responded._

_"Your students seem to have some guts standing there talking about me." Zabuza said with a chuckle._


	11. Zabuza

I'm finally done with school! For now...stupid summer classes. So I get to have vacation time! Hopefully that means I will have extra time to write...it might mean I have less time...but the chapters coming out will probably not change.

Zabuza

An undisclosed amount of time after the last chapter...

"Man he's tall and has a really big sword." I commented when we first met Zabuza.

"Yeah and that sword almost chopped your head off." Sasuke muttered.

"Minor details Sasuke."

"That's what you notice?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I mean look at him with his tallness." I answered gesturing at Zabuza who was grinning evilly at us.

"What about his bandages, don't you think that's strange?" Sakura asked me.

"Kakashi wears a mask," I pointed out to her, "And Sasuke wears bandages too."

"But he..."

"The thing you should have mentioned to me is the cow arm and leg warmers."

"So why didn't you mention them earlier instead of him being tall."

"Tallness seemed more noticeable." I responded.

"Your students seem to have some guts standing there talking about me." Zabuza said with a chuckle.

"Thank you." I responded taking that as a compliment.

"Too bad they won't be living much longer."

"The world is going to end?!" I asked looking at the sky and waiting for the meteors to start falling from the sky. I couldn't tell if there were meteors or not since the mist was in my way.

"Such an amusing little ninja, she will be the first to die. How to do it I wonder?" Zabuza wondered as he disappeared completely into the mist.

"I won't let that happen." Kakashi said. I heard the sound of his sword swinging once more but it was stopped by a kunai I think. Like I can see anything. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura keep Tazuna safe. Nami stay focused."

"Yes, sensei!" we all answered immediately doing what he told us.

* * *

During the long battle, that involved way too much water, Kakashi eventually got caught in a water prison.

"Take Tazuna and leave." Kakashi told us. How he can talk while he is drowning in a water prison I shall never know.

"No." Naruto disagreed. Sakura looked like she wanted to leave. Sasuke obviously agreed with Naruto, since Sasuke want to fight an all. Then words were shared and Naruto and Sasuke started attacking Zabuza. I felt so useless standing there, but if I went anywhere near that water while being hit by a water clone there is no way I would be able to suppress my power. Naruto and Sasuke tricked Zabuza and got Kakashi out.

"Sorry Nami-chan." Kakashi apologized before him and Zabuza did an attack which caused us to have to go to the top of the trees so that we would not drown. So much water. Kakashi won and was about to kill Zabuza when Zabuza was hit by some senbon needles.

"Thank you for helping me capture him." A mist hunter nin said before disappearing.

"What I didn't even sense him! He's our age."

"There are people stronger than us, it is a good lesson to learn." Kakashi answered, well that was my version of what he said. I wasn't really paying attention I was glaring at the tree where the hunter nin was hiding.

"Oh, Nami you must be upset over seeing a mist ninja." Sakura said noticing my mood.

"Yeah, but also..." I said but trailed off because Kakashi passed out. I was not going to carry him.

"You're awake." we all noticed before we could get his mask off his face. Fine Kakashi ruin our fun.

* * *

"Yeah, but I won't be able to walk for a while though." Kakashi said eye smiling.

"I think there is something else you should tell them." I said hoping that Kakashi figured out the same thing I did.

"Zabuza is most likely alive. Mist hunter-nins usually burn the bodies."

"How did Nami-chan know that?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't, but I look like my parents. So any hunter ninja from mist would have seen their pictures and would wonder if I was their daughter. At the very least the hunter ninja would have asked for my name, or all of our names."

"So if you face some mist ninjas in the future?" Naruto asked.

"They would try to kill me." I answered nonchalantly as if it was no more serious then there being a nice breeze today.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"I am going to train you." Kakashi announced eye smiling.

* * *

"Okay everyone we are going to train by climbing these trees."

"That's easy." Naruto remarked.

"Without your hands." Kakashi replied.

"That's impossible." Naruto said. Kakashi decided to show Naruto, and the rest of us, buy climbing the tree with only his feet and his crutches.

"See. What you have to do is focus chakra into your feet to climb." Kakashi explained. "Now give it a try."

All four of us stepped up to different tress. Naruto got two step up and fell, Sasuke got just a bit farther, Sakura and I calmly walked up to the top of the tree. Sakura grinned proudly while I merely sat on the branch smiling like usual.

"What!" Naruto shouted pointing at us.

"It seems the girls are better at chakra control then you guys. I am proud of you Sakura, you can guard Tazuna during the day while he works on the bridge. Nami I expected you to be able to do that, from what your other teachers have told me so it is kind of unfair to the guys. Nami while they are training you will go over to the stream that is in the forest and practice your Kekkai there. I know that it is easier for you to practice it alone so I will leave you alone for the most part. Have fun kids." Kakashi said before he left us.

"Hey Naruto come here. The key is to make sure that you use the same amount of chakra for each step once you figure out how much you need." I offered helpfully before I waved to Sasuke leaving the boys to their trees, hopefully Sasuke wouldn't glare at them too much. One of these days he will glare at something and it will combust randomly and I will laugh and laugh and laugh some more. Unless that something is me, then I would have combusted.

* * *

That night at dinner I was watching Sasuke and Naruto inhale their food and then throw it up. Disgusting. After they did it twice I had enough.

"Stop waisting food!" I shouted at them quite randomly. It was so random that they both actually stopped what they were doing to stare at me.

"You're all going to die." the little kid informed us.

"Thanks for the newsflash kid." I answered him sarcastically since I was annoyed. I mean seriously everyone dies.

"Che." Sasuke made a noise that I am going to pretend was a snicker.

"You know what I just realized Sasuke?" I asked him looking as if I just had an epiphany or something.

"What?" Sasuke asked playing along much to the shock of everyone. And they say Naruto is the most surprising ninja.

"Now I finally know why you glared at those trees, because they are hard to run up with chakra!" I answered simply grinning.

"Hn." Sasuke said as all the ninja other than Sasuke laughed.

* * *

The next day as I practiced diligently, by slowing walking into the water and then letting my Kekkai Genkai activate, until I felt a presence near my lake. I quickly pulled in my chakra and discontinued the kekkai stumbling forward a bit.

"Hello." a voice called through the trees.

"Hello." I called back knowing that usually enemies don't announce their presence, although I was staying focused just in case this was one of the weird enemies.

"I am sorry I thought I heard someone..." a figure that looked girly said as she entered the clearing near the lake.

"No harm done." I said smiling at the girl moving out of the water. Thank goodness it's a girl, I didn't want some dude to see me in my bathing suit that I took with me to practice in.

"What were you doing?" the girl asked me eying me weirdly.

"I was training." I answered simply leaving it ambiguous on purpose. I reached for my towel, the beads of water are really annoying because they make it hard to focus, and start drying off.

"Is there someone that you want to protect?" the girl asked as if she asked the question a lot to random strangers in the woods. Maybe she did, who am I to say what is weird or not. If she wants to ask random people in the forest a random question so be it.

"Of course." I answered simply.

"Your precious person?" she asked as we both took a seat on the bank.

"People. I value the life of my team and more importantly my friends." I corrected.

"Don't you have one special person that you would give your life for?" she asked me.

"You ask lots of personal questions to someone who does not even know your name." I pointed out.

"I am Haku." she said.

"I am Nami, what are you doing out here?"

"I am gathering herbs to help my sick friend." she answered simply.

"That makes sense."

"Are you going to answer my question?" she asked seeming slightly put out by my lack of answer.

"My answer is that I don't have one specific person that I would die for because I would die for any of my friends. I'd also die in service to my country." I answered her.

"I should be going it's getting late."

"Bye then Haku."

"Oh, by the way, I am a guy." Haku informed me causing me to stare at him open mouthed, "And I like your outfit." he said laughing as he walked away. Wait a second my outfit, crap I forgot I was in my two piece bathing suit and nothing else. I was just talking to a guy in my bathing suit! I think I am going to blush for about three years over this.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: End of Wave mission

_After a while of fighting Naruto came and shouted stuff about being there, making him completely loose the element of surprise. I stood in the mist concentrating on listening to both fights._

_"Do you know what is going on?" Sakura whispered to me._

_"Not really." I admitted. I should probably work on the whole figuring out what is going on by listening thing. That would be a good skill to have. Too bad I don't have it right now._

_"Not knowing what is going on is really annoying." Sakura complained._

_"If I trusted myself more I would dispel the mist." I informed Sakura._

_"You can do that?" Sakura asked impressed._


	12. The End of the Wave Mission

Gaara will be in the story soon...soon as in within the next five chapters (most likely within 2 but just in case).

End of Wave Mission

A couple of days later on the bridge...

"Nami-chan, Sakura-chan guard Tazuna." Kakashi ordered as he attacked Zabuza and Sasuke attacked the other ninja that was with Zabuza.

"Okay." Sakura and I both answered.

I watched as Sasuke got trapped in some sort of ice prison. I could easily activate my kekkai genkai and get him out but...well maybe not _easily_. Way too dangerous, with the whole 'standing on a bridge over water in the mist' problem.

After a while of fighting Naruto came and shouted stuff about being there, making him completely loose the element of surprise. I stood in the mist concentrating on listening to both fights.

"Do you know what is going on?" Sakura whispered to me.

"Not really." I admitted. I should probably work on the whole figuring out what is going on by listening thing. That would be a good skill to have. Too bad I don't have it right now.

"Not knowing what is going on is really annoying." Sakura complained.

"If I trusted myself more I would dispel the mist." I informed Sakura.

"You can do that?" Sakura asked impressed.

"Yeah, but it would be really hard to control myself and without an enemy for me to lash out at afterwards..." I said trailing off eyes darting around trying to see through the mist somehow magically. If I keep trying it might work eventually. (1)

"What about attacking Zabuza with his own mist water?" Sakura inquired.

"It would work, but I think that Kakashi wouldn't forgive me for interfering in his fight."

"I hope they are okay."

"Me too. I can at least tell they are alive."

"How?" Tazuna asked.

"I can sense their chakra." Sakura said proud of herself.

"I can sense their blood." I told the two of them quite morbidly, I was having fun freaking them out.

"What was that?" Sakura and I both questioned at the same time as we felt a dark chakra. Both of us tensed and resumed rigid defensive stances as we tried to figure out what was going on.

"Who?" I asked suddenly feeling a large mass of people coming onto the bridge, but not from the direction of the village. I quickly activated my kekkai and dispelled the mist back into the water around us.

"What?" Kakashi, Zabuza and basically everyone said in shock as the mist suddenly disappeared.

"Nami-chan your eyes are blue!" Sakura exclaimed shocked since my eyes are usually the same green as hers.

"A Taki, huh." Zabuza muttered.

"Haha, it seems like the demon of the mist is overrated." Gato said looking at Zabuza who was trapped by Kakashi's ninja dogs.

"Who are you?" I questioned stepping towards Gato and strategically away from my allies, just in case.

"I am Gato!"

"I thought you would have been taller."

"Nami-chan!" Sakura said worried for me since now I was standing in the middle of the bridge between Gato and Kakashi.

"Well it's true, don't lie you thought it too. I mean with how short he is there is no way anyone didn't think he was taller." I pointed out.

"Zabuza these ninja are going to do the job you could not complete and dispose of you." Gato said purposefully ignoring me.

"Why is Haku here?" I questioned after looking back and noticing the boy I had met in the forest standing next to Naruto, both of them shocked.

"Haha, I wouldn't step any closer to her." Kakashi warned as I stood there.

"Why? I am not afraid of a little girl." Gato said chuckling.

"That little girl is a Taki, you can tell by her eyes, she is one of the forbidden of the mist." Zabuza explained with a sinister grin.

"So basically we complete our mission if I drown him right?" I asked Kakashi.

"Yes, if you would like to please do." Kakashi informed me eye smiling.

"Okay." I said then moved my right hand up from my side and the water that was on that side rose up in a giant wave which I calmly stared at.

"Wait, I can make a deal. Um, I can pay you all twice as much as Tazuna did."

"Then you will still have to deal with us." Zabuza said when Haku returned to his side.

"Besides we don't abandon our missions just for money." Kakashi explained.

"Wait, little girl, don't drown me!" Gato said running away. I calmly moved my hand so that I was pointing at him. The wave of water swept harmlessly over the bridge and took Gato and any ninja left there over the other side. Unfortunately that was about it for me. I crouched down suddenly breathing heavy.

"Crap." Kakashi said as everyone watched the water begin to strain to come to where I was standing. I was fighting off my kekkai but it refused to go away. So I continued to stand there with my eyes flickering back and forth between green and blue.

"Kakashi-sensei..." I whispered out right before I would have lost control if Kakashi didn't knock me out.

* * *

While I was out

"It seems like the little Taki needs to work on control, although I am impressed that she is that good at it." Zabuza informed Kakashi staring down at me.

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked startling everyone since he was dead before but came back to life just in time to see me drown Gato. He has such good timing.

"I think it would be best if we just all forgot about meeting one another." Zabuza explained.

"Tell the girl I said hello when she wakes up." Haku said chuckling.

"Do you know her?" Sasuke asked looking away from my unconscious body for the first time since he woke up, not dead.

"We met in the forest the other day. She was wearing a lovely outfit; you should ask her about it." Haku said.

"We could fake your death." Kakashi offered.

"Yeah, that would be nice. I am sick of hunter-nin coming after me. I have also been dodging invitations to join the Akatsuki." Zabuza said thinking that faking his death is a great idea.

"I am sorry about the pretending to kill him thing." Haku apologized to Naruto.

"It's fine since you didn't really kill the Teme."

"Dobe." Sasuke retorted.

"Will Nami-chan be alright?" Sakura asked looking at me passed out in Kakashi's arms.

"Yeah, she just used too much chakra trying to hold back her chakra. She will be fine, she's just sleeping." Kakashi explained.

"It seems the villagers are coming, you can bury these clones and pretend they are us. Use my sword to mark the grave so it seems genuine." Zabuza ordered.

"You sure about the sword?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, like I said it will make it more genuine. Besides I can always get another sword, one that does not scream 'Mist S-class criminal'."

"Did we miss the battle?" Inari asked with a mob of villagers behind him.

"Yeah." Kakashi said simply.

* * *

"Good morning Nami-chan!" Kakashi said as I woke up from being unconscious. I must have been out for a day since it was bright outside and stuff.

"I'm hungry." I whined.

"I'll get something for you right away, Nami-chan." Sakura said helpfully going to the kitchen.

"Well that was nice." I noted looking around the room.

"Sasuke and Naruto are packing; I took the liberty of packing your bag." Kakashi said eye-smiling perversely.

"Kakashi-sensei, I packed Nami-chan's bag!" Sakura said bringing in some food for me and resisting the urge to whack Kakashi over the head.

"Thank you Sakura." I said extremely grateful that Kakashi did not touch my clothes, stupid perverts.

"Nami-chan!" Naruto shouted running into the room and tackling me. Sasuke sauntered calmly into the room after him.

"Naru-kun!" I said equally as excited hugging him.

"So that was your Kekkai Genkai." Sasuke informed me business-like. Sure no 'Nami how are you doing after waking up after you passed out due to Chakra overuse', rude.

"Yes." I answered simply having fun playing with Naruto's hair. It's soft.

"Nami-chan, do you want some ramen?" Naruto asked looking up at me since he was pretty much sitting in my lap.

"No thank you, Sakura brought me some food." I informed him.

"What did that Haku boy mean by lovely outfit?" Sasuke questioned.

"What?" I asked blushing.

"What were you wearing?" Sakura asked now intrigued also.

"My bathing suit, I was training." I explained blushing and not looking at any of them.

* * *

(1) I read once that the definition of insanity is doing the exact same thing but expecting a different result.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: A New Team

_"What problem?" Naruto questioned._

_"Teams are usually three people only. It is unfair that your team has four. I let it go because there was no other choice, but there is a team whose teammate has been injured in their last mission." The Hokage explained._

_"So you are reassigning one of us to their team?" Sakura asked._

_"Yes." The Hokage answered simply._

_"Who?" Sasuke questioned glaring at the poor Hokage._


	13. A New Team

Officially out of pre-made chapters...I am going to have to start writing this weekly...like all my other stories...sad. It was so easy when the chapter was done a week or two earlier.

A New Team

"So the mission turned out to be harder then it was supposed to be?" The Hokage muttered to himself after Kakashi made his report as the rest of us stood there.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kakashi answered.

"Well, since that is all worked out we need to start on the issue of your team having four students."

"What problem?" Naruto questioned.

"Teams are usually three people only. It is unfair that your team has four. I let it go because there was no other choice, but there is a team whose teammate has been injured in their last mission." The Hokage explained.

"So you are reassigning one of us to their team?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." The Hokage answered simply.

"Who?" Sasuke questioned glaring at the poor Hokage.

"Well first I took into account the team dynamics. Kakashi is the best one to train Sasuke's sharingan, Sakura would not work out with the other team..."

"Why wouldn't Sakura work out?" Naruto asked, "Sakura is brilliant!"

"The team in question is nick-named the berserker squad they would do a lot better if their new member was a powerhouse. Especially since they are predisposed to dislike any new teammate because they are still attached to the one that is in the hospital and may see anyone as an intruder into their team."

"What's berserker and powerhouse?" Naruto questioned.

"A powerhouse is a term for a person who is very powerful. Basically a powerhouse is a person with lots of power but not necessarily any strategy." I explained to Naruto.

"A berserker is a person who loses themselves while they are fighting and will fight to the end no matter what. Berserker's have been known to fight until they pass out or die. Some of them get into a state where they can not even tell friend from foe. This is why I like putting them all on the same team." The Hokage explained.

"So who are you taking from our team?" Sakura asked curious because she knew it was not her.

"Well Naruto would work but I want to expose the berserker's to a person who uses some form of tact and strategy." The Hokage explained.

"Nami-chan?" Kakashi questioned and the Hokage nodded, "Not my favorite!" Kakashi whined fake anime tears flowing from his one exposed eye.

"I believe that Nami-chan will fit in well with their team." The Hokage explained.

"Wait aren't the berserker's the team of all boys that have difficulty controlling their powers."Kakashi questioned.

"Yes, I am hoping that Nami-chan can help them with their control."

"I am against this."

"Well the decision is mine to make, Nami-chan will join the berserker's squad."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." I answered knowing that anymore of this discussion would be futile.

"The rest of you are dismissed, Nami-chan stay here your new team should be here soon."

"Yes." I answered and watched as Kakashi dragged Naruto and Sasuke out of the room. Sakura waved while walking out.

"Hokage-sama the berserker's squad is here." the Hokage's secretary announced.

"Send them in." the Hokage announced.

"Hokage-sama you called us here?" a really tall buff man questioned.

"Ah, Masaru I have your replacement student here." the Hokage explained.

"Where?" a boy with shoulder length straight brown hair.

"I see a girl." a boy with slightly long wavy black hair.

"Hokage-sama is this my new team?" I questioned making sure.

"Yes. This is your new teammate Taki Nami." the Hokage explained.

"Nice to meet you." I greeted.

"What? Are you sure it is going to be good to have a girl on our team?" Masaru questioned.

"Yes, Nami as I mentioned before is a Taki and she has access to her bloodline, so she should be able to fit in." the Hokage explained.

"I see. We will get out of your office then." Masaru explained pushing the two boys out of the room as I followed.

"What are your names?" I questioned.

"I am Yuji and my elder brother is the one in the hospital." the one with the brown hair introduced.

"I am Takeo." the one with the wavy black hair introduced grinning at me.

"I am Nami." I introduced even though they already knew her name.

"You can call me Masaru-sensei."

"Masaru-sensei, where are we going." I questioned.

"We are going to make sure that you are able to fit in with us by having a friendly spar." Masaru explained.

"Yes! If she fails does that mean that we can kick her out of the team?" Yuji questioned.

"If we do we will not have enough teammates to participate in the chunin exams." Takeo pointed out.

"A friendly spar?" I questioned eying my new teammates warily. Is there such a thing as a friendly spar?

"Rules are the first person to be floored for more than ten seconds or the first one unconscious looses. Looser is the looser of the team and will be treated as such." Masaru explained.

"So basically if I do bad you all will never let me forget about it."

"Yes." Masaru answered.

"Very well." I said preparing myself for the fight.

"Then begin." Masaru said and instantly Yuji and I hid while Takeo faced Masaru face to face.

"Are you participating?" Takeo questioned.

"Not this time." Masaru explained.

"Sweet." Takeo said activating what must be his bloodline limit while grinning. Friendly spar my butt.

"If you are going to do that then..." I faintly heard Yuji whisper before he too activated his bloodline limit making his hiding place obvious. If you aren't going to hide then I will just have to attack you.

* * *

Meanwhile...with team seven

"I miss Nami-chan." Kakashi whined.

"Me too." Naruto whined as they cleaned up the river.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed.

"Well one of us had to join another team eventually." Sakura pointed out.

"Hn." Sasuke said, probably meaning something along the lines of why not you or Naruto.

"I wonder how she is doing with her teammates." Sakura joined everyone in missing Nami.

* * *

Back at the fight...

I flew through the air dodging punches and kicks from both Yuji and Takeo frantically. The only consolation was the fact that they were trying to hit one another also. I was the only one acting purely on defense.

I noticed that they were both attempting to punch me in the face at the same time so I dodged by grabbing a tree branch bringing myself to a stop before I let it go and continued dodging on the ground. I ran, dodging the jutsu that they sent at me not realizing I was heading straight for a lake until I got there and smirked. The three of us stood their panting, regaining our breath, eying each other warily.

"Tired?" Takeo questioned me.

"No just giving both of you a chance to quit." I remarked smirking at them.

"Like that would happen." Yuji scoffed.

"Masaru-sensei who should I make loose the game?" I questioned not having a favorite yet.

"Takeo needs to be taken down a peg." Masaru answered already knowing about my bloodline and thus the fact that I had both boys beat.

"Masaru-sensei what makes you think that she can win all of a sudden?" Yuji asked being the smarter of the two.

"Where you are." Masaru answered.

"Very well." I said activating my Kekkai Genkai causing my eyes to turn blue and a stream of water to hold Takeo down on the ground. Masaru counted to ten and then declared that the looser was Takeo. I then deactivated my Kekkai and panted because of the strain restraining myself put on, well, myself.

"What was that?" Takeo questioned.

"My Kekkai Genkai." I answered simply.

"The Taki's are origionally from mist and can control water. Their Kekkai, however, is very hard to control and they easily loose control of it. That my lovely students is why Nami-chan here was chosen for our team instead of one of the other members of team seven." Masaru explained.

"You're one of us now." Takeo said with a grin putting his arm around my shoulders and hoping everyone would forget that meant that he was the looser.

"The looser is right, until my brother is better you are officially our teammate now." Yuji answered also putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Ah team bonding." Masaru said while wiping a fake tear.

"So, you wanna go out with me sometime?" Takeo questioned grinning at me.

"What?" I questioned shocked because we just met and he randomly asked me out.

"A powerful girl like you needs an even more powerful boyfriend, so I vote you ditch the looser and go out with me sometime." Yuji answered.

"Masaru-sensei?" I questioned looking to the jonin hoping for some help.

"You know they are right..." Masaru answered trailing off.

"Oh look, Naruto, I am going to go ask him to save me now." I said slipping out from the hold they had on me and dashing off to where I could feel Naruto's chakra. It wasn't a total lie. Before I left I heard Takeo and Yuji fighting over who frightened me off while Masaru laughed, evilly mind you.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: I like redheads

_"When?" Sasuke questioned in shock._

_"Gaara!" the blond girl and the dude said also shocked by the third sand ninja's appearance._

_"You fail at life." Gaara said to Kankuro jumping down from the tree to stand in front of him. (I know Gaara did not say that in the anime/manga but imagine him telling Kankuro he fails at life—makes me giggle). I was shocked when I saw his bright red hair, it was so pretty like fire or something else that is red and pretty that I like, which I hadn't noticed before because I was too busy staring at his eyes._


	14. I like Redheads

Extremely early, in the morning, upload because I am going to Salem today. If you are a fan of Grievances with Gaara then sadly you will be sad because I didn't finish it for this week.

I Like Redheads

"Naruto-kun!" I yelled greeting him in our usual manner—the tackle hug, while ignoring Sakura, three random children, a blond, and cat/bat-man makeup face dude.

"Nami-chan!" Sakura greeted me happily.

"Hey, Naru-kun why is there some guy threatening the Hokage's grandson?" I questioned after I let go of Naruto. A small rock, pebble, suddenly hit the dude in the arm causing him to let go of the kid.

"Hi Sasuke." I waved at Sasuke.

"Nami-chan." Sasuke greeted cooly jumping down from the tree to stand next to me.

"Did you guys have fun without me?" I questioned.

"We just did some low level missions." Naruto whined.

"Stop ignoring us!" the dude suddenly shouted reaching behind him to pull something out.

"Kankuro stop." a cool, in my opinion, voice said from the tree that Sasuke previously occupied. I looked up and met the coolest green/blue/teal? eyes I had ever seen that were surrounded by black.

"When?" Sasuke questioned in shock.

"Gaara!" the blond girl and the dude said also shocked by the third sand ninja's appearance.

"You fail at life." Gaara said to Kankuro jumping down from the tree to stand in front of him. (I know Gaara did not say that in the anime/manga but imagine him telling Kankuro he fails at life—makes me giggle). I was shocked when I saw his bright red hair, it was so pretty like fire or something else that is red and pretty that I like, which I hadn't noticed before because I was too busy staring at his eyes.

"Who are you?" Sasuke questioned stepping in front of me protectively, a habit that he seems to have nowadays. I peeked around Sasuke to stare more at the redhead.

"Who me?" the blond girl questioned.

"No, the one with the gourd." Sasuke responded.

"Subaku no Gaara." the redhead answered.

"I am interested in knowing who you are also, and the one directly behind you." Gaara said eying me as I peeked at him from behind Sasuke. Must resist urge to randomly hug him or mess with his hair.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said proudly.

"I am--

"Don't answer him!" Sakura said suddenly.

"Why not?" I questioned momentarily ignoring the ninjas in front of Sasuke in favor of conversing with Sakura.

"Well, then he would know who you are and um what if he is from mist?" Sakura asked whispering the last part into my ear.

"They are clearly from suna." I said pointing towards their headbands.

"I am Kankuro." Kankuro decided to introduce himself while he had the two girls who are not his sister's attention.

"I am Temari." Temari introduced herself not to be out done by her brother.

"Hey doesn't anyone want to know who I am?" Naruto questioned suddenly.

"No." Kankuro, Temari and Gaara answered in random anti-Naruto unison.

"My dearest Naruto-kun," I said going up to him and hugging him recognizing that my friend needed support more than the redhead needed to be ogled at, "It's okay they are just mean. You are still my favorite...even though I apparently like redheads." I whispered the last part in his ear so no one else could hear it. Naruto and I are the best of friends and I will probably tell him about my crush later.

"Who are you?" Gaara questioned once more. This time there was no Sasuke hiding me, I left him in the dust when I ran over to Naruto, so I was on the receiving end of his stare.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto the future Hokage you better believe it and remember me." Naruto shouted to them killing about half of my hearing I am sure.

"I am Nami, pleasure to meet you." I said waving at them but still holding Naruto's arm.

"Let's go." Gaara said giving me once last glance, and one last glare at Sasuke, before turning to leave.

"Why are ninja from suna here in Konoha?" Sakura questioned.

"Wow, you guys are out of the loop." I announced.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto questioned.

"We are here to participate in the chunin exams." Temari answered.

"I'll see you there?" Kankuro questioned looking at me.

"I suppose so, my new team and I are going to be there." I answered right before they all left.

"Wait, why haven't we heard of chunin exams or been invited?" Naruto questioned.

"Well, there could be several reasons. Personally I think Kakashi just hasn't told you guys yet." I told them my opinion.

"That's why you needed another team." Sakura said figuring out why I had to get anther team so soon.

"Yes, the rules are groups of three only. We would have had too many and the berserker squad would have had too few." I explained for Naruto's benefit.

"Well I am going home now." Naruto said.

"I'll accompany you." I said basically inviting myself to his house.

"Bye, Sasuke do you want to..." Sakura said but then trailed off because Sasuke had left to go somewhere.

* * *

"Wait a second, I only went up one flight of stairs." I whispered to Yuji who was closest to me.

"Me too." Yuji responded.

"Random space/time warp?" Takeo questioned looking serious.

"Genjutsu?" Yuji questioned.

"Genjutsu." I agreed before looking for the staircase and then taking it.

"Time/space warp would have been so much cooler." Takeo muttered to himself as we entered the room that we were supposed to meet people in.

"Nami-chan!" Most of the rookie nine, besides team seven, greeted me.

"Where's Sasuke?" Ino questioned.

"I don't know." I answered.

"You are on his team you should know." Ino scolded me.

"She's not on his team anymore she is on ours." Yuji announced pulling me away from Ino.

"What?" Kiba questioned loudly.

"Nami-chan!" Naruto said giving me the usual tackle-hug.

"Who the hell are you?" Takeo questioned glaring at Naruto until he let go of me.

"This is my dearest Naruto-kun." I said hugging Naruto because I can.

"Are they your new teammates?" Naruto questioned looking at Yuji and Takeo.

"Yup." I answered then dragged Naruto back towards where Sasuke and everyone else was.

"Ino get off of my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as Ino remained on Sasuke for a few seconds too long.

"Hi Sasuke." I greeted him as he glared at everything and everyone.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"Is something wrong?" I questioned noticing his glare is sharper than usual.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"You're right I'll ask again later, when there are less people around." I agreed.

"You understood that?" Yuji questioned impressed.

"Sometimes." I answered.

"Who're they?" Sasuke questioned glaring (what a shocker) at my teammates.

"This is Yuji and Takeo, they are replacement you and Naruto." I said as a joke. Apparently he does not take too well to jokes about being replaced because he glared at them harder. "Just kidding they are my new teammates."

"Nice to meet you, I am Sakura." Sakura introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you." Both Takeo and Yuji said at the same time.

"Man you all are loud." a silver haired guy told us. "Probably not a good idea to annoy the people around you."

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned loudly.

"I am Kabuto." he introduced himself. "I have information on all the people here, I can tell you about anyone you would want to know about."

"Can you tell me about Gaara and Lee." Sasuke questioned him.

"Can you tell me about this guy," Takeo said pointing to Sasuke, "and the loud obnoxious blond boy here?"

"Okay Subaku no Gaara..." Kabuto explained saying a bunch of stuff that I tuned out because I was looking at the picture on the card. Gaara is so hot...

"Can I have a copy of that?" I questioned tilting my head to the side and, unknowingly, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"No." Kabuto answered causing me to be sad.

"Aw, you made her sad." Yuji said taking this chance to hug me.

"Anyways keep going." Sasuke said before he, accidentally/on purpose, hit Yuji in the head with a pebble rock thing. Does he keep those pebbles in his shurikin pouch or something?

"Rock Lee..." Kabuto continued and I decided to look around the room for the first time. Not a good idea as a ninja, note to self check room for enemies before getting comfy and chatty. As I was scanning the room I noticed there were three mist ninja giving me weird looks from one of the corners of the room. I moved Sasuke over a few inches, causing him to give me a weird stare, so that I could use Sasuke as a human shield so that the mist ninja would not be able to see me anymore. I continued my scanning and noticed some angry sound ninja and the group of sand ninja. Oh look, the hot red-head...let's stare at him.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Written Exam

_"I won't fail." I told him waving with my free hand. Takeo let go of me when I reached my row only to discover I was next to Shikamaru and someone I didn't know or care to know._

_"Nami." Shikamaru greeted me with a yawn._

_"Hey Shika-kun." I greeted sitting next to him and smiling._


	15. The Written Exam

Currently this is one of my favorite stories to write.

Written Exam

"Alright, no fighting until we tell you to." Ibiki explained coming in before a huge fight could break out in the room. "We are going inside for a written test, your seat will be assigned by number."

"I am five." Yuji informed us.

"Sixteen." Takeo announced.

"Twelve." I informed them.

"Well see you after the test then, I'll try not to fail." Takeo said to Yuji waving at him before dragging me with him to the back of the room.

"I won't fail." I told him waving with my free hand. Takeo let go of me when I reached my row only to discover I was next to Shikamaru and someone I didn't know or care to know.

"Nami." Shikamaru greeted me with a yawn.

"Hey Shika-kun." I greeted sitting next to him and smiling.

"Troublesome test." Shikamaru said.

"Agreed." I said before shutting up because Ibiki was beginning to talk once more.

"This test has ten questions and you receive points for each question. Each team will gain points for each right question and you will lose points each time you are caught cheating. You may begin."

Okay, cheating is a good idea, check. It's a good thing that I am sitting next to the genius. Oh crap, this is a hard test, I thought looking at Takeo who was staring wide eyed at the test. Yuji was handling it slightly better but he still looked like he didn't get the point of the test. Good thing for them that I am on their team.

Okay I can answer four of them myself. Hmm, how to cheat? Well if we all get four right that's better than nothing. I closed my eyes, it wouldn't do to have the proctors see my eye color change, and concentrated on the ink that was in Takeo's pen. Luckily our Sensei had given all three of us pens to commemorate our becoming a team. Okay I will make the ink fill in the answers and put his name on the top. Then I suppressed my kekkai and opened my eyes so that I could rest a bit before helping Yuji. Takeo seemed to be the one who needed the most help. I stared at Takeo until he looked at me and I gave him a smug smirk because I could tell he had no clue that it was me until I smirked at him, the idiot.

* * *

Takeo vision (Because it seemed fun)

I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna fail. Why is there a written test? Why a written test? I could handle any other test but not a written one where you have to know things. Great now my pen's leaking on the paper. Wait the ink is moving, Maybe it will go away if I stare at it. Nope, but now it is giving me the answers. Good job pen! It wrote my name on the top...wait I was going to turn in the test without a name on it? Man I am stupid. I feel like someone is looking at me, oh Nami just smirked at me. I get it now; Nami-chan used her Kekkai to help me! Man I am stupid.

* * *

Normal POV

I closed my eyes once more, making it look like our entire row was napping during the exam since the unimportant guy next to me already failed and Shikamaru is actually sleeping, and concentrated on the ink in Yuji's pen. This time I did not put a name on the top, Yuji is smarter than that. Yuji immediately looked at me and smiled at me in thanks. What am I going to do now?

* * *

Yuji Vision (Because it would be unfair if Takeo got his own section but Yuji didn't)

Oh great, a written exam...we are going to fail. Maybe Nami-chan will get enough points and allow Takeo and me to ride on her coattails. That analogy makes no sense, why would she be wearing coattails? Isn't that a fancy suit thing? I suppose I could say we would utilize her success, utilize isn't a good word either...then um we can benefit from her success. Okay turning over the paper...how the hell are we supposed to know this stuff? Well I should at least put my name on it. Now what? Maybe we are supposed to cheat or something? Man this exam really sucks for my team, none of us are that sneaky...well maybe Nami-chan is. My pen is doing something, by it self. Nami-chan must be using her Kekkai to help me, thank goodness for Nami-chan. Maybe this is why our sensei wouldn't allow anyone else from team seven on our team.

* * *

Normal POV

Okay I did the questions and now I am bored. I wonder where the redhead is. Wow I must fail at being a ninja because he is in the row in front of me. Perfect staring spot. I decided to copy Shikamaru's example and lean on the table in order to be more comfortable and first I stared at his hair. I didn't touch it, I would if he was from Konoha but as it is I have no clue how powerful he is. He might kill me if I tried. But it's so pretty.

Was that a piece of sand falling out of his hair? I wondered as I watched it fall, only it didn't fall. It floated right in front of where I was looking. Okay, that's odd. He must use sand and felt me looking at him? I wonder what would happen if I touched the sand. I thought before being an idiot and reaching for it. Suddenly Shikamaru's hand shot out and stopped me from doing it.

I looked at Shikamaru and he shook his head no as if to tell me not to mess with the redhead. Then Shikamaru smirked and laid down once more but this time in a way that I could maneuver myself to sleep on him. That was an invitation if I ever saw one. So I spent the last part of the written test sleeping on top of Shikamaru.

* * *

"You all pass!" I heard and woke up from my dreaming with a jolt.

"Bananas Monkey Sticks!" I shouted causing everyone to look at me and those that know me to laugh, snicker, smile slightly, or chuckle depending on who they are.

"Were you asleep?" Ibiki questioned.

"Yes, it was a lovely nap." I answered smiling at him.

"Did you get the meaning of the last question?" Ibiki asked annoyed.

"Was it teamwork?"

"No."

"You will be faced with tough choices?"

"Closer."

"Can I get the short version from my teammates later?" I questioned gesturing to the fact that there were all these other people in the room listening to our conversation.

"Fine, anyway--

"I am Anko the second proctor for this exam!" Anko said breaking into the room with a giant banner.

"I wasn't done." Ibiki said.

"Why didn't you fail more?" Anko whined staring at all the people there still.

"I blame comfy chairs." I shouted out to her.

"Well the next exam is in the forest of death so meet me there tomorrow." Anko announced leaving the room once more.

"Does that mean we can leave now?" Takeo questioned.

"Yes." Ibiki said sighing.

* * *

"What was with you and that guy next to you?" Takeo questioned angry for some odd reason, or maybe because he is Takeo.

"The random unimportant guy?" I questioned.

"No, the one you were sleeping on." Yuji explained.

"Oh, my pillow, Shikamaru. I sleep on him all the time." I answered.

"Well you could have slept on me." Takeo said obviously jealous.

"Were you conveniently located right next to me?"

"No."

"There you go."

"If I was would you have slept on me?"

"No."

"Why not?" Takeo said in a slightly sad/whiny voice.

"Can you hold still long enough for me to sleep?"

"That is a good point." Yuji said laughing.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: The forest...of Death (What an original chapter name)

_"I am going to hold the scroll." Takeo announced loudly._

_"No I am." Yuji countered._

_"I said I was going to." Takeo growled out at Yuji._

_"And I said I would." Yuji said stepping closer to Takeo looking ready for a fight._

_"Perhaps we should hold this conversation in secret and not yell out who will have the scroll to our enemies." I pointed out exasperated with their fight._


	16. The Forestof Death

Did anyone else read the newest Naruto (ch 450) and go, aw and then What? NOES! And then hiss at their computer?

The Forest...Of Death

"Welcome to the forest of death, I am handing out permission slips saying that we are not to blame for your deaths. You will each receive a scroll and you will have to take the other one from another team. You will have five days to get your scrolls and head to the tower in the middle." Anko explained.

"I am going to hold the scroll." Takeo announced loudly.

"No I am." Yuji countered.

"I said I was going to." Takeo growled out at Yuji.

"And I said I would." Yuji said stepping closer to Takeo looking ready for a fight.

"Perhaps we should hold this conversation in secret and not yell out who will have the scroll to our enemies." I pointed out exasperated with their fight.

"Nami-chan there you are." Naruto said as team seven came over to stand near us while we waited for our turns to get scrolls.

"I wasn't exactly hiding Naru." I pointed out.

"Nami-chan stop fraternizing with the enemy." Takeo scolded me.

"You know what fraternizing means?" Yuji questioned.

"Shut up." Takeo yelled back.

"Anyways, ignore them," I said waving my hand at my teammates, "What do I owe the pleasure of team seven's company?"

"We wanted to make a pact saying that we wouldn't steal one another's scrolls." Sakura explained nervously.

"I suppose, I mean the odds that we will meet each other in the forest and have each other's scrolls is very small." I pointed out.

"Don't we get a say in this?" Yuji questioned.

"Nope." I answered simply causing Sasuke to smirk.

"What are you smirking at?" Takeo asked glaring down at Sasuke, yes Takeo is taller than Sasuke.

"An idiot." Sasuke answered crossing his arms smugly.

"You!" Takeo said and was prepairing to attack Sasuke right there and then but our number was called.

"So who gets the scroll?" the scroll-hander-out guy questioned.

"She does." Both Yuji and Takeo informed the dude at the same time, quietly.

"Thank you." I said to the scroll-hander-out guy as I took the scroll.

* * *

"So this is the forest of death, I was expecting more bugs." Yuji said sarcastically as he fought off a swarm of bugs.

"I'm sure if you stop killing them and let them attack you there will be more." Takeo bantered back.

"I know, we can smear your face with chocolate." I contributed.

"Where would we get chocolate?" Yuji questioned.

"You don't bring emergency chocolate with you during missions?" I questioned.

"No." They both answered at the same time.

"You guys are way too good at creepy random unison." I informed them.

"The bugs are gone." Takeo pointed out, thank you captain obvious.

"Did you guys do something?" Yuji questioned.

"Do you feel that murderous intent?" I questioned.

"That could be why the bugs left." Yuji caught on.

"Exactly, but I don't think we want to meet with whoever owns that killing intent. Where are we going, now that we can think without bugs attacking us?"

"Should we head over to the tower and hope someone with a scroll will fall into our trap?" Yuji questioned, Takeo was being quiet and letting us make the plans.

"There will probably be tons of teams there already by the time they get there." I pointed out.

"What do you propose we do."

"I vote we follow the river towards the tower, set up a trap where it looks nice to bathe."

"Sounds like a plan." Takeo said beginning to walk down the river.

"Plus that plan takes us away from both the bugs and the eerie killing intent." Yuji said.

"Exactly. Now we just need to figure out what the trap will be." I said.

* * *

"There's a team coming, start the plan." Yuji stated coming back from scouting, since he was the sneakier one.

"Help me!" I shouted loudly as I pretended to drown in the river.

"Are you alright?" a male ninja questioned after I was taken out of the river.

"I lost my team and there were bugs so I went into the river thinking that it wasn't that deep to get away from the bugs." I explained.

"Do you have the scroll?" the ninja questioned. Okay that makes me feel better about what I am about to do, the him saving me hoping for the scroll thing.

"No my teammates do. You're my hero!" I said hugging him randomly.

"Well I uh..." The ninja said trailing off while blushing in embarrassment.

"You know what would make this better?"

"What?" he questioned without thinking.

"If you had the earth scroll." I said tossing away his kunai pouch after taking one out.

"What?"

"Do you have the earth scroll?"

"My teammate has the earth scroll." the ninja explained.

"We got it." Yuji said coming into the clearing.

"You were right they wouldn't let the one with the scroll randomly save girls." Takeo said impressed with our plan.

"What did you do to them?" the ninja asked.

"We made a deal, the scroll for their lives. They are tied about half a mile back that way." Yuji explained pointing into the forest.

"We will allow you to untie them if you leave now." Takeo said threateningly.

"..." the ninja said nothing but glared at all of us before leaving.

"Well that was easy." Yuji said.

"Yeah, well we were lucky in so many ways." I answered.

"What do we do now?" Takeo questioned.

"I vote we all hurry our butts to the tower so that we can be safe from the revenge that I am sure those guys are plotting."

"Very well, since your butt is involved." Takeo said smirking while clearly staring at my butt.

"Stop looking there, pervert."

"But it's so nice." Yuji whined joining in.

"Oh no, both of you have joined forces against me. That means I only have one option."

"What is that?" They both answered in that creepy unison again.

"Run away!" I said before running towards the tower the two of them following me.

* * *

"Okay we are in the tower now what?" I questioned reading the wall but not getting what it had to do with anything.

"No clue." Takeo answered.

"Maybe there's a secret passage through this wall." Yuji supplied.

Several minutes of trying to find secret passageways later, and quite a few useless jutsu

"What are we supposed to do?" Yuji questioned.

"There is one thing that we haven't tried but I don't understand why we would have to.

"What?" Yuji questioned.

"Opening the scroll." I said.

Yuji and Takeo decided they would open both scrolls together due to their creepy unison powers.

"I am very proud of you, coming in third into the tower." Masaru sensei said as he appeared when we opened the scroll.

"If this was a mission wouldn't we have failed because we opened the scroll that contained important information?" I questioned confused as to why we had to open it.

"Moving on, good job!" Masaru said.

"Now what?" Takeo questioned.

"Now you all wait in the tower for the rest of the teams to finish or time to run out." Masaru answered poofing away once more but opening the door for us.

"Stupid exam." Takeo muttered as Yuji and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Tower Time

_"That's discrimination against men." Yuji pointed out smirking._

_"Fine, you guys would just do it when I left the room to bathe anyway." I agreed knowing that there was no arguing with them when they join forces with one another._

_"Yes!" They both said in that unison again as they gave once another high fives._

_"I am going to find a bath." I said taking a change of clothes and hoping that there will be a towel there that I can use._


	17. Tower Time

This chapter is dedicated to anyone who has reviewed because this story has over a hundred...already! I love this story and apparently so do you all.

Tower Time

"So there is only one room with two beds." Yuji pointed out.

"I hope you two like sleeping with one another." I said clearly claiming the bed on the left by putting my stuff on it.

"We don't." They both said in the creepy unison that was starting to be really creepy.

"Well you are just going to have to deal with it because it makes no logical sense to have me sleep with one of you." I pointed out.

"Who said anything about logic." Takeo muttered.

"What if we put both beds together to make a giant bed?" Yuji offered.

"Or we can keep it how it is."

"It's no fair that you get your own bed." Takeo said liking Yuji's idea.

"That's discrimination against men." Yuji pointed out smirking.

"Fine, you guys would just do it when I left the room to bathe anyway." I agreed knowing that there was no arguing with them when they join forces with one another.

"Yes!" They both said in that unison again as they gave once another high fives.

"I am going to find a bath." I said taking a change of clothes and hoping that there will be a towel there that I can use.

"I'll come!" Takeo said happily attempting to follow me out the door.

"No." I said with a glare before I slammed the door in his face, I could hear Yuji laughing at him.

* * *

"Here bath, bath, bath, bath, bath." I said to myself as I searched the halls for some form of bath.

"Does that usually work?" Temari asked as I turned the corner and saw her.

"Oddly enough yes it does." I answered smiling at her.

"Well there is an indoor hot-spring on floor six." Temari explained.

"Is that where you were going." I said pointing to the set of clothes in her hands.

"Yes, would you like to join me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, are there towels and stuff there?" I questioned.

"They have everything there, it's fully stocked, it's amazing that this tower is actually in the middle of that forest." Temari said excitedly.

"True." I agreed.

* * *

"Your name is Nami right?" Temari questioned embarrassed that she didn't ask me before.

"Yes, your's is Temari right?" I questioned back reclining in the hot-spring.

"Yes. Are you and that blond, Naruto, together?" Temari questioned happy that there was someone to girl talk with.

"No, we are just good friends and ex-teammates."

"You and that pineapple haired boy?"

"Friends."

"Dark and handsome Uchiha?"

"Definitely not together with him, we were teammates."

"I suppose a better question would have been are you together with anyone, oh or like anyone?"

"Well there is someone I like, but I am not dating anyone."

"Who?" Temari asked excited.

"What about you?" I asked.

"No one yet, so who do you like? Anyone I know?" Temari questioned.

"Yes you do know him and no I am not telling."

"Please?"

"No."

"Can I guess?"

"I suppose." I said unsure.

"Is it the Uchiha?"

"No."

"Naruto?"

"No."

"Kankuro?" Temari questioned giving a disgusted look at the though.

"Nope."

"It can't be, um, Gaara?" Temari asked looking around as she said his name as if he would somehow hear her.

"Well um..." I started blushing.

"No." Temari said shocked.

"Yes." I said timidly.

"Why?"

"I like redheads?"

"You should give up on him, in fact stay far away from him." Temari warned me suddenly serious.

"Why?"

"He'll kill you." Temari said simply.

"Why?"

"Because he can." Temari said annoyed with me asking why.

"So would many others." I pointed out.

"Just stay away from him." Temari said getting out and leaving me there.

* * *

"What took so long?" The guys asked as I got back into the room.

"I was having quality girl time with Temari from suna." I explained.

"What's wrong?" Yuji questioned picking up on my sadness.

"Nothing." I said smiling brightly at them putting the Temari incident to the back of my mind. If I become afraid of someone who might kill me, for no reason, I will probably get killed by someone who has a reason to kill me.

"We pushed the beds together." Takeo said pointing to the beds proudly.

"Would you like a reward or something for that?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yes, I would like a kiss." Takeo said smirking.

"Denied." I said quickly.

"You didn't even think about it." Takeo whined.

"I didn't need to." I responded.

"You should have given it a chance." Takeo whined.

"I think she should be punished for that." Yuji said smirking.

"I agree." Takeo said as both of the looked at me and I turned on their creepy unison powers.

"Attack!" they both shouted before tackling me onto the bed and beginning to mercilessly tickle me.

"No stop!" I shouted as I laughed hysterically. This continued for several minutes until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Takeo called out stupidly. Yuji and Takeo both were holding me town but stopped tickling me, Yuji took it upon himself to make sure that I couldn't talk by putting his hand over my mouth.

"Um Nami-chan I just wanted to apologize for before." Temari said while looking at the ground. After I didn't answer for a bit Temari looked up and her eyes got big and her mouth dropped open. "What?"

"We were just punishing her."

"Get off me." I said as I finally got Yuji's hand off my mouth.

"She's getting away."

"Attack!" They both said tickling me once more. After about a minute or so, it felt like five, they got bored so they stopped. That's when we heard Temari hysterically laughing at us.

"Help me!" I called out still giggling.

"Hey Temari that's where you were." Kankuro said entering the room uninvited. "What's going on here?" he asked when he noticed us on the bed.

"They are attacking me!" I said giggling.

"Attack." Takeo said as both of them tickled me once more.

"What the hell?" Kankuro asked.

"I have no clue." Temari answered.

"Enough." I said right before I poked each of them in the side causing them to squeal like girls and let me go. Bad idea because I kicked them off the bed and grinned.

"What happened here?" Temari asked when her giggles finally subsided.

"An attack." I answered simply attempting to look serious but failing.

"A tickle attack." Takeo said with a completely straight face.

"I see." Temari said.

"Temari why were you here?" Kankuro questioned.

"Nami, I hope you can forgive me."

"Nothing to be sorry about you were just worried about me anyway." I answered.

"What are you talking about?" Yuji questioned.

"Nothing." Temari and I both answered.

"Who has the creepy unison now?" Yuji asked.

"I have achieved creepy unison power!" I said happily before Takeo threw a pillow at my head.

"Well we will just be going then." Temari said waving goodbye then pulling Kankuro with her as she left the room.

* * *

I was going to end it there but I realized that this story has a 100 reviews so to reward the viewers I give you Gaara's point of View!

* * *

In the tower with Gaara...(Gaara POV) (**Shukaku speaking)**

Where is Temari she went to go to the bath and took a really long time. Then when she came back she gave me this really strange look before taking off again.

**Maybe you should kill her.** Shukaku offered his opinion.

I can't. What is that strange noise?

**Laughter? Go kill whoever is making it.**

Laughter? Who is laughing? "Kankuro go fin Temari." I told Kankuro scaring him. Maybe Temari is with the laughter. I am going to find out who is laughing. I thought before using my sand eye technique.

There is another team that I was not aware of them passing, that Nami girl is a part of their team. She seemed different.

**She had nice smelling blood.** Shukaku stated.

Her teammates seem to be attacking her, but she is laughing? What are they doing? It looks like they are having fun...I wish...no I love only myself, fun would be a moment of weakness that they would only use to kill me. I will not ever be included in their fun.

**Then stop them from having it without you.**

I will. I thought before teleporting himself using his sand to the area outside of the room. Both Temari and Kankuro were standing in the doorway having a conversation. I hid in the shadows of the hallway. Why am I hiding? I pondered as I listened to the conversation.

"Nami, I hope you can forgive me." I heard my sister tell Nami. What did Temari do to her? If it was anything bad I will—**kill her.**

"Nothing to be sorry about you were just worried about me anyway." I heard Nami answer. I suppose Temari can keep her life for now.

"What are you talking about?" One of Nami's teammates questioned.

"Nothing." Temari and Nami both answered. I want to know what they talked about. Maybe I can threaten Temari later and find out.

"Who has the creepy unison now?" Nami's teammate asked. What is he talking about?

"I have achieved creepy unison power!" Nami said happily. Well she seems fine with it.

"We will just be going then." I heard my sister say and I quickly teleported away. I can always use my sand eye technique to spy on Nami and her team from the safety of my room.

* * *

Preview from the next chapter: Preliminary Bloodbath

_"Thanks." I said before I ran away to tackle hug Naruto who was chatting with Kakashi._

_"My favorite!" Kakashi greeted with what I assume is a grin and a wave._

_"Hey Nami-chan." Naruto and Sakura both greeted me. Sasuke was glaring at a part of the wall. Maybe it is cracked? Is he worried the entire thing is going to collapse on top of his head? Maybe he think that if he glares at the crack it will crumble the wall and he can throw the pebbles that it would become to throw at his opponent. _

_"What's wrong?" I questioned Sasuke looking at him worriedly._

_"What do you care?" Sasuke asked bitterly._


	18. Preliminary Bloodbath

I am going to SeaWorld today so early morning update...no Grievances with Gaara because...I failed and didn't finish it again.

I got really into this fight so it's pretty long...yay long.

Preliminary Bloodbath

On the fifth day of the test we were all standing in rows so that we could listen to the Hokage's speech thing, I wasn't listening I was observing who had won. Hot redhead Gaara was there before me, I saw Kiba in the hallway and gave him the rest of my soup one day, thank goodness team seven made it. It looks like they are having a little conversation all to themselves. I wonder what is wrong with Sasuke...Sakura keeps giving him these worried looks. Let's see who else is here...oh crap the mist ninja succeeded. I was kind of hoping they would have gotten lost in the forest or died.

"So what was that speech about?" I questioned Yuji after the Hokage finished speaking.

"You weren't listening?" Takeo questioned.

"No, I have a short attention span especially if someone is merely lecturing me."

"How did you learn things in school?" Yuji questioned.

"Reading by myself." I answered shrugging.

"Well basically we are having preliminary matches and the big screen is going to tell us who is fighting who." Yuji answered.

"Thanks." I said before I ran away to tackle hug Naruto who was chatting with Kakashi.

"My favorite!" Kakashi greeted with what I assume is a grin and a wave.

"Hey Nami-chan." Naruto and Sakura both greeted me. Sasuke was glaring at a part of the wall. Maybe it is cracked? Is he worried the entire thing is going to collapse on top of his head? Maybe he thinks that if he glares at the crack it will crumble the wall and he can throw the pebbles that it would become at his opponent.

"What's wrong?" I questioned Sasuke looking at him worriedly.

"What do you care?" Sasuke asked bitterly.

"Well, I care because you are my friend and you once were my teammate." I answered simply.

"Well stop worrying so much, you're like Sakura." Sasuke said as if that was an insult.

"Fine." I said but still looked at him glaring at the wall, in fact he didn't stop looking at it the entire time I was talking to him. Either that wall is extremely interesting or he doesn't want to look me in the eye. He looks like he needs a hug.

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you." I said giving him a duh look.

"Why?"

"Nami-chan, we're lonely." Both Yuji and Takeo said separating me from Sasuke before Takeo literally threw me onto his shoulder and ran away with me. As I was being taken from where team seven was standing I saw Sasuke glaring at Takeo and Yuji, until I met his eyes and smiled at him and waved. Sasuke rolled his eyes at me and took a step forward to come after us until Kakashi stepped in front of him.

"Sasuke you're up first." Kakashi announced pointing to the screen.

"Go Sasuke!" I screamed out, along with his fangirls, as Sasuke got in a fighting stance.

* * *

Sasuke's fight happens and there is the chakra stealing face hand guy who lost. Take that Mr. Touch-people's-face-to-steal-chakra-guy. There was weird black tattoos that appeared on Sasuke as he fought but then they went away, maybe it's a new Sharingan thinggy? It made Kakashi look a little worried so I dunno what it was.

"Nami-chan you're next." Yuji announced causing me to completely forget about Sasuke's weird tattoos.

"Crap." I muttered under my breath causing Takeo to give me a confused look as I pointed to my headband...my opponent is a mist ninja. I flipped over the railing and jumped down into the arena because I am a showoff and because I can (best reason ever).

"So you are a Taki." the mist ninja said.

"Obviously." I answered not wanting to chat with someone who probably wants to kill me.

"If I kill you then I will become a hero." the mist ninja said with a sinister look on his face.

"Then I better hope that I will not die easily." I responded unable to think of anything else to say.

* * *

In the stands...

"Did he say that if he kills Nami-chan he will be a hero?" Kiba asked with Akamaru whining in agreement.

"Yes, it has to do with her last name." Sakura explained sadly.

"If he kills her we will shred him to pieces." Yuji and Takeo said in the creepy unison that they were starting to use way too much.

"Nami-chan will beat him." Naruto said sounding like he was convincing himself before he smiled his usual smile and yelled down to me, "Go Nami-chan you can do it."

* * *

Back with me...

"Go Nami-chan you can do it!" I heard Naruto say right before the sickly proctor dude told us to begin. The mist ninja's first move was to throw a bunch of kunai at me, which I calmly threw my own at, halting them in the middle of the arena by hitting them.

The mist ninja quickly formed hand-seals and created an illusion of him being everywhere in the arena, Like Naruto using his shadow clone jutsu and going overboard. I quickly closed my eyes and concentrated on the feel of his blood, a creepy way of finding out which one was real but if it works. I sensed his blood, too easily, and I charged at him hitting him directly in the face with a punch. Take that! That ended the genjutsu.

* * *

Stands...

"Why is Nami-chan closing her eyes?" Naruto questioned.

"The mist ninja is using a genjutsu on her." Yuji informed him.

"Why are you calling him the mist ninja, his name is clearly on the screen." Sakura questioned.

"He is not worthy enough for me to care about his name." Yuji answered conceitedly waving regally at Sakura, a gesture that he probably picked up from Nami.

"Nami-chan got him!" Naruto said excitedly as he watched the match.

"She can sense an enemies blood and used that to be able to find him." Sakura answered remembering the bridge.

* * *

Arena...

After I punched the mist ninja in the face I began to try to hit him, unfortunately he dodged or blocked all of my attacks. Eventually I landed a kick to his stomach causing him to slam into the wall and glare at me before starting to make hand-signs once more.

"Water-dragon jutsu!" the mist ninja yelled out stupidly causing me to smirk at him and his teammates to yell at him.

"You idiot." the only girl on their team yelled in exasperation.

"I agree with her." I said closing my eyes and then I opened them showing my kekkai genkai in my now blue eyes. The water dragon swirled around me and I decided to pet it in the head before I pointed at the mist ninja causing his own water dragon to slam into him, encasing him in water.

"Since he will be drowned in a few moments, Winner is Taki Nami." the proctor announced from the stands, he didn't want to get soaked.

"Release." I ordered the water closing my eyes and making my eyes turn back to their original color.

"No!" the mist ninja in the stands yelled before jumping into the arena, both swiftly creating hand-signs.

"Barrier jutsu!" the girl shouted.

"Shield jutsu!" the other guy shouted at the same time. Their combined jutsu made it impossible for anyone to get in the arena right away. I looked behind me to see some Konoha ninja's trying to break through, including Naruto, before I quickly turned back to the three mist ninja that were eying me.

"Oh great I am stuck with three mist ninja, this is going to end badly." I muttered to myself as the three of them smirked at me.

"We won't need water jutsu to kill you."

"You will all be disqualified." I informed them trying not to sound like I was pleading for my life, although I might be.

"Who needs to become a chunin when you can be a hero to your entire village." the mist ninja dude that was not soaked informed me, he does have a good point.

It seemed that him saying that was the secret code for them attacking me because that's exactly what they began doing. All three of them attacked me at once; I could dodge two out of every three attacks. It wasn't long until a hard kick was landed on my chest and I slammed back into the wall losing my vision for a second as my breath was kicked out of me.

I was instantly back in my fighting stance, because if I didn't dodge at least two out of three then I would be pummeled in seconds. I needed to stall the mist ninja so that the konoha ninja could get me out. Sadly for me it would only take one millisecond of distraction to allow the three mist ninja to kill me.

Then the guy, who I wasn't fighting before, drew a sword and the other two backed off allowing him to swing it at me. The other two decided to help by standing to the left and right of me and throw kunai at me. I began dodging the kunai and deflecting the sword with two kunai in my hands. I was getting tired really quickly and every third kunai grazed me. Finally, about two minutes into this battle for my life, a kunai hit me directly in my right arm causing me to fall and grab it allowing the sword wielder to graze my left shoulder.

Suddenly I lost control of my kekkai, due to my own blood being spilled too much, and it activated but instead of my eyes turning blue my eyes bled to a deep red. I looked up into the startled and scared face of the sword wielder as I struggled to get myself under control. The sword wielder was thrown across the arena and then, as I looked at him once more; blood drained from his pours, his ears, his mouth, and anywhere else it could until he had none left and he was dead. His blood came and swirled around me, much like the water dragon did before, as I looked at the other two.

The girl and my original opponent met a similar fate to their teammate. I tried to control my kekkai, especially now that the barrier was down. I think someone shouted not to go down here. I grabbed my head and screamed, maybe that would help, and my eyes flashed from red to blue. Finally my eyes were blue and I looked directly into Kakashi's one eye before he seemingly disappeared, because of how fast he moved, before knocking me out by hitting the back of my head.

* * *

In the stands...

"Wow, that was stupid, using a water attack on a Taki." Takeo pointed out.

"It must be really stupid if you noticed it was stupid." Yuji taunted.

"Winner is Taki Nami." the proctor announced.

"No!" they heard the mist ninja say before jumping into the arena.

"Nami!" Naruto, Yuji, and Takeo shouted before they ran to try jumping into the arena. A konoha ninja barred their way.

"It's too late, they have already put up a strong barrier and a shield jutsu." the konoha ninja explained.

"What?" Takeo questioned.

"Does that mean that we can't help her?" Yuji asked.

"Yes." the konoha ninja answered.

"Nami-chan!" Naruto said rushing past the konoha ninja to try his luck at punching down the barrier with his fists.

"No!" Yuji yelled out as he watched me get kicked and thrown into the wall.

"How dare they." Takeo growled out as the mist ninja drew his sword.

"Her eyes are red!" Sakura noticed as my kekkai genkai changed into the second stage.

"His blood is pouring out." Takeo said shocked, not being able to look away unlike Sakura who was looking anywhere but the Arena.

"Did I miss anything?" Kakashi asked appearing from wherever he had been with Sasuke.

"Nami-chan!" Naruto answered pointing inside where no one could even see me anymore due to the blood swirling around me. In that next second the barrier was down. The blood continued to swirl and, unknowingly to me, cover me.

"Ah!" I screamed and everyone in the stands shivered at the sound. One red head couldn't look away from the swirls of blood as his blood-lust was awakened. I stood in the middle of the arena standing straighter after I screamed, my eyes flashing from red to blue until the blue won. I looked at Kakashi as blood dripped off my body the only part of me not red at the time being my blue eyes. After Kakashi knocked me out he caught me staining his shirt with the blood and carrying me to the medic ninja himself.

"I am so glad she was not my opponent." Kankuro said as he watched my body being carried away.

"Blood." Gaara whispered watching intently as they took me away causing both Temari and Kankuro to take two big steps away from him.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Hospital

_"I will not allow you to hurt my youthful student." Gai said stopping Gaara._

_"..." Gaara said nothing as he walked out of the room but didn't turn towards the exit._

_"I thought I was going to die." Naruto said to Shikamaru._

_"Wait, isn't Nami's room that way?" Shikamaru said pointing to the way that Gaara went._

_"Oh crap." Naruto said right before him and Shikamaru exchanged a look. They both rushed out of the room hoping that Gaara would not be trying to kill Nami._


	19. Hospital

I got distracted and didn't want to write anymore so I did something I had been joking with Linda about doing since she is eternally stuck on chapter 11 because she is too lazy to read. I made a video of the first chapter of Issues with Itachi with pictures from the Internet and me reading out loud. I uploaded it to my youtube account that is under the same name (Issues with Itachi) and my name is randomqueenwilla there too, if you want to watch it. (fanfiction doesn't like putting links in chapters to websites)

I am currently working on the first chapter of this story...due to the request of my friend Tonya who also apparently doesn't like reading. Plus it seems more fun to do this one since Issues with Itachi has a lot of just Itachi and there is only so much Itachi that you can look at before getting bored...hehe.

Hospital

"Will Nami-chan be alright?" Takeo questioned the nurse who was in charge of Nami's section of the hospital.

"The doctor said that she will be fine. It seems that most of the blood was not hers and she will be waking up once she sleeps off her chakra exhaustion." the nurse replied helpfully.

"Can we go see her?" Yuji questioned.

"You may; she is two rooms to the right of your brother, actually." the nurse said smiling at Yuji.

"Well that's convenient." Yuji muttered dragging Takeo behind him to go visit their sleeping teammate and then check up on his brother.

"It's amazing that she is just sleeping after that." Yuji remarked as they stared at Nami sleeping...creepy.

"Yeah, those three were going to kill her." Takeo agreed.

"My brother will get out in time to watch the fights." Yuji informed Takeo.

"Hopefully she will be fine by then too." Takeo pointed out.

"She should wake up by tonight." the doctor said as he walked into the room.

"Good." Takeo said.

* * *

With Naruto and Shikamaru

"Have you visited Nami-chan yet?" Shikamaru questioned Naruto.

"Yeah, she was sleeping." Naruto answered.

"Then no need to visit her. We should take these fruits to Chouji and eat them in front of him." Shikamaru suggested.

"Okay." Naruto answered. On the way to Chouji's they gave the fruit to Ino and decided to visit Lee's hospital room. When they reached the room they discovered Gaara about to use his sand to kill Lee.

"Stop!" Naruto said as Shikamaru used his Shadow jutsu to keep Gaara from moving.

"You stop me from killing him, why?" Gaara questioned.

"He's our friend." Naruto answered.

"Friend?"

"Yeah."

"You should be afraid of me."

"Well I'm not."

"You should because there is a monster inside of me." Gaara said simply.

"I have a monster inside of me too." Naruto answered.

'Good idea Naruto.' Shikamaru thought thinking that Naruto was bluffing.

Then Gaara explained that he killed to feel alive and that he killed his mother and his father hates him...etc. Shikamaru's jutsu ran out of power and Gaara moved to kill Lee once more, to confirm his death.

"I will not allow you to hurt my youthful student." Gai said stopping Gaara.

"..." Gaara said nothing as he walked out of the room but didn't turn towards the exit.

"I thought I was going to die." Naruto said to Shikamaru.

"Wait, isn't Nami's room that way?" Shikamaru said pointing to the way that Gaara went.

"Oh crap." Naruto said right before him and Shikamaru exchanged a look. They both rushed out of the room hoping that Gaara would not be trying to kill Nami.

* * *

Nami POV once more

I opened my eyes slowly because if I opened them fast the sun might get in my eyes. Luckily for me there was not any sun in my eyes but I opened my eyes and saw green. The interesting green that had me distracted the first time I saw them. I blinked to see if they would go away but that only allowed me to see them more clearly. I leaned by so that I could see his face, and try to figure out what he was doing here...more specifically what he was doing right in front of my face. He kept leaning over me and breathed in deeply smelling me. Okay that's weird.

* * *

With Naruto and Shikamaru

Shikamaru and Naruto ran through the hallway of the hospital trailing Gaara hoping to make it there before anything happened to Nami-chan. As we were turning a corner we ran directly into Nami-chan's teammates.

"What's the rush?" Yuji questioned rubbing his head since it had hit the wall as Naruto collided with him.

"Did you see the psychotic redhead come this way?" Shikamaru asked quickly.

"Yeah he just walked by us, muttering to himself." Takeo answered.

"Oh crap, he's going in the direction of Nami-chan's room." Yuji figured out and started running towards the room with Takeo, Naruto, and Shikamaru right behind him.

"Wha..." Naruto said eloquently when he entered the room to see Gaara leaning over Nami and Nami just staring.

"You still smell like blood." Gaara said breaking the shocked silence that everyone else was in.

"Thanks?" Nami said unsure attempting to sit up before realizing that Gaara is too close to her for her to sit up.

* * *

Nami's point of view

Gaara continued smelling me until a bang was heard from the doorway. I looked over and saw Naruto, Shikamaru, Takeo, and Yuji all standing shocked in my doorway. I blinked at them then turned back to the redhead that was still hovering over me.

"Wha..." I heard Naruto say. After that no one spoke. They stared at Gaara and me while I stared at Gaara. He continued hovering over me and I continued staring. He took another sniff of me before he broke the awkward silence that we were in.

"You still smell like blood." Gaara said.

"Thanks?" I questioned wondering if it was a compliment or not. I tried to sit up so that I could move my arm and smell it to see if I could smell the blood on it. I quickly discovered that I could not move because Gaara was still hovering too close to me for me to sit up. In fact merely moving my arm caused it to brush against his arm.

"Hey, get away from her!" Takeo shouted coming out of his shock. Gaara looked at him for a second but then turned back to look at me. Staring at me as if he was expecting me to do something, like scream or punch him or something.

"I-I'll use my jutsu on you again..." Shikamaru threatened weakly. Gaara didn't answer he just used his sand to create a wall between them and us. Then he leaned in closer.

"Do you taste like blood?" Gaara wondered out loud in a whisper, although with the silence in the room I am sure that even those on the other side of the sand could hear him. I stared at him unsure of what to do in this situation. It's not everyday that you are pinned to a hospital bed by a hot redhead who keeps sniffing you and has just asked what you taste like. Gaara didn't break eye contact with me for a moment until he decided that his curiosity was more important than my personal space. Gaara smirked and suddenly leaned forward in a quick movement and licked my cheek. My breath caught in my throat in shock and I stared at him. His smirk disappeared from his face and he did not look me in the eye anymore but was now fixated on the part of my cheek that he had tasted.

"Well?" I questioned my curiosity getting the better of me. I wanted to know if I taste like blood. I startled him out of the trance that he was in causing him to look back at me.

"You don't." Gaara said softly sounding sad for some odd reason. Was he really looking forward to me tasting like blood that much? Personally I am going to take not tasting like blood as a good thing.

"Do I taste good?" I questioned. No one's ever tasted me before, I wanna know. Gaara blinked at me confused by my question.

"Gaara." I heard Temari call from the other side of the sand wall. Gaara retracted his sand and turned away from me and stalked out of the room. Temari gave me an apologetic look before following him away. Everyone else rushed to my bedside to ask if I was okay. I think I assured them I was fine about a million times before they believed me.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Training

_"I hate hotsprings." I whined to Masaru-sensei._

_"We can go to a co-ed one so that you are not lonely." Takeo offered with a lecherous grin._

_"Yeah, like I would get into a bath with you perverts." _

_"This could be out last trip as a team." Yuji tried to convince me._

_"Don't you guys get it. Not only will I not be in the same place as you, since I will be on the girl's side, but I won't be able to relax because of all the water." I argued._

_"Then think of it as training." Masaru-sensei offered._

_"You all just want to see me in one of those robes..." I said giving up._

_"You know it." Takeo and Yuji said giving one another high fives._


	20. Training

This update comes to you all from Georgia! With stolen Internet power! Also thanks to my friend Tonya I created a video for the first chapter of this story! Go watch it at my youtube account under the name randomqueenwilla.

Happy 4th of July! And happy 20th chapter!

Training

"Nami-chan, I want you to meet my brother." Yuji said right after I was checked on by the doctors and told that I could go home.

"Where is he?" I questioned.

"About two rooms that way." Takeo said pointing behind him.

"Takeo, his room is that way." Yuji said pointing the opposite direction.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I don't believe you." Takeo said stubbornly crossing his arms and pouting. Takeo pouting caused me to laugh quietly at him.

"We turned right to get in here from there, right?" Yuji pointed out.

"Yes."

"Then his room is that way."

"Oh." Takeo said in defeat. Takeo was defeated by logic.

"Well no matter which way the room is it is still oddly convenient." I pointed out wanting to make Takeo feel better about himself, although secretly I was still laughing in my head at him but he does not know that.

"It is." Takeo and Yuji agreed in their creepy unison.

"I thought you guys got over that." I said sadly as I followed them out the door.

"This is my brother, Katsu." Yuji introduced me to a guy who looked oddly similar to him. The only difference was Katsu seemed taller and had short spiky brown hair, as opposed to Yuji's longer hair.

"Nice to meet you, I am replacement Katsu but you can call me Nami-chan." I greeted him with a smile.

"Haha, good you have a sense of humor." Katsu said laughing.

"What would have happened if I didn't?" I questioned.

"You wouldn't be as much fun." Katsu answered.

"True."

"So, Nami-chan have my brother and stupid teammate been treating you nicely?" Katsu questioned.

"Too nicely." I answered him.

"Hey!" Yuji and Takeo shouted at the same time.

"Plus they have been doing this random creepy unison thing." I explained with a straight face even though I was just messing with them.

"At least we don't fraternize with the enemy." Takeo argued.

"At least I actually know what 'fraternize' means." I shot back.

"You have my permission to pursue her brother; she would make a good little sister." Katsu told Yuji in a whisper but Takeo and I both heard it because we are ninjas.

"Hey!" Takeo said again.

"Thanks for saying pursue and not date." I told Katsu.

"My little brother is going to have to work to get a date." Katsu teased Yuji.

"At least I don't let random psychotic ninja lick me." Takeo said randomly.

"Okay, first of all we were no longer on that argument and secondly if you just woke up after chakra exhaustion and saw some dude's face in front of you, some dude who can control sand and kill people with it, would you be able to do anything?" I questioned.

"No." Takeo admitted.

"Takeo never say anything about someone licking you again, it puts really bad pictures in my head." Katsu groaned clutching his head as if to defeat a mental picture.

"That's gross." Yuji admitted also picturing bad things.

"Perverts." I muttered to myself willing myself not to think about it. I thought about it. Scarred for life.

* * *

"I hate hotsprings." I whined to Masaru-sensei.

"We can go to a co-ed one so that you are not lonely." Takeo offered with a lecherous grin.

"Yeah, like I would get into a bath with you perverts."

"This could be our last trip as a team." Yuji tried to convince me.

"Don't you guys get it. Not only will I not be in the same place as you, since I will be on the girl's side, but I won't be able to relax because of all the water." I argued.

"Then think of it as training." Masaru-sensei offered.

"You all just want to see me in one of those robes..." I said giving up.

"You know it." Takeo and Yuji said giving one another high fives.

"Is that?" I questioned noticing some bright blond hair. "Naruto!" I said running to him and giving him a hug while standing on the water.

"Who are you?" A ninja with sunglasses that is not Shino said.

"Nami-chan!" Naruto greeted me happily.

"You again." Takeo muttered at Naruto.

"You wouldn't happen to be Taki Nami?" Sunglasses man asked.

"I don't know, who are you?" I asked giving him a suspicious look still hugging Naruto and making sure that both of us were standing on the water.

"I am Ebisu-sensei."

"He's a closet pervert." Naruto whispered to me.

"Masaru-san." Ebisu greeted bowing slightly to him.

"Ebisu." Masaru said without much respect.

"You know him Masaru-sensei?" I asked as I let Naruto go causing him to immediately fall into the hotspring.

"Yes." Masaru simply.

"Come on, Nami-chan we are here for team bonding." Yuji whined.

"Yeah." Takeo added whining.

"If you didn't remember I am a woman you are all men. Therefore you go in through that door to the left and I go through the one to the right and none of us will be able to talk to one another." I pointed out.

"True...let's hang out here for a bit." Takeo agreed.

"Nami-chan I am here for training, can you help me walk on water?" Naruto asked me nicely.

"Of course." I answered.

"I remember when we learned that." Yuji said.

"Yeah, I hated it." Takeo agreed.

"It was really hard for us." Yuji remembered.

"Thats because you both have more chakra than most people so chakra control is harder." Masaru informed us.

"Can you teach me?" Naruto asked Masaru.

"I am your tutor." Ebisu argued.

"I don't want to be taught by this closet pervert." Naruto whined.

"I suppose if Kakashi assigned you to him then there must be a reason." Masaru said unconvincingly.

"Knowing Kakashi-sensei I am not so sure of that." I responded doubtfully.

"He's teaching Sasuke-teme." Naruto whined.

"I believe that completely, what's Sakura doing?"

"She didn't make it to the finals." Naruto informed me.

"Oh, I hadn't heard of that."

"Yeah, I am sure if you were in his team he would have taught you." Naruto said sullenly.

"Well I am his favorite."

"I think you all should go on your way and let me teach my student." Ebisu said trying to sound superior.

"That makes me want to stay longer, for some reason." Yuji pointed out.

"I want to get this bath over with so that I can see Nami-chan in a robe." Takeo whined.

"Me too." Yuji responded.

"Perverts." I muttered.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Personalized training

_"Takeo you are going to be fighting Shino and his bugs." Masaru reminded them and informed me._

_"Which means buy bug spray?"_

_"You know that the bugs rely on chakra absorption so you need to either not use it or use so much that they can not eat it all." Masaru said ignoring Takeo's stupid bug spray comment._

_"I choose lots." Takeo answered._

_"Yuji your opponent is Dosu, he uses sound to harm people. I am not really sure how you are going to stop it, but we can just make you stronger."_

_"Maybe with some form of shield?" I questioned._

_"Yeah, we can work with that." Masaru said._

_"So who is my opponent?" I questioned._


	21. Personal Training

To those who guessed Nami's opponent (probably using my kind of logic and the fact that you know I don't like messing with the story line too much)you get a gold star for today and a non-existent ultra-cool dark-side cookie...it's oozing with evil deliciousness. To those who guessed incorrectly you get the consolation prise of the joy of reading this chapter (winners also receive the consolation prize).

Personalized training

"Takeo you are going to be fighting Shino and his bugs." Masaru reminded them and informed me.

"Which means buy bug spray?"

"You know that the bugs rely on chakra absorption so you need to either not use it or use so much that they can not eat it all." Masaru said ignoring Takeo's stupid bug spray comment.

"I choose lots." Takeo answered.

"Yuji your opponent is Dosu, he uses sound to harm people. I am not really sure how you are going to stop it, but we can just make you stronger."

"Maybe with some form of shield?" I questioned.

"Yeah, we can work with that." Masaru said.

"So who is my opponent?" I questioned.

"Kankuro." Masaru informed me.

"That's the guy that was with the cute redhead right?" I questioned forgetting that calling Gaara cute is probably a bad idea in my present company.

"Cute redhead?" Masaru questioned.

"That crazy psychopath?" Yuji questioned angrily.

"Cute?" Takeo asked not even putting two and two together to figure out who the redhead I spoke of was.

"Um, I mean Gaara's brother?" I questioned trying to make myself smaller so that they would have a harder time hitting me.

"You just confirmed that you think that redheaded sand wielding psychopath is cute." Yuji pointed out with an odd glint in his eyes.

"Um, I uh..."I said unable to think of a good excuse. I analyzed the situation, of both of my teammates giving me strange looks while Masaru-sensei laughs, and decided the best choice of action would be to run away.

"Come back!" Takeo and Yuji said in their creepy random unison as I ran as fast as I could from them.

"Let her go, start training." Masaru ordered grabbing both boys by their collars and physically keeping them from running after me.

* * *

"Nami-chan!" I heard Kakashi's excited voice call out to me when I stopped in a clearing because I could no longer feel Takeo and Yuji chasing after me.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei." I greeted catching my breath.

"What were you running from?" Sasuke questioned causing me to notice his presence for the first time. His shirtless presence.

"Um..." I started but was distracted because if the shirtlessness. I looked away feeling my face heat up in a blush being unable to look at Sasuke.

"Nami-chan shouldn't you be training or something?" Kakashi questioned eye-smiling at me.

"Well, I should be." I admitted.

"Why aren't you?" Sasuke asked causing me to look at him once more, yeah still half naked. I quickly looked at the tree over his head. It has leaves, they sway, in the wind. Oh look a leaf is falling. No resist the urge to follow the leaf with your eyes. Too late must look at the leaf, oh look Sasuke is smirking at me.

"Well Nami-chan I was just finishing with Sasuke's training for today so you two can do whatever." Kakashi said vanishing into some smoke.

"Whatever?" I questioned being unable to think of what Kakashi suspected Sasuke and I to want to do together without him. Oh wait I get it, pervert.

"I hear Gaara licked you." Sasuke said with a serious voice and a dark foreboding aura around him. I think my leaf friend just died because of that aura. Oh wait, when leaves fall from trees they are already dead. It was a zombie leaf! Thank you Sasuke for killing it before it could create a zombie leaf army that would destroy us all.

"Yes." I answered simply still contemplating zombie leaves.

"You let him." Sasuke asked suddenly inches in front of me. Well probably not suddenly I was day dreaming a bit.

"What was I supposed to do?" I questioned tilting my head in confusion.

"Stop him." Sasuke said confidently his hand moving to my cheek and repositioning my head straight. Strange.

"How?" I inquired beginning to get annoyed with the fact that I was expected to be able to stop a ninja that was probably stronger than me from licking my cheek.

"I don't know you just should have." Sasuke replied not being able to look at me anymore. Instead he stepped back and began glaring at my leaf on the ground. Yeah Sasuke glare at the leaf so it does not have the chance to become a zombie.

"Sorry?" I questioned softly not liking it when my friends were upset. Instantly Sasuke looked me directly in the eyes and smirked as if he had just gotten an idea.

"You want to make it up to me?" Sasuke asked coming close once more. This time I felt threatened by the closeness, probably because of the smirk, so I began stepping back as he stepped forward. Sasuke matched each of my steps until I hit a tree. Stupid zombie-leaf-forest having trees.

"How?" I questioned because I didn't want him to stare at me anymore. I didn't want us to be that close anymore. I suddenly wanted to go back to my team and train. I no longer felt safe alone in the forest with Sasuke.

"You can—Sasuke began but was cut off.

"Nami-chan!" the combined voice of my teammates rang from the trees.

"I-I have to go." I stuttered out shocked that I stuttered. I got over my shock and for the second time today I ran like I had demons after me.

"..." Sasuke said nothing but glared at the tree that had cornered me. In reality he should be thanking that tree for being there to stop me from walking backwards away from him. That tree was his comrade and shouldn't be treated so poorly. I saw this as I looked back when I reached the edge of the clearing. I shook my head and ran to where my teammates were looking for me.

"Where were you?" Masaru asked wondering why I didn't come back right away like he expected I would once I realized I was not being followed. He doesn't know me very well does he?

"I found Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei, and then Kakashi-sensei left." I told him honestly trying not to think about my encounter with Sasuke.

"Why?" Masaru asked.

"How would I know, I can't understand that man." I said contemplating the mystery that is Kakashi.

"Wait, was Sasuke the dark handsome one?" Takeo questioned because he is bad with names.

"Um, Takeo is there something we should know?" I questioned teasing him and not wanting to think about Sasuke's dark handsomeness. Okay think about something else...like Sasuke with a shirt. Great now he is stripping. Okay think about Gaara. Oh no, counter productive now he's stripping! I blame you Kakashi! It's somehow all your fault.

"Why are you blushing?" Yuji questioned giving me a curious look.

"You're not imaging me with Sasuke are you?" Takeo questioned looking disgusted at the possibility.

"Now I am." I answered with a smirk to cover up my blushing. Oh crap I just thought about Sasuke and Takeo stripping at the same time. Okay think about something not appealing. Salad? Okay lettuce, carrots, um croûtons, other salad stuff.

"That's seriously wrong." Yuji said making a really disgusted face because he was imaging Sasuke and Takeo together.

"Anyway, Nami do you know what you are going to use to fight against Kankuro?" Masaru asked not wanting to think about what the three of us were thinking about.

"Um, I dunno?" I questioned realizing that I know nothing about Kankuro other than he is Gaara's brother and that the Gaara in my mind is hot...

"Well," Masaru said gaining my attention because he noticed that I was starting to daydream once more, "He uses puppets so he will probably hide while having his puppet attack you."

"Oh, knowing that helps." I said honestly thinking about what I could do that would allow me to beat Kankuro.

"You can sense people by blood right?" Masaru questioned me smirking as I realized what he wanted me to do.

"Wait how am I going to learn how to do that?" I questioned.

"Hide and Seek." Masaru said with a smirk as Takeo and Yuji also smirked.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Hide and Seek

_"Just playing hide and seek is boring let's make it worth our time too." Yuji suggested something obviously up his sleeve._

_"Isn't working on your hiding skills good for ninjas?" I questioned not liking the look on Yuji's face._

_"I don't see how you are going to make it more interesting." Takeo whined._

_"The winner should get something from the losers." Yuji suggested._

_"Can't we just train and not gamble?" I questioned not liking the look that Yuji had before and Takeo now had too. First they talked in unison now they have the same looks on their faces._


	22. Hide and Seek

This chapter is brought to you by me stupidly drinking soda after 11 pm and then deciding to write stuff. Good times...who needs sleep.

* * *

Hide and Seek

"Wait, let me get this straight," Takeo started obviously confused about somehting, "All three of us have matches that we need to train for but Yuji and I are just expected to help Nami with hers?"

"Well it will also help you control your chakra so that you are not sensed by Nami. Besides I am sure that after helping her she will help you." Masaru said.

"Is that true?" Takeo questioned me.

"Of course I will help you train if you help me." I said a bit sad that he thought I wouldn't.

"Just playing hide and seek is boring let's make it worth our time too." Yuji suggested something obviously up his sleeve.

"Isn't working on your hiding skills good for ninjas?" I questioned not liking the look on Yuji's face.

"I don't see how you are going to make it more interesting." Takeo whined.

"The winner should get something from the losers." Yuji suggested.

"Can't we just train and not gamble?" I questioned not liking the look that Yuji had before and Takeo now had too. First they talked in unison now they have the same looks on their faces.

"I agree with Nami, you all shouldn't be gambling...especially if I am not in on it." Masaru said. I think he just was upset because he wasn't a part of the bet.

"Wait how does one person win at hide and seek anyway?" I questioned not getting it.

"The seeker wins if they find all the hidden people. The hidden people win if they reach 'home' without getting caught by the seeker." Masaru explained.

"Oh." I said understanding now.

"How do you not know that?" Takeo questioned rudely.

"I've never played it before." I answered honestly.

"What!" all three males shouted in shock.

"Um, well should we begin?" I questioned not wanting to dwell on my lack of experience.

"Wait! Don't think that you distracted us from our bets." Yuji pointed out reminding me about their gambling.

"My plan has failed!" I whined.

"Okay if I win I want Nami-chan to go on a date with me." Yuji announced.

"What are you going to make Takeo do?" I questioned wondering what horrible torture Yuji would think of to submit Takeo to.

"I will make him not ruin our date." Yuji answered simply.

"No! That's such a horrible request!" Takeo said dramatically.

"If I win I will want Takeo to buy my groceries and Yuji to pay for my electric bill." I announced thinking about how much money that would save me.

"What? You want me to pay your electric bill?" Yuji asked confused and a little disappointed.

"Wait, why groceries?" Takeo questioned.

"Well grocery shopping is annoying and expensive but I like eating so...someone has to do it." I explained.

"Nami-chan I don't think I will ever completely understand you." Yuji said.

"If I win I want Nami-chan to go on a date with me and Yuji won't be able to ruin it." Takeo announced thinking that Yuji's idea was better than his original idea. His original idea was to make Nami make him lunch.

"So no matter what if I loose I have to go on a date."

"If for some odd reason Nami-chan can not find either of you and both of you win then I win." Masaru announced.

"Are you participating in the gambling?" I asked wondering if he promotes it.

"Of course I am." Masaru announced.

"Well what will you do to us if you win?" Yuji questioned.

"If I win Nami-chan will have to practice more, Yuji will have to paint my fence, and Takeo will have to clean my house." Masaru announced with a smirk.

"You just don't want to pay a genin team to do your work for you." Yuji complained.

"Hey, how come Nami-chan gets off easy?" Takeo questioned.

"Because I like her more than you." Masaru said simply.

"Let's just get this over with." I announced.

"Okay, you guys hide." Masaru ordered. "This will be a practice run."

"Before this I have been able to kind of sense the blood of others..." I explained to Masaru hoping that he will help me figure out what I need to do.

"So you can vaguely tell about where people are?" Masaru questioned trying to predict the range of my abilities.

"Yes, but if they are standing next to something like a puppet that looks just like them I won't be able to tell exactly which one is which."

"What about in the battle with the mist ninja where you figured out which one was the correct one?" Masaru questioned confused.

"Because illusions are made from nothing...there was nothing there for me to mistake him for." I tried to explain but it didn't completely make sense to me.

"What about right now, can you sense them?" Masaru asked.

"Yuji is somewhere in that clump of trees and bushes and Takeo is over there." I said pointing.

"Try to narrow down the scope. Wait how do you know which is which?" Masaru asked intrigued.

"Everyone's blood seems different." I told him, again not being able to explain it. I tried concentrating on Yuji's clump and narrowed it a bit but it still was no where near human shaped.

"Hmm, I have an idea. Try activating your bloodline and see if that works." Masaru suggested.

I quickly closed my eyes and opened my now blue eyes. I looked over to where Yuji was and the scope was much smaller. When I concentrated for a while I was able to tell exactly where he was.

"It worked." I informed him deactivating the Kekkai.

"Good, okay this time you have to count with your eyes closed and your senses down. This time they are going to attempt to reach the 'home' tree before you can find them. Hopefully you won't need so much time to use your Kekkai Genkai, otherwise they will both reach the 'home' tree before you can activate it." Masaru said pleased with my progress. Either that or he wanted me to fail miserably so that Takeo would have to clean his house.

"1, 2, 3, ...10. Ready or not here I come." I called out immediately activating my Kekkai so that I could see where Yuji and Takeo were. I instantly spotted Takeo and ran at him. We both shot towards the 'home' tree. Takeo was just slightly slower than I was so I barely tapped him causing him to be out. As I was busy with Takeo Yuji started his mad rush to the 'home' tree. I still had my Kekkai activated so I was able to notice him going through the trees. I shot forward and jumped into the trees to move faster. Yuji and I both made frantic dives to our destinations; him to the 'home' tree and me to him. I touched the back of his shoe right before he touched the 'home' tree. I deactivated my Kekkai Genkai right when I touched the ground.

"Nami-chan is the winner." Masaru announced as us three students panted from our frantic sprinting.

"Yes! Free stuff for me!" I shouted out excitedly jumping up from the ground in excitement.

"Do I really have to do your grocery shopping?" Takeo questioned trying to give me the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes."

"Your electric bill?" Yuji asked also using the puppy dog eyes but actually doing them a little better than Takeo.

"Yes." I answered without flinching. Don't they realize that I am immune to the puppy dog eyes because Naruto used them on me too many times.

"Masaru-sensei, can we go on some missions? I have a feeling I am going to be in need of some money." Yuji questioned.

"Me too." Takeo whined.

"Oh, you both should start a leaf raking business." I announced happily.

"Why leaves?" they asked me in their random creepy unison.

"Because who wants to rake leaves?" I questioned.

"No one." all three of them answered.

"Exactly." I answered smugly.

"Then what makes you think we want to rake leaves?" Yuji questioned.

"Because you need the money?" I questioned. Wait if leaves are zombies then wouldn't raking leaves be catching zombies? If raking leaves is catching zombies then wouldn't disposing of the zombie leaves be saving people from the zombies? "Besides if you rake leaves then you save people from zombies."

"What!" all three of them questioned.

"Never mind I don't want to know." Masaru admitted.

"Why do we like her again?" Takeo questioned Yuji in a whisper.

"She's strong?" Yuji answered back unsure.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Finals

_"Naruto, what did you do to piss off all the bulls in Konoha?" I questioned Naruto as we stood in the middle of the arena and people cheered for no apparent reason._

_"It was Konohomaru's fault." Naruto informed me._

_"So he pissed them off?" I questioned while smiling and waving at random people in the stands who were probably not waving at me._

_"Yeah."_

_"Okay on to the next mystery; where did the bulls come from? I never noticed that Konoha had bulls before." I questioned causing Naruto to looked really confused for a couple of minutes._

_"I don't know." Naruto wondered in shock._


	23. Finals

To the readers of Grievances with Gaara I have to inform you that since I am busy I have decided to update that story every other week so that I can focus on my school work. I have too many stories and not enough time in the day. This story will be one of the two that will continue to be uploaded every week because...it is one of the favorites and stuff.

Finals

"Nami-chan why are we so early, it's not like we need to get seats, we will be in the competitors box thing." Takeo whined because Nami had woken them up early.

"I like being early." Nami said simply.

"Did you have to wake us up too?" Takeo asked.

"I didn't wake up Yuji his brother did."

"That's because his brother had to find a seat with Masaru-sensei."

"True, but _I_ didn't wake him just you." I answered as they walked with the half asleep Yuji and smiling Masaru.

"I am looking forward to watching your fights." Katsu said excitedly.

"I am going to win, of course." Takeo announced.

"I don't know Shino's pretty good." I said picking on Takeo.

"Thank you for the complement." Shino said appearing behind us with some people that must be his family because they all wore sunglasses and big coats.

"Hi Shino!" I said waving happily at him.

"Nami-chan." Shino greeted back simply before walking with his family to the stands.

"Competitors please wait in this room until we are ready to have you stand in the arena for the opening ceremony." A random lady told us as we walked in looking confused.

"Thanks." The three of us said at the same time.

"I participated in the random creepy unison!" I said shocked looked at Takeo and Yuji.

"Haha, you have been spending too much time with my brother." Katsu said laughing at my shock.

"Well just for that I am leaving you with them and going into the room myself." I informed them walking into the room.

"We're coming too, Nami-chan!" Takeo said rushing after me.

"Have fun finding a seat brother, Sensei." Yuji said before he rushed in after me.

I arrived at that room that they decided to hold us in expecting to be alone so I was quite surprised when I almost ran into someone. I knew who that someone was, because all I saw was his astounding green eyes. I immediately halted myself before I actually ran into him and contented my self to stare into his eyes. A fun pastime if you ask me. Takeo burst through after me and hauled me away from the red-head. This caused the red-head to blink and then glare at Takeo. If Takeo had been a tree, a window, a blade of grass, or a leaf he wouldn't have been glared at any more mercilessly. Luckily for Takeo, because it seemed he was going to turn into ashes due to the look he was receiving, the red-head was distracted by Yuji's entrance.

"You always seem to find your way to the ones with the death glares, don't you?" Takeo mused remembering the glares he received from both Sasuke and Gaara.

"It's a gift." I informed him.

"I would put it more on the curse spectrum." Yuji interjected.

* * *

We stood there waiting for the opening ceremony as teams slowly poured in. the entire time I could feel the stare of the red-head on me as I talked to my teammates and other people I knew. Finally some unimportant ninja came in and told us we could all go out into the arena now. I looked around and noticed that three people were missing; Naruto, Sasuke, and Dosu.

"Welcome to the Chunin exam final. I would like to point out a change in schedule. Dosu is no longer in the exam so his opponent immediately goes on to the second round." The Hokage announced.

"Easiest fight ever." Yuji pointed out to me and caused me to giggle at him.

"What's that noise?" I questioned, ignoring the Hokage's speech as usual. Suddenly Naruto rushed in with a whole bunch of bulls on his heels.

"Naruto, what did you do to piss off all the bulls in Konoha?" I questioned Naruto as we stood in the middle of the arena and people cheered for no apparent reason.

"It was Konohomaru's fault." Naruto informed me.

"So he pissed them off?" I questioned while smiling and waving at random people in the stands who were probably not waving at me.

"Yeah."

"Okay on to the next mystery; where did the bulls come from? I never noticed that Konoha had bulls before." I questioned causing Naruto to looked really confused for a couple of minutes.

"I don't know." Naruto wondered in shock.

"You are at the Chunin exams and all you can wonder about is where the bulls came from?" Neji questioned startling me because I had no clue he was there.

"Well...yes. I mean where did they come from, do you know?" I questioned him.

"Why would I know where the bulls came from?" Neji questioned looking outraged at the thought for some odd reason.

"Wow, not even you know. It must be a mystery then." I said sarcastically causing Yuji to snicker because he was the only one near us who caught on to my sarcasm.

"They probably came from a farm." Neji answered.

"Konoha has farms? Since when? How can you farm in a forest?" I questioned confused.

"I don't know." Neji answered once more.

"Competitors for the first match please stay in the arena everyone else go to the competitor's box." The Hokage announced.

"Good luck Naruto." I told him giving him a little hug because I can before I walked off with Takeo and Yuji leaving Neji there thinking about how there can be farms in a forest.

Having one place where all the competitors stay is a great idea, in theory. The main problem with it is the fact that we are all going to have to fight one another, so the animosity level is oddly high. I stood with my teammates, because they wouldn't leave me alone, and watched Naruto's battle with Neji. I ignored the stare that I received from the red-head who was behind me. Seemingly uninterested in the fight. Apparently my back is more interesting than an all out ninja battle, who would have known? I wouldn't have, I can't even see my back.

"Go Naruto!" I reiterated my cheer for him. Naruto's battle was interesting and ended with a punch to the face. (If you want to know about it watch the anime/read the Manga I don't feel like writing it out when most of you already know what happened, Sorry Tonya). Then it was Takeo and Shino's turn to battle.

"Good luck Takeo, and Shino." I yelled out.

"Hey why are you cheering for him I am the one on your team." Takeo yelled up at me having successfully jumped down.

"I've known him longer than you." I told Takeo.

"That's messed up. I can't even count on my team to cheer for me." Takeo whined.

"Perhaps they foresee the fact that you are going to loose." Shino mused.

"You'll pay for that." Takeo said attempting to charge towards Shino.

"Wait until I announce the battle." The proctor said.

"Fine."

"Begin."

"You made me stop for that?" Takeo questioned.

"I would pay attention to your battle if I was you." the proctor said pointing at Shino who had a swarm of bugs getting ready to attack Takeo.

"Crap. Here goes nothing." Takeo said stepping away from the proctor and activating his kekkai.

"Why is he glowing?" Naruto questioned.

"That's his bloodline limit thinggy. He is using his chakra as a shield. Basically when dealing with a normal opponent they would not be able to hit him with anything that wasn't designed specifically to pass through chakra. Sadly I don't see how that technique will work on Shino since his bugs eat chakra." I informed him.

"So you think that he is going to loose?" Yuji questioned.

"I think so. Unless somehow he gives the bugs indigestion, his shield will just be food for them." I pointed out.

"Why didn't you tell him that?" Yuji questioned.

"I did. So did Masaru-sensei."

"Takeo is an idiot." Yuji admitted.

Right when Yuji called Takeo an idiot Takeo was swarmed by chakra eating bugs. Takeo kept putting more and more chakra into his shield in an attempt to give the bugs more than they could eat but he fell short and fainted from chakra exhaustion.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Yuji muttered.

"I feel sorry for Takeo if he battled anyone else he would have been nearly impossible to beat due to his shield. He had to get the one fighter that easily over came the shield and in fact used it against him." I admitted.

"Bad luck." Yuji agreed.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Nami vs Kankuro

_"It seems that since Uchiha Sasuke isn't here that we are going to postpone his fight with Gaara. Instead we will move on the the next match Shikamaru versus Temari." The Hokage announced._

_"What! We wanted to see the Uchiha fight!" the crowd shouted this and similar things._

_"Didn't you hear him he said were were going to wait for the Uchiha to grace us with his presence." The proctor scolded._

_"We don't want to see this fight." the crowd whined._

_"Well deal with it. If it makes you feel better after this is the Taki's fight." The proctor told them._

_"I heard she killed her opponent in the preliminaries."_

_"I heard that she killed three mist ninja out of revenge."_

_"I heard that she was carried into the hospital covered in blood."_

_"I heard that she threatened to kill anyone that stood in her way of becoming a chunin."_

_"I heard that she can suck the blood right out of a person."_


	24. Nami vs Kankuro

200 reviews! Whoot! I haven't figured out what I am going to give you guys as a reward...probably a longer chapter sometime. Not now because busy...

Oh and Grievances is once more not written...I gotta write a paper and finals so um...sorry.

This chapter brought to you by: Reviews and caffeine.

Nami vs Kankuro

"Well it is Sasuke's turn, according to the convenient brocure thing that tells me who battles when, but he's not here. Does that mean he looses?" I questioned looking at the Hokage whispering to some random whispering ninja.

"He should loose automatically for not being here." Yuji decided.

"No! Sasuke has to fight." Naruto argued.

"Well it seems as if the Hokage is going to say something, time for me to ignore him." I pointed out causing everyone but myself and a certain red-head to pay attention to the Hokage.

"It seems that since Uchiha Sasuke isn't here that we are going to postpone his fight with Gaara. Instead we will move on the the next match Shikamaru versus Temari." The Hokage announced.

"What! We wanted to see the Uchiha fight!" the crowd shouted this and similar things.

"Didn't you hear him he said were were going to wait for the Uchiha to grace us with his presence." The proctor scolded.

"We don't want to see this fight." the crowd whined.

"Well deal with it. If it makes you feel better after this is the Taki's fight." The proctor told them.

"I heard she killed her opponent in the preliminaries."

"I heard that she killed three mist ninja out of revenge."

"I heard that she was carried into the hospital covered in blood."

"I heard that she threatened to kill anyone that stood in her way of becoming a chunin."

"I heard that she can suck the blood right out of a person."

"I heard that she is the last Taki alive."

"I heard that Konoha almost went to war because they were housing her."

"I heard that as a child she had to be locked in a room alone because her bloodline would kill anyone who came near her."

"Wow, apparently my life is a very interesting piece of gossip." I noted hearing all the conversations from the stands.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru answered before Naruto pushed him off causing him to fall on the ground.

"Graceful!" I shouted down at him then I watched Temari fly down. "I want to be able to fly on a giant fan."

"Don't we all." Yuji agreed.

"Where did they all get that garbage?" I questioned as I watched the people in the stands throw trash at Shikamaru.

"I don't know." Yuji told me.

"Do they have food up there? I want food." I whined.

"Why don't you just watch your friend's fight." Kankuro questioned annoyed with my antics.

"Fine. Go Pillow! Go Temari!" I called down.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said before they started the fight. (Temari and Shikamaru fight goes here)

"You gave up!" Naruto said something like that and jumped/fell down to the arena.

"Seems it is my turn." I said jumping out of the box and using my chakra to run down the wall coming to a stop right by Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Go Nami-chan!" Yuji yelled down at me.

"That was a nice way to get down here." Temari told me.

"I thought so, the stairs seemed much too far away." I informed her.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru agreed.

"He agrees with me." I told...apparently no one since Temari was already riding her fan back to the box.

"Nami-chan I guess it's your turn." Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah." I said looking at both of them for at least a minute. "Shouldn't you both be evacuating the arena?" I questioned.

"Troublesome."

"Oh yeah." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head in embarassment.

"I quit!" Kankuro called from the box.

"What!" the crowd, Naruto, and I shouted at the same time. In creepy random unison, of course.

"Yeah, I forfeit." Kankuro announced.

"But I am already down here, that means I have to go all the way back up there." I whined.

"We came here to see good fights and you keep denying us!" the crowd shouted.

"First the Uchiha and now the Taki!"

"All the way down here." I whined.

"Are you going up with us?" Naruto asked as him and Shikamaru began to walk towards the doorway where the staircase was.

"No I am going to sit here until Sasuke comes or until Sasuke looses. There is no way I travled, all the way down here, just to go back up." I announced plopping myself down on the ground to comfortably await Sasuke.

"Okay." Naruto said before walking away with Shikamaru. I sat there and looked down at the ground to ignore the many eyes that were watching me. Oh look some dirt. A blade of grass. More dirt. More grass. Pebble, gotta hide that from Sasuke he might throw it at someone.

"Do you think she's refusing to leave the arena until she gets a match?"

"Do you think she is going to try to fight the Uchiha?"

"Is she going to use her bloodline to kill the Uchiha?"

"Why is she looking at the ground, maybe there's a trap there?"

"Maybe she is going to wait there until someone wins and then demand to fight the winner."

"Did no one hear me say I was too lazy?" I questioned standing up before my foot could fall asleep.

"Nope, too far away." the proctor told me.

"Oh. I forgot you were here." I informed him smiling sweetly at him.

"You really should have just kept that information to yourself." the proctor told me before leaving me there to stand on the other side of the arena. Fine be that way, leave me alone on this side. I stood there stupidly in the arena until I felt someone staring at me. I turned slowly, best way to turn if you turn too fast you get sick, and saw that the one staring was the same person that has been staring the entire day.

"Hi." I greeted Gaara awkwardly as he slowly stalked towards me. Not looking away. I looked over at the proctor but realized that he was ignoring me. In fact he was ignoring everything that was happening on my side of the arena completely.

Gaara stopped when he was less than an arms length away, but still no in my personal space bubble, and just stared. I stared back because I didn't know what else to do and I tilted my head in a questioning manner. After nothing happened for five minutes I blinked.

"I lost!" I said sadly to Gaara. He merely blinked at me. "We were having a staring contest right?" I questioned.

"..." Gaara said nothing but he suddenly took a step forward, into my personal space bubble, and sniffed me. He does enjoy sniffing me, apparently.

"Do I smell good?" I questioned because I wanted to know. He blinked at me.

"..." He said nothing again but looked like he was about to before Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in a flutter of leaves.

"You took control of the zombies!" I yelled at Sasuke when I saw his entrance ignoring the face that Gaara was right in front of me. Poor Gaara I probably hurt his ears.

"Nami-chan!" Kakashi said excitedly once he saw me.

"Nami come here." Sasuke ordered glaring at Gaara.

"Near the zombies? No." I refused looking at the still slightly fluttering leaves.

"Nami." Sasuke ordered.

"Maybe you should try telling her why you want her to not be standing inches away from your opponent." Kakashi offered some advice.

"I would think that was obvious." Sasuke pointed out. I once more realized that Gaara was standing in front of me. Gaara was no longer looking at me but glaring at Sasuke.

"How did you become lord of the Zombies?" I questioned Sasuke.

"I'll tell you if you come over here." Sasuke said smirking.

"Okay." I said skipping over to him.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Attack!

_"It seems like too much work to go back to the box...I am going to catch a ride with Kakashi-sensei." I informed Sasuke._

_"Yay! Nami-chan is coming with me, my favorite is coming with me!" Kakashi sang badly._

_"Keep that up and I will stay down here to watch the fight." I threatened._

_"All non-combatants need to exit the arena so that we can start the fight." the proctor said._

_"Fine, let's go. Good luck Sasuke, bye Gaara!" I said before Kakashi and I disappeared into a swirl of zombie leaves and were transported to the stands._


	25. Attack

Okay the lateness is, for once, not my fault. I tried to upload this at 10:30 am on Saturday but fanfiction failed and wouldn't let me sign in. Fanfiction was all like no stories for you BWAHAHA...yeah.

So sleepy...should have packed earlier to go to Georgia...Why do I procrastinate so bad?

Attack!

"Why did you call me the lord of the zombies?" Sasuke questioned holding onto my arm so that I could not go back to the part of the arena where Gaara was. I looked over at Gaara, who was glaring at Sasuke, for a moment before I decided to answer Sasuke.

"Because leaves are zombies and you have control over them." I answered as if that was the most logical explanation ever.

"That makes no sense." Sasuke argued.

"Sure it does. Leaves are dead right?" I asked him for confirmation and continued once he nodded to me, "But they still move. So they are dead things that can move. Zombies!"

"But they don't move by themselves they are moved by wind." Sasuke answered giving me a are-you-stupid look that he usually only uses on Naruto.

"Zombies." I answered ignoring the logic that he was trying to use. Who uses logic anymore? Not me.

"Nami-chan, you are aware that Konoha is the village hidden in the leaves..." Kakashi said trailing off as he eye smiled at me.

"We are part of the village hidden in zombies? Are we zombies?" I questioned my eyes wide.

"Don't encourage her." Sasuke scolded.

"You ruin my fun." Kakashi said.

"It seems like too much work to go back to the box...I am going to catch a ride with Kakashi-sensei." I informed Sasuke.

"Yay! Nami-chan is coming with me, my favorite is coming with me!" Kakashi sang badly.

"Keep that up and I will stay down here to watch the fight." I threatened.

"All non-combatants need to exit the arena so that we can start the fight." the proctor said.

"Fine, let's go. Good luck Sasuke, bye Gaara!" I said before Kakashi and I disappeared into a swirl of zombie leaves and were transported to the stands.

I looked down at the arena to see Sasuke glaring at Gaara, not strange, as Gaara looked around. Gaara looked around the stands before seeing where Kakashi and I were standing. When he saw us he stared, seemingly longingly, at me. That is until Sasuke got his attention.

"Don't look at her." Sasuke ordered Gaara turning his glare on full force.

"The prey shouldn't give the hunter orders." Gaara announced.

"Stay away from her." Sasuke ordered darkly.

"I refuse, she smells too good to stay away." Gaara said grinning maliciously at Sasuke.

(Sasuke and Gaara fight....Gaara uses SAND! Skip to the attack...)

* * *

"Feathers?" I questioned when I saw a bunch of feathers floating around.

"Kai!" Kakashi said releasing the jutsu.

"Kai!" I said copying Kakashi since it must have been some sort of jutsu.

"Sleeping jutsu." Kakashi remarked.

"Maybe I shouldn't have dispelled it." I muttered wanting to take a nap like my pillow was doing.

"Sakura you and Shikamaru go follow Sasuke and Naruto." Kakashi ordered. I stared at where the hot, but psychotic, red-head and Sasuke disappeared along with Naruto.

"What do you want me to do?" I questioned watching where Sakura was going longingly, that's where I want to go and it was clear to everyone around me.

"You need to go see if the academy students got out alright. It should be our job but if you do it then we will be able to protect the people sleeping." Kakashi ordered.

"Okay." I said not happy with it but dealing with it, because I wanted to follow Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara. I moved to leave but was stopped by a probably not-anbu person.

"Nami-chan I am going to need you to come with me." Kabuto told me.

"I don't think so." Kakashi and Gai said attacking him. I used this chance to go to the competitor box and get Yuji.

"Wake up." I ordered and Yuji did.

"What?" Yuji asked sleepily.

"We need to go to the academy to see if they got out, Konoha is apparently under attack." I informed him.

"Let's go then." Yuji said. Both of us rushed off together dodging stray kunai and other weapons that were flying freely everywhere. I ran armed with some kunai to throw as Yuji slashed at enemy ninja with his sword as we ran towards the academy. We drew near the academy and found it deserted.

* * *

"I guess now we make sure they made it into hiding." I said after we checked all the rooms for stray students.

"Man, I wanted to fight." Yuji whined. Right when he said that we heard a huge crash and both of us rushed outside to see what it was.

"You had to mention wanting to fight," I said staring at a giant snake, "I blame this giant snake on you."

"Well fighting a giant snake seems a lot more fun than babysitting to me." Yuji answered as we chatted, completely ignoring the giant snake that was staring at us thinking about striking.

"Watch out!" some random ninja told us before the snake struck. Yuji and I both jumped into the air avoiding the snake's fangs.

"Thanks." I told the ninja joining him in his hiding spot.

"I would have notice before it got me." Yuji said trying to act superior.

"Sure you would." I teased.

"What are we going to do about the giant snake?" the ninja asked.

"Kill it?" I offered.

"How?" the ninja asked.

"Yuji you said you wanted to fight, so go attack it." I told him trusting he wouldn't get himself killed.

"What! You are sending him out there alone!" the ninja asked shocked.

"Who said he was going alone." I asked raising my eyebrow as I got a bunch of kunai with spells on them that Masaru-sensei gave me. Why he gave them to me? No clue...he was just randomly like here. In fact it confused me so much I completely forgot about it until now.

"Can I go now?" Yuji asked impatently drawing his medium sized sword.

"I don't know can you?" I questioned.

"You're right I should activate my bloodline." Yuji said closing his eyes for a second, not getting what I meant by the comment at all. Suddenly the sword that Yuji held glowed a faint blue, the same blue as chakra, and Yuji grinned.

"You first." I told him getting ready to spring from out hiding place.

"What about me?" the ninja asked.

"You can stay here, or attack the snake with me while Yuji keeps it occupied." I answered handing him some of my kunai.

"I'll go with you." the ninja answered not wanting to look like a wuss.

"Come on." Yuji said before he jumped at the snake slashing at it with his glowing sword. The area where Yuji's chakra encased sword touched not only was slashed like a normal sword would do but the wound also bubbled like a really bad burn. Yuji's sword usually burned things up on contact but the snake's scales were really tough.

"That's apparently our cue." I informed the ninja also jumping and trying to hit the spots on the snake that Yuji's sword hit with my kunai. The ninja followed my example and threw the kunai I had given him in places that Yuji's sword had cut also. We made the exploding tags, well explode, watching as the snake grew angrier because of it's wounds.

"I would have thought that would do more damage." Yuji said unhappily.

"Well, we should just keep doing this." the ninja informed us trying to take charge because he out ranked us.

"I would, but that was all the exploding tag kunai I have." I told the ninja.

"Oh, well he can continue using his sword right?" the ninja asked hoping that was true.

"Yes I can but sadly my sword isn't doing as much damage as it should be." Yuji said glaring up at the snake that was distracted by some other ninja that it was trying to eat.

"Is there any way to make your sword more useful?" I questioned.

"Well, I can extend the burn radius." Yuji answered.

"Why don't you?" I asked.

"I wanted to conserve my chakra for my match." Yuji answered.

"I can honestly tell you that I doubt the chunin exams are going to continue after this. Go all out already." I told him smacking him in the back of the head.

"Fine." Yuji grumbled causing his sword to glow brighter allowing us to begin feeling the heat from the sword.

"Oh, and hit in the same places you hit it before." I gave him advice.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Suna vs Konoha

_"Did you all get out safely, Iruka-sensi?" I questioned looking at where Naruto was fighting with my bloodline activated so that I could watch in a sense, wishing I could go help him._

_"Yes." Iruka answered noticing where my eyes were traveling and what color they were._

_"So now we have to stay here?" Yuji questioned not looking like he wanted to stay._

_"Well Kakashi-sensei told me to make sure that the academy students made it out." I answered looking at Yuji and Iruka._

_"Hey, Iruka-sensei, can I go out and attack any enemy ninja that gets close to here?" Yuji asked._

_"Yes." Iruka told him as I looked back over to where I knew Naruto was. _


	26. Suna vs Konoha

Sorry, I was at my grandmother's house and she has no Internet. Usually I steal it from the people next door but they recently put in a password so I can't get on anymore so this is going to be really late.

I haven't written this week's chapter yet because I was so busy and I go to NY tomorrow...maybe I will have time then but I think I will most likely not up date this Saturday...sorry. Next Saturday should be on time and stuff.

Suna vs Konoha

Yuji slashed at the snake swiftly as Mr. Unimportant ninja threw whatever we had at the snake. We managed to make it bleed in many placed but it did not seem to be getting any weaker, just angrier. Mr expendable/unimportant ninja and I dodged the snake's tail since it's mouth was busy trying to snatch Yuji.

It seemed that was going to be how the entire battle went until the snake used it's tail to bat Yuji away causing him to hit a wall hard allowing it's teeth the freedom to come after unimportant ninja and me. Since we were busy dodging the tail and trying to throw things at the snake we barely dodged it's fangs. It came at us again and both of us knew we were not fast enough. Luckily for unimportant ninja and myself a huge toad appeared between us and the snake.

"I can take care of this snake. You can return to doing whatever you were ordered to." Jiraya called down to us from the back of the toad. I rushed over to where Yuji was and was relieved to see that he was attempting to get up on his own.

"Thanks." I called to Jiraya waving with a big smile. The snake made one last desperate attempt to attack us, since we pissed it off by harming it so much, but the toad slapped it away.

"You three did a good job on it by yourselves, so if you were ordered to fight the snake I wouldn't stop you from staying." Jiraya said smiling down at us.

"We have to make sure that the academy students successfully evacuated." I informed him.

"Plus my sword was pretty useless. I don't know why." Yuji muttered upset because he couldn't slash the snake into burning pieces of meat.

"You kids did alright, go." Jiraya said. Yuji and I nodded to him and I waved at the unimportant ninja before both of us ran off.

* * *

"Did you all get out safely, Iruka-sensei?" I questioned looking at where Naruto was fighting with my bloodline activated so that I could watch in a sense, wishing I could go help him.

"Yes." Iruka answered noticing where my eyes were traveling and what color they were.

"So now we have to stay here?" Yuji questioned not looking like he wanted to stay.

"Well Kakashi-sensei told me to make sure that the academy students made it out." I answered looking at Yuji and Iruka.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, can I go out and attack any enemy ninja that gets close to here?" Yuji asked.

"Yes." Iruka told him as I looked back over to where I knew Naruto was fighting.

"Are you sure you're up to it, after that snake knocked you into the wall." I questioned, eyes fixed to the fight in the distance, doubting that he wasn't injured.

"I'm fine, I am more upset that I am not out there fighting." Yuji answered.

"Then go." I told him moving my hand in a dismissive manner.

"Bye." Yuji said and rushed off.

"Nami you can go to where they are fighting, I know you want to make sure that your first team is alright." Iruka told me.

"You don't need me here?" I questioned.

"No I think we have it covered." Iruka told me smiling.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei." I told him smiling as I ran off without another word.

* * *

I ran directly through the forest towards where I knew Naruto and Gaara were fighting. I kept my Kekkai activated so that I would be able to continue to watch, even though it cost me lots of my chakra to keep it in control. Luckily there wasn't much water around that I could be affected by.

I ran first to where I knew Sasuke and Sakura were. I stopped in the small clearing and saw Sasuke passed out on the ground and Sakura trapped to a tree with sand. I deactivated my Kekkai so that I wouldn't have to focus on that anymore and so that I wouldn't waste anymore chakra that I might need. First I checked on Sasuke because he was closer. He's okay just unconscious. Then I jumped onto a branch to try and check on Sakura. The sand holding her up moved a bit as I got near. It would probably attack me if I got too close or something.

Suddenly the sand around Sakura fell down, no longer being controlled by Gaara's chakra. I didn't want to think about what that meant. I caught Sakura and let her down gently next to Sasuke. I was leaning over Sakura checking to see how she was when Sasuke's breathing pattern changed.

"Nami-chan." Sasuke said softly.

"Good you're awake." I told him looking away from Sakura for a moment to smile at him because I was happy he was not dead.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking around the clearing as if suddenly Naruto would appear or Sasuke would discover that it is possible to hide someone wearing bright orange in the middle of a clearing.

"I think he's still fighting. I am going to go help him." I informed Sasuke after I made sure that Sakura was just passed out due to lack of breath and stress.

"I am going." Sasuke told me.

"You need to stay with Sakura, besides do you even have any chakra left in that body of yours?" I questioned.

"And you have chakra left?" Sasuke shot back not wanting to stay behind.

"Yes, I didn't have a match and didn't use much on the way here." I responded.

"Fine, but if you are not back soon I will come after you."

"And leave Sakura passed out in a clearing, how mean." I teased.

"I'd take her with me." Sasuke said smirking at me.

"Fine, but give me some time." I told him hoping that he wouldn't just follow me. If anything happened to Naruto I was going to have to stop the hot sand ninja which would require me to use my kekkai freely.

I rushed through the woods, my kekkai once more activated so that I would know exactly where Naruto and Gaara were, and I reached the clearing that they fell into. I arrived in time to see both of them hit the ground hard.

"I won't let you harm my precious people!" Naruto told Gaara while Gaara looked at him confused. (I can't remember all of Naruto's inspirational speech to Gaara right now so I wrote this)

"I hope I am one of them." I questioned Naruto walking into the clearing deactivating my kekkai in front of them my blue eyes turning their natural green once more.

"Nami-chan!" Naruto said surprised that I was here. I rushed over to him and kneeled by his side.

"It's okay Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are both fine. The battle is over." I told him once I realized that he was trying to keep fighting Gaara because he wanted to keep them safe. I looked over to Gaara and lost my self in his gaze once more. This time his glance was different, it seemed almost apologetic and sad, it was always sad but this time it was more so. I looked away when I was distracted by Temari and Kankuro coming into the clearing.

"Nami-chan..." Temari began but trailed off realizing that we were enemies. Sasuke also came into the clearing with Sakura on his back.

"Go." I told the sand ninja.

"What?" Kankuro asked stupidly.

"Go, take Gaara and leave. I don't want to fight you and if you stay much longer you will be captured by Konoha ninja." I told them as I gently scooped Naruto into my arms picking him up slowly.

"Thanks." Temari said as she helped up the battered Gaara. Gaara stared at me, with that heartbreaking guilty look, before he closed his eyes from exhaustion. Temari and Kankuro quickly disappeared into the trees before they could be caught.

"Why did you tell them to leave?" Sasuke asked me glaring at where the sand ninja disappeared to.

"I have many reasons." I told Sasuke not wanting to explain myself just then. I wanted to get Saskura and Naruto to a hospital as soon as possible so that they could be healed.

"And I am sure that you will have to share them several times in the coming days." a ninja said as he and many other ninja swarmed the small clearing.

"I will tell the council if that is what you mean." I told them annoyed that they were standing in the way of me getting my friends the help they need.

"That is what I meant." the ninja responded.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Recuperation

_"So you told the three sand ninja to leave why?" the council asked me staring blatantly._

_"I knew that in a fight I could not take on both of them and keep my comrades safe at the same time. Sasuke was there but he was nearly out of chakra so it would have been dangerous for him to fight with me. I also considered who the three were. The three of them are the only children of the former Kazekage and I am sure that if I somehow beat them suna would have retaliated." I told them staring right back at them. I want to win the staring contest for once._

_"You could have spared their lives but still attacked them." one council member suggested._


	27. Recuperation

I am back! I have also started another semester at school, with no rest after going to NY, so I am tired. Hopefully soon I will work out when I can write and begin writing during those times. Last semester chapters were written when I was 2 hours early to class every other day due to parking.

Recuperation

"According to reports during the invasion you aided a chunin level ninja, helped hold off a giant snake with your teammate, and completed the mission given to you by Hatake Kakashi before advancing into the forest to check on your friends." a council member asked or told me as I stood in front of the entire council. I feel like I did something wrong. Did I? When? Maybe they are angry because of Gaara?

"Yes." I confirmed wondering what this had to do with anything.

"You also waited till someone with a higher rank than you allowed you to go after your friends."

"Yes." I answered simply trying to look at the council members and not out the window. If I look out the window I would never be able to know what they are telling me. So distracting.

"So you told the three sand ninja to leave why?" the council asked me staring blatantly.

"I knew that in a fight I could not take on both of them and keep my comrades safe at the same time. Sasuke was there but he was nearly out of chakra so it would have been dangerous for him to fight with me. I also considered who the three were. The three of them are the only children of the former Kazekage and I am sure that if I somehow beat them suna would have retaliated." I told them staring right back at them. I want to win the staring contest for once.

"You could have spared their lives but still attacked them." one council member suggested.

"If somehow I was able to not only fight both of them and win but also control myself enough so that I merely knocked them out then the three of them would have become Konoha's prisoners. Then I am sure that Suna would want to get them back and they might resort to starting another war. Sine we lost enough during this battle I didn't want to do anything that would start trouble for Konoha." I explained.

"Weren't you angry because of what they did?" a different council member asked.

"I wasn't happy that they attacked my friends and the village that took me in but I can understand that they were just following orders."

"Would you be against trying to form peaceful relations with Suna once more?" the same council member asked.

"No. I would support trying to regain ties with Suna. They were our allies before and we are weaker having them as our enemies." I answered honestly. Plus that way I wouldn't ever have to attack the hot red-head.

"Very well. We are pleased to inform you that you have passed the Chunin exams and along with Nara Shikamaru will have a ceremony to celebrate your promotion, if the new Hokage agrees." The council member explained after sharing a look with the other council members—which apparently meant she passed or something—as I stood there staring open mouthed at them.

"But I didn't even fight!?" I questioned unable to keep quiet. Keeping quiet not really my strong point.

"You, unlike most of the genin that were participation in the exam, waited for instructions from people who are of higher rank than you. You also showed leadership skills by being able to quickly decide if you should attempt to stop the snake or not. You showed political strategy in your explanation of why you let the suna ninja go." the council member explained.

"Oh." I said stupidly.

"You will no longer be a part of team 7 or the berserker squad. You will become a special chunin that does not have any fixed team. When we need you to help certain teams you will, if we need you to perform missions alone you will." the council member explained.

"So I won't have a team anymore?" I questioned with my mouth still hanging open. I just remembered I haven't closed it yet, I should probably do that.

"No, but you will usually have a team during missions. If a team is ever short a person you will probably be called in to help." the council explained.

"Like how I joined a new team for the chunin exams?" I questioned.

"Yes. It is a rare person who is able to work with teams that are not their own effectively. You also quickly formed bonds and trusts with people you had never met before. You would do well in any team we put you in."

"Are you sure I am chunin material?" I questioned not being able to grasp the concept of me being a chunin.

"Once we have chosen a new Hokage, I am sure they will agree with us to promote you, we are also going to suggest that you become an ambassador for Konoha." the council explained.

"Ambassador?" I questioned my mouth hanging open once more. Thank you council for making me shocked once again, I just got my mouth closed and then you just had to make me open it again.

"We will eventually want to reinstate the peace treaty with Suna once more. Some ninja will be opposed to it so we wanted a ninja to go who is not against it. It is an added bonus that the former Kazekage's children owe a debt of gratitude to you." the council explained.

"You want me to be the ambassador to Suna?" I questioned my eyes unfocused as I thought of the possibilities. I can see the hot red head again and not get in trouble for hanging around him. I get to go on a mission but also get pampered. So the only down side is that if peace talks fail then they will probably kill me.

"Yes." The entire council said at the same time glaring at me in a way that probably meant 'stop asking questions and just accept the promotion and leave us alone'.

"Okay..." I said slowly walking out of the room as the council stopped paying attention to me. Seriously they just went on to the next order of business and suddenly I was no longer important. Now my confidence is bruised. Luckily for me my confidence just put on some extra armor with the title of Chunin so it didn't hurt as bad, but still an entire room of people just ignoring your presence is sad. I wonder if this is how invisible people feel?

Wait, are there invisible people? Are they here right now? I wondered glancing around me as if I could spot some invisible people right next to me. How stupid of me, if there were invisible people here then I wouldn't be able to see them. How will I ever find out if there are invisible people or not? It will remain a mystery.

* * *

"Naruto-kun!" I shouted as I rushed into Naruto's hospital room once I found out he was awake.

"Hi Nami-chan." Naruto greeted me back wincing when I hugged him a bit too hard.

"Hello, Nami-chan." Sakura greeted me from her chair next to Naruto's hospital bed.

"Sakura-chan." I greeted her back with a smile.

"Nami-chan, that's where you are!" Takeo said giving himself permission to enter Naruto's hospital room.

"We were looking all over for you." Yuji explained ignoring Naruto.

"We wanted to congratulate you." Katsu explained.

"For what?" Naruto asked tilting his head in confusion.

"She's, unofficially, a chunin now." Masaru explained also entering without permission.

"Wha?" Naruto asked so surprised that he could no longer pronounce the t.

"Where's the vest?" Yuji questioned being the first one to notice the lack of vest.

"Well technically I can't really become one until the new Hokage is chosen." I explained. The other reason is that they didn't have any in my size and vests just look horrible on me.

"Oh." Takeo and Yuji answered in creepy unison.

"So do you know which team you are going to be assigned to yet?" Sasuke asked from the doorway where he had been standing for a while, but everyone was ignoring him. He was also glaring but is it really necessary to mention that anymore? I would think it is a given.

"Obviously she is going to stay with us." Takeo and Yuji said in their creepy unison.

"I want Nami-chan to be on our team again." Kakashi whined causing everyone to look startled at the window that he appeared in front of.

"Well I think she would be a valuable asset to my team." Masaru countered.

"I think we should let her talk." Katsu said rolling his eyes at the two jounin that were fight like kids.

"I am not going to be a part of any specific team. If a team needs my help I will help them out." I explained.

"Oh." Everyone in the room but me said in creepy random unison time five.

"So that means that I will probably work with both teams again." I told them trying to cheer them up.

"Hn." Sasuke said shaking his head at my attempt at making everyone in the room feel better.

"Yes Sasuke, it's not the same but it is there decision." I said trying to interpret his 'hn'.

"Hn." Sasuke answered smirking at my attempt to translate his 'hn'. Then he left, to go somewhere. Probably to gather more leaves to join his army of the undead. Or he could be going to the bathroom I don't know. I didn't go with him. I wouldn't want to go with him in either case. In one scenario there are zombies and in the other one a bathroom.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Jiraya

_"Jiraya we would like for you to search for Tsunade-sama, or become Hokage yourself." a council member told Jiraya. _

_"I want to take Naruto with me." Jiraya demanded._

_"You want to take the Kyuubi out of the village? But the Akatsuki are after him."_

_"He'll be safe with me." Jiraya responded._

_"Very well, but she goes with you." the council man said pointing to me. I was beginning to wonder why I was sitting here while they were talking to Jiraya. I was really confused for a few minutes, then I got over it. I figured if I was meant to understand then I would. My plan worked because now I know why._


	28. Jiraya

The powers that be didn't want this chapter written. The first time I wrote it my power went off and most of it was lost. The second time I wrote it my computer overheated and randomly turned off. So this is the third try...I showed them by writing it anyway. Maybe they were upset because they wanted more action in my story? Then when I tried to upload it fanfiction was like...no we don't like this document. So I deleted some other chapter that I just had sitting in the document upload section and pasted this there then uploaded it.

Jiraya

"You summoned me?" I questioned entering the council room.

"Yes, we want you to be on standby just in case we have a mission for you." the council man told me. Oh yeah, because I have nothing better to do than wait in this room until they might possibly need me later. I didn't have plans or anything...actually I didn't have plans. I have no life. Now I am sad.

"Okay." I answered sitting on a table which for some odd reason didn't have a chair with it. Well tables make good chairs too, I suppose.

"Jiraya-sama is here." the poor errand runner ninja announced before disappearing back into the realm of flat characters where he was joined by the person who I sat next to during the chunin exams who was not Shikamaru and Mr. Unimportant ninja who helped me battle the snake. (see ch 15 and 26 to get the joke)

"Jiraya we would like for you to search for Tsunade-sama, or become Hokage yourself." a council member told Jiraya.

"I want to take Naruto with me." Jiraya demanded.

"You want to take the Kyuubi out of the village? But the Akatsuki are after him."

"He'll be safe with me." Jiraya responded.

"Very well, but she goes with you." the council man said pointing to me. I was beginning to wonder why I was sitting here while they were talking to Jiraya. I was really confused for a few minutes, then I got over it. I figured if I was meant to understand then I would. My plan worked because now I know why.

"Ah, the girl who was fighting the snake." Jiraya said after he stared at me a bit before he remembered where he knew me from.

"I hope that name does not stick." I said jumping down from the table. It wasn't that big of a jump but jump sounds a lot better than just getting off the table.

"Well, I don't mind bringing her but you know about _them_ being on the move and she probably doesn't even know about_ it_." Jiraya informed the council, confusing me.

"We give you permission to tell her about _it_." the council decided.

"In fact, we might as well tell her now." the council man said suddenly looking at me for the first time during this discussion about me. Quite rude if you ask me.

"You know the story of the Kyuubi and how the fourth Hokage beat it?" a council member asked me. This person didn't even get a gender they are so unimportant.

"Yes." I answered.

"Well the fourth did not beat it but he traded his life in order to seal it in a new born baby." the council man said seriously.

"How convenient that there was a baby born on that day." I mused causing Jiraya to give me a strange look. "I am just saying that it was convenient that there was a baby born that day because if there wasn't..." I said but trailed off dramatically as they all stared blankly at me.

"The child it was sealed in was Uzumaki Naruto." the council man informed me staring at me as if waiting for me to freak out. I guess he assumed that I was going to do something interesting.

"Well that explains a whole lot." I mused, using the same tone and stance as when I mused about it being convenient that there was a child born.

"That's your response?" a council member questioned me.

"Well, yeah." I answered trying to picture what they were expecting me to do. Maybe they were expecting me to declair that I hate Naruto and rush out of the room to go kill him?

"I like her, I think this will be an interesting trip." Jiraya said smiling at me before giving me a slightly lecherous look and a thumbs up sign. Now I am completely confused. Why...I can't even form the question because I am so lost right now.

"I have a question." I asked raising my hand like Iruka-sensei taught me to.

"Yes." the council man sighed. I think I was annoying him, good that was my plan.

"Who are '_them_'?" I questioned. I wonder who they are. I mean they could be anyone. It could be the invisible people!

"Jiraya you can tell her if you deem it necessary, but only if it is necessary." the council man said ignoring me once more in favor of talking to me as if I wasn't there and can't hear him. Jiraya gave the council man a slightly confused look as we all just stood there for a bit.

"I think that was the get-out-of-here-and-stop-bothering-us sentence." I told Jiraya. Both of us walked out of the council room, listening to them talk about their next order of buisiness.

"Have they been doing that often?" Jiraya questioned referring to the way they didn't tell us to leave but instead went on with their lives.

"Yeah, I thought that was just how they work...it's not?" I questioned. Every time I was in the council room they always ignored my presence at the end and I just left.

"No, they used to actually tell you that you were dismissed before going on with their lives." Jiraya explained.

"Well they apparently are getting ruder in their old age. I have a couple of questions for you." I told him.

"What?" Jiraya asked as we walked towards my apartment which, conveniently enough, was near Naruto's.

"Does Naruto know?" I questioned startling Jiraya so badly that he actually tripped and fell. Actually he could have just been clumsy. Maybe there was a pebble there? Did Sasuke miss one? Did a zombie leaf attack his foot causing him to trip?

"Out of all the questions I expected you to ask that was not one of them." Jiraya explained. So he was startled into falling.

"Well if Naruto does not know then..." I trailed off unable to voice my thought exactly. I guess I would tell him, or maybe ignorance is bliss and I shouldn't tell him?

"If he does already know?"

"Then he might be really lonely." I responded once again causing Jiraya to trip. Talking to me is bad for Jiraya's physical health.

"Because he has no parents?"

"No, more like because he has no one to talk about it to. Plus he has to be asking himself something along the lines of 'what if they find out about it, will they still be my friend?' and for someone like Naruto who, like you mentioned, does not have family other than his friends..." I trailed off once more unable to verbalize what I was thinking. I was just thinking how he must be afraid that his friends would betray him, and maybe he is already preparing for it.

"Well he knows. He found out right before he graduated from the academy."

"I should hug him next time I see him." I mused.

"You are a strange one, aren't you?" Jiraya asked.

"You must be a smart one then, for figuring it out so fast."

"I try. I never asked who you were, you know who I am but..."

"I am Taki Nami." I told him.

"Taki?"

"Yup." I answered somehow understanding all the underlying questions that Jiraya was asking me and I answered them with one short answer. Yay verbal laziness. For people who the word troublesome is too troublesome to say so they instead say...nothing. They are a very quiet bunch.

"Now I know why they want you to come." Jiraya said nodding to himself.

"Do tell."

"I can't it has to do with _them_ and it is safer if you don't know about _them_." Jiraya informed me reading my mind since I was going to ask who they were. He must be psychic. That would explain how fast he knew I was strange.

"Then don't tell me, I'd rather not know."

"Why don't you start packing while I get Naruto, he seems to be eating ramen." Jiraya pointed at Ichiraku's which conveniently was on the way to my apartment where Naruto was indeed stuffing his face with ramen, or the food of the gods as he likes to say.

"I will meet both of you at the bridge?" I questioned.

"Yes." Jiraya answered them waved me away.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Akatsuki

_"Stupid pervert." Naruto whined as Jiraya walked away with a beautiful woman._

_"At least he didn't steal your wallet before he left us." I pointed out._

_"I think he raided it last night." Naruto said holding his frog wallet in his hands while he looked like he was weighing it._

_"You can tell if he stole some by weight?" I questioned Naruto, impressed with his skills._

_"No, probably not." Naruto answered grinning at me._


	29. Akatsuki

One of my fans is now reading out loud (and making voices unlike me who just read it) Failure to Fangirl and I think Issues with Itachi and making videos. Chapter one of Failure to Fangirl is up on her youtube account. Just type failure to fangirl and you should be able to find the video if you are interested.

The rain doesn't want me to have ice cream for breakfast...

Akatsuki

"So someone is coming with us during our training this time?" I heard Naruto question Jiraya as I was walking slowly towards them.

"Yes." Jiraya answered simply giving Naruto an I-know-something-you-don't-know smirk. That smirk was voted most annoying five years in a row...

"Who?" Naruto questioned tilting his head cutely.

"Naru-chan!" I shouted hugging him. He deserved that hug. Hugging Naru-chan is fun.

"Nami-chan! Are you the one coming with us?"

"Yes."

"Yay!" Naruto said excited about the trip once more.

"Don't I get a hug?" Jiraya asked.

"Hmm let's see...no."

"Why not?"

"I try not to hug perverts, not good for the anti-molestation." I said simply.

"You're no fun." Jiraya whined before he gave up and started walking out of Konoha.

"Good." I agreed while Naruto laughed openly at us.

* * *

"Stupid pervert." Naruto whined as Jiraya walked away with a beautiful woman.

"At least he didn't steal your wallet before he left us." I pointed out.

"I think he raided it last night." Naruto said holding his frog wallet in his hands while he looked like he was weighing it.

"You can tell if he stole some by weight?" I questioned Naruto, impressed with his skills.

"No, probably not." Naruto answered grinning at me.

"Haha, well let's just go to the hotel so that I can take a shower while he is gone." I suggested.

"Okay, and I can look over this scroll." Naruto said grinning at me.

* * *

Outside point of view for a bit

Naruto was reading his scroll when there was a knock on the door.

"Stupid pervereted hermit, interrupting my reading. Doesn't he have a key?" Naruto muttered and asked himself before unlocking the door and opening it. Naruto was met with two strange men in black cloaks and red clouds.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Itachi greeted.

"He doesn't need both arms, no one will care if I cut them off." Kisame said something along those lines right before he used his sword to steal Naruto's chakra.

"We need to leave quickly before the Sannin comes back." Itachi ordered.

"What about the girl?" Kisame questioned.

"What about her?" Itachi questioned wondering why Kisame cared.

"She looks familiar."

"Well it seems that you will find out who she is soon." Itachi said looking at the wall that seperates them from the bathroom.

"The water is turned off." Kisame noticed.

"No, Nami-chan don't come out!" Naruto suddenly screamed causing Kisame to drop him in shock.

"You little..." Kisame said but trailed off when he noticed Itachi smirking down at Naruto.

"Now she will definitely come out." Itachi informed him and he was right.

* * *

I was calmly taking a shower when I thought I heard someone knock on the door. Crap the pervert is back. Thank goodness I brought my clothes inside. Maybe I should leave the shower running while I get dressed so he does not come in as soon as there is no water, and thus not as much of a weapon. Stupid pervert I can still attack him with the water in my hair. I was putting on my shirt when I heard Naruto yell.

"No, Nami-chan don't come out!" Okay, um why did that start with 'no'? Who is he telling no? Is he saying no to me and thus making the request for me to come out? I wondered as I activated my bloodline and got the water in my hair to obey me. Maybe he was saying no because whoever has him was listening to the shower running. It's too big of a coincidence that he shouted that right after I turned off the water. So I can't get extra water or they would know what I was going and rush me.

I need a plan. If I go into the next room but remain where they can't see me from outside then I can spot their blood and maybe distract them from Naruto with some water? Worth a try. I thought before sneaking—like a ninja—into the next room and silently sending the water towards the two people out there. They dodged the water easily but they left Naruto on the ground where they were. I rushed into the hallway and made a dive to pick up Naruto. I skidded to a stop when this blue man was in front of me. Well that failed.

"I see why you look familiar now." Kisame said, "You are a Taki, a forbidden of the mist."

"Yes." I admitted knowing that he already knew. "Who might you be?" I questioned hoping if I talked politely with him he would go away, or at least not kill me.

"Hoshigi Kisame." he introduced himself grinning evilly, showing off his crazy shark teeth, "Behind you is Uchiha Itachi."

"So I should probably not look." I mused not realizing I said it out loud until Kisame laughed at me. On the bright side the water that was in my hair slowly crept back towards me until it was by my feet waiting for me to use it.

"You have pretty good control, for a Taki, who trained you? I am pretty sure that your parents were killed by hunter ninjas." Kisame informed me.

"How do you know?" I questioned for some reason believing this evil ninja guy.

"I was traveling to meet them, actually, your father was one of my few friends." Kisame admitted.

"So does that mean you will let us go?" I questioned hopefully.

"No, but I will only kill you if you get in our way." Kisame told me still grinning evilly.

"Worth a shot."

"Did you know how your parents escaped?" Kisame asked enjoying taunting me with information.

"No."

"When we assassinated the mizukage they escaped. So basically you already owe your life to me. You should just hand over the Kyuubi brat like a good little girl."

"Nice try but no." I told him thinking about the information I now had.

"Kisame why don't you just take the Kyuubi and we can be on our way." Itachi said getting slightly impatient.

"Fine." Kisame said unhappy because he wanted to continue messing with my head. Suddenly he started swinging his sword at me. Luckily for me the wall slowed the sword down so I was able to dodge it by merely bending down low while still keeping a hold of Naruto. Unfortunately for me there was two people there so I dodged Kisame and fell directly into Itachi's trap. Itachi was waiting for me to stand back up--I could sense Itachi's blood so I knew that if I didn't do something with Naruto Itachi would have us both. Luckily for me I felt Jiraya's blood coming at the right moment so I quickly put Naruto down and slid him across the floor like he was on a water slide. Jiraya helped by throwing the woman in his arms at Kisame to distract him. Then I closed my eyes and hoped somehow I wouldn't die.

I felt arms lift me off the floor and I refused to look. If I don't open my eyes he can't get me. Hmm isn't the rule if you can't see them they can't see you? Does that mean if I close my eyes I am invisible? Is that how the invisible people came to be?

"Let the girl go." I heard Jiraya say.

"I don't think so." Itachi said calmly. Okay so it is definitely Itachi who is now holding both my hands behind my back.

"How about we trade the Taki for the Kyuubi?" Kisame offered.

"No." Jiraya said.

"Itachi!" I heard Sasuke's voice shout. Oh no, this is going to end badly.

"Hello, foolish little brother." Itachi said pushing me to the wall as Sasuke probably attacked him. I could hear Itachi's fist hit Sasuke, or at least I assume that is what happened. I could tell when Itachi was suddenly not near me. I could hear him taunting Sasuke. I turned my back to them when I heard Kisame start to travel towards where Itachi and Sasuke were.

I opened my eyes to glare at Kisame telling him I would try to stop him from interfering. I knew better than to try and attack Itachi. The only reason I could kind of fight Kisame was because he can't use water techniques and his sword is too big for a hallway fight. I heard Sasuke get pummeled once more and noticed his blood on the floor. I began blinking my eyes trying to switch from blue to red. I don't know if it was because of the blood on the floor or because I kept the genkai activated too long but I was loosing control of it.

"You have the second stage? You wouldn't dare use it would you? Not with your friends here." Kisame taunted.

"Yeah, I would kill everyone." I admitted.

"The blood of your comrade is making it hard to supress. Did you know why you are forbidden? It is not just because you make all our attacks useless. In fact working with a mist shinobi would double both people's abilities. I could make water you could use it better than I could. You are forbidden because when those close to you bleed and you see it you start to loose control. If there was ever a war you would succumb instantly and kill everyone, your friends included." Kisame told me.

"Nami-chan don't listen to him." Naruto shouted.

"It makes sense." I whispered remembering my early years when I wasn't allowed out of the room, before I went to the academy.

"Nami Naruto don't move." Jiraya said before the walls turned red and squishy. I could feel myself getting sucked into the wall. Then suddenly it was over. Itachi and Kisame were gone and I could deactivate my kekkai and faint in peace.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Tsunade

_"You mean I have to stay with them until you guys come back?" I questioned._

_"Someone needs to watch her." Jiraya informed me._

_"Watch her do what? Loose?" I questioned._

_"Just keep an eye on her." Jiraya told me._

_"Can I play against her and win money?" I questioned getting an idea._

_"Sure, why not." _

_"Aren't you supposed to be all 'children shouldn't gamble'?" I questioned then looked at him for a bit. "Never mind I thought you were a responsible adult for a second."_


	30. Tsunade

I have a measurement exam later...my favorite question from the practice test was: What is the thing used to measure? [I don't remember the exact question but the meaning was the same as this question]

I was instantly like "Ruler!"

For some reason ruler was not an option. Probably because it is wrong. The answer is tests. Tests are used to measure. (so are rulers)

Tsunade

"Are you sure Sasuke is going to be okay?" I heard Naruto question as I began to come back into the world of the living after fainting. It seems that I am being carried by Naruto piggy back style. Naruto's back is warm and comfy maybe I should go back to sleep.

"He will be a lot better once we find Tsunade and bring her back." Jiraya answered.

"Why didn't we let them take Nami-chan too?" Naruto questioned.

"Because she will be fine once she is done resting off her chakra exhaustion, there is not much the healers could do for her anyway. If you are tired I could hold her for a bit." Jiraya suggested.

"No." Naruto and I both said at the same time.

"Nami-chan you are awake!" Naruto exclaimed happily putting me down on my feet gently.

"Darn." Jiraya said probably saddened that he didn't get to trick Naruto into letting him carry me.

"Thanks for saving me from molestation." I told Naruto giving him a hug.

"Your welcome."

"Where is Sasuke?" I questioned wondering what happened.

"Some Konoha ninjas were trailing him and they took him to Konoha's hospital." Jiraya explained.

"So where are we going." I questioned noting that we were on a path that must lead somewhere.

"See that town down there?" Jiraya asked after we jumped into the trees.

"Yes, it looks shady." I remarked.

"There is lots of gambling there."

"And?"

"I am pretty sure Tsunade will be there."

"How?"

"There is gambling." Jiraya said simply before he changed the topic to the plot to his new book. Both Naruto and myself then tuned him out.

* * *

"Tsunade Nami is going to stay with you to make sure that you do not back out of our agreement." Jiraya announced after Naruto convinced Tsunade that if he could learn the Rasengan in a set amount of time that Tsunade would come with us.

"This little girl?" Tsunade glared at me.

"She's persuasive." Jiraya announced.

"Since when?" I questioned.

"Can you gamble?" Tsunade asked.

"Better than you." I muttered softly.

"It will be nice to have another female around." Shizune said kindly to me. I watched as Jiraya and Naruto started to leave but I caught up with them. I needed to ask them things that I didn't want to get killed by Tsunade over later.

"You mean I have to stay with them until you guys come back?" I questioned.

"Someone needs to watch her." Jiraya informed me.

"Watch her do what? Loose?" I questioned.

"Just keep an eye on her." Jiraya told me.

"Can I play against her and win money?" I questioned getting an idea.

"Sure, why not."

"Aren't you supposed to be all 'children shouldn't gamble'?" I questioned then looked at him for a bit. "Never mind I thought you were a responsible adult for a second."

"Well I will be leaving you in their competent hands."

"Take care of Naruto." I warned him before I went back inside to 'watch' Tsunade.

"So what games do you like to play?" Tsunade questioned grinning at me.

"Ones I can win." I answered honestly.

"Let's go." Tsunade said pulling me along with her to wherever she was going.

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure we should be encouraging her to gamble?" Shizune questioned carrying their pig. I wonder what the pig would do if I poke it. Maybe it is secretly a squeaky toy. Perhaps it will blow up. It oinks and glares.

"Sorry Mr. Pig." I apologized for suddenly poking it in it's stomach and patted it on it's head.

"That's Ton-ton." Shizune explained.

"Sorry Ton-ton I just wanted to know what would happen if I poked you." I apologized to the pig.

"What did you think was going to happen?" Tsunade questioned.

"I don't know. It could have blown up or squeaked." I informed them.

"You are not the most normal ninja are you." Tsunade wondered.

"I think that is a new record of time, you figured it out faster than most people." I told her happily. Maybe I should start awarding prizes.

"We're here." Tsunade announced not wanting to continue that conversation.

"You are aware that minors are not allowed inside casinos right?"

"Henge. Turn yourself older." Tsunade ordered waving her hand at me before striding into the casino.

"Tsunade-sama I don't think that we should be corrupting the youth..." Shizune said catching up with Tsunade.

"She was with Jiraya, the damage is already done." I heard Tsunade's voice from inside the casing.

"Henge." I called out and did the hand signs changing myself into my older self.

"See it worked." Tsunade said sitting down at a card table.

"What is the game?" Shizune asked one of the men playing.

"Poker. Strip poker." a perverted man announced.

"That's stupid why would I play strip poker." I whined sitting at the table causing all the male attention to be focused on the three of us.

"Why no?" the pervert asked.

"I don't want your clothes." I remarked.

"Honey the point of strip poker is not to actually keep a person's clothes but to see the other person naked." the pervert explained leaning closer than my personal space wanted him to.

"Maybe Jiraya hasn't been with her that long." Shizune pondered.

"Or she could be one of those oblivious people that aren't effected by Jiraya due to their annoyingly thick skin." Tsunade responded.

"Wait so you give the clothes back when you are done?" I questioned not getting the point.

"Yes."

"Well that's really stupid. Yeah I might see someone naked for a while but then they will just put back on their clothes and what do I have to show for it? Now if there were pictures..."

"You're right. Well we can play strip poker where the winner gets pictures of all the players naked." the pervert offered.

"You forget I have no desire to see any of you naked. In fact I don't even care about seeing you shirtless." I answered noticing that most patrons in the casino were looking at us.

"Then won't you come join my game?" a young man, who looked about the age where he was just allowed in the casino, questioned.

"What are you playing?" Shizune questioned suddenly getting protective.

"We are playing high stakes poker."

"That's where I want to be." Tsunade said eagerly joining the man.

"Tsunade-sama, you remember what happened last time." Shizune scolded.

"Yeah yeah." Tsunade said entering the private room that the man had pointed to.

"Are you coming?" he asked me smiling.

"I don't really see much of a choice." I admitted.

"Are you sure you don't want to play?" the pervert asked.

"Positive." I said simply.

"What took you so long?" Tsunade asked.

"I was just wondering, how do you play poker?" I questioned.

"You've never played?" an older male in the room questioned as all the other players grinned evilly seeing me as an easy target. I wouldn't doubt that they knew Tsunade's reputation also.

"I'll explain it..." the young man told me all the rules and such.

* * *

Hours of playing later

"How could I run out of poker chips so quickly?" Tsunade wondered crying over the loss of all her cash.

"I have the thing where you have face cards and color coordination." I announced putting down the cards winning once more against the poor (well they are poor now) unsuspecting old men.

"Beginners luck." one man whined.

"I am out. I lost way too much tonight already." another man said signifying that he was done.

"I can't read her face at all. Her bluffs are perfect. She just always looks distracted. As soon as she gets the cards she looks at them and that's that. No difference between getting a royal flush as her hand and a pair of twos." a man observed.

"I have a theory on that." the young man began.

"What is it?" one of the losers questioned.

"I think she had no clue about the hands. I think she just put down what she had. I think she was distracted when I taught her so she was just winging it." the young man told them.

"Well?" a man asked me.

"I'm sorry what did you say? I was thinking about dinner." I told him.

"Definitely true."

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Back to Konoha

_"That was such a nice Inn. It's been a while since we could afford such luxury, thank you Nami-chan." Shizune admitted._

_"You should stay with me and gamble more." Tsunade said._

_"Hopefully Naruto will have proved his worth to you and we can play in Konoha sometime." I told her believing that Naruto would be able to do it._


	31. Back to Konoha

I just wrote this because...well I was lazy. Yesterday I had a day of no thought, it was wonderful! I didn't do school work, I didn't write, and the most thinking I did was deciding what to tell my friends on the phone and reading. So relaxing.

* * *

Back to Konoha

"That was such a nice Inn. It's been a while since we could afford such luxury, thank you Nami-chan." Shizune admitted.

"You should stay with me and gamble more." Tsunade said.

"Hopefully Naruto will have proved his worth to you and we can play in Konoha sometime." I told her believing that Naruto would be able to do it.

"You shouldn't encourage her gambling, Nami-chan." Shizune scolded.

"Why not? It seems fine to me. I mean she likes doing it and I like winning."

"Hello beautiful ladies!" Jiraya greeted us while carrying a clearly unconscious Naruto.

"What happened to him?" Tsunade asked.

"He trained too much." Jiraya answered.

"Luckily we still have our hotel rooms." Shizune said worried about Naruto.

"Since your back, Jiraya, can I go shopping?" I asked looking longingly at all the shops with goods while feeling the fatness of my wallet. I love gambling because I win. If I ever lose I will probably hate it.

"Go ahead." Jiraya said waving me off.

* * *

Summary of things that happened while I was away shopping (just in case it has been a while since you saw the episodes, I know it has been a while for me) I don't feel like writing it all out...waste of time when I can just go on with the plot.

Jiraya and Tsunade go out drinking and Tsunade slips something into his drink that makes him pass out. Tsunade then tells Shizune that Naruto will not wake up in time for the bet and thus can't win. Shizune asks Tsunade not to meet with Orochimaru, because he offered to bring people back to life in exchange for healing him, but Tsunade knocks her out. Tsunade then leaves.

* * *

Back to the story line

"So you are telling me I look good in orange?" I questioned the sales lady a a ninja clothes shop that just told me an outfit that was mostly orange looks good on me.

"Yes." the sales lady said happily.

"Do you know Naruto?" I questioned wondering if this lady was the cause of Naruto's bad clothing choices.

"Naruto?"

"Never mind. I have two problems with your statement. One it is false I look horrible in orange and two...well two is more a problem with the outfit and your store in general. Why is there an orange outfit in a shinobi clothing store?" I wondered.

"As a distraction?" The store lady offered.

"You can just be loud." I argued.

"But imagine being loud and wearing this." the lady said happily.

"I don't have to imagine it, I was on a team with it." I informed her.

"Oh."

"So why is this here?"

"My sister bet me a hundred dollars that I would never be able to sell orange to a shinobi." the lady admitted.

"Now we are getting somewhere. Do you have anything orange for a male?" I questioned wanting to help the lady for some odd reason.

"Yes, but just pants. Bright orange pants."

"I will take a pair." I told the lady.

"Really?" She asked with sparkly eyes at the prospect.

"Yes. My good friend happens to be the one ninja that would ever consistently wear orange."

"Thank you!" the lady said hugging me happily before skipping off to tell her sister. I amused myself by looking at the people outside the shop through the window. Oh look Tsunade is walking that way...without anyone else.

"You're not really buying those pants are you?" a lady that looked similar to the store lady came in and asked me with pleading eyes.

"Yes, they are for my friend."

"Do you secretly hate them?" she asked.

"No. He just really loves orange. I would stay and talk but it seems my mission is walking away unsupervised." I told the ladies.

"Oh I will get it ready right away." the store lady said right away.

"Do you make deliveries?" I questioned.

"Yes. Extra ten dollars."

"Fine, send it here." I told her writing my Konoha address and then paying her the money. "I really have to go."

I started running in the direction Tsunade went and activated my bloodline to try to find her. It wasn't that hard to find her because I could sense a bunch of chakra coming from the direction I was running so I am guessing that is the right way.

"Is this a invitation only meeting?" I asked coming to the castle where Orochimaru and Tsunade were meeting.

"Taki Nami I am guessing from your eyes." Orochimaru said pointing to my blue eyes causing Tsunade to gasp because she didn't know what I was.

"Um, hi?" I greeted.

"My dear Sasuke-kun wouldn't happen to be around here somewhere would he?" Orochimaru asked creepily. Creeper.

"Sorry but no." I said honestly.

"Pity."

"Orochimaru I will heal your arms if you promise not to harm Konoha." Tsunade offered.

"Very well." Orochimaru answered. Tsunade came towards him with he chakra activated and looked to me like she was going to heal him.

"Stop!" Kabuto ordered coming out of nowhere, "She is not going to heal you!"

"Trickery." Orochimaru hissed. Then they started fighting. Tsunade kept trying to hit them with her super strength. I followed the battle waiting to see if there was some opening for me. I knew I was out matched.

Eventually Tsunade was just fighting Kabuto and that left me standing out there with Orochimaru looking at me.

"..." I said because I was creeped out.

"The offer to join me still stands." Orochimaru offered.

"There was an offer to join you?" I questioned wondering when that happened and where I was during that.

"Well I told Kabuto to take you."

"So that's why he tried to grab me at the chunin exams." One mystery solved, a whole bunch more left. Like where Naruto got his clothes, why he got his clothes, where the bulls came from, and why things don't magically combust when Sasuke glares at them.

Suddenly my lovely conversation with Orochimaru was ended by a smoke bomb that revealed Naruto, Shizune, and Jiraya. Yay the cavalry is here. Tsunade finally knocks Kabuto into a wall but he cuts himself causing Tsunade to be affected by the blood because she is afraid of it.

I had to look away to keep myself in control, I didn't want to deactivate my bloodline while standing next to Orochimaru. Luckily I have no emotional ties to Kabuto.

"Nami-chan what are you doing sitting up there with Orochimaru?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't know, it seemed safe up here."

"With him?" Jiraya questioned looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Well as long as he is over there and I am over here and we are just talking yeah." I informed them pointing to the large space between Orochimaru and me. If he invaded my bubble it would be another story.

The fight continued until Naruto got involved then I was having issues. His blood caused my bloodline to start acting up just like when Sasuke was harmed by his brother. I never had this problem before, why now? Just another one of those mysteries of life.

"Problems?" Orochimaru asked me gleefully as he invaded my space bubble and looked at my eyes as they flashed.

"Not a good place to stand." I informed him before I ignored his existence and closed my eyes attempting to deactivate my Kekkai. It was hard to deactivate with Orochimaru there so I chose the best action for having everyone survive, I ran away.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Hot Springs, really do I have to?

_"We have to go right back to Konoha!" Naruto whined worried about Sasuke._

_"But there are hot springs." Tsunade grinned at him._

_"No." Jiraya said._

_"They are co-ed." Tsunade informed him._

_"Let's go." Jiraya said suddenly heading off in the direction of the town._

_"I don't want to." I whined. I hate hot springs. They are one of the many banes of my existence. Sure they are relaxing...to everyone else. I'd much rather take a shower get it over with and then relax while doing something relaxing...like sleeping. Sleeping sounds good to me._


	32. Hot Springs

I was slightly upset by a review...saying that each chapter decreases the value of this story...and it kind of made me want to stop writing for a bit. Then I realized that it was one out of so many and that they never put why. So if that was your review please share your reasons as to why each chapter of mine gets worse...On the bright side everyone else's reviews for the last chapter inspired me to write this chapter and not be lazy.

On the Upside Yay over 300 reviews! Maybe I should do something special...like listen to suggestions or something...ponders

In other news I didn't write Grievances with Gaara or The Love of the Stalked this week...why? Because I started working and was busy. I will upload both next week, hopefully, and yeah. Sorry about that.

Hot Springs, really do I have to?

Now don't get me wrong when I ran from the battle it was for everyone's benefit and I didn't run very far. I just went somewhere that had no bleeding people, large bodies of water, or creepy ninjas who are stronger than me and want to kidnap me for no apparent reason. Well actually the reasoning makes complete sense; powerful bloodline limit. It's why he's after Sasuke too. That is unless he actually is a creepy pedophile in which case, poor Sasuke.

I got my bloodline under control and decided to wait at the hotel, where everyone's important things were still at—like Jiraya's newest chapters and Naruto's wallet—to wait for them to return. I hope they return if not then I am going to be stranded here. Plus that would mean they lost and loosing against people like Orochimaru is a bad idea.

Luckily they came back, quite beat up but I am sure victorious. No one said anything to me they all just went to bed. Jiraya told me that we were leaving the next day to head back to Konoha.

* * *

"We have to go right back to Konoha!" Naruto whined worried about Sasuke.

"But there are hot springs." Tsunade grinned at him.

"No." Jiraya said.

"They are co-ed." Tsunade informed him.

"Let's go." Jiraya said suddenly heading off in the direction of the town.

"I don't want to." I whined. I hate hot springs. They are one of the many banes of my existence. Sure they are relaxing...to everyone else. I'd much rather take a shower get it over with and then relax while doing something relaxing...like sleeping. Sleeping sounds good to me.

"Why not?" Shizune asked nicely.

"Too much water." I told her simply.

"Ah yes, I suppose a Taki wouldn't like baths too much." Jiraya mused obviously getting some perverted thoughts that I ignored but filed into the 'reasons to kill people' folder in the back of my mind.

"It's okay, Nami-chan you don't have to go in." Shizune told me as I continued grumbling inaudibly under my breath. I don't even know what I was saying.

"Come, Nami-chan, there is a casino here that has poker." Tsunade said dragging me away from Shizune.

"But poker is boring." I whined while Jiraya was amused with the conversation.

"Strip poker isn't." Jiraya said imagining things again.

"I still don't see the point of strip poker." I answered.

"Wait, when did you learn about strip poker?" Jiraya asked.

"Some guys were trying to get her to play it." Tsunade explained while trying to think of a game that I could win that wouldn't involve her losing too much money.

"When was that?"

"Right before she won the high stakes poker game at the casino." Tsunade explained.

"She's not allowed in." Jiraya pointed out.

"Henge, you idiot." Tsunade scolded, making me feel stupid because I didn't think of it at first either.

"Tsunade-hime I don't think we should encourage Nami-chan to go into casinos." Shizune said as if I wasn't standing right there. I do believe that they forgot I was here.

"Roulette! You just pick a color or number and poof you win." Tsunade explained.

"How is that interesting?" I wondered.

"It spins." Tsunade said grinning at me.

"I'm in. Enjoy your bath Naruto." I told him following Tsunade as we walked to the casino.

"Bye!" Naruto waved as Jiraya pouted because both Tsunade and myself were definitely not joining them in the bath.

* * *

Roulette was as fun as Tsunade made it out to be. Not only was there something that spun but there was also a little ball that was thrown. Nice casino guy, who was several years older than actual me but looked to be the same age as my henge, let me throw it. After I kept winning against him he stopped being so nice to me. Eventually that got boring too. Then Tsunade took me to a place where you could throw dice. I had lots of fun there. This old guy even let me throw the dice when it was his turn. Then the old man won and I decided I was tired so I left a distraught Tsunade, because she kept losing, and went back to the hotel to sleep.

* * *

"Nami we trust that you can watch over Tsunade and help her while she makes the transition into being the Hokage." A council member informed me after we arrived in Konoha. Apparently everyone likes putting me in charge of Tsuande.

"Do you always assign Genin to help the Hokage?" Tsunade pondered.

"Oh, that was the other thing. We have decided that Nami is fit to become a chunin. It is up to you but we believe that she is ready and talented enough." The council member said.

"Besides Chunin level ninja's are the ones that help with the paperwork." The old council lady said causing Tsunade to grin evilly and I could just picture all the work Shizune and myself were going to have in the future.

"Once I am officially Hokage Nami will officially be a chunin." Tsunade informed the council.

"Thank you." I said politely while I thought frantically about possible ways to get around doing paperwork. I could fake sick but that could only work for so long. I could pretend I am stupider than I am but then I would be demoted. I could always give the paperwork to someone else…but who? Dang it! I guess I will think of something eventually. I will just have to put up with it until then.

"Let's go Nami." Tsunade ordered and we both left the office immediately bumping into Naruto.

"You have to go heal people!" Naruto yelled and started dragging Tsunade to the hospital.

We went into Sasuke's room first and saw Sakura sitting there staring at Sasuke. Tsunade quickly healed him causing Sakura to tackle him in a crying hug. Naruto looked like he was going to say something but decided against it and left. Sasuke looked up at me, ignoring Sakura which was a feat because she was clinging onto him a crying, looking like he was going to say something to me but he was interrupted by Tsunade.

"Nami, let's go slave!" Tsunade said from outside the door.

"I am not your slave!" I yelled back breaking eye contact with Sasuke and rushing out of the room. I didn't look back but if I did I would have seen the saddened and upset look on Sasuke's face.

"The council said you were." Tsunade argued.

"No they didn't they said I was a chunin." I argued as we walked to Kakashi's room.

"Same difference." Tsunade said waving a hand as we got into Kakashi's room. Tsunade quickly healed Kakashi and scolded him for getting beaten up by thugs.

"How nice of you to visit me, Nami-chan." Kakashi said energetically once he was healed.

"Yeah he's all better now." I stated before I began my newest plan to deal with Kakashi—ignore him and maybe he will go away. So I ignored him and instead turned to where Tsunade and Naruto were standing.

"Naruto don't you have somewhere else to be?" Tsunade questioned when she turned around and Saw Gai and Lee.

"Iruka!" Naruto said running off.

"Tsunade-sama." Gai greeted her while Lee just stood there. Tsunade looked over the extent of Lee's injuries.

"Lee, you should quit being a ninja. With all of these injuries there will only be a 50% chance of you living through the surgery." Tsunade announced.

"Impostor!" Gai shouts.

"..." Lee says nothing but hobbles off.

"Let it go." Tsunade said as Shizune was about to reprimand Gai for calling Tsunade an impostor.

"I am going to go." I told them staring off at where Lee went.

"Fine." Tsuande said. I rushed off going in the direction that Lee went I caught up with him quickly, hobbling versus ninja running...ninja running wins.

"Lee..." I said but trailed off because I didn't know what to say to him or why I followed him.

"Nami-chan." Lee greeted back sadly.

"Do you, do you hate me?" I questioned wondering where the question came from. That was kind of random, why would he hate me?

"For what?" Lee questioned.

"For letting him leave, for not killing Gaara. For cheering for him in the chunin exams. For..." I said trailing off not knowing how to phrase for having chakra and a powerful bloodline without it sounding conceited. I never even realized that I was afraid of Lee hating me. Yay putting things into your subconscious when you don't want to deal with them.

"I don't hate you." Lee answered.

"Thanks." I said as we stood in silence for a bit. "I think that you should continue being a ninja."

"What?"

"Because if there are more ninja who are as forgiving and nice as you then I would feel safer." I admitted not looking at him. "Maybe we could stop the endless hate and violence?"

"Maybe...but I don't know..." Lee said unsure of himself.

"Just keep the option open. I will be rooting for you." I told him before I looked at my watch. "Crap I promised Yuji and Katsu that I would come over for cake today, I gotta go!"

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Sasuke's decision

_"Who put a hole in the water towers? Do you know how close I was to being covered in water and loosing control?" I questioned Kakashi when I arrived at the roof of the hospital._

_"Nami-chan you were down there?" Kakashi questioned._

_"Yeah, and this water came out of nowhere and scared the crap out of me. Luckily I wasn't walking faster because it fell like five steps ahead of me so I had enough time to dodge. Who did it?" I questioned now looking at the huge hole in one and the gaping hole in the other one._

_"You can yell at Sasuke and Naruto later."_

_"What did the water towers do to them?" I questioned._


	33. Sasuke Decision

Haha I wrote this kind of late and stuff...but it's long! Extra long in honor of over 300 reviews!

Sorry I have been moody lately, I blame school. I tried to put on a shirt while it was still on the hanger the other day...

Sasuke's decision

Stupid Tsunade making me bring her a whole bunch of books and scrolls in a box. Doesn't she have some male slaves...I mean chunin to do that for her instead of me? I know it is helping Lee and all but still. Those things are heavy when you put them all in a box and then try to carry it. How has Shizune survived all of these years?

"Ah ha!" Tsunade shouted happily rushing out of the room.

"What was that about?" I questioned Shizune putting down the box on the floor.

"She is finally done with reasearching."

"Wait then what was this box for?"

"Oh those are the Third's copies of Jiraya's books." Shizune informed me.

"Why was I bringing them up here?"

"Tsunade wanted to burn them."

"I ask again, Why was I bringing them all the way up here."

"Strength training." Tsunade said as she came in and grabbed a book off her desk.

"For what?" I questioned.

"Being a ninja." Tsunade answered before leaving once more, this time with Shizune on her heels.

"I give up. I am going home." I said to the ANBU that I knew was there. Or maybe I was talking to the invisible people. Either way I was telling someone I was going home.

* * *

"Who put a hole in the water towers? Do you know how close I was to being covered in water and loosing control?" I questioned Kakashi when I arrived at the roof of the hospital.

"Nami-chan you were down there?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah, and this water came out of nowhere and scared the crap out of me. Luckily I wasn't walking faster because it fell like five steps ahead of me so I had enough time to dodge. Who did it?" I questioned now looking at the huge hole in one and the gaping hole in the other one.

"You can yell at Sasuke and Naruto later."

"What did the water towers do to them?" I questioned.

"Not sure." Kakashi answered before rudely poofing away.

"Really." I muttered to myself as I inspected the water towers.

"Why must Naruto and Sasuke fight?" Sakura asked me as I was poking the large dent in one of the water towers.

"Because they secretly hate one another. Oh wait, not so secret. Um because they are men? Yeah men."

"Other men don't do that."

"Kakashi and Gai." I said simply as if that was the answer to all questions.

"They are rivals."

"When were Naruto and Sasuke not rivals?" I questioned her wondering what team she was on all this time.

"I just wish they wouldn't fight." Sakura told me.

"That is understandable. I mean who wants their teammates to be at each other's throats all the time." I answered her sitting on the in between the water towers.

"Why are you sitting there?"

"Well I was thinking about summoning the water back into the towers."

"Why?"

"Well the water has to be for the hospital, I am sure that the hospital needs that water. So I want to try to help." I answered with my eyes still closed in concentration.

"Oh, well I can go get someone to seal the holes." Sakura offered.

"That would be good." I said concentrating on the water that I had seen earlier and activating my bloodline as Sakura left the roof. I could feel the water around and I began calling it towards me like I was concentrating on controlling my chakra. I opened my eyes and the water was floating back into the water towers. I didn't break my concentration even when Sakura come back with some maintenance people to repair the towers. I only stopped concentrating when the holes were patched. I released my bloodline limit with a sigh.

"Thanks so much!" one of the hospital people said.

"Well, I figured since I could help." I said sheepishly as my stomach growled.

"Nami-chan let's go get some dinner, my treat." Sakura offered smiling at me.

"Of course!" I said, who turns down free food? Not me. Not Naruto. Sasuke might, but he is the lord of the Zombies so he doesn't count.

* * *

"I heard that you fixed the water towers." Sasuke said appearing behind me creepily as I was walking home from my dinner with Sakura.

"I heard you broke one." I responded trying to glare at him but failing miserably. What was I thinking glaring at the champion glare-er? That's like challenging Naruto and Chouji to a Ramen eating contest...it's just stupid.

"Yeah." Sasuke admitted leaning against a tree.

"Well, you shouldn't have done that." I said standing in front of him.

"Hn." Sasuke said returning to his usual self.

"Because I was walking and then whoosh tons of water out of nowhere!" I said frantically jumping when I said whoosh and making exaggerated hand gestures.

"Sorry." Sasuke said looking down causing his eyes to be shadowed.

"Well you didn't know..." I said easily since I wasn't really angry since I had dinner. Yeah the food made me forget that I was angry.

"Why was _he_ there?" Sasuke asked saying the 'he' with a tone of utter loathing that made me shiver a bit.

"I...can't tell you." I informed him looking away.

"Can't or won't?" Sasuke asked suddenly springing forward and reversing our positions causing my back to meet the bark of the tree. Sasuke held my shoulders against the tree so I would not be able to escape.

"Won't." I answered blinking confusedly up at him.

"Why Naruto?" Sasuke growled out at me.

"..." I said nothing because I had no clue what he was asking. Why was his brother after Naruto? Why was I protecting Naruto's secret? Why am I supposed to be Naruto's fan for life, but failed since I only just remembered that? Or maybe he was hallucinating and secretly thought I was Naruto.

"Nami-chan." Sasuke said suddenly hugging me to him. I stood there not knowing what to do or why this was happening. One of Sasuke's arms was around my lower back and the other one was wrapped around my upper back. Sasuke stood there with my face forced into his chest as he, probably, glared off into the distance.

"Sorry to interrupt but you are being summoned by the council, Nami-chan." an ANBU came to get me. Sasuke reluctantly let go and I bolted to follow the ANBU member.

* * *

"You summoned me?" I questioned the council, and Tsunade, as soon as I arrived at the meeting room.

"It has come to our attention that Orochimaru is after Uchiha Sasuke." the council told me.

"Okay." I said slowly wondering what this had to do to me and why I couldn't just go to sleep.

"We want you to keep an eye on him." a council member stated.

"Okay." I agreed.

"We would also like you to complete another mission for us." a council member said and I looked over to Tsunade and saw her shaking her head.

"What is this mission?" I questioned worried about it because of Tsunade's reaction. Plus how many missions are they going to give me at one time? I am already Tsunade's babysitter, box carrier, and I am supposed to become an ambassador.

"If Sasuke joins Orochimaru we want you to remain in contact with him and because I sort of spy for Konoha."

"You want me to go with him?" I questioned not liking the sound of this.

"If you think you must, we were thinking more like remaining in contact through summons or by mail. This way if Sasuke learns any information on Akatsuki we would be able to gain that information, plus all the knowledge that we will have about Orochimaru's hideout." the council member explained.

"How would I do that?"

"That is for you to figure out."

"How do you all know that Sasuke will join him?" I questioned not wanting to think about Sasuke joining that man.

"This is a just in case mission. If he does not then we want you to keep guarding Sasuke and watching him."

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" I questioned realizing that they would probably force me to do the mission if I didn't want to do it.

"No."

* * *

I was walking around stalking Sasuke one night an undisclosed amount of time after the meeting with the council and I still had no idea how their mission would even be possible for anyone to do. I am pretty sure that Sasuke knows that I am around as I stalk him especially since he glares everywhere but where I am. Usually you would glare at the person stalking you but Sasuke is special, he doesn't glare.

I was stalking him from a distance because I noticed that if I stay a certain distance away he does the not-glare-where-I-am-hiding less. I noticed that he had packed his pack earlier so I really didn't want to be noticed. Oh look Sakura! I hope she stops him. I still don't know what to do if he actually leaves, for more than one reason. Gah, he knocked her out and is putting her on a bench. Wait he's going to leave her there? In the middle of the night?

"Are you seriously leaving her there?" I questioned unable to hold my opinion in any longer.

"Yes." Sasuke answered simply.

"Well that is really mean."

"Are you going to try to stop me too." Sasuke asked looking, no glaring, into my eyes waiting for my response.

"No." I admitted looking away. I lost the staring contest once more.

"You should come with me." Sasuke said softly causing me to look up in shock.

"What?"

"You should come." Sasuke said suddenly standing in front of me and stroking my face.

"Why?" I questioned meaning why would I join Orochimaru.

"It would be helpful to have you around while fighting my brother because you limit the attacks of his partner. Plus I want you there." Sasuke said leaning close to me so that his face was mere inches from my own.

"I will never join Orochimaru." I stated firmly completely forgetting about my mission and everything the council told me.

"..." Sasuke continued to stare into my eyes and this time I didn't look away.

"But killing Itachi dosen't sound like a really bad thing." I said causing him to back up a little in shock.

"What do you mean? Why would you want him dead?"

"He wants to kidnap and kill Naruto." I said simply.

"Always Naruto." Sasuke growled out evilly causing me to slowly walk backwards. Sasuke noticed my retreat and walked forward. It wasn't long before my back hit a fence and I was once more trapped.

"He's my friend." I said meakly.

"..." Sasuke didn't say anything but instead kissed me. I was so shocked, although I should have seen it coming, that I just stood there like an idiot and let him do it. It wasn't long but it was definitely a kiss.

"Wha..."

"Promise me that when I go kill _him_ that you will join me." Sasuke ordered as he played with a strand of my hair.

"I promise." I whispered and then Sasuke was gone.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Sasuke Retrieval

_"What do you mean you don't want to go?"_

_"Exactly what it sounds like, I want nothing to do with this mission."_

_"But Sasuke..._

_"Let the stupid idiot do what he wants, besides if I was able to change his mind it would have been changed last night. Naruto I am pretty sure that you are the only one who might still be able to convince him to come back."_


	34. Sasuke Retrieval

To anyone who hasn't watched/read the water tower episode with Sasuke and Naruto's fight I guess it would be nice of me to explain. So after Sasuke is healed by Tsunade he is all jealous of Naruto because Itachi is after him and during the Chunin exams Naruto beat Gaara. Sasuke wants to test his strength against Naruto so he fights Naruto on the roof of the hospital. Both of them are preparing to use their most powerful attacks at the time (Naruto-Rasengan, Sasuke-Chidori) on one another but Kakashi comes and diverts the two attacks. The attacks instead hit two conveniently placed water towers. The Chidori puts a hole where it hits and the Rasengan puts a dent in the front where it hit but a gaping hole in the back. If I ever skip over something that you might not know about yet just tell me and I will attempt to explain it, you might not be the only one. Tonya will thank you...since she has never seen Naruto but reads this anyway.

Sasuke Retrieval

'I guess I will take Sakura home and then report Sasuke's disappearance to the Hokage and the council. That way he gets a head start. Tomorrow is not going to be a fun day.' I thought as I carried Sakura to her home then rang the doorbell and ran away. There was no way I was going to explain to Sakura's family why she was knocked out.

"Uchiha Sasuke has left the village." I informed a sleepy Hokage once the person who has the night shift in the tower woke her up.

"What?!" She yelled out at me.

"He left." I reiterated.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"Um...did you want me to battle him, because Sakura tried the whole convince him to stay part already." I pointed out.

"Wait, Sakura saw him leave too? Where is she?"

"Passed out at her house, hopefully inside." I remarked.

"Why wouldn't she be inside, never mind I don't want to know. What about your other missions?"

"Well I kind of failed one because I said I would never join Orochimaru, but I did offer to join him when he attacks Itachi." I said ignoring the fact that I would have offered my help anyway. I mean what are friends for if not for helping one another kill their evil brothers? Or helping one another destroy powerful members of evil organizations.

"Stupid council." Tsunade muttered.

* * *

"There you are Nami-chan!" Naruto said dragging a reluctant Shikamaru behind him.

"Yes?" I questioned looking up from my breakfast which I decided to eat before going to bed. Then Naruto came in my apartment unannounced and uninvited. Although I suppose it is a good thing it was Naruto because I forgot to lock my door.

"Sasuke left!"

"Uh-huh." I said between bites calmly sitting in my PJ's.

"We are going to get him back." Naruto told me seriously.

"Okay."

"We want you to go on the mission." Naruto explained. Who exactly is this 'we' that Naruto is speaking of?

"I'll pass." I said simply. I wish I hadn't because suddenly Naruto was sad but then he perked back up and was angry, at me.

"What do you mean you don't want to go?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, I want nothing to do with this mission."

"But Sasuke...

"Let the stupid idiot do what he wants, besides if I was able to change his mind it would have been changed last night. Naruto I am pretty sure that you are the only one who might still be able to convince him to come back."

"Last night?"

"I was there when he left."

"You must have been the one who took Sakura home." Shikamaru concluded.

"Yes, did she get in?"

"Yes." Shiikamaru said simply taking the chance to lay down on my couch.

"How can you be so calm?" Naruto asked probably one of the nicer questions about my decision.

"There is nothing more I can do." I told him sadly. Seriously I have no way of convincing him to come back and I don't think my bloodline would allow me to beat him up so bad that I can drag him back.

"But, you could at least come." Naruto deflated visibly at my answer.

"Sorry but I don't want to be part of this mission." I said. Stupid council told me to let him go and not join the retrieval mission after I explained what happened to them. They said something about me being a lier if I said for him to go and then went on his retrieval mission.

"Why?" Naruto whined.

"Naruto I am sure Nami-chan has some reason. Come on we need to get someone else." Shikamaru intterupted him.

"But..." Naruto trailed off.

"Besides Nami-chan looks like she is about to pass out from lack of sleep."

"Why are you so tired Nami-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well I was going home to go to sleep when Sasuke left, then I was interrogated by the Hokage and the council. I basically just got home changed into my PJ's and made some cereal. Then you appeared coming through the door I apparently forgot to lock." I said staring blankly at the door.

"I guess you should sleep. I will bring Sasuke back don't worry." Naruto told me.

"If anyone can it's you. Now leave so I can sleep." I ordered them.

* * *

I woke up, much too soon after I went to sleep if you ask me, to knocking on my door. I only had about three or four hours of sleep.

"Hokage wants to see you." an ANBU said as I answered the door. Wow an ANBU learned to knock. Usually they just appear in my apartment and scare the crap out of me then tell me to see Tsunade.

"K..." I responded sleepily then closed the door on the poor ANBU's face, I am sure he dodged it, before changing so that I could see Tsunade.

"Nami-chan you look tired." Tsunade said glaring at me for no apparent reason.

"I wonder why?" I questioned sarcastically.

"Anyway, I accidentally gave Lee the wrong medicine."

"What medicine did you give him?" I questioned.

"Sake."

"That's not medicine."

"That's not the problem. The problem is someone needs to get him his medicine and no one can find him."

"My guess is retrieval mission." I pointed out.

"Exactly, I want you to take his medicine and this soldier pill so that you don't pass out on the way and give him the medicine and force him back here."

"You expect me to be able to force Lee to do something?"

"You're a girl, I am sure if you pretend to faint or something he will take you back to the village because he's a gentleman."

"If you didn't give me the soldier pill the fainting would be real." I pointed out after I ate the pill.

"Yes, yes." She said waving off my concerns as unimportant, "Oh and if you see some Suna ninja they were supposed to be here by now."

"Wait can't I just go on one mission at a time?" I questioned annoyed.

"Nope." She answered simply.

"..." I didn't say anything for a while so she glared at me. I took that as my cue to leave.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Here Lee, Lee, Lee, Lee, Lee

_"Here Lee, Lee, Lee, Lee, Lee." I called out as I ran, following the trail of the retrieval mission. This usually works. Wait when does this work? Hmm, I suppose never. I usually have to be searching while calling. Oh well. "Here Lee, Lee, Lee, Lee, Lee."_


	35. Here Lee Lee Lee Lee Lee

You all probably thought you weren't going to get a chapter this week because I didn't post yesterday. I was taking the FTCE test yesterday and that is pretty much an all day affair. Add to that the fact that I didn't finish the chapter earlier this week and we have a day late to post. Oh well at least I posted, it's the thought that counts right?

Here Lee, Lee, Lee, Lee, Lee

"Here Lee, Lee, Lee, Lee, Lee." I called out as I ran, following the trail of the retrieval mission. This usually works. Wait when does this work? Hmm, I suppose never. I usually have to be searching while calling. Oh well. "Here Lee, Lee, Lee, Lee, Lee."

Why must I go on this mission? I wanted to sleep not go on the retrieval mission. I wanted no part in this mission, the council agreed. They said I could sleep. Well they didn't really give me permission to sleep but they told me not to join the retrieval mission.

There a whole lot of sand over there, maybe Lee is over there? A sand box could have exploded. I hope some little kid wasn't playing in it at the time. Was Lee playing in the sandbox when it exploded? Why would Lee play in the sand? You'd think that Lee would have avoided the sand due to his last experience with sand.

"Here Lee, Lee, Lee, Lee, Lee." I yelled once more but this time as I was running across the sand. I kept my bloodline activated so that I would know if he was hiding under a rock or not. Why he would be under a rock I don't know, you'd have to ask him that.

"Nami-chan?" I heard Lee shout out from the magical floating sand. You'd think I would have been able to figure out that Lee, or someone, was up there. It never even occurred to me to look up there.

"Found you." I muttered to myself as I ran. I was about to reach the magical floating sand when a hand suddenly came out of the sand underneath me. I quickly jumped back as a body followed the hand.

"Nami-chan be careful he uses his bones as weapons." Lee told me shouting down from the sand.

"Zombie." I said pointing to the white haired boy.

"I am not a zombie."

"Are you sure?" I questioned eying his bones protruding from everywhere and his ruined clothes. Yeah he looks like a zombie to me.

"Positive. You must be Taki Nami." he said.

"Wow, you know my name just from me calling you a zombie?"

"Orochimaru-sama mentioned that you were different, and he said Nami-chan." he said pointing up at Lee.

"Oh, it was much more fun when I thought you knew because I called you a zombie." I admitted.

"I will be unable to continue our match," he said looking up at the magical sand cloud, "If I bring her with me Orochimaru-sama will be happy. The Uchiha should have had enough time to get away anyway."

"When did I agree to go with you, zombie?" I questioned tilting my head in confusion.

"I am Kimimaro." he finally introduced himself.

"I have no desire to join Orochimaru." I informed him bluntly.

"Then I will have to fight you and drag you there."

"Hold on a minute." I told him jumping up onto the sand cloud.

"Nami-chan." Lee whined to me.

"Bad Lee disappearing." I scolded him while handing him his medicine.

"You brought me my medicine."

"Yup. They had to make a mission for delivering it. Hello Gaara." I greeted looking at the other occupant of the cloud who was standing there just staring.

"Nami-chan..."

"You just sit right there, or do you want to damage your leg again and be unable to be a ninja?" I questioned pushing him back down when he tried to get up.

"Are you done?" Kimimaro questioned probably annoyed because of how long I was taking.

"Yea, oh and Gaara feel free to send your sand after him if you feel like it." I said before I waved to Gaara and jumped back down to fight Kimimaro.

Kimimaro extended his arm out and pointed his fingers at me, rude, causing pieces of his bones to shoot out. I quickly got into a defensive stance so that I could dodge the projectiles but it turns out that I didn't have to. Gaara used his sand to protect me from the attack.

"Thanks Gaara." I said quickly before Kimimaro ran towards me dodging sand here and there. I began dodging him once he got close enough to hit me with his bone sword. While I was frantically dodging I managed to get a small bottle of water out of my pouch. I quickly used it to halt the sword, by wrapping the water around it and pausing it's movements, while I used the chance to kick him in the chest sending him, but not his sword, flying. Once he was far enough away from me the sand started attacking him again. I used this chance to regain my breath and to stare at Kimimaro.

"Orochimaru-sama never mentioned that you have control over your bloodline." Kimimaro said to me while he stood some distance away. Gaara had apparently become tired because he only used his sand when Kimimaro came a certain distance towards me.

"You blood looks weird." I commented on the thing that had been bothering me since he came out of the ground as a zombie.

"How so?"

"It looks corrupted, kind of black instead of the blue that most people's blood looks like or the vivid red that people with bloodlines blood looks like to me with my bloodline activated and focusing on finding blood." I explained.

"That is probably due to my illness." Kimimaro explained.

"Well you don't have much more time."

"How so?"

"The black is spreading even as we speak."

"Then I must hurry and return to Orochimau-sama with you."

"I don't think you will make it." I said watching in fascination as the red was swallowed by yet more black. I had never seen a person with an illness before due to me keeping my bloodline at bay usually.

"Pity." Kimimaro said before instead of attacking me he jumped up to attack Gaara. I quickly sent the water that I had brought with me towards Kimimaro. The water slammed into him right before he would have reached Gaara. Kimimaro fell to the sand and started coughing up blood then stopped due to the fact that he was dead. I jumped up to where Lee and Gaara were as Gaara slowly lowered the sand down.

"Is he really dead?" Lee questioned looking at Kimimaro's body.

"Yes. The black took over his blood so if he moves now he is definitely a zombie." I explained staring at him to see if he would become a true zombie.

"Oh." Lee said then I hit him in the back of the head while Gaara watched both of us interact.

"Idiot. Why did you come out here when you are injured and could make your wounds worse." I scolded him shaking my head in his direction for good measure.

"I'm sorry, Nimi-chan." Lee said sadly as he sat on the ground because he used his legs too much right after a surgery. I decided to sit down between him and Gaara.

"I forgive you." I told Lee before I looked over at Gaara who seemed to be struggling not to pass out. "You can pass out. The healer ninja people will be here soon."

"Thanks." Gaara said simply before he allowed himself to pass out. His passed out and fell directly onto me causing me to fall into Lee. I quickly moved Gaara a bit so that I could sit up but sometime during the fall he grabbed onto my waist so I couldn't move him even after I got up.

"I never said anything about being your human pillow." I whined down to the passed out Gaara who was using my lap as a pillow.

"Hahaha." Lee laughed at my predicament.

"Keep laughing and next time I fall over into you I will stay there until help comes." I threatened causing Lee to blush and look away from me. Wait that threat dosn't sound that bad on his part does it? "Although I suppose you'd rather Sakura fall into you."

"..." Lee said doing a very good Hinata after talking to Naruto impression.

"I win." I said while grinning.

* * *

Preview from the next chapter: Promises

_"I found the suna ninja." I told Tsunade as she visited us in the hospital. _

_"I can see that." Tsunade said trying not to laugh at my predicament as I sat on a hospital bed with a hot red head holding my waiste._

_"I wonder if I have a camera." Shizune wondered looking like she was using all of her will power not to say 'aw' really loud._


	36. Promises

Hey, sorry about last week. I hate November it's the end of the semester and that means projects and papers. I am going to switch the upload date to Sundays. Tomorrow I will upload either The love of the Stalked or Grievances with Gaara. If I really want to avoid writing a paper I might write both.

Promises

"I found the suna ninja." I told Tsunade as she visited us in the hospital.

"I can see that." Tsunade said trying not to laugh at my predicament as I sat on a hospital bed with a hot red head holding my waste.

"I wonder if I have a camera." Shizune wondered looking like she was using all of her will power not to say 'aw' really loud.

"If you do it I will be forced to destroy the camera or ask for copies." I answered.

"Ask for copies?" Tsunade wondered right before she laughed at me.

"Commemoration of a hot red-head refusing to let go of my waste." I said seriously causing Tsunade to burst into another fit of giggles.

"Tsunade,shouldn't you be healing someone." Shizune reminded Tsunade about the real reason they were in the hospital. They had just heard about my predicament from the gossip of the receptionists and had to stop in and see/laugh at me.

"Oh yeah, well it's good that you found the suna ninja." Tsunade said snickering at me.

"Nami-chan?" Sakura asked coming into the room as Tsunade left.

"How's Naruto?" I questioned being unable to go see him because I had a suna ninja attached to my waste.

"Still sleeping."

"I'd say still passed out is more accurate of a description from what I hear." a nurse said coming in to check on the passed out ninja on my lap.

"Was he badly hurt?" I questioned not knowing since I didn't see Kakashi or Naruto before the medic ninjas took me to the hospital with Gaara.

"Big hole in his chest. It's pretty much closed now though." the nurse told me adding the last part really fast after I looked really worried.

"It's good that Naruto heals oddly fast." I pointed out wanting to change the conversation's tone to a more optimistic tone.

"Well the ninja on your lap will wake up when he's good and ready to, other than being asleep he's fine." The nurse informed us before leaving the room.

"It's all my fault." Sakura said beginning to cry.

"What is?"

"Naruto's wound, everything. I shouldn't have asked Naruto to bring Sasuke back, I should have been able to stop Sasuke-kun that night." Sakura explained between sobs.

"No one could have stopped Sasuke that night. I was there too, he didn't stop leaving when I asked either. The only one that had any chance of stopping him was Naruto and he apparently failed also."

"But, I still shouldn't have asked Naruto to--

"Sakura. Naruto would have chased after him anyway. Sasuke is Naruto's best friend. Naruto would have gone on the mission even if you didn't say anything to him." I explained after cutting her off because I didn't want to hear what she wanted to say.

"I can't believe he left." Sakura said referring to Sasuke.

"I can." I muttered before telling her, "Why don't you go back to Naruto's room so someone will be there when he wakes up. I can't go for obvious reasons." I said gesturing to my lap causing Sakura to giggle. Why must everyone giggle at my predicament?

* * *

Several boring minutes later...

I looked down at the hot red-head who just moved. I swear he did. I think he did. My feet are asleep...I hope he wakes up soon. False alarm he was just snuggling closer in his sleep. Thank goodness I don't have to go to the bathroom or something.

* * *

Several minutes (about 452 dots on the ceiling later)

Okay, now I have to go to the bathroom. Please wake up soon...or now. Now seems like a much better idea for the both of us. Please? Yes! Gaara can read minds while he is sleeping because he is starting to wake up. It's either that or my twitching because I have to pee really badly. Gaara woke up, thank goodness, and I immediately pushed him—gently--off of my lap and leaped off the bed and ran to the door but my plan failed due to the fact that my feet were asleep so I fell down two steps into my frantic run. I looked up and saw Gaara blinking at me from the bed in hazy confusion.

"My feet are both asleep." I explained sheepishly.

"..." he said nothing just continued his sleepy blinking.

"I have to use the restroom." I explained politely.

"..." he nodded to me as if I was asking his permission. No the one whose permission I really need is my feet. My feet finally woke up and I was able to walk, painfully, to the door. I looked back at Gaara just as the haze finally left him and he blushed. I am not sure if he was blushing because he was in my lap while he was sleeping or because he gave me permission to use the potty. Either way: I am going to use the bathroom.

When I was done using the facilities I decided to make a pit stop to Naruto's room to see how Sakura and him were doing.

"Nami-chan." Sakura greeted me as I walked into the room.

"So he hasn't woken up yet." I stated staring at the, hopefully just, sleeping Naruto.

"No." Sakura said sadly.

"I'm sure he will soon."

"So how is Gaara?" Sakura asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Well he woke up and then I left to go to the bathroom." I explained omitting the fact I fell down, no one needs to know about that.

"So you just left him there?"

"I really had to go..." I whined.

"Nami-chan go back there, I will come get you if Naruto wake up."

"When he wakes up." I corrected smiling at her causing her to smile a little back.

* * *

When I opened the door to Gaara's room his siblings were there and they were whispering to one another even though no one else was in the room with them. Maybe they were afraid of being overheard by enemy ninjas...yeah it's probably that.

"Nami-chan!"Temari greeted me happily grinning oddly at me.

"Hello Temari, what's with the grin?"

"I just heard the story of what happened from Gaara." she said grinning at me.

"Oh." I said suddenly finding the ceiling interesting once more. I wonder how many dots are up there...

"So what was the outcome of the mission?" Kankuro asked because he is out of the loop because no one tells him things because he is Kankuro.

"Failure." I said, "We didn't succeed in bringing back the lord of the zombies, I mean Sasuke, back."

"Lord of the zombies...?" Kankuro questioned earning a shrug from Gaara and Temari.

"Leaves." I explained.

"Wha..." Kankuro asked trailing off because he couldn't figure out how to word his question, in fact he couldn't even figure out what his question would be. Poor confused Kankuro...

"Excuse me," an ANBU interrupted appearing in front of me and nodding towards the sand ninja, "Taki Nami you are being summoned by the council."

"Okay." I answered causing the ANBU to poof away. Glad I didn't want to chat with him/her or anything. I think it was a him but I have been wrong before, so yeah.

"Why are you being summoned by the council?" Temari asked curiously.

"No clue. I guess I should go, lovely conversation. See you all later." I said with a wave and a promise at the end.

* * *

In the council office placemabober

"What is your plan about Sasuke now?" the council member asked because they didn't get a chance to interrogate me after Sasuke left.

"Well I made a promise with him that if he ever escapes Orochimaru and goes off to kill Itachi that I will join him." I explained.

"Hmmm, that could work." one council member said.

"They will have to remain in touch so that he knows where to pick you up afterwards." a different council member said.

"Until then we want you to be the ambassador to Suna. Tsunade has already agreed to this. We also want you to help Suna any way you can so that Suna will become more and more indebted to Konoha for our kindness." a council member that really likes the sound of his own voice said.

"Okay." I agreed.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Ambassador

_"Hey Nami-chan, so Hokage-sama who is the ambassador that we should take back with us?" Temari questioned coming into Tsunade's office._

_"You are looking at her." Tsunade said simply, slightly annoyed that Temari didn't say hello to her._

_"Nami-chan?" Temari questioned and received a nod from Tsunade. The announcement caused Temari to grin at me, Kankuro to stare in astonishment, and Gaara to stare—slightly creepily—and blink at me._


	37. Ambassador

I tried to sign into fanfiction but it was like 'haha, no'. So I blame them and school for this chapter being as late as it is. I will try to keep writing every week but finals are soon and that means hermit mode and less time to write. I am having trouble writing Grievances right now...so it might be on Hiatus for a bit. Hopfully once I get a chance to think I will remember what I was doing. Sorry for the short and the LATE!

Ambassador

"I am going to let you pick the team of ninja who will be accompanying you for the trip to Suna and the first week there, to make sure they don't kill you right away." Tsunade said as I stood in her office on the day before my departure.

"Who's availible?" I questioned tiredly, I needed a lot more sleep. Like a month's worth of sleep.

"Team Gai, Team Berserker, and Team Kuranai." Tsunade informed me.

"Definitely not Gai, he'd want to run the entire way there or something. I choose team Berserker."

"Really?" Tsunade said confused with my choice.

"Oh you weren't here for the chunin exams, they were my team." I informed her realizing why she gave me a strange look.

"Oh! Well I will send..." Tsuande started saying before looking around the room, "That ANBU there to go inform them of their departure tomorrow.

"Is that all?" I questioned wanting to go visit Naruto and then go to sleep.

"Yes." Tsunade said waving me away.

* * *

"Hey Naruto." I said finding Naruto at the ramen stand, what a shocker.

"Nami-chan! The pervert and I are going on a training trip for a while wanna come?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Can't." I answered simply while sitting down next to him and also ordering some ramen. If I was here might as well eat.

"Why?"

"I am going to suna." I said simply not wanting him to know I am the ambassador.

"Oh." Naruto said sadly.

"Cheer up. This way when you come back with a whole bunch of cool moves then I will be impressed, which I wouldn't be if I cam with."

"I guess." Naruto said before grinning due to the fact he has ramen. So easy to please.

"When are you leaving?" I questioned.

"Tomorrow."

"And you just asked me tonight if I can go?"

"Well...he only asked me today." Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as we walked towards our apartments.

"Oh."

"Hey, Nami-chan..." Naruto started but then trailed off sadly.

"What's wrong?" I questioned nicely.

"Is, um, do you think Sasuke will come back?"

"Aren't you going to bring him back for Sakura?"

"Yeah..."

"Then it doesn't matter if he would come back or not because you will bring him back." I comforted him causing him to grin at me.

"Yeah! I will bring him back even if I have to break both his legs!"

"Hopefully you won't have to."

"Are you..." Naruto trailed off not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Am I what?"

"Upset because he is gone? I mean you don't act that much different from when he was here..." Naruto trailed off not wanting to offend me or anything.

"Well how I see it, if I am upset because he is gone who will that help? Certainly not me. Besides, I have this lovely blond friend who keeps telling people that he is going to bring Sasuke back so I don't have to worry about never seeing Sasuke again." I explained.

"Lovely?" Naruto asked.

"It's an expression..." I said not very convincingly.

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah."

"So when are you going to Suna?"

"Tomorrow."

"I guess we should say goodbye now then?"

"Yeah."

"Goodbye, Nami-chan." Naruto said slightly sadly.

"See ya, Naru-chan." I said hugging him before I left him in front of his apartment to go into my own.

* * *

"Hey Nami-chan, so Hokage-sama who is the ambassador that we should take back with us?" Temari questioned coming into Tsunade's office.

"You are looking at her." Tsunade said simply, slightly annoyed that Temari didn't say hello to her.

"Nami-chan?" Temari questioned and received a nod from Tsunade. The announcement caused Temari to grin at me, Kankuro to stare in astonishment, and Gaara to stare—slightly creepily—and blink at me.

"Don't be so shocked, last I checked ambassadors only had to be chunin level." I said pouting because they were so shocked.

"Yes! We get Nami-chan!" Temari said excitedly imagining something that probably involved me and an oddly long sleepover or something.

"You're loved." Tsunade pointed out.

"What's not to love?" I questioned Tsunade.

"The fact that you always win while gambling." Tsunade said simply.

"Shh! If people find out they won't bet against me and then where will I get my food money?" I questioned afraid for the pie that might never be bought. Think of the pie!

"I am sure there are plenty of people in Suna that you can swindle other than these three."

"True."

"What are we waiting for?" Kankuro questioned eager to be on his way and back to Suna.

"The team that is assigned to escort the ambassador." Tsunade explained right when Yuji, Takeo, Katsu, and Masaru burst through the door arguing about something.

"Look it's not going to be that boring I promise." Masaru tried to convince Takeo who apparently didn't want to go on the mission. Katsu immediately noticed who was in the room and decided to walk silently over to stand next to me.

"It sounds boring. Escort an ambassador to Suna and then hang around for a week?" Takeo argued ignoring the three Suna ninja in the room, Nami, and the Hokage.

"I am wondering why the ambassador needs protection, I mean shouldn't they be able to take care of themselves?" Yuji questioned.

"I take offense to that." I said crossing my arms over my chest in anger.

"Nami-chan!" Yuji and Takeo both shouted in random creepy unison then ran over to me and took turns hugging me.

"I was trying to tell you guys that Nami-chan is the ambassador." Masaru said annoyed with the idiocy of his team.

"Not them." Kankuro whined.

"You don't see us being happy we are traveling with you either." Yuji shot back.

"Oh yes, we mustn't breath the same air as Kankuro..." I started saying sarcastically and making fun of Kankuro a bit because it seemed like fun, "Oh wait. We already are."

"That is the team that is coming with us?" Gaara questioned darkly glaring over at Yuji, more specifically at Yuji's hand that happened to be resting on my shoulder.

"Yes." Tsunade said rubbing her head because the berserker squad was giving her a headache.

"Well, let's go?" Temari asked wanting to get out of the oddly crowded office.

"Yes." Gaara answered walking over to me and grabbing my wrist and proceeding to drag me not only away from Yuji and Takeo but out of the office.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Trip(s?)

_"Pie is much better than a cookie." Yuji argued with Takeo as we walked._

_"But cookies smell delicious while they are cooking."_

_"Have you ever smelt a cooking pie?"_

_"But cookies have chocolate."_

_"Chocolate. Pudding. Pie." Yuji stated, emphasizing each word._

_"Personally I wouldn't turn down either, or both." I mused imagining a piece of pie and a cookie on the same plate...delicious. _


	38. Trips

I updated, when I said I would! Go me! Also go fanfiction for letting me! Why do they all have exclamation points?

For those of you who are wondering about Shippuden (is that how you spell it?) there will probably be a time skip within one or two chapters, maybe more if I think of some fun things for Nami to do in Suna.

Trip(s?)

"Pie is much better than a cookie." Yuji argued with Takeo as we walked.

"But cookies smell delicious while they are cooking."

"Have you ever smelt a cooking pie?"

"But cookies have chocolate."

"Chocolate. Pudding. Pie." Yuji stated, emphasizing each word.

"Personally I wouldn't turn down either, or both." I mused imagining a piece of pie and a cookie on the same plate...delicious.

"Why are we talking about cookies and pie?" Kankuro questioned Temari who merely shrugged and continued walking.

"Brownie." Katsu decided to join in his team's argument.

"Cake!" Masaru added.

"What is the point of this conversation?" Gaara questioned me glaring at the clump of men that was once my team.

"To make me hungry?" I guessed, since that is what it succeeded in doing.

"Nami-chan, which is better?" Takeo questioned, more like whined to me.

"All. Oreo cookie ice cream cake with brownie bottom and a side of pie." I answered grinning at the idiots. Unfortunately my mad skills at walking and talking at the same time do not include grinning, so I promptly fell down.

"What did you just trip over?" Takeo questioned stupidly.

"Oh, I don't we are walking in the _forest_ perhaps a rock." I said sarcastically as Temari giggled while helping me up. Why was Temari helping me up and not one of the numerous males? Because they all went to help but instead decided to glare at one another.

"Wait, if it's a forest wouldn't that mean you tripped over a root or something?" Yuji questioned.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." I said pointing down at the root that was from the big tree to the left of me.

"What did I win?" Yuji asked excitedly.

"The you're not a complete idiot award, good job." I said a little annoyed with all of them because they were too stupid to be able to help me up.

* * *

"Finally out of that forest." I said happily as the landscape changed from the forest to desert.

"Helpfully you won't fall anymore." Katsu added.

"Just because I fell what five times by tripping over tree roots..."

"The count was at twelve." Kankuro supplied.

"Just because I fell twelve times..." I said glaring at Kankuro who wasn't effected by it due to his immunity because he endures Gaara's glares all the time.

"Nami-chan, I love you and all, but how can you live in Konoha and be a ninja if you constantly trip over tree roots." Temari questioned eying the numerous scratches on my person.

"I lure my enemies into a false sense of security so that they never see it coming." I said simply making up an excuse from the top of my head.

"Then why were you falling during this trip?" Katsu teased.

"Habit." I said simply while shrugging my shoulders.

"Sure." Takeo, Yuji, Masaru, and Katsu said in random creepy unison.

"Don't use the creepy unison against me." I warned shaking my fist angrily for no apparent reason.

"I really worry about you though, if you trip that much every time you walk through a forest..." Temari said trailing off.

"Maybe it is a sign that she should not live in Konoha but somewhere else." Gaara muttered to himself but Temari, Kankuro, and I heard him. This caused Temari to grin at him and Kankuro to raise his eyebrow at the implications. I simply blinked at him for a bit before shrugging and continuing to walk. Once more my skills at walking have failed me so I tripped over a small sand dune.

"Well there goes that theory." I said as Gaara helped me up by making the sand help me up.

"Nice to know there is no hard fellings." I stated confusing everyone.

"What?" Temari was the first to recover and ask.

"Well obviously the sand wasn't vindictively tripping me, otherwise it wouldn't have helped me up. Unlike the trees who were purposely tripping me."

"Why would the trees want to trip you?" Masaru questioned.

"They know that I know their evil plan." I whispered conspiratorially causing them all to have to lean in close to me to hear what I had to say.

"So what is their evil plan?" Kankuro whispered, being the first to give in to his curiosity.

"They are going to take over the world with their zombie leaves, that's why the lord of the zombies had to leave, in order to conduct his evil plan without being watched. Little did he know that I knew." I explained.

"Zombie leaves?" my ex-team asked in creepy unison.

"Lord of the zombies?" Kankuro questioned.

"Who knew?" Temari questioned.

"Wasn't the Uchiha the lord of the zombies?" Gaara questioned. Unfortunately for all of them I had decided to skip away while they were confused. Unfortunately the way I chose to go was the wrong way and instead of telling me like a normal person would Gaara made a sand wall stop me from going any farther. Sand wall plus me skipping equals me skipping into the sand wall, and then falling.

"Now it's on sand. There was no way that was an accident." I said glaring at the sand wall that fell apart due to the strength of my glare not because Gaara made it go away, no, it was the strength of my glare.

"Nami-chan I don't think you can hurt the sand." Temari said as she watched me kick the sand.

"Worth a try." I pouted.

"We'll get the evil sand." Takeo said taking the chance to put his arm around me.

"Yeah all we have to do is figure out why the sand did that." Yuji agreed pushing Takeo off me while looking knowingly at Gaara who was trying to ignore the conversation guiltily.

"I think I showed it." I said punching Yuji lightly in the side causing him to let go for fear of being tickled. Why would he think I would tickle him? Oh yeah, because I did that once, it was fun. I should tickle attack him again. Oh wait, it backfired last time and they ganged up on me. Hmm, I know! Surprise tickle attack when he's alone. Yes, that will work. I thought while grinning evilly.

"I feel sorry for the sand." Katsu said staring the the evil grin that I was wearing.

"I don't think it's the sand she's after." Temari pointed out referring to the fact that my malicious grin was aimed towards Yuji.

"Poor brother." Katsu said.

* * *

Random 3rd person point of view because it seemed like fun at the time...

"Pst, Temari." Kankuro whispered getting her attention away from flirting with Katsu.

"What?" Temari asked annoyed that she couldn't flirt with the hot guy anymore.

"Did you notice what Gaara is doing." Kankuro said pointing to where Gaara was walking with Nami but was also glaring at the sand and making it smooth out so that Nami wouldn't trip.

"Aw, that is so cute." Temari whispered.

* * *

Back to Nami/normal point of view...

"Ever feel like you are being looked at." I whispered to Gaara.

"Ignore them." Gaara said while still glaring at the ground that we were walking on that was oddly smooth. Maybe the sand felt bad and was making sure that I wouldn't hate it by becoming smooth so I wouldn't trip. That's nice. Much nicer than the trees who have no remorse and instead shower you with zombie leaves when you kick them.

"But he just pointed at us." I said peaking back at Kankuro.

"That's because he's an idiot." Gaara growled out.

"Oh, okay." I said happily taking his word for it. He would know if his own brother is an idiot or not, I suppose. Speaking of idiots, what happened to Takeo and Yuji.

* * *

With Takeo and Yuji...

"How many times has the sand tripped me?" Takeo questioned tripping over the sand that looked smooth until he stepped on it and invisible dunes appeared and he tripped.

"Fourteen, once more and you will beat Nami-chan for amount of trips." Yuji said snickering because he knew better than to walk on the smooth sand because it was clearly being controled by Gaara.

"Why don't you just go away?" Takeo asked angrily gesturing at the group that continued to get father and father from them every time Takeo tripped, since no one really cared.

"Nami-chan is plotting something...I don't want to be near her when she goes through with whatever it is." Yuji admitted.

"So it has nothing to do with your teammate tripping?"

"Not at all."

"I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual."

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Water Shortage

_"So you are running out of water?" Masaru questioned Baki._

_"Yes, we were wondering if you could travel back to Konoha and get a shipment of it."_

_"So you want us to leave when we just got here, go fast and get water that at least half of it will probably evaporate on the way?" Masaru questioned._

_"We don't have any other choice, the people need water." _

_"Wait not having water is a problem?" I questioned._

_"Of course it is, people need water to survive." Baki said looking at me like I was an idiot._


	39. Water Shortage

Happy late Thanksgiving to you all and Happy Birthday to me.

Water Shortage

"Wow the village hidden in the sand does a lot better at hiding than Konoha." I mused as we stepped into the village after regally past the guards who saw Gaara and immediately opened the doors.

"What do you mean?" Masaru questioned.

"Well they made their houses and such sand colored, from far away you can barely see it and it looked like a sand dune until we got close enough. Unless you knew it was there you might never find it."

"Well Konoha hides itself in the forest." Masaru tried to convince me.

"The mountain with faces carved into it kind of gives its location away." I pointed out.

"Well at least we have trees." Masaru replied lamely.

"Who create zombies and secretly want to trip me, possibly because the lord of the zombies doesn't want me going to Suna with the hot red head." I pointed out ignoring the fact that now Gaara and his siblings were blinking at me because I called Gaara hot. My teammates were already used to it.

"Why would the lord of the zombies care about you leaving Konoha with a hot redhead?" Katsu questioned.

"He's jealous." I said simply.

"Why is he jealous?" Takeo questioned.

"Because he's not a hot red head."

"Isn't the Uchiha the lord of the zombies?" Gaara asked once more hoping that I would randomly answer him this time.

"Of course he is." I answered him.

"Wait, so Sasuke is jealous of Gaara because he is a hot redhead and he used his tree minions to trip you?" Yuji questioned.

"Yes, and shower us all in zombie leaves." I added.

"Didn't he leave with the snake guy?" Takeo questioned.

"That doesn't mean he can't order his tree minions to do things, why do you think they have roots in the first place? To trip me?" I questioned.

"I like how none of them are questioning Gaara being hot." Kankuro whispered to Temari.

"It seems as though there was a conversation before this that cleared that point up." Temari whispered back.

"I suppose." Yuji said agreeing so that they wouldn't have to talk about this anymore it was hurting his head.

* * *

"Baki-sensei, you remember the berserker squad and Taki Nami."

"Is Taki-san the ambassador?" Baki questioned.

"Yes." Temari answered.

"Kind of young." Baki said.

"That's what I said." I agreed.

"Well, no matter, I need to ask the berserker squad for a favor." Baki said.

"What?" Masaru asked.

"I need you to go back to Konoha and request a shipment of water for Suna." Baki explained.

"So you are running out of water?" Masaru questioned Baki.

"Yes, we were wondering if you could travel back to Konoha and get a shipment of it."

"So you want us to leave when we just got here, go fast and get water that at least half of it will probably evaporate on the way?" Masaru questioned.

"We don't have any other choice, the people need water."

"Wait not having water is a problem?" I questioned.

"Of course it is, people need water to survive." Baki said looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Well yeah, but I have never had a problem getting water." I pointed out.

"You live in Konoha." Baki pointed out annoyed with me.

"Hey, Nami-chan can't you just summon some water or something?" Takeo asked not looking forward to going to Konoha.

"Well not really summon, I could take some water that is already here and make it go where it's needed." I offered.

"So you can take water from the desert and put it in the wells?" Baki asked excitedly, apparently they really need water.

"As long as you make sure that no one is within a certain distance from me while I do it, yeah. Think of it as a peace offering from Konoha." I said grinning at the man.

"Really?" Baki questioned expecting us to demand payment or something.

"You know, the council would probably want you to charge them..." Masaru said trailing off.

"If they ask I was training, not helping." I said simply.

"When can you do it?" Baki asked.

"How long until your reserves run dry?" Masaru questioned worried that I need sleep before attempting to control my bloodline limit for that long.

"Two days if we raise the limit up."

"There's a limit on water?" Takeo questioned.

"Yeah, it happens when the dry season is especially long." Kankuro explained.

"Oh." Takeo said.

"Well tomorrow should be fine, Nami?" Masaru suggested.

"Fine by me." I said.

* * *

I stood in the middle of the desert the next day with no one around me. I sighed, activating the first stage of my bloodline calling all the water in the area to myself. It wasn't that hard, since the water wanted to come to me. I didn't really think it through, though, since I turned the water I was standing on into a muddy sink hole type place. Luckily I used my ninja walking-on-things-that-should-not-be-walked-upon skills and got out. Unfortunately my pants got muddy, and I knew that when I took the water out my pants would be sandy. Gross.

"Stupid laws of chemistry. Alchemy? Life? I am sorry cactus." I said to a random cactus that I just noticed that I was stealing all this water from. Poor thing is dead. I will hold a funeral for it later.

I walked into the part of town with the well, creating mud everywhere I walked. I seriously love those walking-on-things-that-should-not-be-walked-upon skills. I summoned the water out of the ground and separated if from the sand so that I could put only clean water into the well. I ignored the villagers who were all standing in the road about 15 feet away from me. I finished putting the water in, including the water that was on my clothes, and deactivated my bloodline easily. Probably because there wasn't that much water around trying to make me keep my bloodline activated.

"That was fun." I said smiling at Kankuro because I was done. Why Kankuro? Because it confuses him when I randomly smile at him.

"That should be enough for a few days." Masaru conjectured.

"Yes." Baki agreed.

"Why do I get the feeling that if I walked away from you I would get mobbed right now?" I questioned Gaara causing him to glare at the villagers around us. Gaara glaring at them made them all take at least one step back.

"Don't go out alone." Yuji ordered.

"Yeah, you don't know what grateful people might do." Takeo said laughing.

"They might cook me dinner or something." I said with mock horror.

"Or shower you in gifts." Katsu added joining in.

"That might hurt." I said causing them all to look at me for an explanation. "Well, what if the gifts are heavy? Then you could be knocked out or just hurt by the gifts being showered upon you.

"It's an expression." Baki informed me thinking I was stupid.

"Well, either way you have to make sure not to go out alone; because of the grateful people." Takeo said ignoring Baki.

"So what are you doing tonight?" I asked Gaara conversationally.

"You need to meet the council and then decide where you are going to be spending your time while you're here." Baki informed me.

"She can stay with us." Temari offered.

"Well one mystery solved. Now I just have to meet these mysterious council people. I hope they aren't like the council people in Konoha." I said.

"What's wrong with the Konoha council people?" Masaru questioned.

"Have you noticed that they just stop talking to you when they are done, they don't say goodbye or you're dismissed or anything." I explained.

"I thought that was just me." Masaru admitted.

"That's rude." Temari agreed.

"Yeah, it is." I agreed with her.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Council

_"We have made you a reservation in the finest hotel in Suna--_

_"I am staying at Temari's." I interruped._

_"You are staying with the late Kazekage's kids?" _

_"Yes."_

_"That isn't advisable."_

_"Why not?" _


	40. Council

Soon I won't have an excuse for chapters not coming out one time because this semester is almost done. The time skip will probably occur either during or after the next chapter, unless I magically think of something that I think is hilarious and want to write it.

Council

"Are you the ambassador from Konoha?" A council member questioned.

"Yes." I answered resisting the urge to roll my eyes. If I wasn't the ambassador then what was I doing coming to their office when they asked for the ambassador?

"Kind of young..." A council member trailed off.

"I get that a lot." I answered trying to keep my polite smile on my face.

"What took you so long getting here?" Another, apparently out of the loop, council member questioned.

"I was taking water from the desert and putting it in the well." I answered staring blankly at the man, my polite smile still on my face somehow (magically?).

"We know that last night you opted to spend the night in the hotel with the other Konoha denizens..." the council member trailing off leaving the fact that the hotel Masaru chose wasn't the best choice of sleeping arrangements if staying more than one night.

"We have made you a reservation in the finest hotel in Suna--

"I am staying at Temari's." I interrupted.

"You are staying with the late Kazekage's kids?"

"Yes."

"That isn't advisable."

"Why not?" I questioned my eyebrow raising on its own accord.

"It could be dangerous."

"Because of Gaara?" I questioned bluntly while pouting slightly and crossing my arms.

"Well, yes." the council man said blinking at me because I figured it out so quickly. I think that they think that I am dumb.

"I'll be fine." I said waving their concerns away.

"Very well, it is clear that you have already made up your mind about this." a council man said.

"We would like to question you about what you plan on doing here." another council man questioned.

"Be an ambassador?" I questioned unsure as to what else I could be doing there.

"What we mean is, is there anything special you would like to do while you are here?"

"Other than fill the well with water and be an ambassador?"

"Yes."

"I'd also like to eat. Oh and make a giant sand castle!" I said getting excited thinking about the ultimate awesome cool sand castle that I was going to make while here.

"Well, um, I am sure those things can be arranged..." the council man said trailing off because he had no clue how I was going to make a sand castle, or where for that matter.

"If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask either us or anyone else in Suna. I am sure that after that spectacle earlier today everyone knows what you look like so just ask them to put it on the political tab when buying things." The other council man explained.

"Okay." I answered grinning at them. Now I could buy buckets! And shovels.

"You are dismissed." a council member told me kindly.

* * *

"Did they give you any trouble about staying with us?" Kankuro asked because he was the only one present outside of the council office.

"A little but not as much as I suspected, anyway why are you here?" I questioned looking around as if a hidden group of people would pop out at any moment, which could happen since they are ninjas.

"Well after you left Temari decided to try and cook so right now your teammates are at the hospital because they got food poisoning. Temari is hiding in her room in shame and she asked me to pick you up." Kankuro explained as if people getting food poisoning and going to the hospital was a usual occurrence in his life, maybe it is?

"What about Gaara?" I questioned.

"I have no clue where he is."

"So he could be here." I said suspiciously looking around as if I could spot him.

"I doubt he is." Kankuro said waving off my idea.

"He could be that pile of sand over there, you never know." I said eerily trying to scare Kankuro because he ignored my idea. Kankuro stopped walking for a while to scrutinize the pile of sand.

"I am not that pile of sand." Gaara said simply appearing behind me.

"I know that and you know that but he didn't know that." I informed Gaara pointing rudely at Kankuro and pretending he couldn't hear us.

"Come." Gaara said grabbing my arm and making both of us teleport using his amazing sand powers.

* * *

The next day...

"What are you doing out here?" Gaara asked appearing in a whoosh of sand that looked just like a whoosh of sand that happened earlier but did not contain Gaara.

"Funeral." I said continuing to dig.

"For?" Gaara questioned curiously.

"Cactus." I said pointing to the shriveled up cactus that was right next to the hole.

"How were you going to get it in the hole?" Gaara questioned eyeing the hole and the cactus.

"Push it?" I questioned.

"Cactus." Gaara said simply.

"With gloves on?"

"Where are the gloves?"

"Kick it?"

"Cactus."

"Ask you nicely to push it in with your sand?"

"Fine." Gaara said moving the sand that I was trying to get out of the hole and pushing the cactus into the much larger hole he created before putting all the sand back.

"May he, she, it rest in peace." I said clapping my hands afterwards for no apparent reason.

"What are you going to do now?" Gaara questioned.

"Well, I was thinking about making a giant sand castle." I told him getting excited about the prospect.

Gaara merely waved his hand in response and caused all the sand around us to create a large sand castle. It was oddly detailed. Now I am jealous.

"Well there is no way I could make one better than that..." I said in slight awe at the sight.

* * *

Several weeks later...

"Must they always stare at me in awe?" I whispered to Temari as we shopped for clothes simply because we could.

"You are basically a never ending supply of water to them, so yes." Temari whispered back picking up a shirt before immediately putting it back down when she noticed it had a giant kitty on it. How she didn't notice the kitty at first I shall never know.

"But I am not." I pointed out the flaw in their logic.

"They don't understand your power so to them you go out in the desert some cacti die and then you come back with magical water." Temari explained.

"Magic water?" I said getting all sparkle-y eyed because I want magic water, who knows what magical water can do.

"I meant that where you got it from was magic not the water itself."

"Oh." I remarked sadly.

"Anyway I think we should move on, they are starting to mob around us." Temari pointed out causing me to look around and notice that yes they were forming a mob around us.

"What do you think they want?" I questioned Temari.

"Probably to thank you." Temari answered.

"I know we discussed this before but how is that a bad thing again?" I questioned.

"Not really bad just annoying..." Temari said trailing off because she didn't know exactly why they were avoiding all of the villagers.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Confrontation? With the Villagers

_"I just wanted to show my gratitude to you for saving us from drought by giving you this box." a village woman said handing me an oddly pretty box._

_"I wanted to give you a free pass to eat at my restaurant." a large villager said handing me a piece of paper._

_"I want to give you this snake I found." a little boy said presenting me with a snake._

_"Is it poisonous?" I asked Temari._

_"No." Temari answered._

_"Um, okay." I said taking the snake gently away from the boy. Why a snake? _


	41. Confrontation

This chapter is brought to you by an aspect of the plot...no wait that's the next chapter. Never mind. This chapter to brought to you by magenta because it is a cool sounding word and color.

Confrontation? With the Villagers

"Well if they are just annoying and want to give me free stuff I don't see any reason for all of us to keep running from them." I told Temari when I was annoyed with running from the villagers.

"If you want to…I suppose." Temari said unsure.

"I like free stuff." I answered simply. I mean who doesn't like free stuff?

"As long as one of us is with you it should be fine."

"I am accepting presents now." I announced to the villagers taking a seat on a bench in the plaza place, wide open space in the middle of town/village.

"Form a single file line, she will accept all of your gifts and praises, take your complaints to someone who gives a damn." Temari ordered.

"I just wanted to show my gratitude to you for saving us from drought by giving you this box." a village woman said handing me an oddly pretty box.

"I wanted to give you a free pass to eat at my restaurant." a large villager said handing me a piece of paper.

"I want to give you this snake I found." a little boy said presenting me with a snake.

"Is it poisonous?" I asked Temari while I eyed the snake in the kids hands.

"No." Temari answered.

"Um, okay." I said taking the snake gently away from the boy. Why a snake? I decided to put the snake in the oddly pretty box.

"I want you to accept this picture of you giving us water." A strange looking village male handed me a picture that was of me performing the jutsu and putting water in the well.

"When did you have time to do that?" I questioned staring at the picture. I decided not to voice my other question of, 'why would you paint that?' I don't think he would have taken kindly to my questioning his sanity.

"I worked on it two days straight since you gave us water." He explained.

"Why give it to me?" I questioned not really wanting a picture of myself.

"I could make you a picture of something else if it pleases you?" he questioned figuring out that I wasn't that into pictures of myself. "Then I can sell this one." I heard him mutter to himself.

"No I think I can find someplace to hang it." I said quickly not wanting my picture in some random perverts house or something. Knowing my luck Orochimaru would buy it for Sasuke or something and then all the sound people would stare at me every day. Just thinking about the possibility gives me the creeps.

"What are you thinking about, you look disturbed?" Temari questioned me.

"I was imagining where this lovely masterpiece might wind up." I said showing her the picture fully for the first time. Temari, being the lovely friend she is, started giggling about my misery.

"You like my work?" the strange looking male asked me looking up at me in awe.

"Um..." I said uncomfortably as he took my hand and was about to say something else when some sand decided to curl around his wrist. He immediately dropped my hand and jumped away from me.

"What are you doing?" Gaara questioned walking towards Temari and me.

"Accepting gratitude from the villagers." I told him simply.

"It's dangerous." Gaara scolded.

"I didn't think it would be that bad, as long as I was guarding her." Temari explained.

"Fine." Gaara agreed choosing to glare at the strange artist man instead of Temari.

"How are you going to carry all of that?" Kankuro questioned alerting us to his presence.

"I don't know. I was hoping some strong ninja man was going to help me." I said looking hopefully at Gaara and Kankuro.

"..." Gaara said nothing and merely made most of the presents float through the air on some sand.

"Sand is so cool." I muttered to myself picking up the oddly pretty box while Temari grabbed the picture. Kankuro got whatever was left over. Yay slaves.

* * *

"Did you receive enough stuff?" Kankuro asked dropping my new stuff in a big pile on the floor in their guest room where I was staying.

"No. I didn't get an umbrella." I answered simply while I put the oddly pretty box on my bed.

"Why would you need an umbrella in Suna?" Temari asked me.

"Where would you get an umbrella in Suna?" Kankuro questioned.

"I don't know, that's why I was hoping I would get one." I said to Kankuro.

"Anyway what are you going to do with this?" Temari questioned pointing to the picture of me.

"Burn it?" I questioned hopefully.

"What is it of?" Kankuro questioned not having been there until I hid it.

"Her putting water in the well." Temari answered.

"Did that man paint it?" Gaara questioned now glaring at the picture, probably hoping it would burst into flames. Yes, Gaara, glare at it; hopefully it will burst into flames.

"Yes." I answered trying to glare at it like Gaara. Maybe combined the power of our glares will make it (not so) spontaneously combust.

"I think you should keep it." Temari said.

"Why would I keep a picture of myself, that's what a mirror is for." I argued.

"Then why didn't you let the man sell it?" Kankuro asked.

"Who knows who would get it. What if some creepy pedophile or some crazy stalker man had it?" I questioned shivering at the thought.

"I would kill them." Gaara answered calmly as if he was talking about the weather. The weather just happened to be death with a 90% chance of murder.

"Well I feel better now." I told them honestly after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"So what are you going to do with it?" Temari questioned once again guiding us to the issue at hand.

"Burn it?" I questioned hopefully, only to once more be ignored.

"Maybe you should give it to someone you trust?" Temari suggested.

"Who would want a picture of me?" I questioned.

"Well, uh..." Temari said trailing off because Gaara was glaring at her.

"I know!" I said excitedly because I figured out what to do with it.

"What?" Kankuro asked curiously.

"Gaara, you can have it." I answered simply.

"..." Temari stared at me as if I suddenly became a genius and just never told anyone, "You mean, you figured out that..." Temari trailed off because she was once more on the receiving end of Gaara's death glare.

"Yeah, I mean it will be safe with Gaara. He said so himself that he would kill any creepy person who wanted to look at it. Now I know that it won't be stared at." I said happily causing the you-are-secretly-a-genius look to fall off of Temari's face to be replaced by an exasperated look.

"So..." Kankuro said breaking the silence the fell over the room once I handed the picture over to Gaara, "What's in the box?"

"Oh I forgot about him." I said skipping happily over to the box.

"Him?" Kankuro and Gaara both questioned at the same time causing me to pause mid skip.

"Don't tell me you two have creepy random unison powers too?" I said a little scared at the prospect.

"What's in the box?" Gaara asked again.

"A snake." I answered simply continuing over to the box to let the poor thing out of it.

"A snake?" Kankuro questioned.

"Some little kid gave it to me." I answered his unspoken question.

"Is it poisonous?" Kankuro questioned as I was sticking my hand in the box.

"Would I have stuck my hand in the box if it was?" I questioned him.

"Maybe you don't know it's poisonous." Kankuro defended himself.

"It's just a common non-poisonous Kingsnake." Temari explained as I pulled out the white and black striped snake.

"I think it's kind of cute in it's own snake like way." I said staring at the snake that seemed to stare right back.

"Are you going to keep it?" Kankuro questioned glaring at the black striped snake.

"Yes." I answered still staring at it.

"Are you going to name it?" Temari asked curiously.

"Yeah, I just haven't decided what yet." I answered simply. My first thought was zebra but a snake called zebra would be silly.

"Well make sure to keep it in it's box." Kankuro said before walking out of the room.

"He doesn't like snakes much, does he?" I questioned curiously.

"No. He got bit by one once when he was younger and freaked out because it had red and yellow on it and he thought he was going to die." Temari explained.

"Did they have the anti-venom?" I questioned having learned that expression during one of my days with Tsunade.

"They didn't need it, the snake wasn't poisonous." Temari explained.

"Maybe I will call him dice." I pondered watching the snake twist around my arm.

"Dice?" Temari asked raising her eyebrow.

"It's better than zebra, or Panda." I said looking curiously at Gaara for a moment when I said Panda before turning back to Temari.

"Well it's late, so I am going to sleep." Temari announced.

"Goodnight." I called to her as she left the room.

"G'night." Gaara whispered before leaving my room with the picture of me in his hands. Maybe he will glare at it and it will burn.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Dice

_"So how did you get the kid to give the snake to me?" I questioned trying to change the topic of the conversation and succeeding, for once._

_"It was oddly simple, what kind of village lets their kids play outside in the desert?"_

_"I dunno, one that is in a desert."_


	42. Dice

Most of you probably already figured out who was responsible for Dice, but I knew you all would. Such smart readers.

Dice

"So, dice, where are you going to sleep?" I asked the snake after I was in my pajamas and ready to sleep. I had just noticed that dice was slithering on my bed.

"Dice?" a male voice that seemed familiar asked me, causing me to look around the room suspiciously.

"Who?" I questioned taking out the kunai I had hidden in my clothes.

"Do I really have to waste the chakra to show you?" the voice questioned me seeming to come from near the snake.

"Yes?" I replied unsure. Dice glowed for a bit before a shadowy Sasuke appeared sitting on my bed.

"Nami-chan, it's good to see you." the Sasuke shadow said smirking at me.

"Sasuke, so you were behind the random kid giving me a snake?" I questioned.

"Yes, you are probably the only person who would have accepted a random snake from a random kid though." Sasuke replied.

"True." I agreed sitting on a convenient chair that I moved so I could face the bed. "So why give me a snake?"

"He is so that I can know where you are at all times..."

"That's creepy." I interrupted Sasuke but he ignored me.

"And so that I can see things that are around you, I can see through the snakes eyes if I chose to."

"Creepy." I said simply.

"How else were you expecting us to communicate to one another? Did you forget about your promise? How would I know where to find you when I plan on killing Itachi?" Sasuke shadow questioned me.

"I don't know, but it's still creepy."

"This way we can also send messages to one another. If you tell the snake something I will know it."

"Note to self don't tell snake any secrets." I muttered to myself causing the Sasuke shadow to raise his eyebrow.

"If needed I can show this form but it takes lots of chakra so I would prefer that we do our chats through the snake."

"Fine. This way seems more fun though." I pouted.

"Did you miss me that much?" Sasuke asked with a grin.

"So how did you get the kid to give the snake to me?" I questioned trying to change the topic of the conversation and succeeding, for once.

"It was oddly simple, what kind of village lets their kids play outside in the desert?"

"I dunno, one that is in a desert."

"All I had to do was offer to give the kid some ice cream." Sasuke explained.

"Silly kid, doesn't he know ice cream melts in the desert."

"He does now." Sasuke shadow said sadistically.

"Meanie."

"What are you doing in Suna?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Ambassador."

"They are letting you handle a political situation?" Sasuke questioned looking a bit shocked.

"Yeah, well it helps that right now they depend on me to get them water so..."

"Basically they love you and thus love Konoha." Sasuke finished for me.

"Pretty much."

"And Konoha believes that they will allow you to leave?"

"That's the beauty of sending me. They won't kill me if Suna decides not to be an ally of Konoha, but if they do decide to be an ally of Konoha they will have no choice but to let me go." I explained.

"Either way you live and Suna is at fault not Konoha."

"Yup."

"Any questions for me?" Sasuke asked as he flickered for a second. He must be running out of chakra.

"Why did you make the trees, or as I like to call them zombie factories, trip me with their roots?" I questioned causing him to shake his head at me.

"I had nothing to do with the tree roots tripping you." Sasuke assured me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him looking suspiciously at him.

"Yes, good night Nami-chan." Sasuke said leaning towards me before he decided not to do something, or remembered that he was just a shadow and not actually there, and resumed sitting up straight.

"Night." I said before he disappeared. I looked down at dice who was staring up at me causing me to wonder if Sasuke was watching me. The snake is definitely going to go in the box tonight. I picked up dice and put him in the oddly pretty box I looked down into the box and informed Dice/Sasuke, "It's still creepy." before I closed the lid to the box and then put a heavy object from my pile of stuff on top of the box so he couldn't get out.

* * *

"There's a line of villagers outside." Kankuro informed me the next morning as I appeared in the kitchen with Dice draped around my shoulders.

"Really." I said sleepily to Kankuro forgetting his fear of snakes.

"Keep that thing away from me!" Kankuro demanded jumping away from both Dice and me quickly.

"He's harmless." I informed him rolling my eyes at his stupidity.

"It's still a snake." Kankuro said dumbly.

"Really, I was under the impression it was something else." I answered sarcastically.

"What are we going to do about them?" Temari questioned.

"Send Gaara outside?" I offered.

"Then you go ask him." Kankuro ordered.

"You just want the snake to leave." I scolded.

"Why are you carrying that thing around anyway?" Temari questioned.

"Dice is cool." I said lamely.

"Sure he is."

"Fine, I will leave him here while I go get Gaara." I said smiling innocently at Kankuro as I set Dice down on the floor and skipped out of the room while Temari laughed at Kankuro.

* * *

"Gaara?" I questioned knocking on Gaara's bedroom door. If he doesn't ever sleep why does he have a bed? Does he even have a bed? Is it just a room? Like a living room? Does he have bean bags?

"Come in." Gaara called out the me so I opened the door normally and peered into the room.

"Looks normal." I admitted looking around at his normal looking room. In fact the only strange thing in it was the picture of me. Maybe if I glare at it, it will burn?

"Why are you here?" Gaara asked rudely, which I ignored.

"Well, there are these villagers outside of the house. They apparently are bothering Temari and Kankuro." I explained.

"So you came to tell me...?" Gaara questioned confused.

"It was my idea to send you out there. They would disappear then." I explained still glaring at the picture.

"Do you hate it that much?" Gaara questioned.

"No, but it's kind of creepy." I admitted.

"Creepy?"

"Yeah. It's like knowing that someone has a jutsu that allows them to see whatever they want whenever and you would never be the wiser." I said referring to Dice and Sasuke.

"..." Gaara said nothing because he was worried that I was referring to the Sand-Eye technique that he has.

"I'm just afraid that someone will just stare endlessly at it and I would never know." I admitted.

"..." Gaara said nothing. (probably because that was what he was doing all night)

"Are you going to get rid of the villagers?" I asked after we both stared at the painting for a bit.

"Yes." Gaara agreed with a sigh.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Time Skip

_"Wait. What happened while I was gone?" I questioned blinking at Tsunade in shock._

_"The Kazekage was kidnapped by the Akatsuki." She explained._

_"Conveniently, after I left." _

_"Yes."_

_"That's strange."_

_"Well your other teammates aren't exactly hard to spot." _

_"True." I agreed. The Berserker squad is many things, sneaky is not one of them. _


	43. Time Skip

I am really disturbed because I agreed with something that Danzo said...so disturbing. He also thinks that Sasuke is an idiot who chose the stupid way of dealing with Itachi's death.

Happy Holidays and all that...

Sorry for the shortness...blame Christmas and family that doesn't even know what Anime is...

43 Time Skip

"Nami-chan, how are your missions going?" the council member questioned.

"This is Dice, some random village boy in Suna gave him to me."

"Thats nice." a council member said wondering about my sanity.

"Dice needs to wait outside." I told the snake who slithered away like a good snake.

"You trained it?"

"No, I was just as surprised as you were that it left."

"So other than the snake how was the mission?"

"The mission to Suna went just like how you thought it would, they loved me. A little too much I guess."

"What about the Sasuke mission?"

"Well, we found a way to communicate with one another." I explained.

"You did?" the council member asked shocked.

"Yes." I answered slightly annoyed that they were so shocked.

"How?"

"Secret." I answered.

"Secret?" the council member questioned.

"If anything happens I want to make sure that the mission isn't compromised." I explained.

"Very well." The council member answered obviously upset with my decision.

"You agreed to that oddly quickly."

"Well, we don't really need to know how you contact him just that you can. What are his plans?"

"He is planning on killing Orochimaru and then killing Itachi."

"When?"

"Whenever Orochimaru tries to take his body."

"Then you are going to join him?"

"Yes, that is the plan."

"Very well." the council member said then started talking about the next order of business as if I had left.

"Rude." I muttered to myself as I turned to leave.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama you called for me?" I questioned walking in to the office.

"Nami-chan!" Naruto shouted at me.

"Naru-chan!" I said tackle hugging him.

"Hello Nami-chan." Sakura said calmly shaking her head at our antics.

"Sakura." I greeted back still hugging Naruto.

"Don't you love me?" Kakashi questioned probably pouting behind his mask.

"No." I answered simply as I began petting Naruto like he was a puppy, which due to his acquired tall-ness made it very hard to do until he picked me up piggy back style so that I could access his head to pet.

"I called all of you here because I am planning on brining the original team seven back." Tsunade explained.

"Minus one." Naruto muttered under his breath but I hear him because I was still hugging him.

"It will be called team Kakashi since you all are jounin now." Tsunade continued explaining ignoring the fact I began petting Naruto again.

"You are a jounin?" both Naruto and Sakura asked me.

"While I was in Suna I took the test because I was bored." I answered shrugging.

"Oh." Sakura answered.

"Was that before or after Gaara became Kazekage?" Kakashi questioned grinning at me behind his mask.

"After of course," I answered Kakashi knowing where he was going with this, "Like I would have won otherwise."

"Team Gai is here." Shizune announced.

"Send them in." Tsunade called.

"Eternal Rival!" Gai called out happily.

"Naruto, Nami-chan, my dear Sakura!" Lee greeted us ecstatically.

"Hello Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi-san." Neji greeted as he calmly walked in.

"Hello all." Ten-ten greeted practically.

"Okay you all said hello now." Tsunade said rubbing her temples.

"Fine." Kakashi and I said sadly because we hadn't greeted anyone yet. I slowly let go of Naruto because I knew this was pay attention time.

"I called both teams in because we got word that the Kazekage of Suna was kidnapped.

"Wait. What happened while I was gone?" I questioned blinking at Tsunade in shock.

"The Kazekage was kidnapped by the Akatsuki." She explained.

"Conveniently, after I left."

"Yes."

"That's strange."

"Well your other teammates aren't exactly hard to spot."

"True." I agreed. The Berserker squad is many things, sneaky is not one of them.

"We think they planned to wait until you left before sending out the member that got him."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Nami-chan's bloodline is very feared and if you add the Kazekage's power to Nami-chan's then that would be a lot more work than necessary." Tsunade explained to Naruto.

"When do we leave?" Kakashi questioned seriously.

"Just what I would expect from my rival." Gai boasted to Lee who nodded understandably.

"Immediately." Tsunade ordered getting back to her paperwork.

"Have you been taking lessons from the council?" I questioned as the other ninjas began filing out.

"Yes, now go." Tsunade said grinning at me.

* * *

"Let us run there." Gai offered.

"Yes!" Lee agreed.

"Wait a minute guys, how are we going to help if we are exhausted from the trip?" Sakura pointed out.

"True." Gai agreed sadly.

"We still need to get there fast, though." I pointed out patting Lee on the shoulder.

"Ah, yes." Gai agreed turning back into his cheery self.

"Nami-chan I think this is the first mission I have gone on with you." Ten-ten pointed out conversationally as we continued jumping though the trees.

"It is." I said happily to her.

"Berserker squad doesn't like sharing." Sakura explained while smirking.

"Even though she wasn't their's in the first place, she was ours." Kakashi pouted slightly.

"So Neji, Ten-ten want to play I-spy?" I questioned ignoring the conversation about me. If they were going to ignore the fact I am here then I will pretend I am not here and ignore them.

"..." Neji just glared at me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you hate me." I mused.

"I will play with you, it's better than participating in that useless conversation or hating you with Neji." Ten-ten agreed.

"I am glad that hating me is worse than I-spy on your list of things to do." I pointed out sarcastically.

"I-spy with my little eye something that is brown." Ten-ten began.

"Tree trunk?" I questioned.

"Yes." Ten-ten answered realizing that maybe that game wasn't the best choice to play on our part.

"I-spy with my little eye something that is green." I said.

"Leaves?" Ten-ten questioned.

"Close, zombies!" I answered her.

"Zombies?"

"Leaves are zombies." I explained simply as Ten-ten gave me a you-are-crazy look that she usually reserves for Gai and Lee.

"I think I am done." Ten-ten said joining Neji. I think she decided that I-spy in the trees is not higher on her list than hating me.

"Why do serious people hate me?" I questioned Kakashi as if he wasn't in another conversation.

"Because you are not?" Kakashi mused.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Old People

_"Welcome back Taki-san." Baki greeted me escorting us to the hospital to see Kankuro._

_"It's been so long since I have seen you." I joked._

_"Kankuro went after the Kazekage but was poisoned." Baki explained ignoring me._

_"How did they get Gaara?" I questioned._

_"He was fighting against someone who created bombs out of animated clay and was captured because he let down his defense to save Suna."_


	44. Old People

I wrote this very late at night because I am still at home for the holiday break and when I am at home I barely/rarely have time to write. This chapter is brought to you by: slight insomnia.

The Love of the Stalked will be out either later tonight or Tomorrow because I haven't finished it yet and I have to help take down the christmas decorations.

Old People

"Nami-chan what is in your shirt?" Sakura asked watching a bulge in my shirt move a bit as we set up camp.

"Dice."

"Dice?"

"My snake." I answered simply as if it was normal for people to carry snakes in their shirts.

"When did you get a snake?"

"In Suna, he's oddly cute." I answered receiving a hiss from my shirt.

"Why is he in your shirt?" Ten-ten questioned looking at me weird. Neji suddenly started glaring at me for no reason. Well probably because I have a snake and Sasuke joined the snake man. Really Sasuke you couldn't have sent a different animal with me? One that didn't scream Orochimaru to people.

"He's cold."

"After we get the fire going can I see him?" Kakashi questioned eying my shirt suspiciously.

"Sure." I agreed shrugging.

* * *

"This is Dice." I introduced him to the people in the camp when I emerged from the tent which I had entered to take him out of my shirt. Like I would reach into my shirt with a pervert like Kakashi around.

"I don't see how he is cute." Sakura admitted.

"He looks no different than a normal snake." Ten-ten remarked having expected something different about my snake.

"He's black and white." I pointed out the obvious.

"Nami-chan the snake is most youthful." Gai complimented.

"Can I hold him?" Kakashi questioned looking suspiciously at Dice.

"You can try." I answered handing the snake over to Kakashi. Dice promptly bit him and then slithered past Naruto to attach himself to my leg.

"He's so cool." Naruto said looking down at Dice.

"He tries to bite me and suddenly he's cool?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes." the three former members of team Seven informed him in random creepy captain obvious unison.

"You all are so mean to me." Kakashi whined.

"Is he always hostile?" Sakura questioned.

"Unless the person is me, yes." I answered.

"Weren't you at all suspicious about the snake when you got it?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes, but it's okay now. Dice is from a friend." I said truthfully as I leaned down and detached Dice from my leg and started to pet him.

"If you say so." Kakashi conceded unbelievably.

* * *

"Welcome back Taki-sama." the gate keepers greeted me with a smile.

"Hello." I greeted back nervously trying to remember their names. I can't think of them, they were too unimportant for me to know exactly who they are.

"Sama?" Ten-ten and Sakura both asked at the same time while Neji raised his eyebrow. Why must everyone use the random creepy unison against me?

"They like me here." I said simply as the villagers all waved and I waved regally back.

"What did you do?" Naruto questioned eying the villagers.

"I gave them water." I shrugged.

"You are probably very popular here." Kakashi mused not looking up from his book.

"Obviously." I said sarcastically as I pushed his book down a bit so he could see the villagers waving happily at me.

"I see." Kakashi agreed before returning to his book.

"Living in a desert with very little water, I can see how Nami-chan would be valued." Sakura agreed.

"I feel so loved right now." I remarked sarcastically while pouting at them.

"I think that this village is full of youthful determination!" Gai announced suddenly reminding them that Lee and him were there. Until that moment both of them had been racing to a nearby, actually very far away, cactus. The entire race was a concoction of Kakashi's because he wanted to read his book in peace.

"Of course it is Gai-sensei."

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei."

"Why don't you and your team secure a place for us to sleep tonight while my team goes ahead to the hospital?" Kakashi asked knowing very well that they weren't going to sleep there that night.

"Good suggestion, that is why you are my eternal rival!" Gai said running off with Lee as Neji and Ten-ten followed them with a sigh.

* * *

"Welcome back Taki-san." Baki greeted me escorting us to the hospital to see Kankuro.

"It's been so long since I have seen you." I joked.

"Kankuro went after the Kazekage but was poisoned." Baki explained ignoring me.

"How did they get Gaara?" I questioned.

"He was fighting against someone who created bombs out of animated clay and was captured because he let down his defense to save Suna." Baki explained.

"Sakura go help heal Kankuro." Kakashi ordered waving us towards Kankuro's and away from the grown-ups.

"I'll go sit on a chair." I said to no one in particular because everyone was ignoring me and there was a conveniently located chair out of the way in Kankuro's hospital room.

"Where is he? Where is the boy who suffers from poison?" an old lady questioned in before she walked in and started attacking Kakashi because he looks too much like his dad. The old lady was followed inside by an equally old man.

"Hello old people." I greeted them while pointing to the bed where Kankuro was sweating while Sakura worked on him. I had met both of these old people during my time in Suna. I have this love for old people. They are fun to listen to sometimes and honestly I didn't have anything better to do. Luckily for me old people love to talk about things and they really like people who listen to them.

"Taki-san." Chiyo greeted back suddenly not fighting Kakashi anymore.

"Taki-san." the old man greeted back.

"Does anyone in this village not know you?" Naruto questioned me as Chiyo went over to help Sakura.

"I am sure there is someone who lived under a rock or in another village while I was here." I admitted.

* * *

We all headed out to the Akatsuki base that someone managed to find, I wasn't really paying attention I was having too much fun listening to old people talk about the good old days back when they used to do stuff.

"We are going to have to break up into two groups to open up the base." Kakashi explained as we got near the base.

"Okay." We all answered before waiting for our orders like good ninja/soldiers.

"Team Gai will open up the far one and Team Kakashi will open the closer one." Kakashi said pointing to both entrance key things while talking about them. "We will communicate over radio when we both have reached the entrance ways."

"Okay." Gai answered taking the radios and securing them on his head before handing some over to his team while Kakashi did the same with his.

"We will complete this task!" Lee said excitedly before the entire team Gai ran off towards the far key.

"We will most likely be ambushed by a member of the Akatsuki." Kakashi warned as we ran towards the base.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Kakashi, Taki-san, and others." Itachi greeted us after coming out from behind a tree. We all jumped down into the clearing with him.

"Itachi." everyone said in slightly different tones of voice.

"We meet again Naruto-kun, Taki-san." Itachi said grinning at both of us.

"Kakashi do I have your permission to join the other group?" I questioned Kakashi ignoring Itachi.

"Why?"

"I won't be of any use here and if Itachi is here so is Kisame, I would be a great help against Kisame." I informed him quickly.

"You may go." Kakashi informed me.

"Who said I would let you leave this clearing Taki-san?" Itachi questioned coolly appearing in front of me causing me to close my eyes. I dodged his hit because of my Kekkai which I had activated when I closed my eyes.

"Don't forget I am here!" Naruto said as he tried to hit Itachi who was forced away from me but not hit.

"We can take care of him." Kakashi said waving at me as I rushed off to do battle with the mist ninja.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Kisame vs Team Gai and Nami

_"Hello again, Kisame." I greeted the S-class criminal happily walking on the water he had summoned into the clearing my blue eyes staring straight at him._

_"I was hoping you would be here, Taki." Kisame grinned eerily at me._

_"Nami-chan what are you doing here?" Lee questioned._

_"I am here to fight this brute. You all are free to help or go on to the entrance." I told them getting into a fighting stance while hoping at least one of them would stay._


	45. Kisame vs TGN

Sorry about last week. I had writer's failure (writer's block) and found myself unable to write any story, even if I knew exactly what I wanted to write.

Kisame vs Team Gai and Nami

I ran in the direction that Team Gai had gone knowing that they were probably under attack at this moment. What I didn't account for was the distance that they had gone in such a short period of time. I expected Gai and Lee to get far but Ten-ten and Neji were with them so I expected them not to get as far in such a short time.

It took me a few minutes to reach the scene of the battle. Apparently Kisame doesn't waste time either because he had already done several water jutsu and completely filled their clearing with water.

"Hello again, Kisame." I greeted the S-class criminal happily walking on the water he had summoned into the clearing my blue eyes staring straight at him.

"I was hoping you would be here, Taki." Kisame grinned eerily at me.

"Nami-chan what are you doing here?" Lee questioned.

"I am here to fight this brute. You all are free to help or go on to the entrance." I told them getting into a fighting stance while hoping at least one of them would stay.

"Ah, Taki you dare to fight with all this water around?" Kisame questioned gesturing to the water.

"This water is also my weapon." I said watching the water begin to swirl slightly around my feet.

"You have been working on your control since we last met." Kisame noticed.

"Time in the desert is a wondrous training exercise."

"Nami-chan, which of us do you want to stay?" Lee questioned.

"You three can go, Gai will be enough." I told them and they ran off.

"I am glad you chose to let the small fries go, I have a score to settle with this man." Kisame grinned at me pointing his sword at Gai.

"Then by all means you two fight it out." I said regally sitting down on a chair I made from the water around me.

"You are actually allowing the two of us to fight in front of you without interfering? How Youthful of you!" Gai questioned.

"I never said that. I just won't do anything until I think you need me to help." I told Gai reaching into my shirt to get Dice out to pet him.

"Enjoy the show." Kisame informed me smiling to show his razor sharp teeth. Sometimes I wonder if he is really a human. If he is a shark does that mean if he swims backwards he will die?

"I will. I would enjoy it more if I had some food though." I admitted.

* * *

I watch Kisame and Gai battle while not interfering. It was pretty fun to watch actually, if you forget the fact that they are trying to kill one another. It was also fun to watch Kisame get kicked in the face by Gai. It wasn't fun when Kisame summoned a whole bunch of water out of nowhere and I had to dodge it too.

Eventually Kisame forced Gai to go underneath a whole bunch of water while he summoned sharks. Maybe they are his brothers or something? Does Kisame have shark minions? As I was pondering the relationship between the sharks and Kisame—they could be his friends, cousins, etc—I realized something that I should have realized earlier. That something was the fact that Gai, unless I am mistaken, can't breath underwater.

"My turn." I said randomly, to anyone who wasn't in on my thought process.

"What?" Kisame asked as I made the a bubble go down to where Gai was so that he could have some breath. Then I concentrated and made a current in the water make Gai come back up. I used a little too much force in the current so when Gai and the current got to the surface it was a little like a water spout, a really big one that had Gai in it.

"Oops." I apologized lifting Gai up from where he fell.

"I could have continued." Gai claimed.

"I am sure you could, but if you don't mind I'd like to try my hand at beating him. If it looks like I am failing or am about to be seriously hurt please interfere." I said even though I was only going to fight Kisame because I thought Gai was going to drown and I was getting bored. Mostly the first one...

"So, Nami-chan are you ready?" Kisame asked grinning at me as I stared at the sharks that were now circling us.

"You're not going to leave Gai out of this, are you?" I pondered realizing that the sharks were swimming around both of us and not just me.

"No." Kisame said grinning.

"Very well." I said beginning to spin in a circle while concentrating on the currents being formed in the water because of the sharks. Then I took them over but continued spinning and causing them to spin normally too.

"What are you doing?" Kisame asked confused.

"Spinning." I answered simply hearing a growl from Kisame which made me smile. Annoying someone always makes one feel happy. Abruptly I stopped spinning one way and in a cool, according to me, move I began spinning the other way. This caused the currents to suddenly reverse making it like the sharks were swimming backwards.

"You killed them." Kisame noted watching his sharky friends sink to the bottom the the once clearing now lake.

"Sharks do die if they swim backwards." I noted watching the sharks fall.

"I'll get serious now." Kisame told me as I shrugged. Honestly I wouldn't have told my oponent that, I would have just done it.

"What to do with you?" I pondered looking at Gai.

"I will dodge youthfully." Gai assured me.

"Okay then I don't have to wonder where you are." I said standing in a defensive stance because Kisame looked like he was about to do something.

"_Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu!(__Water Type__; __Explosion Skill_ )" Kisame shouted out while performing the hand-signs. I stood there watching as four or so, I only saw four, tornadoes of water appeared and the water I was standing on decreased in volume a bit.

"More spinning." I muttered watching the water spin. I stood there waiting for the tornadoes to come after me but nothing happened, other than Gai running to stand by a tree just in case, for a while until I saw Kisame begin to form hand signs once more.

"Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!(_Water Type; Water Dragon Blast Skill_)" Kisame shouted while smirking at me. I stood there as a large dragon was formed from all of the tornadoes.

"That's cool." I said watching the dragon get formed.

"It is." Kisame agreed grinning at me before ordering the dragon to attack me.

"But stupid." I said as the dragon flew towards me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the water in the dragon and made it obey me and not Kisame. I opened my eyes and the dragon was stopped right in front of me. I decided to pet it. Good water dragon. Then I looked over at Kisame and this time I was smirking before I ordered the dragon to go after him. Kisame quickly canceled the jutsu before it could harm him.

"You have really good control over your bloodline." Kisame growled out now pissed at me for some reason.

"We discussed this before, desert training is fun. Don't be angry at me you're the one that used a water attack against me with my bloodline out." I scolded Kisame.

"I won't make that mistake again." Kisame announced.

"You won't have a chance." I said while grinning and raising my hand. By touching the water before (petting the cool dragon) I had bonded with it so that I could control it. That means that I can still control the water even though it was no longer in dragon form. I lifted my hand and all of the water that was once in the dragon separated itself from the water around it and lifted into the air.

I kept my right hand up controlling that water as I aimed my left hand down and began spinning my finger like the current I was controlling before. Then I slowly raised that hand and the current water also separated itself from the rest of the water. I grinned at Kisame before I clapped and a large spinning disk of water was created from the combination of the spinning current and the dragon water.

"Wha..." Kisame said trailing off because he realized that I had pointed to him. Once I pointed to him the spinning disk, that was really more of a flat tornado, flew at him. He dodged like a good ninja. Unfortunately for him my spinning disk knows that it has to hit him so unlike a boomerang that would go for a bit and come back my spinning disk stopped and instantly adjusted itself so that it could tear into Kisame. Suddenly all the water we had been standing on disappeared because the one who summoned it was gone.

"A little warning next time water." I said shaking my fist at the sky where I was pretending all the water went to. You know the water cycle. Maybe it all instantly evaporated. Does that mean it is going to rain soon?

"That was most youthful." Gai complimented me slapping my back and causing me to fall forward a bit. Luckily Neji, Ten-ten, and Lee were back and Ten-ten caught me before I could fall.

"Thanks." I said to her.

"You can deactivate your bloodline now." Neji said.

"Okay." I agreed using my own chakra to force it back.

"Are you alright?" Ten-ten asked noticing me swaying a bit in front of her.

"I am sleepy." I said right before I passed out from controlling my bloodline for so long with so much water around.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Recovery

_"Nami-chan came all the way here to save you." Temari teased Gaara in his office._

_"She's the ambassador." Gaara pointed out._

_"I think she might possibly like you." Kankuro offered._

_"Excuse me." a suna ninja said after knocking on the door and being allowed in by Gaara. "The Konoha ninja have all woken up."_


	46. recovery

I really miss my old schedule. Why did I pick a profession that causes you to not only wake up early but talk to people...people.

Recovery

Outside Point of view...

Ten-ten caught Nami before she could fall onto the mud floor of the clearing.

"She fought youthfully." Gai said dramatically sounding oddly like he was giving a speech at a funeral.

"She's not dead." Neji pointed out.

"I shall youthfully carry her!" Lee offered taking Nami from Ten-ten but getting bitten by Dice almost causing him to drop Nami. Luckily, for Nami, Lee is capable of holding Nami in one hand and so only dropped her a little.

"Dice apparently doesn't like people touching Nami." Neji pointed out the obvious.

"He was fine when I did." Ten-ten pointed out removing Dice from Lee's arm where he was still bitting him.

"I hope Nami-chan is sure that Dice isn't poisonous." Ten-ten said causing Lee to pale a bit.

"I am sure Nami-chan had youthfully researched that and made sure." Lee said quickly, probably trying to assure himself that he wasn't going to die.

"Ten-ten you carry the un-youtful snake, Lee you carry the youthfully passed out Nami-chan, and Neji you make sure none of us are attacked." Gai ordered dramatically striking a pose before dramatically walking towards where Team 7 was. The writer wonders what Gai is going to do since he gave all the jobs to his team...

* * *

"Kakashi, my rival!" Gai greeted pushing his way into the crowd of random villagers.

"He passed out due to an overuse of his sharingan." some random Suna person informed Gai.

"Nami-chan!" Sakura said noticing her passed out form first (because she's an observant ninja).

"Nami?" Gaara questioned still a little zoned out due to being dead.

"She youthfully fought a clone of an Akatsuki member and won!" Gai announced.

"Taki-sama." the Suna villagers and ninja all said worriedly. They didn't walk up to her however, since they learned their lessons that when Gaara is around you don't go near Nami.

"She will be fine, it's just chakra exhaustion. In fact she will probably recover before Kakashi." Sakura announced loudly causing all the Suna people to sigh in relief.

"Nami-chan." Naruto said going over to Lee to take Nami off his hand since he had a snake bite that needed to be tended. Did anyone else think to relieve Lee of his burden while his arm is bleeding, no.

"She came to save me?" Gaara said softly to himself looking between Naruto and Nami.

"Ah." Ten-ten said shouting a little as Dice attempted to bite her, causing her to drop the snake.

"Apparently it doesn't like you either." Neji pointed out the obvious once more. They all watched as the snake crawled over to Naruto and Nami.

"It won't bite me right?" Naruto asked nervously as no one answered him. Naruto took a step back from Dice, causing Dice to hiss threateningly at him. Naruto then faced his fear and allowed Dice near him. Dice calmly slithered up Naruto before settling himself down on Nami's lap.

"That snake is weird." Ten-ten decided. Everyone nodded their agreement except for the still passed out people.

* * *

"Nami-chan came all the way here to save you." Temari teased Gaara in his office.

"She's the ambassador." Gaara pointed out.

"I think she might possibly like you." Kankuro offered.

"Excuse me." a suna ninja said after knocking on the door and being allowed in by Gaara. "The Konoha ninja have all woken up."

* * *

Back to Nami point of view...

I woke up slowly while hearing voices by my bed. I assumed they were by my bed and not shouting across the room at each other. I could have been wrong since I didn't bother opening up my eyes to confirm it.

"Nami-chan!" Lee shouted once he noticed that I was actually awake and not asleep. I still had my eyes closed so he must have heard a change in my breathing pattern or something.

"Don't wanna be." I whined, intelligently, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Wanna?" Neji questioned my vocabulary. Just for that I am going to ignore him.

"Wait, what happened with Gaara?" I asked suddenly sitting upright with worry over Gaara.

"He's fine." Ten-ten assured me.

"Chiyo died though." Sakura announced sadly.

"Not the random old lady! I was under the impression that she was immortal." I revealed my beliefs to them all.

"Me too." Kankuro admitted walking into the room and hearing my comment.

"Gaara!" I say happily as he walks into the room. I hop off the bed and skip over to him and quickly hug him. Everyone in the room just stares at us. "What?"

"Nothing." Temari said smirking as she walked into the room with her brothers.

"I am happy he's alive." I said releasing him and pouting at all the people smirking or staring at me. I didn't walk away from him, though, and instead stood next to him.

"I shall go tell Gai-sensei that the youthful Nami is now youthfully awake!" Lee said rushing out of the room. For some odd reason Lee rushing around reminded me of Naruto.

"Where's Naruto?" I questioned.

"Kakashi's room." Sakura informed me.

"Change of location." I announced grasping Gaara's hand and dragging him (willingly of course, like I would be able to drag him anywhere he didn't want to go) with me as I skipped merrily out of the room. I think they gave me something while I was asleep.

"Nami-chan!" Naruto shouted excitedly as I walked into the room.

"Naru-chan!" I shouted back dropping Gaara's hand so that I could tackle hug Naruto. He was ready for it. By the time everyone else came in they walked in to find both Naruto and I laughing for seemingly no reason. We had a reason they are just not cool enough to know it.

* * *

"Do you all have to return to Konoha so soon?" Temari asked wanting more girl time with Ten-ten, Sakura, and me.

"We must go." Kakashi said from Gai's back. Gai lost, or won depending on how you look at it, the lots (he got the short stick) so he has to carry Kakashi back to Konoha.

All of us then stood in a line to say goodbye. For me it was the hugging line for most it was the goodbye line. Naruto was right in front of me so I got to hear what he said to everyone, not very interesting if you ask me.

"Bye Temari." I said hugging her.

"You will come back soon right?" she questioned me as I pulled away from our hug.

"Of course." I told her grinning.

"Nami-chan." Kankuro said coolly holding out his hand to shake.

"Kankuro!" I decided to shout and tackle him just because he was trying to get away with only a handshake.

"Fool." Gaara said as he stared and Kankuro. Then he made his sand make Naruto shake hands with him.

"Trying to get away from my hug is dangerous to your health." I informed Kankuro with a completely strait face.

"Nami-chan." Gaara whispered to me.

"Gaara." I said grinning at him. My grin faded to confusion when he summoned a sand wall around us so no one could see what we were going to do. Wait, what were we going to do?

"Nami-chan...come back soon." Gaara said softly as he walked towards me and pulled me into a hug. Then I looked up at him and I could tell he was debating doing something else. Unfortunately, for Gaara, Dice decided hugging time was over and attempted to bite Gaara's hand. Unfortunately for Dice Gaara has sand so he failed. Then the Sand forced Dice away from Gaara, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Bye Gaara." I said smiling sweetly at him while gently moving his arms away from me so that I could pick up the fallen Dice. The sand around us dissipated to show a whole bunch of people starring at us.

"What happened?" Temari questioned hopefully.

"Some people like their hugs to be private." I informed her causing all the Suna people to be disappointed.

"I'll see you all again." I said loudly while waving to everyone.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Back to Konoha

_"Carrying Kakashi is training." Gai informed Lee as they ran trough the trees._

_"I will train too, come rival!" Lee shouted suddenly picking up Neji and running after Gai with him. All of us girls laughed at Neji's torment. _

_"I want to train." Naruto said sadly. _

_"Okay." I informed him jumping on his back. "Onwards!"_


	47. Back home

Gotta love Fair Day...aka a Day off just to go to a Fair. Although now I don't have President's day off...apparently the Fair is more important than historical figures.

Back to Konoha

"Poor Gai is stuck carrying Kakashi." I mused out loud.

"Poor Kakashi is being carried by Gai." Sakura whispered to Ten-ten and me.

"Carrying Kakashi is training." Gai informed Lee as they ran trough the trees.

"I will train too, come rival!" Lee shouted suddenly picking up Neji and running after Gai with him. All of us girls laughed at Neji's torment.

"I want to train." Naruto said sadly.

"Okay." I informed him jumping on his back. "Onwards!"

"Yes!" Naruto said excitedly trying to catch up with the crazy running green duo of youth and muscles.

* * *

"Nami-chan it was very nice of you to let Naruto carry you." Ten-ten pointed out wanting to be nice to me once more.

"Well, not only did I help Naruto train," I said before continuing in a whisper to Sakura and Ten-ten, "But I also didn't have to walk."

"Brilliant." Ten-ten grinned.

"Why do I always feel scared when a group of girls is whispering to one another and grinning?" Kakashi questioned looking nervously at the three of us.

"Because you have self preservation." Neji answered also looking uncomfortable about the closeness of us three girls, especially since Ten-ten wasn't this close to me before and magically now she is. They doubt the all mighty power of a teenage girl's sleepover.

"Hey Nami-chan, Sakura-chan, Ten-ten!" Naruto said returning from his duty of gathering firewood. Everyone else was too lazy. Gai and Lee were told to find water, but weren't informed of which way the stream is and so ran off in the opposite direction. All three were told that doing these tasks was good training.

"Hi." all three of us girls answered in random creepy girl unison while waving Naruto over.

"Does he not value his life?" Neji questioned gesturing to Naruto who was now included in the circle of girls.

"I don't think he understands the danger of being the only male in a crowd of girls." Kakashi admitted.

"Nami-chan I have been meaning to ask you, does your snake bite everyone?" Ten-ten questioned remembering how it tried to bite her.

"Well, it's not the nicest snake. It like to bite people it doesn't like."

"Why wouldn't it like me?" Ten-ten questioned trying to think of what she could have done to offend a snake.

"Don't feel bad it hissed at me last time I got near it." Sakura admitted glaring at the snake.

"It doesn't like people."

"It seems to love you." Sakura pointed out looking at the snake that was leisurely napping while holding on to my arm.

"Well he is my snake. Would I keep a snake that hated me?"

"He likes me too." Naruto said proudly. Why he was so proud that a snake likes him I shall never know.

"Maybe you remind it of it's friend." I offered snickering on the inside because the snake was probably listening to Sasuke when it was told to bite or not bite certain people.

"How can I remind it of it's friend?" Naruto asked confused. Everyone else looked at me weird too.

"I don't know. Maybe it's friend was a fox, or a kitty." I mused.

"A snake with a fox friend?" Sakura questioned my sanity.

"Then a kitty." I tried with a shrug.

"Wouldn't a kitty try to attack it?" Ten-ten questioned.

"Maybe it was a pacifist kitty."

"I don't look like a kitty." Naruto said then got nervous, "Do I?"

"Whiskers." I pointed out poking Naruto in the cheek. Everyone decided to just shake their heads at me and let it go.

"I wonder what is taking Gai and Lee so long." Ten-ten pondered.

"They went the wrong way. The water is that way." I announced pointing the opposite direction of where the green duo went.

"Why didn't we just send Nami-chan for water?" Sakura questioned talking louder so that Kakashi would hear her question.

"Peaceful." Kakashi answered.

"Why didn't you tell them they were going the wrong way?" Ten-ten then questioned me.

"Peaceful." I copied Kakashi earning me what looked like a grin behind his mask.

"We have returned!" Gai and Lee shouted destroying the peaceful.

* * *

"Finally back." I said happily to my empty apartment that was slightly dusty.

"You should really dust this place." Sasuke commented using his link with Dice to become a disembodied voice.

"I just got back after a long ambassador mission and then slept here for one night before the next mission. Dusting was not on my to do list that night, sleeping was."

"I know." Sasuke reminded me that he was there, and watching. Still creepy.

"Did you have fun biting people?" I questioned wanting to know if biting people was fun or not. I never have bitten someone so I wouldn't know.

"Yes." Sasuke admitted.

"So, how's life with Orochimaru?" I questioned.

"Some as usual. I train. Read his scrolls which I am certain would be forbidden there. Avoid people. Avoid Orochimaru."

"I love how Orochimaru is not included in the people."

"He's not a people." Sasuke said seriously causing me to laugh at Orochimaru's expense.

"I agree." I said once I stopped laughing.

"What about there? You have been getting oddly close to the Kazekage." Sasuke said and I imagined that his eyes narrowed at me.

"Well since I have become friends with him it's expected that we get close." I defended myself not knowing why I had to.

"What about missions?"

"I have a feeling that I will be sent on one soon."

"Then you better dust while you have the chance." Sasuke replied.

"I feel so crazy when we talk like this." I changed the topic.

"It's too much work to make myself appear. Plus if someone comes they might see me. This way it just looks like you are crazy."

"And oddly good at a Sasuke impression."

"Kabuto is coming I have to go." Sauske said suddenly cutting the link so that I was just staring at Dice.

"I don't see how no one else thinks you are cute." I said to the snake before putting it in the makeshift home I made for it. The home consisted of a random tree branch I found and a cardboard box.

* * *

"Bad Dice. You know you aren't allowed out of your box while I am changing." I scolded the snake after it tried to get out of the box when I didn't have a shirt on yet. Luckily for me I had closed the cardboard box and then set something on top of it.

"Nami-chan! Are you ready?" I heard Sakura ask through the door.

"Just getting Dice."

"Must you take that snake everywhere with you?" Sakura questioned earning her a hiss from Dice.

"I don't have to, but I am afraid it will sleep in my underwear drawer if I leave it alone in my apartment."

"Why would a snake do that?"

"It's warm in there?" I guessed.

"True." Sakura agreed.

"So we are meeting Naruto for ramen, what a shocker." I said trying to change the topic of the conversation because Sakura kept staring at Dice who was sitting proudly around my neck. So it seemed like Sakura was staring at my neck which is creepy.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Another New Team(mate)

_"But Baa-chan, we already have three members with Nami-chan." Naruto whined._

_"Don't call me that brat, and I know. I can count." Tsunade shot back._

_"Then why do we need him?" Naruto questioned still not liking this whole, replacement Sasuke, idea._

_"Because I said so!" Tsunade shouted at Naruto finally loosing what little patience she had. "You can come in now Sai, Yamato."_

_"Hokage-sama." they both greeted her politely._

_"You!" Naruto shouted pointing at Sai._


	48. Another New teammate

Happy Valentines day all! There is absolutely no love in this chapter...in fact there is a lack of love. Oh well. Enjoy!

Another New Team(mate)

"What's going on here?" I questioned staring at the very pale male in a belly shirt that was just attacking Naruto.

"Just testing his strength." the male gave me an obviously fake smile before escaping, I mean leaving. He left very quickly; like a ninja.

"Well, that was odd." I remarked turning from where I was staring at the place Mr. Shirt-too-small vacated. "Am I that scary?" I wondered since the random ninja ran away when I came.

"He came out of nowhere and attacked me." Naruto whined.

"Like a good ninja." I remarked before noticing that Kiba and Akamaru were there, "Akamaru!"

"You haven't changed." Kiba remarked dryly. Then he looked over to Akamaru who was currently licking my face in greeting and said, "Traitor."

"Just because he likes me and is no longer paying attention to you and a whole bunch of other traitorous things; doesn't mean you should call him that. Poor Akamaru, why don't you come live with me?" I asked hugging Akamaru's large furry neck.

"Ignore her Akamaru." Kiba suggested.

"I have bacon at my house." I tempted Akamaru causing his tail to wag at the thought of bacon.

"Stop trying to turn my dog against me." Kiba growled out.

"I'm not. I just want to steal him." I answered with a small pout.

"Have you both forgotten the fact that a random guy in a shirt that is seriously too small just tried to randomly kill me?" Naruto questioned.

"Maybe." I admitted.

"No man." Kiba said quickly. Too quickly for it to be the truth.

"Guys..." Naruto whined.

"How about this, next time I see him I will glare at him while hoping he will spontaneously combust." I offered nicely.

* * *

"You called us?" Naruto questioned stepping into Tusnade's office.

"Yes. While Kakashi is recovering I want to assign you three with both a mission and new team members." Tsunade explained.

"But Baa-chan, we already have three members with Nami-chan." Naruto whined.

"Don't call me that brat, and I know. I can count." Tsunade shot back.

"Then why do we need him?" Naruto questioned still not liking this whole, replacement Sasuke, idea.

"Because I said so!" Tsunade shouted at Naruto finally loosing what little patience she had. "You can come in now Sai, Yamato."

"Hokage-sama." they both greeted her politely.

"You!" Naruto shouted pointing at Sai.

"You've met?" Sakura questioned.

"He's the guy that randomly attacked me." Naruto shouted.

"I was testing the power of my new teammate." Sai explained with his fake smile.

"Then why did you run away when I came?" I questioned.

"Now I am wondering how you became a jounin." Sai said ignoring me and instead making fun of Naruto.

"Anyway back to your mission. The five of you will meet with Sasori's informant and then hopefully search for Sasuke." Tsunade explained.

"Okay." Sakura answered dragging a still angry Naruto out of the office.

"Nami wait a few moments." Tsunade informed me.

"Yes?" I questioned once everyone else was out of the room.

"Keep an eye on Sai. The council would also like to inform you that your mission is still underway."

"Then why am I going on this retrieval mission?"

"They think it would be good if you meet up with him face to face once more."

"Why?"

"How should I know?"

"I don't know, you're the Hokage?" I questioned.

"That doesn't mean I understand why the council does things."

"Darn, I was going to ask you why they are so rude."

"It's more fun that way." Tsunade said before she decided to ignore me.

"I suppose I deserved that one." I muttered realizing that I reminded her of the joys of being rude to people.

* * *

We walked, I do mean walked. We didn't fly through the trees like a normal ninja would, no we were walking. Sai was insulting Naruto's private parts and calling Sakura a hag. Yamato kept trying to keep the peace and Sai ignored me every time I tried to talk to him. In fact he ignored my presence completely.

"This Sasuke person seems stupid." Sai said with his usual fake smile.

"Don't talk bad about Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at him as Sakura nodded her agreement.

"Only a stupid person would say something so insensitive around people who will try to beat him up over it." I remarked allowing Dice to hiss at Sai from around my neck.

"Why do you defend him, does it make you feel better about your small penis?" Sai questioned completely ignoring me. He never looks at me, he never talks to me, nothing.

"Dice attack him." I said unwrapping the snake from my neck and tossing him at Sai, who dodged. Stupid ninjas with their dodging. Luckily, for dice, Naruto was behind Sai and caught him.

"Now, now don't fight." Yamato ordered.

"Easy for you to say, he's not insulting your manliness." Naruto whined.

"You know what manliness is?" Sai questioned causing me to have to hold Naruto back from attacking him again.

"If he calls me a hag one more time." Sakura said showing Sai her fist.

"At least he's not ignoring you completely." I wined pouting. Maybe he took lessons from the council like Tsunade did. Hmm, the council. Maybe they had something to do with this strange small shirted male.

"You will get along." Yamato said causing his eerie face to appear and Dice to slither back into my shirt.

* * *

"We are going to stop here for the night." Yamato announced after finding a nice clearing in the middle of the forest.

"Okay." I answered since Naruto and Sakura were too busy glaring at Sai because he said something bad about Sasuke.

"We will sleep here tonight." Yamato said after using his jutsu to make a house out of wood that appeared out of nowhere.

"Did I ever mention that you are the best replacement Kakashi ever?" I asked looking in awe at the cabin that Yamato can conveniently make.

"No."

"Well consider that the first time."

"I have decided that as a team we need to work on being a team." Yamato said. Yes because one can work on being a team by ones self.

"How are we going to do that?" Sakura questioned.

"I don't want to work with that, that little shirted thing!" Naruto shouted. Yamato ignored Naruto just like Sai ignores me.

"Why would I want to be on a team with a weakling with such a small penis?" Sai questioned.

"Because I said so." Yamato answered showing all the protesters his scary face.

"Good reason." I said sarcastically but kept my tone sounding like I was being honest. Yamato's scary face is seriously scary.

"I have decided that tomorrow we are going to travel to some hotsprings for team bonding." Yamato announced.

"You just lost five replacement Kakashi points." I remarked unhappily.

"What do you mean?"

"You had gained ten for this convenient place to sleep. List two for the face you pulled on me earlier. Then you made the face again so there goes another two points. Then you lost another two because you allowed Sai to ignore me. That means that now you have negative one replacement Kakashi points." I explained.

"And I care about having these points why?"

"Because as long as you have less than one replacement Kakashi point it means that you are worse than Kakashi."

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Team bonding?

_"I really don't see how hotsprings are a good place to go to bond as a team." I whined to Sakura as I stared at the water._

_"You are just upset because you don't like them."_

_"With good reason. Think about it though, we are over here they are over there. We can't talk to or see them they can't talk to or see us. Not very conducive to bonding."_

_"Where'd you learn the word conducive?" Sakura questioned._

_"Have you ever read the back of health food packages?"_


	49. Team Bonding

So tired...

Team bonding?

"Okay Dice, you are going to stay in this box." I informed Dice as I dropped him into a box outside of the hotspring.

"Why are you locking the snake up?" Sakura questioned causing Dice to nod in agreement. Luckily for Sasuke and the keeping the-fact-that-Dice-is-not-just-a-regular-snake secret Sakura didn't notice.

"Do you want to cause a panic because there is a snake loose in a hotspring?" I questioned completely making up a reason.

"True." Sakura agreed then noticed I was piling things on top of the box, "Why are you doing that?"

"To make sure he can't get out." I informed her.

"Is that necessary?"

"Yes."

"If you say so."

"I really don't see how hotsprings are a good place to go to bond as a team." I whined to Sakura as I stared at the water.

"You are just upset because you don't like them."

"With good reason. Think about it though, we are over here they are over there. We can't talk to or see them they can't talk to or see us. Not very conducive to bonding."

"Where'd you learn the word conducive?" Sakura questioned.

"Have you ever read the back of health food packages?"

"What does health food packages have to do with vocabulary?"

"They are very educational and amusing." I responded grinning at her.

"I'll take your word for it, wait, does that mean that you eat health food?" Sakura questioned remembering all the times I have eaten Ramen with Naruto.

"No I don't eat health food." I answered simply while sticking one toe slowly in the water while making a disgusted face.

"Then how do you know what the packages say?"

"I was bored." I answered as if that cleared everything up.

"What do you think they are doing over there?" Sakura asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, but the easiest way to find out is to listen to Naruto when he talks and piece it together from that." I suggested now completely in the water.

"I am starting to agree with you about this hotspring not being very good for team bonding." Sakura admitted trying to figure out what they are saying over there.

"Personally I don't really want to know what they are doing or saying over there." I pointed out looking longingly at my robe.

"Do you want to get out?" Sakura asked seeing my longing gaze.

"Yes, but I will wait until you are done." I informed her of my kindness.

"I heard that there are free massages." Sakura whispered to me not wanting the boys to know about them.

"What are we doing here then?" I questioned looking hopefully at Sakura and grinning.

"Let's go." Sakura said as we snuck out of the hotspring like good ninjas.

* * *

"Best massage ever." I said to Sakura as we returned to the room where we were getting dinner.

"I agree." Sakura said opening the door and having all three guys stare at us.

"Where were you?" Yamato asked.

"Enjoying the resort." Sakura answered smartly.

"Without us?" Yamato asked sadly, almost whining.

"Well we couldn't exactly come into the hotspring and ask you three to come with us." I pointed out.

"Very well. At least you came back for team dinner."

"Can we eat now?" Naruto whined.

"Yes." Yamato said annoyed with Naruto's antics from now and earlier.

"Naruto did you enjoy your bonding time?" I asked Naruto trying to make conversation since no one was talking. Naruto is a good person to ask because he will tell you while still eating.

"No! He-he looked!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly jumping up and pointing at Sai.

"He looked at what?" I questioned innocently.

"My-my, you know..." Naruto said trailing off with his face completely red and sitting back down in embarrassment.

"Your what?" I asked again.

"My..." Naruto trailed off.

"His man bits." Yamato explained.

"Oh, well that is creepy." I finally got it.

"Ew." Sakura agreed looking disgusted.

"Why?" I asked Sai who continued his ignore-nami tactics.

"Why?" Sakura eventually asked him when she realized he was still ignoring me.

"I was just surprised that he had some, since I assumed his p—

"Enough!" Yamato shouted cutting off what Sai was about to say because Naruto was about to jump over the table to strangle Sai. Normally that wouldn't bother Yamato all that much but Yamato wasn't finished eating yet and Naruto might get something in the food or miss and destroy the food.

"Hmm I feel like I am forgetting something." I mused after we were eating for a few minutes.

"Dice!" Sakura exclaimed reminding me of the poor snake trapped in a box.

"Crap! I'll be right back, if you eat my food you die." I warned dashing out of the room to retrieve Dice.

* * *

"I am so sorry Dice." I said to the snake petting it gently as it glared at me.

"I can't believe we forgot about him, the poor thing." Sakura said moving to pet Dice but quickly retracting her hand at it's glare.

"The snake reminds me a little of Sasuke." Naruto said watching the snake glare at the table.

"He does have the glare at inanimate objects thing down." I agreed putting Dice in my lap while I continued eating.

"Seeing Sasuke in a snake is oddly fitting, don't you think?" Sai questioned with his fake simile in place.

"Did you just talk to me?" I questioned hopefully.

"Well, dick-less?" Sai questioned.

"Nope still ignoring me." I said sadly.

"At least he doesn't call you a hag." Sakura said glaring at the smiling boy.

"Perhaps." I agreed but everyone could tell that I really didn't agree. Dice decided to crawl under the table while I was distracted and once he got over to Sai he bit him.

"Ah!" Sai shouted and moved to kick Dice. Dice slithered out of the way quickly causing Sai to miss.

"Good one, Dice!" Naruto laughed.

"Nami-chan, control your snake." Yamato ordered, not very forcefully.

"..." Sai said nothing but glared at the snake who glared back. Sai took that as a challenge and immediately got out his scroll and drew a couple of ink creatures. Dice hissed at the creatures but it was clear that Dice was at a disadvantage because ink creatures can't be strangled or bitten.

"Dice." I said worriedly as I activated my bloodline, my eyes turning blue.

"What?" Sai asked confused as his ink creatures were completely stopped. I then waved my hand and turned the creatures back into masses of ink. Then I dumped the in on Sai.

"Good luck getting that ink off your skin, and don't threaten my snake ever again." I warned glaring at Sai before I picked Dice back up. Dice immediately slithered up my arm and decided to hang around my neck.

"The four of you should really stop fighting, we are here to bond."

"This trip is seriously the worst bonding exercise idea ever." I informed Yamato still slightly angry at him for making me go to a hotspring.

"What makes you say that?" Yamato questioned.

"Well for one half of the team has to use one bath, effectively separating the team in half. So you just lost 15 kakashi replacement points because you didn't realize this yourself and you made me go in the water. Then you allowed my snake to get attacked. And you Mr. I-am-going-to-ignore-you, you have lost 25 replacement Sasuke points. In fact you have negative a hundred points right now, because Sasuke is a hundred times better than you!" I said ending my rant. Dice rubbed his head against my cheek for some odd reason as I huffed trying to gain back my breath from talking.

"Well..." Yamato began but was silenced by Dice's glare.

"Um..." Sakura tried to say something but couldn't think of anything.

"Brilliant." Naruto finally said breaking the tense atmosphere causing me to smile at him.

"I am going to sleep now. Come on Dice you get to stay out of a box tonight because I forgot you earlier." I told Dice as he hissed happily at me. Well I assume he hissed happily. He is a snake after all.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Orochimaru's lair

Hmm I wonder what is going to happen...yeah no preiview


	50. Orochimarus Lair

I feel sick...

Wow...50 chapters. Halfway to 100...I wonder how long it is going to be. (shouldn't I know that?) apparently no.

Okay so I know that Naruto doesn't go all 4th tail until after the bridge but it worked better this way for me. So pretend that he went all crazy 4 tailed blood dripping off of him while still on the bridge and then accidentally destroyed it.

Orochimaru's Lair

"So we are supposed to sit here like good ninjas and hide while waiting for Sasori's contact to come?" I questioned making sure I had all the information correct.

"Yes." Yamato answered.

"And this contact is supposed to lead us to Sasuke, how?" I questioned knowing that Naruto wanted to ask but was too afraid of receiving Yamato's scary face.

"The contact should be someone who is spying on Orochimaru. That means they should know where Orochimaru's base is."

"I prefer lair, sounds much cooler and eviler. So this plan should work unless the contact fails at being a ninja and doesn't know where the lair is?" I questioned.

"Or if they don't fail at being a ninja and notice that we are all hiding here and Yamato is in Sasori's puppet." Sakura added.

"So the person needs to be a moderately good ninja." I decided.

"I just need you three to be quiet until you are ready to jump whoever the contact is." Yamato said before stepping into Sasori's puppet.

* * *

"Oh look it's Kabuto, I would have thought he would be more loyal to Orochimaru. He did try to kill Sasuke that one time, and then there were Zombies..." I whispered to myself.

"Zombies?" Sakura questioned and I just waved away her concern.

"Um, what were we supposed to do if Orochimaru kills our contact?" I questioned as Orochimaru suddenly started to attack Kabuto.

"Ummm." Sakura answered.

"You four can come out now." Orochimaru called looking right where we were hiding. Yamato gave us the signal that we can come out and help him with the not-dieing.

"Why are meeting places always on a bridge?" I questioned once I stood with my team on the bridge in front of Orochimaru and Kabuto who were there to kill Sasori.

"Ah, Taki-san welcome." Orochimaru said with his creepy pedophile smile.

"Welcome where? To this bridge? Thanks?" I said confused.

"I have heard a bit about you from Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said smiling evilly.

"Don't talk about him." Naruto yelled unleashing some of his Kyuubi power.

I watched as Orochimaru continued to insult Naruto and the Kyuubi's power grew and grew. Kabuto began to attack Naruto until one of Naruto's tails flung him away. Unfortunately for Sakura, Kabuto was flung directly into her knocking her out. I really would have helped her if it wasn't for the fact that Naruto with four tails drips blood.

As soon as Naruto's blood began dripping out I began breathing heavy trying to keep my power under control. I blinked and my eyes were suddenly blue. I stood there concentrating on anything but Naruto's blood. Kabuto's blood, Orochimaru's blood, Sai's ink, anything but Naruto's blood.

"So it is true that if a Taki's comrade is bleeding they loose control." Orochimaru said enraging Naruto some more.

I almost had it under control when the bridge collapsed from underneath us. I am guessing that Naruto destroyed it. I felt the bridge crumble but made no move to stop my fall. There's water at the bottom right? I allowed myself to fall, to be submerged in the rushing water. So that I could be surrounded by the water that was calling out to me. Maybe it could allow me to forget about _his_ blood.

I didn't hit the water, it surrounded me. It brought me right under. It didn't care if I had enough oxygen in my lungs to survive, it didn't care if I could swim. It just pulled me under. I had never lost control while in a body of water before. I soon began to run out of oxygen as I was pulled both by the tide but also under by the water. For a while I was safe in the water. The water pulled any oxygen bubbles trapped within it to me so I could survive. I was underneath the water for quite a while before I began to become light headed due to lack of oxygen.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed out while summoning all my power. I can only hope that any of my allies are far away from where the bridge was destroyed by now. I made the water send me up and out but I had very little control over where. I was flung out of the water on a stream of the water that wanted to keep me alive. The water that brought me the oxygen.

I didn't realize it but I flew right past Sakura as she went to talk to Naruto in his mini nine tail state. I did feel the raw power of Naruto as I hit him. The water around me was instantly evaporated by Naruto's power. I rolled away from him and coughed up the remaining water that was trapped in my throat. I struggled just to breathe, the water in my hair and on my clothes swirled wildly around me.

"Did you know that before the Taki family was locked up and hunted the most common death for them was drowning." Orochimaru commented before he knocked me out.

* * *

3rd person pov...

Orochimaru nonchalantly picked Nami's passed out form up and began to walk away but was stopped by Sai. He would have been stopped by Yamato but he had to stop Kyuubi/Naruto so he was busy. Sakura was similarly busy with trying to heal Naruto's wounds. Sadly Sai wasn't really there to help the poor passed out Nami, he was there to give Orochimaru a message from Danzo. Orochimaru promptly killed Sai by poking him in the stomach with his sword. It turns out that it was a clone of Sai and so Sai, Orochimaru, and Kabuto all skipped merrily through the woods to Orochimaru's lair.

* * *

"Sakura was injured by you, Naruto." Yamato told Naruto bluntly. Way to break the news to him buddy.

"Where's Nami-chan?" Naruto questioned as he worried about almost killing Sakura. He was very worried about Nami not being their if his tailed form was injuring people.

"She was knocked out and taken by Orochimaru. Now we are not only on a Sasuke retrieval mission but also a Nami rescue mission."

"How did he capture her?"

"When you went all four tailed on us, you began to bleed. You know how Nami is with blood, especially of her comrades. So when you went all 4 tails she went all hyperventilation and concentrating on not killing us all. She was almost in control when you accidentally destroyed the bridge from underneath our feet. Nami fell down into the water and nearly drowned. She must have recovered enough control to fling herself out. Sadly she was still not under control so Orochimaru easily knocked her out and took her." Yamato explained without taking a breath, impressive.

"So definitely avoid using Kyuubi's chakra around Nami-chan." Naruto decided.

"Probably best to avoid it period, but yes definitely not when Nami is around." Yamato agreed.

* * *

"Kabuto can't you wait until we get back to the base to clean your scalpels?" Orochimaru questioned sitting on a rock with Nami still passed out lying beside him.

"No, if I leave them like this their ability to cut will disappear just like that."

"I don't think we should have the Taki so close to water while she is passed out." Orochimaru pointed out.

"I am sure she will be fine."

"What's wrong Sai?"

"Nothing."

"Can I have a dead 16 year old boy when we get back to the base?"

"Don't you have enough dead bodies?"

"Yes, but I am missing that one."

"Well I want to hurry up and get to the base to give Sasuke his present." Orochimaru explained his want of getting to the base quickly.

"Lair, Zombie, Lord of the Zombies." Nami whispered in her sleep causing the three dangerous males to look at her confusedly.

* * *

"You're late." the Sasuke completely in the shadows said opening his sharingan blazing eyes.

"I brought you a present." Orochimaru said bringing Nami into Sasuke's line of sight.

"Nami-chan..." Sasuke said trailing off while staring at the passed out girl.

"She reacted badly to the blood of the Kyuubi." Kabuto explained.

"Then she fell into a river." Orochimaru continued when he was glared at by Sasuke. Better Orochimaru get glared at then the poor inanimate object, in this case a random pillar, which was getting glared at earlier.

"Bring Nami over here." Sasuke ordered Kabuto who had the joy of carrying her.

"Ordering me around..." Kabuto complained.

"Bring her to him she is his present after all." Orochimaru ordered.

"Who is that?"

"This is a ninja from Konoha like you, I thought you could exchange nostalgic stories with him."

"How do you do, I am Sai. You must be Sasuke Uchiha--

"Get lost." Sasuke said making sure Nami was comfortably resting on his leg.

"It seems people won't like me even if I put on a smile. In fact Naruto has expressed his hate for me rather frequently."

Sasuke merely looked at Sai an trapped him in his sharingan for a second causing Sai to hallucinate and feel fear. Orochimaru and Kabuto looked interestedly at Nami as a small black and white snake slithered out of her shirt and up Sasuke's arm.

"It's probably not in our best interests to joke with Sasuke, even though we did give him a present."

"I don't care about that guy." Sasuke said referring to Naruto. "Weren't you going to train me, Orochimaru?" Sasuke questioned slowly getting up with Nami in his hands.

"I heard about you from Naruto. He's been looking for you for the past three years."

"There was a boy like that..."

"Sakura says Naruto thinks about you like his brother."

"I only have one brother, the man I mean to kill." Sasuke said right before he disappeared with Nami.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: We Meet Again

_"It's been a while, Naruto." Sasuke said jumping down and hugging Naruto with one arm._

_"Sasuke." Naruto said shocked. Sasuke slowly, or quickly and it just looked slow to us ninjas, drew his sword to plunge it into the shocked Naruto's back._

_"Did you think I would let you kill Naruto?"_


	51. We Meet Again

Yeah, so last week was a very busy week...so I didn't write. At least it's not like my bleach story which I have writer's block with and has been a month and counting since I updated. Poor Zenpachi fans... Same with my other two Naruto stories. In fact this is the only story I am still updating semi-frequently. Internship is evil.

We Meet Again

Still outside Pov

"Nami." Sasuke said while laying Nami down upon his bed so that she could rest. Sasuke then stared creepily down at her for a while. Watching her sleep, breath, and live. Quite creepy.

"You wanted to train." Orochimaru said coming into Sasuke's room unannounced and uninvited.

"Yes." Sasuke said glaring at the man who interrupted his creepy staring time.

"Do you want to leave her here or..." Orochimaru trailed off noticing that Sasuke's glare was getting worse by the minute.

"It is none of your business." Sasuke shot back pointedly pushing Orochimaru out the door and then closing it. Then he put some wards around the door so that no one but him could get in until he got back.

"I guess you are leaving her there then." Orochimaru said smiling because he finally found something that he could tease Sasuke with.

* * *

That night....

"Nami." Sasuke said after showering after his training with Orochimaru. Sadly for Sasuke Nami was still passed out.

"Why did you go on this mission?" Sasuke questioned the passed out Nami. Luckily for his sanity he didn't expect an answer. Instead he unconsciously started stroking Nami's face while thinking about things. What things he is thinking of is a mystery to us all.

"Good night." Sasuke whispered making the candlelight go out before laying down right next to Nami. Then he pulled her into his arms and pulled up the sheet so that it covered both of them. Sasuke had just gotten comfortable when he heard footsteps outside his room. He decided to pretend that he was sleeping.

"Why does Naruto chase after you?" Sai pondered staring at Sasuke who he is supposed to kill. "She's here too. Maybe I should leave..."

"What do you mean? Why would you leave because Nami is here?" Sasuke questioned sitting up in the bed while pulling Nami into his lap so that if there is an attack he can easily pick her up. Another reason is because he wants Nami to sit on his lap.

"They told me not to interfere with her and her mission."

"Hmm." Sasuke mused trying to figure out what Nami's mission is. Knowing the council and Nami it probably has something to do with him.

"But I also need to complete my mission." Sai mused.

"Sasuke!" both dark haired boys heard Naruto scream.

"I don't think I will kill you. I want to see why Naruto wants to keep his bond with you so badly, and why Sakura won't give up on you." Sai admitted putting away his paper.

"What about Nami?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes at the thought that this 'Sai' person might become another rival.

"She doesn't seem as blind in her devotion to you. In fact she never outwardly defends you."

"Hmmm." Sasuke mused looking at the girl in his lap. Why this made him begin musing when he already knew that since he heard most of their conversations about him while he was dice, the world may never know.

"I do know for a fact that she doesn't like me ignoring her for some reason. I am just trying to not interfere with her mission. The easiest way to do that would be to not get involved with her at all." Sai revealed. Why he revealed this to Sasuke is purely for plot purposes.

"I wonder..." Sasuke said completely ignoring Sai. Sai suddenly decided to attack Sasuke because he wanted to bring Sasuke to Naruto. Maybe as a friendship gift? I can see it now...

* * *

Sai's messed up vision of what would happen if he captured Sasuke for Naruto...

"Here's Sasuke, Naruto." Sai said while giving a gift wrapped Sasuke to Naruto.

"Thanks! That's the best present ever! You are now my best friend!" Naruto would say hugging Sai.

"You brought me back Sasuke-kun!" Sakura would shout and also hug Sai.

"You get 400 replacement Sasuke points for this!" Nami would say happily joining in on the now slightly crowded and creepy group hug.

"You should stay in our team!" Replacement Kakashi would suggest.

"Yeah, my best friend has to be a part of my team." Naruto agreed.

"No more root for you." Sakura agreed.

"We should all become best friends and family." Nami would suggest and they would all live happily....

* * *

"It's been a while, Naruto." Sasuke said jumping down and hugging Naruto with one arm.

"Sasuke." Naruto said shocked. Sasuke slowly, or quickly and it just looked slow to us ninjas, drew his sword to plunge it into the shocked Naruto's back.

"Did you think I would let you kill Naruto?" Nami questioned a sword made out of water stopping Sasuke's attack on Naruto.

"Nami-chan!" Everyone but Sai greeted surprised that she was not locked up somewhere and that she could use her bloodline.

* * *

Let's get back to Nami's pov shall we? Yes we shall...

I groaned as I woke up on an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar place, while wearing familiar clothes. At least I am wearing familiar clothes.

"I wonder where I am?" I pondered out loud while stretching. Then I heard a loud boom that sounded suspiciously like Sakura punching a wall.

"I suppose I should go that way." I remarked to myself right before I heard a hiss.

"Dice!" I said excited that the snake was alright and here (where ever here is) with me. I picked up Dice and he slithered to his new favorite place to be, around my neck.

"I suppose we should go, still so tired." I whined to Dice because my chakra was really drained. Maybe it is not such a good idea to go towards the fighting sounds while low on chakra. Well I have enough of it to attack if absolutely necessary. I could always use my bloodline, I have plenty of chakra for that. I just wouldn't be able to stop it easily. Or I could just avoid fighting.

I walked into the room where, apparently, everyone was staring at one another. In fact they were so busy with the staring that they didn't notice me. What kind of ninja's are they?

"It's been a while, Naruto." Sasuke greeted Naruto with a man hug, in other words the one armed I-don't-want-to-admit-we-are-hugging-type of hug.

"Sasuke." Naruto said shocked. I was fine with the hugging until I noticed that Sasuke was drawing his sword. I know I decided I wouldn't fight but Naruto's life is on the line here, and everyone else seems to be too shocked or too oblivious to notice the sword.

"Did you think I would let you kill Naruto?" I questioned Sasuke looking up at him with my blue eyes due to my activated bloodline. As long as I stay in the first stage I have enough power to reign in my power. Unless, of course, we fight for a long time.

"I didn't realize you would be able to stop me." Sasuke admitted looking impressed at my control of my bloodline even though he knew I was exhausted.

"Well now you know." I said pushing Naruto back and out of Sasuke's immediate attack range. My act of pushing Naruto out of the way woke up all the shocked people so they all started moving.

"Did you forget about the promise?" Sasuke pondered stepping closer to me as our swords still were touching.

"Of course not." I said pushing him back and leaping back myself.

"Promise?" Naruto and Sakura questioned.

"You really should joing us, Taki-san." Orochimaru offered again.

"I refuse to join him." I informed Sasuke while pointing to Orochimaru.

"I will find you when I go to kill him." Sasuke said putting his sword back into its sheath because everyone was just watching us talk anyway.

"I will be ready." I told him nodding my head a little.

"We should seal the promise." Sasuke said with a evil looking grin.

"How?" I wondered stupidly as Sasuke cleared the space between us so that there was very little distance between our faces.

"With a kiss, of course." Sasuke said grinning before he swooped in for a kiss. He held my head still so that I wouldn't dodge and I just stood there shocked by what was happening. Sasuke was kissing me once again and this time in front of a whole group of people which includes Sakura. Sakura! I am going to be killed by fan-girls I just know it. My shock apparently got everyone else's shock to go away because suddenly Sasuke was pulled away from me by Naruto. Sasuke and all the good people began fighting a fight that ended with all of us fleeing because the base was being blown up or something. I was too busy trying to figure out ways to make sure I don't die.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: I didn't do it

_"What is this promise?"_

_"Why did he kiss you?"_

_"What are you hiding?"_

_"Why is he still ignoring me?"_


	52. I didn't do it

I am alive! I finally had time to write something yay! Boo internship. Stupid life getting in the way of my writing.

I didn't do it

"What is this promise?" Yamato questioned.

"Why did he kiss you?" Sakura questioned and Naruto nodded his agreement.

"What are you hiding?" Yamato asked suspiciously before adopting his scary face.

"Why is he still ignoring me?" I questioned glaring at Sai.

"That explains why I was told not to bother you." Sai said saying his first words to me ever.

"The council wants me to keep an eye on Sasuke. They also told me to keep in touch with him and join him when he goes after Itachi. They want me to spy on him." I answered Yamato because his was the easiest question to answer, and because his face scares me.

"But why did he kiss you?" Sakura reiterated frantically.

"How should I know?" I shot back annoyed with the interrogation.

"Are you secretly dating him?" Sakura accused.

"No."

"Ino was right when she thought you would betray us and go after Sasuke. The whole fangirling other people thing was just to let us drop our guard around you..." Sakura said slightly manically.

"Wait a minute. That wasn't a lie. I have no clue why he keeps kissing me." I argued lamely.

"Maybe he likes you." Sai offered unhelpfully.

"Or maybe he keeps falling onto my lips?" I offered.

"Wait, 'keeps'?" Naruto questioned.

"You just had to notice." I muttered to myself.

"You mean he has done this before?" Sakura questioned hovering near my face making me think she was going to attack me.

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me?" Sakura asked looking hurt emotionally.

"I was afraid you would have this exact reaction. It's not like I sought for the affections of the Lord of the Zombies, I mean Sasuke. Twice now he's suddenly, and quite randomly kissed me." I informed her slowly beginning to slink behind Sai who I was planning to use as a human shield against Sakura. He deserved it for ignoring me for so long. I will call it my SSS plan, or Sai Sakura Shield plan.

"Don't hide behind Sai," Sakura warned which only made me hide better, "You still should have told me."

"What I want to know is why Sasuke kissed her." Naruto pointed out.

"Maybe it was part of his evil plan of world domination that starts with tree glaring until the trees are under his control. Then he can make his army of Zombie Leaves. He must have known I discovered his plan and told the trees to trip me on the way to Suna. In case that didn't work he also had to make sure I was constantly confused so he decided kissing me was the easiest solution." I announced liking my logic very much thank you.

"Or he could like you." Sai offered.

"Great relationship advice from Sai." I muttered while Naruto grinned at me.

"Why didn't they assign me the mission to join Sasuke?" Sakura questioned.

"Favoritism?" Yamamoto offered.

"Not helping." I said when Sakura nodded in agreement and then proceeded to ignore me.

* * *

"Why must there always be someone ignoring me on this mission." I whined looking over at Sakura sadly.

"Technically the mission is over." Yamato reminded me helpfully.

"I was pretending it's not so that I don't feel like a failure." I admitted.

"Why?"

"Did we succeed in the mission?"

"No."

"That usually means fail."

"This wasn't a mission that they expected us to be able to complete." Yamato revealed.

"Well then wasn't this a waste of time and money."

"Well there was a chance we would succeed."

"If it makes you feel better Sai failed his mission too." Naruto pointed out helpfully.

"Yes it does actually." I said honestly. Then, as if karma was punishing me for being mean to Sai I tripped over a root. It had nothing to do with me not paying attention to where I was going. Nope. It was Karma. It could have been Sasuke again also, but he usually supports the anti-Sai comments if Dice's reactions to things is a good way of judging how Sauske feels.

"Perhaps we should continue this discussion another time." Yamato offered.

"When are we going to have as much time to hang out and do nothing together as we are walking in this forest right now?" I asked confused.

"Well I was planning on stopping by the next hotspring..." Yamato trailed off.

"What is with you people and hotsprings? I get why Jiraya likes them, but why? It really doesn't help team bonding at all, unless your entire team is male or female."

"We could go to the co-ed baths." Yamato offered.

"No." Sakura and I both declined the offer. I looked up hopefully hoping that she had forgiven me or at least would talk to me...no such luck. She immediately turned around and was ignoring me. Then she stepped over a root and turned around and smirked at me. Evil.

Perhaps if I glare at the trees long enough I will gain power over them like Sasuke has and then I can make them trip Sakura. I then proceeded to glare at the trees. Sadly my skills at walking while glaring fail so I tripped again, this time over a chipmunk. Wait a chipmunk?

"Chipmunk!" I announced excitedly as I leaned forward to see if it was alright.

"Usually they don't go near people." Yamato noticed and began looking around all paranoid like.

"I wish Lee was here." I announced.

"Why?" Naruto questioned.

"He can talk to squirrels, or I think he can."

"Even if he can talk to squirrels, this is a chipmunk."

"I am sure the languages consist of the same basic principles." I remarked lightly.

"Yeah..." Naruto said trailing off nervously.

"Aw it left." I pouted looking at the ground where the chipmunk once was.

"It probably didn't like you, insane one." Sai said smiling his fake smile.

"Wait, is insane one my nick name?" I questioned.

"Yes. Since I am not following roots orders anymore I decided not to ignore you and for that you need a nick name." Sai explained.

"I like it." I agreed with him while grinning, "It has a nice ring. Definitely better than 'my favorite'."

"Or replacement Kakashi." Yamato muttered.

"I still think it has a nice ring to it. For not liking your new name minus 5 replacement Kakashi points." I ordered.

"At least your name is better than hag." Sakura whined to me forgetting that she was ignoring me.

"True." I agreed and hoped she would keep forgetting all about the whole Sasuke mess.

"Who was talking to you?" Sakura questioned before ignoring me once again.

"I am not going to point out that when she asked me that she was clearly talking _to_ me." I whispered conspiratorially to Sai.

"Don't listen to the hag." Sai whispered to me.

"I like you replacement Sasuke. Just don't start glaring at windows, they don't deserve it." I informed him.

"I will try my best not to." Sai agreed and both of us stopped walking so that we could do an official looking handshake.

"Nami-chan I am bored." Naruto whined to me.

"Go find me a chipmunk."

"No, something else."

"Back flip all the way back."

"Um, no."

"How about..." I began but trailed off because I saw a chipmunk.

"I guess I will do the chipmunk one." Naruto agreed.

* * *

Several minutes later....

"And then he ran away and I fell in a river where there were fishes but they turned out to be piranhas..." Naruto explained ringing out his wet clothes as the rest of us calmly walked next to him.

"So you, a ninja, was beaten by a fish?" Sai questioned.

"There was a whole pack of them." Naruto defended himself because no one was speaking up for him.

"School." Sakura interrupted.

"What?"

"Fishes travel in schools."

"They have schools?" I questioned suddenly interested.

"Never mind."

"I want to see a fish school." I continued, ignoring Sakura,and talking instead to Naruto.

"Me too, let's go back." Naruto agreed and we skipped off into the woods.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Home?

_"There was no school down there." I whined to Sakura._

_"Yeah, there were only piranhas." Naruto whined glaring at a strange hole in his shirt._

_"A school of fish is just a group of them." Sakura explained, too exasperated with both of us to ignore me._

_"Then we did see one." I pointed out._

_"Several." Naruto agreed._


	53. Home?

I am back! Still alive! Almost done with school I will graduate soon. The last few weeks were so busy I barely had time to eat and sleep (my two favorite things) but now that it's near the end I hope that it will calm down so I can go back to being a good author and update every week. Maybe I can even figure out an ending too...haha.

To try to make it up to you all I made this chapter slightly longer than usual. Yay length.

Home?

"There was no school down there." I whined to Sakura.

"Yeah, there were only piranhas." Naruto whined glaring at a strange hole in his shirt.

"A school of fish is just a group of them." Sakura explained, too exasperated with both of us to ignore me.

"Then we did see one." I pointed out.

"Several." Naruto agreed.

"Right before we were attacked."

"By a _school_ of them."

"They get A's in viciousness." I finished.

"If both of you weren't so stupid than you would have stayed to listen to my explanation and would have never gotten beaten by fish." Sakura chastised.

"Who said we got beaten by them?" I questioned grinning evilly.

"We showed those piranhas who is boss." Naruto agreed grinning just as evilly as me.

"What did you do to them?" Sai questioned looking like he was going to write it in a little black notebook. Where it came from I dunno...probably a ninja pocket.

"I punched some."

"I drowned five."

"How do you make a fish drown?" Yamato questioned.

"Force too much water in their gills and they kind of blow up. It was like if you pumped a person's lungs with too much air and they burst." I announced gleefully.

"Remind me not to go near that river." Sakura whispered to Yamato.

"Remind me not to mess with Naruto and Nami at the same time." Yamato whispered back. Then both of them shook hands and sealed the deal to remind one another.

"Ah, good times." I sighed remembering the death and demise of the evil fishes.

* * *

"Welcome back." Tsunade greeted us as we walked in.

"It's good to be back." Yamato agreed keeping his distance from Naruto and me.

"How was the mission?"

"Well, we failed but we are alive. That's always a plus." I pointed out.

"I never expected you to succeed." Tsunade admitted.

"Thanks for the confidence." I muttered.

"Team seven has this problem with having too many members." Tsunade pointed out.

"Whose fault is that?" Naruto asked rudely.

"I want to stay a part of this team." Sai replied hoping that he wasn't about to be kicked off of the team.

"No, I was going to send Nami back to the Berserker squad." Tsunade explained.

"Then wouldn't they have four members?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes, but once again one of them is injured and in the hospital." Tsunade informed them.

"Who?"

"Katsu."

"Again?"

"Well he is not really Berserker squad material, we just didn't want to break up the brothers."

"Who is this 'we' you talk of, you weren't here then. How do you know this?" I asked wondering slightly if Tsunade heard voices that claimed ownership over things done in the past. Maybe one of her voices was the being that carved a bunch of heads in the mountain successfully announcing the presence of a village being there from miles away.

"The fifth left a note in their file. The more important thing is that the Berserker squad needs another member, and preferably one that won't easily die."

"Aw, but we just got Nami-chan back." Naruto whined.

"You are to meet the Berserker squad at the usual place at the usual time. I didn't inform them of who their replacement was going to be because I thought it would be fun. Remember to take a picture of it for me. That is your side mission." Tsunade told me ignoring Naruto. I am impressed, ignoring Naruto takes talent and usually earplugs.

"Can't I just have one mission at a time?" I questioned.

"No, this way is much more time efficient." Tsunade informed me before she began signing papers and ignoring us.

"I guess that is our cue to leave."

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a feeling of impending doom. This was not a strange thing because I almost always wake up with a feeling of impending doom. The only difference was today I had a flash of impending fan-girl induced impending doom. Sakura wouldn't tell them about Sasuke would she? Oh yes, she would. It would be the most perfect revenge for her aside from stealing Sasuke from me. Wait, since when was Sasuke mine?

I left my home very carefully. I used all my skills as a ninja to sneak out the door. Once I made it halfway to the meeting place without seeing any evil fan-girls coming to skewer me with pitchforks I stopped hiding behind all the garbage cans and instead walked normally. I noticed that Shikamaru and his team were conveniently located on the street I was walking on.

"Shikamaru!" I shouted happily.

"Nami." Shikamaru greeted lazily while he slowly walked up to me.

"Nami-chan." Chouji said between bites of his chips.

"You!" Ino shouted at me. Oh crap, she knows.

"Me?" I asked innocently.

"You did what?" Ino questioned me making the guys confused. Unfortunately I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Technically_ I_ didn't do anything." I explained hoping that she would buy my excuse and leave me alive.

"You kissed him!" Ino shouted at me causing a bunch of innocent bystanders to look at me strange.

"Who?" Chouji questioned. Sadly I was too absorbed in trying to stay away from angry people to notice he said anything and Ino was too angry to hear, so his comment went unnoticed.

"He kissed me, I did nothing." I argued. If this continues I am going to make a run for it and hide behind Takeo. Human shields are useful.

"Calm down Ino." Chouji said between his chips. Apparently if you include Ino's name in the sentence she listens to it.

"Calm? Calm!" Ino began freaking out and was about to attack me (thank you Chouji) when Shikamaru used the power of his shadow bind technique thing.

"What a drag, you should go." Shikamaru told me.

"Thanks, bye." I said not wasting time saying goodbye and instead running away. Being attacked by Ino is not on my to-do list for today, that's next Tuesday.

I reached the clearing where we always meet at and had the camera ready. I hid in a bush and zoomed in perfectly. Then I moved behind the three of them and fixed the camera again because I am an idiot.

"Guys!" I shouted out jumping to my feet and quickly snapping a couple of pictures in their direction.

"Nami-chan!" They said happily before they realized I had a camera.

"What's with the camera?"

"Tsunade." I explained simply. When she makes me do things like take pictures of my teammates shock that I am back she doesn't deserve respect.

"Ah." The three of them answered knowingly.

"So what's up?" I questioned happily as Takeo and Yuji hugged me.

"So we have a mission." Masaru explained.

"Don't we usually get mission details from the Hokage?" Yuuji questioned.

"Yes but she is busy." Masaru explained.

"Doing what?" Takeo questioned.

"Hokage stuff?" Masaru offered.

"Drinking?" Yuuji offered.

"Ignoring people?" I added.

"We are missing the point here; it doesn't matter why the Hokage isn't giving you the mission information only that she isn't." Masaru stopped Yuuji from adding another reason.

"It could be all of the above." Yuuji added his two cents even though Masaru didn't want his measly pennies.

"Still missing the point." Masaru scolded.

"Did you all miss me?" I asked changing the subject once more. If we don't hear about the mission we can't go on it. I just want to relax and do nothing for a while, that would be nice. Instead I have to go on some mission when I have only been back one night. Is there some sort of one day in Konoha limit placed on me that I don't know about? That would explain some things.

"Mission." Masaru reminded us before we had a chance to speak.

"Let me guess it involves leaving Konoha." I offered deciding to not be mean to Masaru anymore; it's not his fault that there is a ban on me staying in Konoha for more than a day.

"Yes."

"I knew it." I muttered to myself. The ban is proven.

"We actually have several missions."

"Still not surprised."

"First we need to stop in Suna and refill the wells. Then we are to go to this one place to deliver a scroll."

"So we are going to have the scroll in Suna?"

"Yes."

"Shouldn't we take the scroll to the people first?"

"Suna needs water."

"Oh, water is important I suppose." I mused.

"While we are doing that we need to keep an eye out for the Akatsuki, the members are apparently on the move." Masaru continued.

"Wow three missions at once."

"There's more. Takeo, Yuuji and I also have a mission to let Uchiha Sasuke take Taki Nami from us if he should ever happen upon us in our travels. We are to make it look like he kidnapped her from us and we should throw any fights that we might get in with him or his companions. Would you care to explain, Nami-chan?" Masaru questioned.

"Umm," I began nervously because all three of them were looking at me with oddly serious looks, "I have a mission where I am supposed to spy on Sasuke and help him defeat his brother."

"Why you?" Yuuji questioned.

"Because he tolerates me more than he tolerates others?" I mused conveniently forgetting all of the moments where Sasuke was not Sasuke like and instead random kiss fiend...like.

"So the council wants you to spy on your friend and ex-teammate and they keep sending you on missions. What did you do to piss them off?" Takeo questioned.

"I have no clue but whatever it was I hope it was good." I answered causing them to look at me strange before shrugging it off. It must have been clear to them that they weren't going to be able to make sense of anything that I was talking about. They finally learned.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: No Fountains

_"Why would there be a fountain in the desert?"_

_"Why would a pineapple be the key to opening the secret passageway?"_

_"What did you eat that night?"_

_"I don't think it matters what she ate, you've met Nami before right?"_

_"Meanies."_


	54. No Fountains

So yeah, I am still alive. I graduated! Yay, time to write. Sadly because I have time to write I have a slight case of writer's block. Luckily once I get to this one part I will be fine because I know what I want to do from there. I am updating this on this random Wednesday because I can and because I think reviews might help me get motivated to tear down the writer's block. Maybe even enough that I can update at the normal time this week. One can only hope. Sorry about the delays and such.

No Fountains

The one thing I hate about Konoha (aside from the council members giving me too many missions and people ignoring me) is all the trees you have to pass to get away from it. I know it's the village hidden in the leaves but there are far too many. Luckily Sasuke must have given up on tripping me because I haven't tripped on any roots yet this trip. Knock on wood.

"Why are you hitting that tree softly?" Takeo questioned.

"Knock on wood." I explained.

"At least hit it hard." Takeo suggested walking over to a poor innocent tree which he punched so hard it broke in half and hit him in the head. Maybe that tree wasn't so innocent.

"You deserved that for attacking a random tree." Yuuji agreed with the trees revenge.

"Inanimate objects strike back." I agreed.

"Let's just talk about something else." Takeo sulked.

"So last night I had this dream."

"Really." Masaru replied disinterestedly. What he was interested in instead of my possibly amazingly interesting dream I don't know, there are only so many trees you can stare at in one day and still be interested. Maybe he saw a squirrel?

"I was in the desert."

"Prophetic." Masaru muttered sarcastically.

"And I was on a mission." I continued deciding I was going to ignore the peanut gallery.

"Somehow I was expecting it to be more interesting than this." Yuuji remarked. Again ignore the peanut gallery.

"I had to find a pineapple key."

"Pineapple key?" Takeo questioned.

"The pineapple key was used to open the secret passageway which was in the fountain in the middle of the town in the desert."

"Why would there be a fountain in the desert?" Yuuji questioned.

"Why would a pineapple be the key to opening the secret passageway?" Takeo questioned.

"What did you eat that night?" Yuuji questioned.

"I don't think it matters what she ate, you've met Nami before right?" Masaru pointed out.

"Meanies." I pouted.

"So what happened." Yuuji humored me.

"I found the pineapple."

"The key right?" Takeo questioned.

"Apparently the key was an actual pineapple. I was surprised too." I informed them when I saw their slightly shocked looks.

"How does that work?" Takeo asked.

"You put the pineapple in the pineapple shaped hole."

"And then?"

"And then the fountain split in half and opened."

"What happened to the water in it?" Yuuji inquired.

"I don't know maybe it instantly evaporated."

"Was the fountain magical?" Masaru questioned.

"It did open when I put a pineapple in it." I pointed out.

"What was in it?" Takeo questioned.

"I don't know, that's when I woke up."

"So what was the point of that dream?" Masaru questioned.

"Do dreams have a point? I thought we just had them?" I questioned.

"What was the point of telling us the dream?"

"I was bored."

"Count the trees."

"That requires math."

"Go find a squirrel."

"They don't like me."

"Butterfly."

"Did you know if you touch their wings they can't fly anymore?"

"Frog."

"They eat bugs."

"What kind of a reason is that?" Yuuji questioned and I answered him with a shrug.

"Snake."

"Have one."

"Lizard."

"Dice would eat it."

"Climb a tree or something."

"Kind of easy for a ninja to do and then I would get near the Zombies."

"Go bother Takeo."

"Okay." I said skipping over to Takeo. "I like squirrels."

* * *

"Taki-sama!" the always happy to see me Suna citizens shouted when I walked into the town.

"I love getting greeted like that." I said happily.

"Nami-chan." Temari greeted me happily.

"Temari-chan." I greeted back.

"After you are done with filling the well what are you planning on doing? I hope you are staying here as ambassador for a while."

"No we have another mission." I informed her making her sadden slightly.

"I will go tell Gaara."

"You just want to tease him because you got to see me first because he is probably doing important Kazekage stuff right now."

"Yes." She grinned at me before running off. It's best if everyone runs away before I use my bloodline.

* * *

"Finished." I told Gaara skipping into his office.

"Will you need some time to rejuvenate?" Masaru questioned sitting in Gaara's office for some reason.

"One night should do it." I responded.

"You can stay at my house like usual." Gaara offered.

"Accepted." Masaru decided even though the offer wasn't really for him. Gaara glared at him because of it. Haha take that Masaru, be glared at by Gaara.

"What is wrong?" Gaara asked as a very concerned looking panting Kankuro ran into his office uninvited.

"Temari is trying to cook."

"Is it that big of a problem?" Masaru questioned.

"It is fine if she sticks to food she knows how to cook, but I heard her mutter about wanting to try a new recipe for the Konoha ninjas."

"What happens when she tries to cook new things?"

"Last time she ended up mixing up the sauce with one of my new poisons."

"How did you survive?"

"Luckily it had a certain smell to it so we didn't eat it."

"What are we going to do?" Masaru questioned worried about his health, not that anyone invited him to dinner yet or anything.

"Wait, why was your poison recipe in the kitchen?" I questioned.

"That is where I make most of them." Kankuro said simply.

"Don't you think that is a bad idea. You know the whole 'making poison in the same exact place that you make food' issue?"

"I suppose." Kankuro agreed guiltily.

"So how are we going to stop her?" Gaara questioned.

"I have an idea."

* * *

"Temari, let's go out for dinner tonight." I announced as soon as I walked into the kazekage house.

"But-"

"Let's go." I ordered taking her arm and guiding her out of the room.

"Fine." Temari gave in.

"Let's go." I told Kankuro and Gaara who were waiting outside for us.

"How did that work?" Kankuro questioned me in a whisper.

"Everyone must listen to me, because I control water." I said superior-y.

"Temari has to listen to the guest, it's common courtesy."

"I say that it is because I have control of the water."

"Sure it is." Kankuro mocked me.

"Yes, it is." I pouted.

"Kankuro." Gaara warned annoyed with us.

"Hey can we come too?" Takeo questioned.

"No, family only." Kankuro announced.

"Oh, well..."

"Family and people who control water." Kankuro explained.

"See the water thing is good for something." I announced happily.

"Meanies." Takeo whined.

"We should be happy that they are letting us stay here at all, allowing us to save money." Masaru scolded while he looked like he agreed with Takeo.

"Meanies." Yuuji agreed simply as I waved to my teammates.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Soon

_"Soon."_

_"How soon?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Then why are you telling me about it?"_

_"I just want you to be ready to leave your team."_

_"It's all set."_

_"All set?"_

_"Just tell me when."_

_"How did you pull that off?"_

_"Magic."_

_"No really."_

_"Fine. I did it with missions."_

_"What mission?"_

_"If I told you that I would be endangering the success of my missions."_

_"Then why did you mention them?"_


	55. Soon

Originally there was going to be more Suna stuff but then I realized that it was helping my writer's block so I cut it short. Sorry Gaara fans, yay Sasuke and plot fans.

Soon

"Well that was a good dinner." I commented sitting in the living room while my teammates glared at me.

"Definitely not poisonous." Kankuro agreed.

"I especially liked the garlic knots, I love those."

"So do I." Takeo whined.

"Did you bring us back anything?" Masaru questioned hopefully.

"Nope." I answered gleefully. Why gleefully? Because I enjoy teasing people, it's fun.

"You should stop being mean to your team, Nami-chan." Temari scolded me.

"Probably." I agreed. I was then distracted by Dice's movement in my shirt. Dice came out and looked me right in the the eyes and then hissed at everyone else before slithering out of the room.

"That was weird." Yuuji remarked.

"Indeed." Masaru agreed.

"Well, it appears that Dice is tired so I should go to bed too." I announced leaving my team mates who were looking at my suspiciously and the sand siblings who were also looking at me suspiciously. Apparently I look like I am hiding something, which I am but I thought that I would be able to hide that fact due to being a ninja and all.

"I assume that you have something to say to me." I announced once I put up some privacy jutsu and all that other good ninja stuff.

"Yes." Dice said before the creepy shadow Sasuke was once more in my room.

"And?" I questioned after a long time of both of us merely staring at one another. I like a staring contest as much as the next person but Sasuke in shadow form has like no eyes and it's really creepy.

"Soon." he replied simply.

"How soon?"

"I don't know."

"Then why are you telling me about it?" if I didn't know better I would assume that Sasuke missed me or something.

"I just want you to be ready to leave your team."

"It's all set."

"All set?" Sasuke questioned raising one shadowy eyebrow.

"Just tell me when." I answered happily.

"How did you pull that off?" the shadow Sasuke looked impressed.

"Magic." I said waving my hands strangely.

"No really."

"Fine. I did it with missions."

"What mission?"

"If I told you that I would be endangering the success of my missions."

"Then why did you mention them?"

"Because you asked."

"Sometimes I wonder about your skills of being a sneaky ninja, then I remember Naruto and your ninja skills suddenly look a lot more sneaky."

"I am going to pretend that was a compliment somehow."

"It wasn't."

"You know that, subconsciously I know that, but I don't have to know that."

"You never cease to amaze me."

"I am also taking that as a compliment."

"Once again it wasn't."

"Lalalala, compliment." I said childishly covering my ears.

"Good night Nami." Sasuke sighed before disappearing.

"I can read lips." I pouted. Then I shrugged it off as a probably useful skill later in life and decided going to sleep was a good idea.

* * *

"You're leaving already?" Temari whined.

"It was just a quick stop over on our actual mission." Masaru explained.

"Don't worry I am sure I will be back, someday." I answered Temari's whine.

"Well Gaara couldn't make it to see you guys off, Kazekage meeting thing." Kankuro explained the lack of Gaara. Dice hissed happily at this news. I sometimes wonder how much of that snake is Dice and how much of it is Sasuke. I think it's better I don't know.

"Tell him good bye for us." Masaru told them while pushing his team out of the village. You can't blame us for wanting to stay, they are nice to us there. Plus there is a bed to sleep on and not a pile of twigs. Although why would anyone want to sleep on a pile of twigs? Wouldn't the ground be softer than that? Maybe it wasn't twigs but leaves that people sleep on. People sleep on Zombies!

"Bye!" I called out loudly once I snapped out of my thoughts about twigs and zombies.

* * *

"So where are we actually going to deliver this scroll?" I questioned suddenly remembering that Masaru said 'some place' or was it 'this one place'? Hmm I don't really remember. Anyway I have no clue where we are going.

"Rain country."

"Rain?" I whined. Seriously why do they enjoy making me go places that make my bloodline act up? First I get sent to Mist where it is eternally misty, good times for the bloodline that likes water a little too much. Now they are sending me to rain, probably the only place worse then mist.

"I am sure it is some kind of misnomer." Masaru explained.

"A what now?" Takeo questioned.

"You know when something is named incorrectly. Like calling a dog Cat or a sandwich Pie." Masaru explained.

"I doubt it." I disagreed.

"I am pretty sure that Rain has lots of rain. If the umbrellas they carried around with them in the chunin exams were any hint." Yuuji mused.

"Why would you name a sandwich?" I questioned, no seriously who names their sandwich.

"Once more you all miss the point." Masaru sighed.

"Why would you name it Pie?" Takeo questioned.

"You know, sometimes I hate my life." Masaru admitted to Dice who had been looking at him from his perch on Nami's shoulders. Dice nodded in agreement. "Great now I am talking to a snake."

* * *

Outside point of view...

"Sasuke-kun, where are we going?" Karin questioned suddenly grabbing onto Sasuke's arm.

"Rain country." Sasuke explained while shoving her off his arm.

"Why?" Suigetsu questioned.

"The last member of our team should be there." Sasuke revealed knowing that they would bother him until he answered them.

"Who is it?" Suigetsu questioned.

"Is it a girl?" Karin asked frantic at the thought of competition.

"She is off limits." Sasuke growled out at both of them.

"What do you mean off limits?"

"You will not hit on her," Sasuke said pointing to Suigetsu before he turned to Karin and said, "And if I discover you tried to harm her you will be off the team."

"Wow, she must be a babe then." Suigetsu remarked.

"..." Sasuke said nothing but his glare was enough to make Suigetsu shut up. Unfortunately for Sasuke Karin thought Sasuke's glare was sexy so she continued.

"But if she joins us there will be an odd number." Karin argued weakly.

"Just shut up Karin before I kick you off the team to make it _even_." Sasuke threatened spitting out the last word darkly.

* * *

Back to Nami point of view...

"Misnomer, hah." I remarked bitterly as I pulled my cloak closer around me.

"It can't be that bad, it's just a little rain." Takeo commented stupidly.

"Well to me 'just a little rain' is too much." I admitted.

"Would it help if we had an umbrella?" Yuuji offered.

"It would."

"Then we should get you one." Takeo decided.

"From where." I gestured to the great expanse of nothing before us.

"Oh yeah." Takeo said stupidly.

"I am sure there must be a reason our contact lives in the middle of nowhere."

"Just like you were sure that the Rain part of Rain Country was a misnomer?" I questioned bitterly.

"Let's just hurry and get this mission over with." Masaru said with a sigh.

"Agreed, although I won't be much help so have fun doing everything while I hide behind a rock." I informed Yuuji and Takeo.

"We're fine with that." They said with the random creepy unison that I had forgotten about.

"Don't start with that again."

"With what?" they both questioned at the same time causing me to glare at them. Then they both slipped on a puddle. Haha take that. Wait I didn't do that.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Willingly Kidnapped

_"Wait, you are telling me we came all the way here to give you that?" I questioned outraged that I had to go through some rain while Takeo and Yuuji fought a whole bunch of people._

_"Yes." the hermit man said simply._

_"I hate you Tsunade and Jiraya. I hate you both."_

_"It was very important that I have this now."_

_"Why?" I questioned wondering how anyone could possibly need that at once._

_"I get bored..._

_"Don't wanna know!" I shouted out while holding my ears so I couldn't hear what he said. Crap...I forgot I could read lips._


	56. Willingly Kidnapped

I am back home where people like to make me go out and do things...like not writing and going places. One of my friends even made me go outside, outside! What is a hermit like me to do? Anyway...Enjoy the chapter.

Willingly Kidnapped

"Okay Takeo you stay with Nami, Yuji and I will attack." Masaru ordered his team who were instantly ready to fight, because honestly when are the guys not ready to fight? Masaru and Yuji disappeared into the rain making it hard to see them until Yuji used his bloodline to cause his sword to glow a bright blue. Because brightly glowing chakra sword is so sneaky and ninja like.

"Alright." Takeo said starting up his bloodline just in time for a rain of kunai to come down on him. I quickly go out a kunai of my own and deflected all the ones coming at me, causing quite a few to hit Takeo's shield.

"Give us the scroll." the enemy ninja ordered.

"Do you even know what is in the scroll?" Takeo questioned hoping the ninja would talk again so that he could throw pointy objects at them.

"If it is going to the hermit past the hill it must be important." the ninja answered stupidly so I threw some of the kunai back at him. Why waste the kunai that they threw at me when I can use their own weapons against them. Take that.

"So you don't know." Takeo muttered to himself.

"I want to know how they know who it is for." I commented walking calmly over to the rock I was planning on hiding behind.

"Who else is around here that you could possibly be bringing a scroll for?" the enemy ninja told us.

"Thanks for the information." I said wondering why they were telling us all this information. I saw a brief blue blur before hearing a body hit the ground.

"Thanks for distracting them." Yuji called to us.

"Aw, I wanted to kill some." Takeo whined.

"Too bad you had to guard me and the scroll." I mocked Takeo.

"I never get to have any fun, stupid shield powers." Takeo whined.

"Yes, poor Takeo with his ability to not-die." I continued mocking.

"All of you stop whining." Masaru whined.

* * *

"Here is your scroll Mr. Hermit who lives past that one hill we passed by before." I announced as we walked, dripping wet, into the hermit's home.

"Thanks." the hermit said unsealing the scroll and causing a bunch of books to fall out. Oddly familiar books. Jiraya's books in fact.

"Wait, you are telling me we came all the way here to give you that?" I questioned outraged that I had to go through some rain while Takeo and Yuuji fought a whole bunch of people.

"Yes." the hermit man said simply.

"I hate you Tsunade and Jiraya. I hate you both."

"It was very important that I have this now."

"Why?" I questioned wondering how anyone could possibly need that at once.

"I get bored...

"Don't wanna know!" I shouted out while holding my ears so I couldn't hear what he said. Crap...I forgot I could read lips.

"Ew." Takeo agreed.

"We are not staying here." Yuji agreed.

"Can't you stay for a while? I am so lonely." the hermit man said creepily.

"Um, I am going with no." I decided turning around realizing it was still raining outside. "Do you happen to have an umbrella?"

"Yes."

"Can I have it?"

"If you all stay for dinner."

"Fine."

"Hey, I don't want to stay with _that_." Takeo said pointing rudely at the hermit.

"Umbrella!"

"But he's creepy."

"Umbrella!"

"Creepy."

"We are staying and getting the bloody umbrella or I will have to make it bloody with your blood." I threatened picking up the nearest umbrella to me, which conveniently was one of the large ones.

"Fine."

"Good."

* * *

"Someone's coming." Masaru announced.

"Someone who is more powerful than those puny ninja from before." Yuji agreed.

"The chakra feels slightly familiar." Takeo announced.

"Sasuke." I announced causing Dice to hiss in agreement.

"He's here?" Yuji questioned.

"Now?" Takeo whined.

"Apparently." I said.

"Nami-chan." Sasuke greeted appearing into our line of sight along with a large boy, a weird looking boy, and a girl.

"Sasuke." I greeted back.

"Uchiha." my teammates growled at him.

"We came here for her?" the girl questioned sneering at me. A sneer _does not_ look pretty on a girl.

"_Karin_." Sasuke growled out. Lots of growling happening.

"Where did you get that umbrella?" the strange looking boy with white or silver hair questioned.

"Creepy old hermit man." Takeo answered.

"Very creepy." I agreed.

"Now what?" Takeo questioned.

"Nami come." Sasuke ordered gesturing towards me.

"Bye guys." I called to Takeo, Yuji, and Masaru.

"That was easy." the strange boy muttered as we ran from where the Berserker squad was.

"Shut up, Suigetsu." Karin whined knowing that she could be mean to him all she wants. Sasuke must have decided that we were far enough away from my team because we slowed down to a walk.

"So what is your name?" I questioned the large male as we walked.

"Jugo." he answered simply.

"Nice to meet you." I replied happily.

"So why is she part of our team?" Karin questioned.

"Yeah, what is her purpose?" Suigetsu questioned.

"I have a purpose?" I questioned.

"You'll see." Sasuke stated.

"I don't want to see I want to know." Suigetsu whined.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled.

"So how are we going to find Itachi?" I questioned.

"Easy. We find Naruto and then Itachi will be near." Sasuke explained.

"I suppose that is true." I agreed.

"So you three will be in charge of making sure my fight with Itachi is not interrupted." Sasuke explained to Suigetsu, Jugo, and me.

"So what should I be doing?" Karin questioned.

"You are here so that I can regain my chakra after the fight." Sasuke informed her.

"Otherwise we'd have to carry him, and I would let you do it." I told Karin.

"You would let me carry him?" Karin asked suddenly not sneering at me. Apparently offering to let her molest Sasuke is the key to wining Karin's friendship. Maybe that is how I should make friends with all the fangirls that way?

"Well I wouldn't want to, too much work and I don't see Suigetsu or Juugo offering." I pointed out. I see a flaw in this new making friends plan. I would have to have Sasuke around at all time so they could molest him. After a few molestations he would probably not want to hang out with me anymore. I would have to tie him up to keep him from running away from the fangirls. That means that I would have to carry him around because tied up people can't walk. Curses, my plan was foiled again. I think that was a new plan fail record...I didn't even have a chance to try it out.

"Luckily none of you will need to carry me." Sasuke replied glaring at the lot of us.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Itachi vs Sasuke

_"Hello again." I greeted Kisame nicely._

_"You know him?" Suigetsu questioned._

_"Wait here while I meet Itachi." Sasuke ordered leaving us with Kisame._

_"So what are we going to do while he is fighting?" Karin questioned._

_"I want to fight Kisame." Suigetsu decided._

_"I'd rather not fight around her." Kisame stated gesturing to me._

_"Why not?" Suigetsu questioned._

_"You don't know?" Kisame questioned._


	57. Itachi vs Sasuke

__

I think a snake tried to trip me the other day...I think Sasuke told it to randomly slither in front of me. Why couldn't the snake have waited until I was done walking to slither towards my house? I have named him Slick and after he tried to trip me I looked at him and we had a short staring contest...good times. (this paragraph has absolutely nothing to do with the story)

Itachi vs Sasuke

"So, now that we are together I am guessing that this," I said taking the snake from my shirt, "Dice is the actual snake now, no more Sasuke-snake."

"Yes." Sasuke explained as I stared at the snake before smiling at the snake.

"Aw, Dice loves me too." I said patting the snake.

"I had to find a calm snake so that when I wasn't controlling him he would not bite you." Sasuke explained humorlessly.

"I am going to ignore that and pretend that he loves me."

"He might." Sasuke humored me.

"You love me don't you Dice?" I questioned the snake.

"She's a bit off, isn't she?" Suigetsu whispered to Karin.

"Yes." Karin agreed.

"So how are we going to find Naruto?" I questioned.

"What is he doing right now?" Sasuke questioned me causing the other members to look at me confused.

"Last I checked looking for you and hiding from the Akatsuki." I responded.

"How do you know Naruto?" Karin questioned.

"I was on their team." I explained pointing to Sasuke while I told them.

"Oh." Karin and Suigetsu said at the same time.

"Not another team with the random creepy unison." I whined.

"How many teams do you have now?" Sasuke questioned jokingly. All of us stopped in shock because Sasuke had make a joke. The world must be ending. We all stood there and stared at him.

"Walk." Sasuke growled out walking away.

"Did he make a joke?" Suigetsu questioned me.

"I think he did." I whispered to him before I rushed forward to walk with Sasuke so that I wouldn't get left behind. If you are with Sasuke you won't ever get left behind because he decides where we are going.

* * *

"Hello again." I greeted Kisame nicely.

"You know him?" Suigetsu questioned.

"Wait here while I meet Itachi." Sasuke ordered leaving us with Kisame.

"So what are we going to do while he is fighting?" Karin questioned.

"I want to fight Kisame." Suigetsu decided.

"I'd rather not fight around her." Kisame stated gesturing to me.

"Why not?" Suigetsu questioned.

"You don't know?" Kisame questioned.

"Know what?" Suigetsu asked.

"What she is." Kisame explained.

"What is she?" Karin questioned.

"She is standing right here." I added annoyed with them ignoring me.

"You should know what she is." Kisame said gesturing to Suigetsu.

"What is she?" Karin and Suigetsu both asked at the same time.

"Still here." I pointed out.

"Do you know her name?" Kisame asked.

"Nami." Karin answered.

"Yes?"

"Her other name." Kisame continued.

"Just tell them already, this is annoying." I pouted.

"Taki Nami."

"Taki?" Suigetsu questioned earning him a nod from Kisame.

"What does that mean?" Karin questioned.

"It means that those two won't fight while I am around." I explained not wanting them to tell her about my bloodline right now.

"What does that mean?" Karin questioned.

"So what are we going to do while the brothers are fighting?" I questioned trying to change the topic.

"What do you want to do?" Kisame questioned sitting down next to me.

"Anyone have any cards or anything?" I questioned.

"No." they all answered me in the usual random creepy unison.

"That limits our choices." I mused.

"I found a stick." Suigetsu announced picking up a twig that was on the ground.

"That my friend is a twig." I argued.

"Who cares?" Suigetsu questioned.

"Who cares that you found a twig?" I shot back.

"Anyway." Kisame interjected.

"Lets play hopscotch." I suggested.

"How are we supposed to do that, we don't have a hopscotch thinggy." Suigetsu pointed out.

"Give me the twig."

"It's a stick." Suigetsu said while he handed the twig over to me. I then proceeded to draw a hopscotch box on the ground.

"What are we going to throw into it?" Karin questioned.

"This rock." I said picking up a random rock that was conveniently located next to me right foot.

"Okay." Suigetsu agreed.

"Oh it landed in the four square." I announced happily hopping through the boxes. I then realized that as I hopped through the boxes I disrupted the dirt and caused the box outline to disappear.

"Are you going to draw it again?" Suigetsu questioned smirking because my idea failed.

"Do you really want to play hopscotch that much?" I questioned.

"No."

"Then don't give me ideas."

"What shall we do now?" Karin questioned, also very bored with waiting for Sasuke.

"We could tell a ghost story." I suggested.

"Boring." Karin disagreed.

"You are just afraid that you will be scared by the story." Suigetsu teased.

"No, I just think that it is boring." Karin argued.

"It's only boring if you are boring." I pointed out.

"Scary stories are just boring."

"Only if you don't know how to tell them."

"So, it was a dark and stormy night..." Suigetsu began.

"There was a town whose inhabitants..." I stated.

"In a forest near a village..."

"There is a legend..."

"Just pick a bloody beginning." Kisame decided annoyed.

"Alright. It was a gruesome and bloody night." I responded.

"There were zombies?" Suigetsu offered.

"Bored." Karin whined.

"You add to it then." Suigetsu shot back.

"The corpses of their victims littered the area." Karin added.

"How is this scary?" I pondered.

"It's not." Kisame agreed.

"Fine, we will do something else." Suigetsu decided.

* * *

"Did Itachi's chakra just blink out of existence?" Karin questioned staring at where Itachi and Sasuke had been fighting.

"Yeah." Kisame said stopping the ultimate and dramatic thumb war that he and Suigetsu were in the middle of. Yeah we were that bored. Karin had her money on Kisame winning, because she hates Suigetsu, I had my money on their thumbs winning. For some reason no one would take my bet and so Karin was betting against herself so she ultimately won the pot which was her own money in the first place. So basically all she did was say that Kisame was going to beat Suigetsu.

"Somethings odd." I said blinking my eyes and activating my bloodline limit.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: No Choice

_"Karin, step away from him." I ordered staring down at him._

_"What?" Karin questioned._

_"Step away." I reiterated._

_"Why?"_

_"Actually you all should give me some space." I announced looking at all of them._

_"Why?" Karin was the only one who questioned._

_"Just do it, I will explain later." I ordered seriously._


	58. No Choice

Haha, maybe this time I won't fail at life so much and it won't be all in italics. Maybe...

No Choice

Last time...

_"Yeah." Kisame said stopping the ultimate and dramatic thumb war that he and Suigetsu were in the middle of. Yeah we were that bored. Karin had her money on Kisame winning, because she hates Suigetsu, I had my money on their thumbs winning. For some reason no one would take my bet and so Karin was betting against herself so she ultimately won the pot which was her own money in the first place. So basically all she did was say that Kisame was going to beat Suigetsu._

_"Somethings odd." I said blinking my eyes and activating my bloodline limit._

* * *

Begin chapter

"What is odd?" Kisame asked.

"Why are her eyes blue?" Karin questioned.

"Do you think that is the question to be asking right now?" Suigetsu asked Karin.

"You shouldn't go over there." Kisame ordered me.

"But..." I argued weakly.

"I am pretty sure that there is blood in there." Kisame explained gesturing vaguely towards where Itachi and Sasuke had disappeared to.

"Why would she care about that?" Karin questioned.

"Not the time." Suigetsu informed her.

"Sasuke's blood looks strange." I informed Kisame.

"Do you think you can handle going in there?" Kisame questioned not wanting to have me kill him, for some reason that was not on his to do list for today.

"You can see his blood?" Karin questioned.

"Can you handle it?" Kisame asked once more.

"I can." I said more sure than I felt. With my bloodline you never know. Hopefully I will be able to control myself long enough to save Sasuke.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin shouted running towards Sasuke.

"You all right?" Kisame asked more concerned with his own well being than mine.

"Yeah." I answered simply walking slowly towards Sasuke. Once I reached him I blinked at him before starting to analyze Itachi's blood. They seem compatable.

"Sasuke-kun will be alright once he gets his chakra back..." Karin told herself thinking that Sasuke was passed out due to exhaustion.

"Karin, step away from him." I ordered staring down at him.

"What?" Karin questioned.

"Step away." I reiterated slowly.

"Why?"

"Actually you all should give me some space." I announced looking at all of them.

"Why?" Karin was the only one who questioned.

"Just do it, I will explain later." I ordered seriously.

"She is a Taki." Suigetsu explained with a sigh.

"Keep her away from my Sasuke then, she could kill him."

"Don't you think I know that already?" I questioned annoyed by the fan-girl-ing.

"No need to be testy." Karin mocked sneering at me. Once again we see that sneering doesn't look good on females.

"His blood is poisoned!" I finally shouted at her when no one moved.

"What!" Suigetsu and Karin shouted at the same time.

"How?" Kisame questioned.

"I'll explain the how later, now I need to fix it before all of Itachi's blood clots or something." I urged once more. I actually have no clue why or how but saying I will explain later worked for my first problem so maybe it will work for this one too.

"What do you need Itachi's blood for?" Suigetsu questioned.

"What do you think?" I questioned giving Suigetsu my best 'you stupid idiot' look, the one usually reserved for Takeo.

"Let's give her some space." Kisame announced walking away from me. Juugo simply walked over to Karin and picked her up hauling her away from me. Suigetsu was apparently unimportant because they left him to die. Luckily for Suigetsu he realized they left him and he rushed away.

I calmly activated the second stage of my bloodline looking at the spreading black clouds in Sasuke's bloodstream. First I summoned Itachi's blood from his body. The blood slowly seeped out of every cut and pore until all of it was out. I made the blood continue spinning and kept it from changing due to the oxygen. Then I pushed the black blood from Sasuke's body.

Once I was done getting the taint out Sasuke looked pale and so did I. It took every ounce of my willpower to not bathe myself in the blood swirling near me. I slowly added Itachi's blood to Sasuke's. I slowly mixed the two together, otherwise Sasuke's blood would blacken once more. I stood there swaying a bit as I watched to make sure that Sasuke's blood didn't blacken and that his body accepted Itachi's blood. After a few moments of no change I closed my eyes and deactivated my bloodline. It took every bit of chakra I had left to reign in the urges to touch the blood that was now sitting on the ground. I felt myself fall backwards before I blacked out completely. I can only hope that I would land on a piece of floor without blood on it.

* * *

With Juugo, Karin, Kisame, and Suigetsu (Why am I last?~Suigetsu, Alphabetical order or hate: pick your favored reason.~Author)

"So, why did we leave her with Sasuke?" Karin questioned looking over Juugo's shoulder to try and see what Nami was doing. Unluckily for her seeing anything was impossible because they were too far away from Nami. It is lucky they were that far because they might have interfered with Nami if they were any closer so basically it is unlucky for her but lucky for them.

"Because his blood was poisoned." Kisame explained with a sigh.

"How can she help?" Karin questioned.

"She can give him a transfusion." Suigetsu started. We are all very proud that Suigetsu knows what a transfusion is.

"Using Itachi's blood." Kisame explained.

"Oh." Karin stated, "How was he poisoned?"

"Perhaps the battle between him and his brother?" Suigetsu mocked.

"I doubt it." Kisame stated.

"How so?" Karin questioned for once taking Suigetsu's side. The apocalypse must be upon us...quick eat the emergency chocolate!

"Itachi is not the type to use poison. Screw with your mind yes, poison no." Kisame explained.

"Well then how?" Suigetsu questioned annoyed that he was proven wrong.

"I think Nami has an idea." Kisame mused. Little does he know that Nami has no clue. Maybe after she talks to Sasuke and finds out what happened. Why no one is thinking about just asking Sasuke for the answer I shall never know, and I am the author. I should know these things.

* * *

Outside pov...

Before Nami could fall onto the bloodied ground an Akatsuki member appeared and caught her.

"I suppose we should take her to him." the white side of the Akatsuki member murmured as he caught Nami.

**"Yes we should." **the black side agreed sneering at his other half and at the one in his arm.

"The Uchiha too." the while side said shifting Nami onto his shoulder so that he could pick up Sasuke.

"**Yes that is best." **the black side said sarcastically rolling his eye at the stupidity of his other side.

"Kisame let's go." the white side called causing Kisame, Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu to follow him.

* * *

Nami point of view once more...

"Where am I?" I asked the darkness around me wondering how I got in this random room with no windows. The lack of windows makes me think that I am a prisoner. It also makes me think that this would be a fun room to sleep in because the sun could never get in. Maybe this room is a vampire's room? Was I kidnapped by a vampire?

"You are in the Akatsuki base." a male voice called from the shadows of the room.

"Vampire?" I called out.

"No." the voice drawled.

"Oh." I remarked.

"I never thought I would meet a Taki again." the voice mused.

"I never thought I wold be kidnapped by a vampire." I muttered softly.

"I already explained that I wasn't one."

"You didn't explain anything you just denied it. You can deny it and still be one." I pointed out pouting.

"I see what Kisame meant now."

"So...why am I here?" I decided to ask. I will give him the benefit of the doubt that he is not a vampire for now. If he was a vampire I would know exactly why I was here...for blood.

"You are going to join Akatsuki."

"No thanks." I said simply.

"You don't really have a choice."

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Explanations

_"Itachi was a good guy?" I questioned looking at the now oddly masked male._

_"Yes." he answered simply still annoyed with me._

_"So killing him was bad." I mused._

_"Now that we have established Itachi's status as a Konoha ninja, I have some questions for you." He decided causing Sasuke to look up at me for the first time since I walked into the room. It seems he has just noticed that I was there._

_"Ask away." I agreed. I never said I would answer._


	59. Explanations

I apologize for any shortness (or shoddiness) of any of the more recent chapters. I finally got to one of the more interesting parts of the story and then life got to me. Blame the economy and lack of jobs. Also my dad had a heart attack, he's okay now (Yay!). So...it's oddly hard to write such humorous and happy stories when you are not that happy. I was not depressed or anything but not happy. I make no promises that I will continue to write on time and well but I will try.

Enough of my excuses...Enjoy your chapter! :)

Explanations

Last time...

_"So...why am I here?" I decided to ask. I will give him the benefit of the doubt that he is not a vampire for now. If he was a vampire I would know exactly why I was here...for blood. _

_"You are going to join Akatsuki." _

_"No thanks." I said simply._

_"You don't really have a choice."_

* * *

"Do I have two choices?" I questioned. He did say 'a' choice.

"No." the man glared at me. What did I do?

"Three?" I questioned hopefully.

"None."

"None is not one or 'a' choice." I agreed, "Well that sucks."

"You are a strange one, even for a Taki."

"Are Taki's usually weird?"

"Shouldn't you know?"

"Well my parents were killed by hunter ninjas years and years ago, so..." I trailed off.

"They are usually strange. It has something to do with having to focus on control all the time."

"You know a lot about my family." I pointed out.

"What do you know about Uchiha Madara?" he questioned.

"That he is an Uchiha and did bad things?" I questioned.

"I am Uchiha Madara and I was the first Mizukage." Madara explained.

"Oh...wasn't that many many years ago?"

"Yes."

"And you want me to not think you are a vampire?"

"I assure you I am not one."

"Are you sure?"

"Wouldn't I know?"

"You could be lying. Are you ashamed to be a vampire?"

"No."

"So you are a vampire?"

"No."

"Pity."

"Why should I want to be a vampire?"

"Why not? You obviously don't care about killing people so that isn't a problem. From the looks of your skin and the fact you live in a cave I would say that you are not that attached to the sun. Seems win-win for you." I shrugged.

"..." Madara said nothing but looked at the door like he wanted to leave.

"Hmm Uchiha's are oddly powerful." I mused.

"What are you talking about now?"

"Well if you are an age old vampire you must be pretty powerful. Then there is Sasuke who is the Lord of the Zombies and has his army of zombie leaves. Plus he can make the trees trip people." I pointed out.

"What about Itachi?"

"He has..."

"Had."

"Pretty purple nails. There must be some power in the nails but, alas, I never got to see it. Last I met Itachi I closed my eyes like a smart person. Maybe his nails are the key to his mind powers."

"I assure you that his 'mind powers' as you call them are from his eyes." Madara explained.

"That means he must have had another power."

"Sasuke is waking." Zetsu informed us phasing through the wall. I wish I could pass through things. I would have a lot less bruises. Hmm...maybe I can get him to teach me. Nah, I would probably phase myself through a giant rock and get distracted by some shiny sediment or something and be trapped for all eternity.

"Let's go." Madara ordered walking towards the door as Zetsu phased away.

"Bye vampire." I grinned.

"You are coming with me." Madara pointed out looking at me like I was stupid. He was probably thinking something along the lines of 'I did say "Let's" go didn't I?'.

"I thought you were talking to plant-phase-man."

"No. I am not stupid enough to leave you alone and unguarded. So, for now, you are stuck with me. I am not letting you out of my sight."

"There goes my plans..." I trailed off. Wait, I never made plans. What kind of a ninja am I? I didn't even make any plans to escape an evil vampire who wants me to join his criminal organization...

* * *

"Hello Sasuke." Madara greeted as he walked into Sasuke's room. Without knocking, how rude. Does anyone in this place respect others privacy?

Sasuke looked up as the door was opened. As Sasuke looked at Madara black fire immediately shot from Sasuke to Madara. Madara calmly dodged the fire and donned a mask. Does the mask have special powers? Will it make him super Madara? Will it make me a sandwich?

"Who are you?" Sasuke questioned looking at Madara.

"I am Uchiha Madara." Madara greeted.

"Uchiha Madara is dead." Sasuke pointed out.

"Obviously I am not." Madara explained.

"Vampire." I muttered.

"What just happened?" Sasuke questioned referring to the random attack that happened as soon as he looked at Madara.

"Itachi transferred some of his powers into you when he died. In an attempt to keep you safe he made it automatically attack me each time you see my face, thus the mask." Madara explained. Well that ruins my hope of getting a sandwich. Why would Itachi make it only attack him when looking at his face? I would have it attack him whenever he is near.

"What do you mean?"

"Itachi was a tool of Konoha the entire time. He killed the clan on Konoha's ordered. He could kill all of them, all but you. Then they ordered him to leave you and become a spy for the Akatsuki and now he is dead." Madara explained. Well the question was just vague enough that this is an acceptable answer I suppose.

"Itachi was a good guy?" I questioned looking at the now oddly masked male.

"Yes." he answered simply still annoyed with me.

"So killing him was bad." I mused.

"Now that we have established Itachi's status as a Konoha ninja, I have some questions for you." He decided causing Sasuke to look up at me for the first time since I walked into the room. It seems he has just noticed that I was there.

"Ask away." I agreed. I never said I would answer.

"How did you know about Sasuke's blood rejecting Itachi's justu?" Madara questioned me causing Sasuke to blink in confusion.

"His blood was tainted. When blood is wrong, like when someone is poisoned, black spots appear in the bloodstream."

"Ah."

"I though you would have known about that, you are the Taki scholar here." I pointed out.

"None of the other Taki's were able to control their powers enough to be able to use it like you do. Most of them denied their abilities and instead focused on never activating it. The few who did use it never achieved the second stage which you need to have to focus on a bloodstream."

"Oh."

"Continue with the explanation." Sasuke ordered wanting to know.

"I saw the tainted blood and thought 'oh look a blood donor' when I looked at Itachi."

"He probably knew the possible side effects of the transfer and only attempted it because you were with Sasuke. But how did he know about your ability?" Madara mused.

"I don't know." I said. Maybe it was just a coincidence that Sasuke had a bad reaction to the power transfer and I was there. We shall never know. "So then I gave Sasuke Itachi's blood and it got better."

"What do you see when you look at my blood?" Madara questioned curiously.

"I would prefer not using my power right now. I am still really low on chakra from everything." I explained. The other, secret, reason is that I don't want to see what a vampire's bloodstream looks like. What if it turns me into one just by looking?

"Very well. So, Sasuke what are you going to do?" Madara questioned.

"Destroy Konoha." Sasuke stated.

"What?" I questioned majorly confused. We just found out that Itachi was loyal to Konoha why would Sasuke want to destroy it?

"They killed my brother." Sasuke said looking sadly up at me.

"I will leave you two to your discussion." Madara said before sweeping out the door.

"But..." I trailed off. My first instinct was to tell him that Konoha didn't kill Itachi, he (Sasuke) did. Luckily even I am smart enough not to say that.

"They ordered the death of my entire family."

"They had a reason."

"You don't understand."

"Don't I?" I questioned sitting down next to him on his bed.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke questioned positioning himself so that he could look at me while still sitting comfortably.

"Do you know anything about my past?"

"You were originally from Mist and you hate them."

"I hate them because they kept trying to kill me."

"Alright." Sasuke scoffed.

"They also killed my parents."

"But you never got to know them. You and Naruto will never understand."

"They killed my parents because of our bloodline. At the time having a bloodline in Mist was enough to earn death. They didn't kill my family right away because they thought we would be useful. They tried to use my family to kill off other bloodlines."

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Past

_"I'll explain that later. Chronological order." I argued._

_"Continue." _

_"Then they realized Taki's are pretty useless in a fight unless we are alone. The Mizukage at the time didn't trust my family enough to let them go alone. Instead they captured all of the known Taki's and tried to kill them. After the first Taki died and the rest went into berserk mode killing all the guards nearby they didn't try that again."_

_"So, they tried to kill you all—same as my family."_

_"Yes, except your family was planning a rebellion."_

_"How do you know yours wasn't?"_


	60. Past

Ah chapter 60...so many chapters.

60 Past

"How do you know this?" Sasuke questioned his eye narrowing at me.

"My mother left me a book explaining everything to me. She probably knew she wouldn't come back from that mission..."

"Mission?"

"I'll explain that later. Chronological order." I argued.

"Continue."

"Then they realized Taki's are pretty useless in a fight unless we are alone. The Mizukage at the time didn't trust my family enough to let them go alone. Instead they captured all of the known Taki's and tried to kill them. After the first Taki died the rest went into berserk mode killing all the guards nearby, for some reason they didn't try that again."

"So, they tried to kill you all—same as my family."

"Yes, except your family was planning a rebellion."

"How do you know yours wasn't?"

"They were still willing to work for them, even after they took away their freedom. It wasn't until they began trying to kill the Taki's off that any of them even thought about fighting back."

"I don't believe you."

"It's true." Kisame said revealing that he was standing at the doorway.

"How would you know?" Sasuke questioned.

"I tried to kill the Mizukage. While I was there I set the only remaining Taki's free as a distraction. There were only five left: Her parents, two men, and a woman. I was actually hoping that your parents would help me but they claimed that they would never betray their home. How could they still consider that place their home?" Kisame explained.

"I don't know." I shrugged. Yeah I was loyal to Konoha but not that much. I was more loyal to Naruto and my friends than Konoha.

"I wonder what ever happened to them." Kisame mused.

"They all died. The hunter ninjas got them all."

"How did they manage that?" Kisame questioned.

"The hunter ninjas purposefully attacked them in crowded areas so that they couldn't use their powers against them. The mission that killed my parents was a personal mission of theirs to help the other three. The woman had been killed before she even escaped the country. My parents came to Konoha had me and left instructions on how to care for a baby Taki. Then they left. The two men went off on their own. My parents and one of the men were killed in the middle of a village square. The ninja assigned to watch over my parents came back to Konoha wounded and told the tale of what happened." I explained not looking at either of the males in the room. I decided that the wall was very interesting. Actually it kind of is. It's all solid and shadowy.

"Haha, I can imagine Konoha trying to take care of a young Taki." Kisame laughed.

"They followed the instructions in the book, but..." I trailed of remembering.

"But?" Sasuke questioned still trying to wrap his mind around what I just revealed about myself to ask about the previous conversation.

"Since I was born with the ability to achieve the second stage it was worse than what the book described. Once a Taki reaches the age of two their bloodline will become active. They must then learn to control it. The easiest way to make this, well, easier is by limiting contact with water—that's what the book suggested. Limiting my contact with water wasn't enough. They had to limit my contact with people. I would sense the blood and get out of control. I killed my first person when I was two. I vaguely remember grabbing someone's hand and then being covered..." I trailed off not wanting to continue anymore.

"How did they limit your contact with people?" Kisame questioned.

"They locked me up in a room until they were certain I was in complete control. I had tutors come and train me through the window. The Hokage used to visit and talk to me. I didn't pass the control test until right before I joined the academy." I explained.

"Ah." Kisame stated.

"Kisame I think it is time for you to leave the Taki alone with Sasuke." Madara said revealing that he was still there, just hiding—like a good ninja. He was also eavesdropping, like a good ninja.

"What was the point of this conversation again?" I questioned. Trying to figure out what would have prompted me to reveal everything about my past to Sasuke.

"You were trying to convince me that you feel my pain." Sasuke said.

"Well I don't." I said blinking.

"But you said..." Sasuke trailed off confused.

"I don't even remember what I said. I have never felt and will never feel exactly like you but I can understand your pain. I understand your loneliness. I even understand your desire for revenge. I just want to..." I trailed off not knowing what I wanted and where I was going with this conversation.

"You say you understand my need for vengeance."

"Understand not support."

"You say you understand my loneliness."

"Yes." I answered simply, beginning to smile because he was finally understanding me.

"How can you know what it feels like to have your family taken from you? You never knew your family, just like Naruto." Sasuke said glaring at me now. My smile immediately was killed, brutally, before it even had the chance to live. We will miss you smile, you died young.

"I told you I don't feel that pain. But I know loneliness." I shouted at him standing up and trying not to cry. Jerk.

"Loneliness."

"Yes. I have no one but my friends. They are all I have. I have my friends, my bloodline, and my emotions that's it. Nothing else. No one else." I said sadly still standing.

"I broke those bonds. They made me weak. Konoha made me weak. Konoha made my family die."

"The anger at the place that killed your family I understand. I often imagined killing all of them in a massive tidal wave with sharks, and manta rays. I hated them for taking away my family, who I imagined would love me. Then I realized something...they left. My family left me in Konoha's care. They must have had some reason that someone else couldn't have gone..." I trailed off sniffling a bit. Stupid girly emotions.

"..." Sasuke said nothing but instead stared up at me. I don't really blame him—I don't think he has ever seen me upset.

"So many others could have gone. They could have stayed and paid for a mission. Some Konoha ninja could have gone there seen the man die and then left." I said on a roll. Let's all ignore the fact that I am getting distracted, once again, from the purpose of this conversation. Sasuke stood up and looked me right in the eyes.

"Loneliness..." Sasuke trailed off his eyes showing the emotion clearly to me.

"..." I, for once, was silent. Staring into his eyes that projected the same loneliness I always felt. The loneliness I had forgotten about because I had friends. The loneliness we share with Naruto. The loneliness I hope Sakura never understands.

"I have destroyed my bonds..." Sasuke began trailing off.

"Not all of them." I said referring to Naruto, Sakura, and I.

"Stay." Sasuke whispered invading my personal space by stepping closer. I didn't move because of how sad, lonely, he sounded.

"Stay?" I questioned confused. Really, where was I going?

"Stay with me always." Sasuke said beginning to stroke my cheek his eyes never leaving mine. I could see the ever present loneliness, hope, and something else in his eyes.

"Always..." I whispered trailing off distractedly as Sasuke pulled me closer to him so that our bodies were touching. Sasuke broke eye contact and laid his head on my shoulder as he hugged me to him.

"Never leave me." Sasuke pleaded into my ear.

"I..."

"Please."

"I won't." I said giving up everything I believed in to keep him from ever feeling the loneliness again.

"Good." Sasuke said before he began kissing me. One hand grasped my head so that it wouldn't move as his other hand was behind my back keeping me close to him. I began to be pushed backwards by the strength of the kiss. Sasuke's hand that started off merely keeping me close to him started to be the only thing keeping me standing. Sasuke attacked my lips without pause as I slowly began to walk backwards hoping to find something to lean on.

One of my hands had been caught between us so I slid it up Sasuke's torso so that it wouldn't continue to be crushed. As an added bonus I got to feel the right side of Sasuke's tone chest. I used my left hand to help keep my balance by clinging to Sasuke's back. My right hand eventually found comfort resting around the back of Sasuke's neck, it was also helping me stand. My back hit the wall and I unconsciously tried to sigh in relief. Sasuke took the opportunity of my open mouth to begin exploring the new territory of inside my mouth. I began to feel faint due to not getting enough oxygen, I am apparently not as skilled as Sasuke in breathing through my nose, so I tugged Sasuke's hair. We separated me panting slightly and Sasuke staring at me.

"I think I should go to my room..." I trailed off blushing while trying to scoot myself out the door.

"Why?"

"I...um..." I stuttered out.

"Very well we will continue some other time." Sasuke admitted looking into the doorway and glaring at Madara who just appeared there.

"Yes, you should return to your room and get your things. I have a mission for you Sasuke." Madara explained.

" Okay." I said scooting around Sasuke and trying to get to the door. I tried because I actually failed because Sasuke grabbed my arm.

"I will never allow you to leave me." Sasuke said a slightly crazed look in his eyes.

"Alright." I said and he let go of my arm. Honestly how does one respond to that?

"You do realize this means you have to be a member of Akatsuki." Madara explained walking me back to my room.

"Don't you ever respect people's privacy?"

"I did tell you I wouldn't let you out of my sight."

"Peeping Tom." I muttered at him.

"I have to warn you. I am allowing your relationship with Sasuke because it helps me. If something happens and you two being close will affect my plans I will waste no time in destroying it. Keep that in mind." Madara informed me pushing me into my room. Too bad for Madara I stopped listening at 'relationship with Sasuke'. Oh crap, I just realized that I have a relationship with Sasuke. Karin and Sakura are going to kill me!

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Dodging

_"Juugo, protect me from Karin!" I begged hiding behind the large male._

_"Why Juugo?" Suigetsu asked._

_"You want to protect me?" I questioned hopefully._

_"No." _

_"Then shush." _

_"Juugo, step aside." Karin ordered and Juugo complied. Maybe I shouldn't have hid behind the person who does everything anyone tells him because he wants peace. Next time I am hiding behind a big evil person who likes to kill everyone except me. The except me is the most important part._


	61. Dodging

Dodging

"I overheard Madara talking to Sasuke about his relationship with you." Karin said angrily. I heard the anger I just decided to ignore it. Maybe she is angry that they would talk about me behind my back.

"Thanks for telling me that they were gossiping." I said thankfully.

"Is it true?" Karin questioned.

"Gossip is rarely true."

"So you are not in a relationship with my Sasuke-kun?" Karin questioned relaxing because she thought I wasn't.

"I didn't say that." I said while running away. Run away now. Pick your battles. Why am I giving myself advice?

"Come back here." Karin shouted running after me.

"Juugo, protect me from Karin!" I begged hiding behind the large male.

"Why Juugo?" Suigetsu asked.

"You want to protect me?" I questioned hopefully.

"No."

"Then shush."

"Juugo, step aside." Karin ordered and Juugo complied. Maybe I shouldn't have hid behind the person who does everything anyone tells him because he wants peace. Next time I am hiding behind a big evil person who likes to kill everyone except me. The except me is the most important part.

"What am I going to do? I know...ultimate hide and seek powers!" I shouted before I ran out of the room leaving a confused Suigetsu and Juugo behind. Karin blinked in confusion for a moment before following me. Maybe I shouldn't have told her I was going to hide from her.

"Come out and face me." Karin shouted as I hid behind a very conveniently placed plant. How did this plant get here? How does it survive in a cave? Is it Zetsu's cousin.

"Help me Sutez!" I shouted naming the plant and deciding it was Zetsu's cousin. If it is Zetsu's cousin than it should be able to handle stopping Karin. Unfortunately for me Karin dodged him. I also decided Sutez was a boy plant.

"Come back here." Karin shouted as I used the short pause created by Karin dodging Sutez.

"I value my life so no." I called back slamming directly into someone. How I didn't notice them there before I don't know. It's like they are a ninja or something.

"What is going on here? You both are supposed to be getting ready for the mission." Madara announced.

"Sorry." Karin immediately replied.

"I regret nothing. Well I regret not bringing cookies, but other than that nothing." I replied.

"Karin, leave Nami alone." Sasuke said appearing from out of nowhere. Well he was probably just standing there but I didn't notice him before.

"Okay." Karin pouted before glaring at me.

"I'll just go pack now." I said nervously because of the glare Karin gave me and the stares from the two males. Creepy.

* * *

"Your mission is to capture the eight-tailed beast's host." Madara explained because the actually leader of the Akatsuki was off doing something else. Probably nothing important.

"Okay." We agreed.

"Take your cloaks." Madara said throwing some Akatsuki cloaks at us.

"Yes so our enemies definitely know why we are after them." I said mockingly.

"Just wear it."

"I never turn down a free cloak."

"Good." Madara replied.

"Even though it has fluffy red clouds on it."

"Nami, let's just go." Sasuke ordered.

"I suppose. Next time I want one with a hood." I called out to Madara as we left.

* * *

We made our way to where ever this place is that the eight tailed beast's host is at. I don't know, I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy dodging things that Karin threw at me 'on accident'. The eight tailed beast's host's name is Killerbee and he likes to rap. I like to ignore rap and pretend he said something else. After a while of watching Sasuke and the rest fight Killerbee I had to ask.

"Excuse me, I have to ask this, I can't possibly refrain from saying this any longer. Are you an octopus or an ox? Does that make you an Ox-octopus? An oxtopus? Oxxopus? Octox? Octo-ox? Please tell me!" I asked Killerbee.

"Nami."

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Could you shut up?"

"I might be able to, I never really tried." I admitted after a short pause where I was thinking over whether or not I would be able to. I mean physically I can but mentally is another story all together.

"You're not being very helpful." Karin stated annoyed because Sasuke pays more attention to me than her.

"I am being extremely helpful. I am staying out of the fight while sitting." I said while patting the comfy rock I was sitting on.

"How is that helping?"

"Well I could be helping then when Sasuke or Juugo get hurt I can loose control and kill us all. But if you really want me to help..."

"No thanks."

"Hey! What about me?" Suigetsu questioned.

"I don't like you that much."

"So you admit you like me." Sasuke pointed out with a smirk.

"You _and_ Juugo." I reiterated causing the large male to blush and Sasuke to glare.

"Weren't we fighting?" Killerbee question confused.

"Oh yeah." I remembered that we were there to kidnap someone.

Sasuke and them fought until Sasuke won. Go Sasuke.

"Did he just bite her?" I whispered to Suigetsu.

"Yeah, she can restore chakra by biting her." Suigetsu answered.

"So all Uchiha are vampires." I mused ignoring Suigetsu's explanation of why Sasuke bit Karin just like I was ignoring Killerbee's rapping. Ignore the problem and it will go away.

"Yes." Suigetsu answered sarcastically.

"Don't encourage her, she will believe you." Sasuke scolded having heard Suigetsu's comment.

"Vampire." I greeted.

"I am not a vampire." Sasuke sighed.

"That's exactly what Madara said." I pointed out making a point by saying that somehow. Actually how does that help my argument? I don't even get how that proves anything. Maybe if I keep quiet and pretend it proves something that will work.

"Just come." Sasuke said walking away. Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo immediately followed him, even though he was talking to me.

"You're under his spell! He's making you obey his orders." I decided looking sympathetically at Suigetsu.

"No, we're not." Suigetsu said not liking getting a pitying look for no reason.

"That's what he wants you to say." I said shaking my head in pity. Poor fools have fallen under his power.

"Yes, I am obviously controlling their every action." Sasuke replied sarcastically even though he just told Suigetsu not to agree with me.

"So you admit it." I said cheerfully. As long as he admits he is a vampire it's okay.

"Apparently." Sasuke drawled.

"So you are the lord of the Zombies and a vampire?" I questioned in awe. I mean he is awesome if he is.

"Yes." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Cool." I commented.

"Nami?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"I'll try, I make no promises." I said shutting my mouth. Unfortunately for everyone else I started humming. I guess they figured humming was the lesser of two evils because they let me. The only way I knew they heard me was because of the glare Karin gave me. Perhaps the humming was in my head and she was just glaring at me. She does like to glare at me.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Party...I mean Meeting...Crashing

_"So why do I have to go with you?" I questioned._

_"For a dramatic entrance."_

_"It's not dramatic enough without me?"_

_"No."_

_"So I make it dramatic just by being there?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Wow, that's a cool power. I didn't even know I had that one. I am so skilled." I said proudly patting myself on the back._


	62. Meeting Crashing

Okay, I am alive. My computer was not for a while. Also I moved out of my apartment and have had an extremely busy last couple of weeks. Still no job, but close. Interview fun time. Hopefully they won't be able to tell how crazy I am until after they hire me.

Enjoy the chapter I am sorry about the wait. Don't hate me!

Oh, and to the manga followers...I changed words people said, omitted things, and added things because I can. Oh and because of the plot. Plus a bit of lazyness.

Meeting Crashing

"Now that you are done with getting the eight-tailed beast I have another mission for you." Madara ordered.

"What?" Sasuke asked glaring at the mask clad Madara.

"There is a Kage meeting that we can go to."

"Crash?" I supplied but they all ignored me.

"So when are we going to destroy Konoha?" Sasuke questioned.

"In due time."

"Alright."

"One of the people who ordered your brother to kill your clan will be there."

"Let's go, Nami."

"Nami is not going with you."

"What?"

"She is going to go with me."

"Why?"

"Don't question me."

"Alright, let's go Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo." Sasuke said sweeping out of the room with his team following him.

"So why do I have to go with you?" I questioned.

"For a dramatic entrance."

"It's not dramatic enough without me?"

"No."

"So I make it dramatic just by being there?"

"Yes."

"Wow, that's a cool power. I didn't even know I had that one. I am so skilled." I said proudly patting myself on the back.

"Anyway, it is right that I should have a Taki by my side again."

"What do you mean?"

"I was the first one to use the Taki's in war. My best shinobi team was a Taki that worked by himself, your great-great something."

"Oh, so me going with you brings back good memories?" I questioned secretly wondering how incredibly old this man who claims he is not a vampire really is.

"I suppose they were good." Madara mused taking off his mask.

"Are you sure you are not a vampire?" I questioned once again.

"Yes I am sure."

"Then how are you so old?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out only if you earn it."

"So I can earn immortality?"

"Yes, if you are a good little Taki."

"It doesn't involve being bitten, does it?"

"Not usually."

"What does that mean?"

"What do you think it means?" Madara asked with a smirk.

"You Uchiha with your smirking. Well I never saw Itachi smirk, but I also never looked at his face for obvious reasons."

"We must leave also." Madara ordered.

"I still don't get why I have to go with you." I pouted because no one was listening to me today.

"I have something for you." Madara said steering me out of the room we were in.

"What is it? Is it cookies?"

"No."

"Pie?"

"No."

"Zombies?"

"No."

"Magenta?"

"..." Madara didn't even use his breath to answer me.

"Shadows?"

"Here." Madara said tossing a cloak at me.

"A Cloak." I said opening it up.

"It has a hood." Madara stated.

"It does!" I said excitedly.

"This way they won't know who you are." Madara stated.

"Thanks." I said ignoring Madara's reasons and just enjoying the cloak, with a hood.

* * *

"You still have a chance, so quite your whining Raikage." Madara said as we walked through the portal.

We both stepped out of the portal. I looked at the meeting and instantly noticed the hot red head and the others. I mostly noticed Gaara was there. I looked around hoping to see the Hokage so that she could tell me that my mission was over so I could go home.

"Sasuke!" Karin said happily. She was so happy she didn't even glare at me. It could has also been because of the cloak. Maybe it is a sunshine and happiness inducing cloak. A cloak that promotes happiness.

"My name is Uchiha Madara. I'm here to explain something to you, I want to make something clear." Madara said dramatically.

"What?" some random dude questioned.

"I want to tell you about my goal, the moon's eye plan." Madara said dramatically.

"So this is what you meant by dramatic entrance." I said immediately causing Gaara to stare at my cloak covered form.

"Yes." Madara answered annoyed that I interrupted his dramatic speech.

"Nami?" Gaara questioned looking sadly at me.

"An acquaintance of yours?" Madara questioned me.

"Hi Gaara." I greeted.

"Nami-chan?" Temari questioned shocked.

"So much for no one knowing who I am." I pouted. I was distracted from my pouting by Sasuke magically disappearing into Madara's mask.

"Bring him back." The Raikage said.

"Swirley." I said distracted for a minute.

"Then listen to me. Depending on your answer I might bring him back." Madara said annoyed that no one wanted to listen to his ingenious evil plot.

"Sasuke!" Karin shouted. So much for the cloak being a happiness cloak.

"Go heal Sasuke." Madara ordered Karin before making a random portal and shoving Karin into it.

"Don't give her any choice or anything." I muttered.

"Now are you willing to listen to me, ladies and gentlemen?" Madara questioned.

"I'm not." I said honestly. He should know that I don't listen. Too many shiny objects for me to look at.

"Ladies and gentlemen?" Gaara questioned. Okay, that's a strange question.

"It's rare for anyone to awaken Susanoo. I like people with good eyes." Madara explained while he randomly took of my hood.

"Hey!" I whined at him while blinking.

"Who is she?" the random woman I don't know questioned.

"Nami." Gaara sighed.

"I sent Sasuke here to improve his skills in a battle with the five kages."

"What is Taki-sama doing here?" Kankuro questioned.

"Taki!" the random woman exclaimed shocked.

"Yes." Madara practically purred.

"Did I miss something?" the Raikage questioned.

"Taki are the ones from mist whose bloodline allows them to control water and blood." the woman who I think is the Mizukage explained.

"So she is one of yours."

"Actually she is from Konoha." Gaara explained.

"It's only fitting that a Taki, with her blue and red eyes, would be my soldier once again." Madara said smugly.

"I can't believe you are still alive." Random old guy said, "You should be powerful enough to do any plan without a hitch. Especially with a Taki by your side again."

"I was wounded by Shodai Hokage, I am not at my full strength." Madara explained.

"Are you sure it is a good idea to tell people that?" I questioned earning myself a mask glare.

"Shut up." Madara ordered.

"Fine." I pouted.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: The Plan

_"Everything will become one with me! It will be the perfect union, I will be complete." Madara explained. I thought I was crazy...Well I know it, but Madara might win. Oh no, I might loose the crazy cap that the mayor of crazyville gets. I love that cap, it has a tassel. _

_"Wait. So you won't be complete until everything is part of you? How big is this hole? Is it affected by the time space continuum thing? Wouldn't it have been better not to make random portals if you randomly turn into a black hole?" I questioned quickly._

_Everyone ignored my questions and instead continued being shocked. _

_"Become one? A perfect union? What do you mean?" Random old guy questioned._

_"I am glad I am not the only one confused. Thank you random old guy." I said nodding regally at him._

_"I am not a random old guy, I am the Tsuchikage!" He shouted at me._

_"Well excuse me but no one introduced themselves, so how would I know?" I questioned._


	63. The Plan

So…you all must think I died. Well in my defense I was in the Hospital for three weeks. Two of those weeks I wasn't allowed to eat or drink anything. I never wanted a Sammich so much.

So then after those three weeks I had to catch up on all my work from, well, my work. Then my computer died and my brother had to fix it with his magical computer skills.

I will try to keep on top of things and update more often, but I can't promise every week updates. Reviews help and seeing that people are still reading even though I disappeared from the face of the planet helps me keep writing this story. If it wasn't as popular I might have just given up and stayed in the black abyss of not writing that I had been pushed into…anyways enjoy the chapter sorry for the long wait.

* * *

The Plan

"Everything will become one with me! It will be the perfect union, I will be complete." Madara explained. I thought I was crazy...Well I know it, but Madara might win. Oh no, I might loose the crazy cap that the mayor of crazyville gets. I love that cap, it has a tassel.

"Wait. So you won't be complete until everything is part of you? How big is this hole? Is it affected by the time space continuum thing? Wouldn't it have been better not to make random portals if you randomly turn into a black hole?" I questioned quickly.

Everyone ignored my questions and instead continued being shocked.

"Become one? A perfect union? What do you mean?" Random old guy questioned.

"I am glad I am not the only one confused. Thank you random old guy." I said nodding regally at him.

"I am not a random old guy, I am the Tsuchikage!" He shouted at me.

"Well excuse me but no one introduced themselves, so how would I know?" I questioned with a pout.

"I don't think this is the time for that, Nami." Temari scolded.

"Says you, you probably know who these people are." I pointed out rationally, in my world. Gaara shook his head at me but wasn't talking. Well he doesn't usually talk much…but I think he is disappointed in me because of the whole Akatsuki thing.

"You should know too." Kankuro muttered.

"I should but I don't, or do I?"

"Can I continue?" Madara questioned glaring at me.

"Fine."

"An ancient stone tablet has been passed…" Madara began his speech but I tuned him out. I told him I don't listen, but no _he_ didn't listen.

"You changed the subject! What does this Rikudo sage have to do with your plan?" Random dude questioned loudly while jumping up.

"Did he?" I questioned Kankuro who I was currently sitting calmly next to.

"Do you know why he became a legend and was worshipped as a god by ninjas?" Madara questioned dramatically.

"Was it because he had a cloak?" I questioned. I was ignored by everyone. Even the random water on the floor wasn't listening to me. Well maybe it was, but who cares what the random water on the floor thinks.

"That is the connection between him and my plan." Madara explained.

"Becoming a god sounds like a good evil plan to me." I muttered to the water since that was the only thing paying attention to me.

"He once saved the world from a monster…" Madara explained.

"A Monster?" Gaara questioned. Ha, see Gaara talks. Just not to me. Well maybe if I addressed him. Stupid mission.

"Gaara…a part of that monster was sealed in you…" Madara said and I stopped listening after the bit that involved Gaara stopped.

Then there was some talk about the tailed beasts turning into one big beast, something about seals and breaking them. Blah, Blah, probably important information. Kankuro is annoyed. Pointy beard guy is talking but his beard is too pointy it distracts me.

"…the ability to project my eyes onto the moon, Mugrn Tsukiyomi. Then I will be able to cast an illusion over everyone on the earth. I will control everyone with my illusion and the world will become one."

"Wait, how do you know that's what it does? Has anyone else ever done it? How would we know? Someone could be controlling us right now!" I questioned confused and was—surprise, surprise—ignored.

"You must be kidding! I won't just hand the world over to you!" Random dude shouted. Oh yes, because you were the keeper of the world.

"Peace under illusion is not real peace. It's only meaningful if the world manages to accomplish it." Gaara stated glaring at Madara. Yay, hot red head. More shouts of horror and people pointing out the obvious flaws in Madara's plan. Good point random lady.

"Give me the Hachibi and the Kyubi and cooperate with my plan. If not, it will be war." Madara said dramatically from his rafter seat.

"War?" I think Gaara asked. (There were lots of open mouthed people under that bubble)

"The Hachibi? What do you mean you already took Bee?" Random guy questioned.

"We failed to capture the Hachibi." Madara admitted.

"I wonder if Sasuke noticed that yet?" I mused.

"You knew?" Madara questioned me.

"Of course I did. I could tell by the amount of blood that he wasn't there."

"And you didn't tell Sasuke?"

"If he was stupid enough not to notice." I shrugged making things up. Truthfully I didn't tell because I don't agree with the whole capturing tailed-beast containers thing.

Then random guy started shouting random things…

"I won't let you take Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara stated firmly.

"Me either." Random lady agreed.

"What about you raikage?"

"You won't have my brother!"

"I may not have any power myself, but I have the power of the tailed beasts I gathered. You don't stand a chance."

"We won't give up hope." Gaara stated glancing at me for a second.

"All right. Consider this a declaration of war!" Madara decided.

"The fourth ninja world war? Are you serious?" the random old man questioned.

"I am not fool enough to say a thing like this in jest." Madara explained. "Come Nami."

"Tell Sasuke I am sorry." I informed told him getting into a fighting stance.

"What?" Madara questioned me.

"This mission has gone too far. I am ending it, even if it means ending in failure." I announced.

"What mission?"

"The one to follow Sasuke and find out information on any organization he is in." I informed him and the Kages.

"This was a mission? Hahaha! I will tell Sasuke how you betrayed him."

"Thank you." I said thinking he was just going to let me go.

"Do you think abandoning me, the Akatsuki would be so easy?"

"No, that's why I waited until I had backup and until after you explained your evil plot to us before informing you of my true colors."

"Why?" Madara questioned.

"I won't let you take Uzumaki Naruto either." I stated boldly my eyes turning blue and blinking red. I noticed a small whirlwind of sand beginning to stir around my feet, as if just waiting to spring up and protect me. I didn't chance looking at Gaara to show him how grateful I was for his help but I was.

"Ah. A pity I had wanted you on my side. No matter, just another pair of eyes to round up." Madara stated before beginning to vanish.

"What?" I questioned confused. My eyes weren't part of his plan were they? The sand slowly crawled away from my feet and back to Gaara.

"Next time we meet, it will be on the battle ground." Madara said before he disappeared.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." I muttered staring at the wall while deactivating my eyes.

"Dear me, now what?" the old guy questioned.

"We must form a shinobi alliance. There is no other way to oppose the power of the seven biju." Gaara decided. I agreed. Fighting together seems like a good plan.

"I recall you were against the idea Raikage-sama." Random lady pointed out.

"What of Konoha? The hokage has fled the scene."

"The dark rumors surrounding Danzo are great. After what he did at this summit he has lost all our trust."

"Most of those rumors are probably true." I admitted.

"What would you know?"

"He was the one who gave me the mission to follow Sasuke, no matter what." I stated darkly. I pulled off darkly for once, it must be the cloak.

"I will pass on the news of this shinobi alliance to a Konoha shinobi I trust." Gaara decided.

"And that would be?"

"Hataki Kakashi of the sharingan."

"The son of the white fang?"

"Very well he seems more trustworthy than Danzo at least. What about her?" random guy (raikage) questioned.

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"What about me?"

"You were an Akatsuki member, we can't just let you go."

"Um, I was on a mission for one. And for two I did nothing bad while I was a member. Heck, the only mission I went on was the one to catch the Hachibi and I purposefully let him escape." I pointed out pouting because he couldn't see my innocence.

"I will escort her back to the Konoha shinobi and they will decide what to do with her." Gaara stated grabbing my arm.

"I agree. I miss Naruto." I decided.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Long Journeys

_"Nami-chan You're alive!" Naruto shouted happily at me._

_"Were they telling people I was dead?" I questioned confused._

_"Well we were told that you betrayed Konoha and joined the Akatsuki, but I knew you wouldn't do that." Naruto answered while scratching the back of his head nervously._

_"Ah, well in a way you were wrong. I did technically join the Akatsuki for a bit, but it was part of my mission; Which I failed by the way." I explained._


	64. Long Journeys

Okay it has been ages. I have many excuses like usual but it all came down to the fact that I just stopped feeling like writing. The plot no longer flew into my head and out my fingers. I am hoping to get back into it by force. (I will catch that lost plot and force it to work for me. Obey me Plot!) I heard once that if you get out of the habit of writing then it is hard to get back into it, and they were so right. I do not want to abandon you all and this story (I would feel guilty for like a year.) so I will try to set time to write or something. Stupid life, forcing me to have: a job and people wanting to hang out with me. (I was also distracted by new TV and TV service.) Curse me and my popularity and my capitalistic society.

That's enough of my rambling. Thank you everyone who reviewed and those that messaged me wondering where I was. Those reminded me that there is this story thing that I should be writing instead of watching other people play video games.

* * *

Long Journeys

"So you have been on a mission to act as an Akatsuki member?" Temari questioned as we walked towards Naruto and others.

"Apparently I am replacement Itachi." I shrugged unsure how to comment.

"What?" Temari questioned.

"Long story." I explained not wanting to go into detail.

"At least you are on the right side now." Temari said.

"Yeah." I sighed a bit.

"Hey, Nami-chan," Kankuro began.

"Yes?"

"Do you realize you have the snake still?" Kankuro questioned noticing Dice around my neck.

"Yes."

"Wasn't that a trick by the Uchiha?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you still have him?"

"Because he is my friend."

"Really?"

"Yes. Plus isn't he cute?" I questioned with a grin pushing the snake near Kankuro's head.

"Ah! Get it away from me. Keep it away." Kankuro begged before running away.

"Hahahaha, wuss." Temari teased.

"Ah, I missed that." I grinned before skipping after Kankuro to torture him some more.

"We missed you too." Temari muttered looking at her brother.

* * *

"So why is Kankuro the only one setting up the camp?" I questioned lying on a rock with Temari as we watched Kankuro set up a tent with his puppets helping him.

"I told him that you would keep the snake away from him as long as he was our slave." Temari answered.

"Evil," I said before grinning, "Perfect."

"Nami." Gaara said gesturing to the woods with his head.

"That is Gaara speak for go with him." Temari whispered.

"I know. I am fluent in one-word-ian." I smiled before I walked after Gaara into the woods.

"Nami." Gaara began while looking at me before he turned away and stared at the random stream.

"Gaara?" I questioned, speaking fluent One-word-ese.

"I wanted…" Gaara began but trailed off still not looking at me.

"A Sandwich?" I guessed.

"To ask about Sasuke." Gaara finished softly.

"Sasuke…" I whispered feeling slightly guilty leaving Sasuke with Madara. Then I remembered that he chose to go with him and I felt better.

"What was he to you?" Gaara questioned turning suddenly to look at me.

"He was…" I trailed off.

"Was?"

"He is someone who I broke a promise to. He is someone who I have abandoned. He is…the lord of the Zombies." I said speaking softly at first and then speaking more confidently by the end.

"I will never get a straight answer from you, will I?" Gaara questioned shaking his head before sighing and hugging me.

"I missed you." Gaara whispered into my hair.

"I am sorry." I said apologizing for any sadness I might have caused him.

"I don't really care what he was to you, as long as you are here, with me." Gaara said the last part so soft I barely heard him.

"Gaara…" I said hugging him back then I looked up, "Move forward slowly."

"Why?" Gaara questioned as he allowed himself to be pulled forward by me.

"There was a giant spider by your head." I said pointing to a spider web.

"Thanks." Gaara said.

"Hey Nami-chan, I am going fishing you want to come?" Temari yelled from the campsite. Yes she is that loud.

"Sure." I said happily. There is nothing like some fish death in the afternoon.

"I am going too." Gaara said following me.

* * *

"So then I was like, fishy eat the worm. Then the worm was like no, and the fish was like I don't eat things that can talk. So I was like, you can talk. So I named him Fred and he told me he was the headmaster of his school of fish and that if I set him and his students free he would grant me three wishes. I, of course, accepted and that is why we have no fish." I said a lie in true Kakashi fashion.

"You didn't catch anything?" Kankuro questioned Temari completely ignoring my explanation.

"The fish apparently don't like worms anymore." Temari explained.

"I just told you it was because worms can talk." I pouted.

"What did you wish for?" Gaara questioned humoring me.

"Fish." I grinned before pointing into the forest where Temari and I had stashed the fish we caught.

"Wait, so the point of that entire story was?"

"To waste your time?" Temari answered.

"To confuse you?" I answered.

"Fun?" Gaara joined in.

"Oh no, the both of you have converted Gaara into your evil anti-Kankuro club." Kankuro whined.

"Yes. It's okay, Dice still loves you." I grinned before dragging the snake out and offering it to Kankuro.

"You know one of these days he is going to realize he is a ninja and get rid of the snake."

"If he does I will be sad." I admitted.

"I might have to kill him." Gaara offered.

"Poor Kankuro." Temari remarked realizing that he would never be free of his fear.

"Poor Dice." I argued.

* * *

"Nami-chan you're alive!" Naruto shouted happily at me.

"Were they telling people I was dead?" I questioned confused.

"Well we were told that you betrayed Konoha and joined the Akatsuki, but I knew you wouldn't do that." Naruto answered while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Ah, well in a way you were wrong. I did technically join the Akatsuki for a bit, but it was part of my mission; which I failed by the way." I explained.

"Oh." Naruto said processing the information while looking confused.

"My dearest Naru," I said suddenly tackle hugging him like I used to.

"Ouf." Naruto said as I slammed into him.

"It's been a while since I have done that." I said calmly getting back up.

"My favorite!" Kakashi screamed coming over to hug me only being stopped by some sand. Thank you Gaara and your magic sand.

"Kakashi." I greeted. "Where is Sai and replacement Kakashi. Although I guess there would be way too much Kakashi-ness if both Kakashi and replacement Kakashi were here."

"No I am here." Yamato called.

"Way too much Kakashi." I continued as if I didn't hear him.

"I am here too." Sai greeted.

"Oh so you are. You didn't greet me."

"I was waiting until you were done with Kakashi, insane one." Sai explained.

"I still love that name." I grinned back.

"So what brings you here?"

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Fail or not Fail?

_"I just realized I have failed a lot of missions recently." I mused._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Sasuke retrieval, fail. Sasuke spying mission, fail." Not a good track record._

_"Maybe you always just fail when it has to do with Sasuke."_

_"He might just be a fail magnet."_

_"Haha, yeah." Naruto laughed._


	65. Fail or Not Fail

Okay, I updated. Go me! Not every week but every so often is okay too I suppose. Plus if I upload too fast I might catch up with the manga and not know what to do. I hate when that happens.

I have a new cord for my playstation (needed component cable because of new TV) and it is awesome. Best fifteen dollars I have ever spent. I started playing this game called Baroque and I had no clue what was going on but I finally made it to the bottom of the tower and I blew up the world and then had to start over from level one (I also think the blond angel guy that looks a little like Naruto was hitting on my character who looks a little like Sai because he wanted to create a new world with me)…wow that was off topic.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Last time…

"_I still love that name." I grinned back. _

_"So what brings you here?" …_

_

* * *

_

Fail or not Fail?

"I think I will let Gaara tell you while I go over there." I pointed at a random area where there were some people betting on a game of dice. It seems like the perfect game for me to go win.

"Alright." Kakashi said pretending he has a choice, which he didn't.

"Hi peoples." I greeted them.

"Hello." They greeted back. Such nice polite people; It couldn't possibly be that they are afraid of not being polite to me due to the fact I just came from a group of ninjas. How did they know we were ninjas you ask? The headbands give it away. I think I have figured it out. Some enemy ninja invented headbands so that they could always know who their enemies were and attack them. Sadly these incredibly smart ninja were all killed in a random tailed beast attack or a freak exploding seal accident.

"So how do you play?" I questioned causing all the people to grin and one person even moved over so that I could sit with them. He scooted a whole two inches. I feel so accepted.

* * *

"What are you grinning about?" Kankuro questioned my evil grin.

"I won." I answered simply as if that explained everything.

"What?" Temari questioned what I won.

"Twenty seven games of dice."

"Twenty seven!" Kankuro said shocked.

"No one should ever gamble against me." I whispered to Gaara.

"So did you win anything good?" Temari questioned.

"Enough for a week stay at a nice inn, three souls, four favors, one jar of honey, a left shoe, and, my personal favorite, a rooster that I have named Chicken." I announced.

"Why would you want people's souls?" Kankuro pondered and I grinned evilly at him.

"A jar of honey?" Temari pondered I shrugged.

"Why would you name it Chicken?" Kakashi questioned.

"Why a shoe?" Naruto wondered.

"Twenty seven." Gaara pointed out once more. Poor Gaara is a couple of questions behind.

* * *

"We're leaving." Temari announced sadly.

"Safe journey." I answered her.

"Nami," Gaara began gesturing towards the woods once more. I don't know why but most important conversations seem to happen near trees. That must be how Sasuke knows things, the trees tell him.

"Gaara?" I questioned wondering why we were in the forest.

"I want you to promise me—

"I shouldn't make you any promises. I tend to break those." I cut him off.

"I want you to know how I feel." Gaara finally said staring me straight in the eyes. How he got the courage to tell me this I shall never know.

"about?" I questioned obliviously.

"You." Gaara said before he grabbed my face and kissed me gently. He backed away and analyzed my face seemingly looking for how I felt about it.

"Gaara." I breathed more than said.

"You do not have to love me right now, I can wait. I just needed you to know." Gaara said before turning abruptly but not walking away. "Nami." He whispered before he turned around again and kissed me deeper than before but still sweetly as if he was expecting me to disappear at any moment. Although, with my kissing track record I do tend to disappear soon after them for some odd reason. We stared at each other and it was clear Gaara was waiting for some sort of response out of me.

"I will miss you." Was the only response I could think of saying at that moment.

"That's good enough for now." Gaara nodded to himself before leaving the clearing.

* * *

(You have got to love Teleportation Lines)

"Nami, report." Tsunade ordered as I stood before her and the council.

"Sasuke spying mission was a forced failure. I chose to fail so that Naruto and distantly Konoha wouldn't be compromised." I begin explaining using the reason I had spent so long thinking up.

"Do you know the whereabouts of Danzo?" one of the council members questioned.

"If he was caught by either Uchiha then he is probably dead." I answered.

"I thought Itachi was killed?"

"I meant Sasuke and Madara."

"Madara? But he's dead!"

"Apparently not."

"It's true. We will have to join in on the war against him." Tsunade announced.

"Very well."

"Nami, I am going to ask you to go with Naruto."

"Why? Wouldn't she be more useful in the battle?"

"She would lose control." Tsunade explained exasperatedly.

"I will go with Naruto, but won't he want to go help?" I questioned.

"You will have two missions. Keep Naruto safe for as long as possible and pretend to be on a mission to discover information on animals on a distant island." Tsunade explained.

"I really can't have just one mission can I?" I whined.

"Like I said, this way is more productive." Tsuande explained with a grin.

* * *

(Teleportation lines: for the lazy author)

"Nami you are coming too?" Naruto questioned hopefully when he saw I was walking towards the gate.

"Yup." I answered simply. Maybe Konoha has secretly rented my apartment to someone else and wants to keep receiving money from two people so they need to keep me from going home.

"Cool." Naruto said happily causing me to grin at him.

"We should head out." Yamato announced.

We were walking through the forest for a few minutes before I stopped randomly.

"What?" Yamato questioned when he noticed I stopped walking.

"I just realized I have failed a lot of missions recently." I mused.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned.

"Sasuke retrieval, fail. Sasuke spying mission, fail." Not a good track record I mused.

"Maybe you always just fail when it has to do with Sasuke." Yamato pointed out.

"He might just be a fail magnet." I joked.

"Haha, yeah." Naruto laughed.

"Maybe you should work on trying not to fail your next one then." Yamato offered.

"Maybe." I decided. It would be bad if I failed my mission to help protect Naruto.

* * *

(Teleportation line for the win!)

"Oh hey, it's you again. Killerbee right?"

"Yea—

"I forgot you rap. I ignore rap, sorry."I interrupted Killerbee before he could continue and start rapping.

"Nami could you just—

"No rap." I interrupted Yamato.

"Just—

"No."

"Nami." Yamato said making his scary face at me.

"Scary face, or no scary face, no rap." I pouted crossing my arms and glaring at Yamato.

"Can you pretend he is not rapping and is instead talking normally?" Random ninja guy questioned. Where did he come from? He must be a good ninja.

"That could work." I agreed.

"Good to see you again." Killerbee said and I translated what he really said into non-rap.

"It works, and nice to see you too." I said happily.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Magic Waterfall of Doom!

_It's a bad idea to touch the water. He said that it shows you the evil inside you and that Naruto should touch it. I want to touch it too. Maybe if I just poke it with my finger? I know me and water is a bad idea but this is a magic waterfall of truth and stuff right? So it should be alright for me to touch it right? What harm could come of me touching some water? Actually a lot of problems if you think about it, but I can control my powers…I just want to see what would happen. What harm can it do?_


	66. Magic Waterfall of Doom!

Hello! Sorry to anyone that is confused about me accidentally putting the last chapter up twice. I accidentally typed raping at a strange time and if I kept that it would have been awkward. Thank you Hakoiri for noticing that. So in the brilliance that is me I didn't scroll down to where you can replace the content of a chapter and instead deleted and re-posted the chapter. Oopsies.

I have this bad tendency to not even re-read my stories before posting much less actually check them for mistakes. For example I wrote this one this morning and now I am posting it. Apparently I can write quickly as long as I tell myself no Sammich until it is done. Food is a great way to make me write apparently. I wonder how much I would write for a bowl of ice cream?

Magic Waterfall of Doom!

"Hey can you help me control the Kyuubi like you control the eight tailed?" Naruto questioned.

"No." Killerbee responded, probably rapping. I don't know. Oh look there is a bunny looking thing…its giant. Must chase and pet giant bunny!

"Nami!" Yamato called as I, seemingly randomly, ran into the bushes. He should be used to my randomness by now. Silly replacement Kakashi not learning to just ignore my randomness.

"Bunny!" I shouted my intentions and Yamato probably shook his head at me.

I chased down the giant bunny of fuzziness but I lost it due to the fact that I am a horrible ninja. I did, however, find a random giant chipmunk that was conveniently locates so I instead pet it. I say it because I thought it would be rude to look and see if it was a he or she.

I came back to the camp place and Naruto was bugging Killerbee to train him, still. Well good luck with that Naruto.

"Hey!" I called out to Yamato unsure if I wanted to call him by his name or call him Replacement Kakashi. I choose to instead use the name 'hey' to cover my bases.

"Yes?" Yamato somehow knew I was talking to him.

"Why are there giant fuzzy animals on this island?" I questioned.

"I don't know." Yamato answered apparently having not questioned it. How do you not question an island with giant fuzzy animals on it? You don't bat an eyelash at that but you wonder why I ran into the woods after the aforementioned giant fuzzy animal? You really need to get your shock reasons straight.

"But I want to know." I whined.

"I can't help you."

"Killerbee! Why giant fuzzy animals?"

"I don't know." Killerbee answered in rap form but I heard it like this.

"Does anyone know?" I pondered.

"The giant fuzzy animals probably know." Random ninja suggested joking with me. Unfortunately for him he does not know me and how I react to jokes like that.

"You're right I should go ask them." I said skipping out of the clearing and in search of some giant fuzzy animals.

"Can she talk to animals?" Random ninja questioned in awe of my amazing animal talking powers, he's never met an Inuzuka has he?

"No." Yamato admitted.

"Then how is she expecting to understand them?" R-ninja wondered.

"It's best with her not to question what she is thinking at all."

* * *

"Any luck?" Yamato asked when I came back into the camp place.

"No, can you believe that the animals here don't talk?" I questioned seriously.

"Nami, animals usually don't talk."

"I would think that magical giant animals would be able to talk."

"Why would you think that?"

"Magic. Giant. Animals. What about that doesn't make you think they can talk?"

"Nami, they aren't magic just giant." Yamato explained.

"I know that now, if they were magic they would have talked."

"Maybe they just didn't want to answer your question." R-ninja suggested.

"You're right. It was kind of a personal question."

"You really shouldn't encourage her." Yamato sighed.

"Sorry, I was just amused by how long she would think that animals could talk." R-ninja admitted guiltily.

"Nami-chan! Killerbee agreed to help me train Kyuubi and there is this magic waterfall that allows you to see the evil inside of you." Naruto said rushing up to me and pulling me away from Yamato and R-ninja.

"So it is like a waterfall of truth?" I questioned excitedly.

"Yeah!" Naruto answered knowing that agreeing with me is easier than explaining things to me.

"I want to see!" I exclaimed (thus the exclamation mark) and began running even though I had no clue where we were going.

"Okay." Naruto answered having already started taking me there so I was actually running in the right direction, go me.

* * *

"So this is the waterfall?" I questioned looking at the waterfall. I had to ask because maybe since I was leading, even though I had no clue where I was going, we might be in front of the wrong waterfall.

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"It's shiny." I remarked causing Naruto to nod in agreement.

"How does it work?" I questioned.

"Naruto has to touch it." Killerbee said appearing in the cave like a good ninja.

"Oh." I answered.

"Dinner is ready." R-ninja announced.

"I am not hungry, I think I will just stay here and stare at the shiny." I informed them. They should have known something was up by the fact that I was not hungry. Maybe they did and just didn't care what I was planning on doing.

"Okay, see you later." Naruto said dragging them outside because he was hungry. I was more curious than hungry.

* * *

It's a bad idea to touch the water. He said that it shows you the evil inside you and that Naruto should touch it. I want to touch it too. Maybe if I just poke it with my finger? I know me and water is a bad idea but this is a magic waterfall of truth and stuff right? So it should be alright for me to touch it right? What harm could come of me touching some water? Actually a lot of problems if you think about it, but I can control my powers…I just want to see what would happen. What harm can it do?

I just wanted to touch the shiny waterfall. How is it shiny? It's in a cave for goodness sakes. Shiny cave water? I thought water was shiny because of the sun or moon shinning on it. I guess magic truth water has shiny magic.

Should I touch it? I really want to. I have never touched shiny magic water before. Maybe it will give me magic truth power too. Then I could see if people are telling the truth to me at all times. Then I would know who was an ally or not. I hope it doesn't make me tell the truth. I have far too many secret missions that require me to lie to people. Although half of what I would say would involve liking insert name of shiny or delicious object here. I would hate to be someone who had to listen to my ramblings and decipher important information from it.

Okay enough stalling I am going to poke the pool of the water which is not as shiny as the waterfall. Okay nothing happened when I touched the pool, which means if I step in it I will be fine. I have to step in the pool to touch the shiny waterfall. I definitely want to touch a shiny waterfall.

I stepped into the pool and after a minute of epic stillness and silence I realized stepping into the pool was okay. I walked forward slowly keeping tight control over myself. I stood right in front of the shiny waterfall of happiness and shiny. Wait, was I at the right waterfall. Oh yeah this is the waterfall of truth. The shiny waterfall of happiness is somewhere else. I want to find and poke that waterfall too. In fact if I had a choice between the two waterfalls I would choose the one of happiness. You can't really go wrong there. Unless you touch it and your enemy is happy and wins. Ew, that would mean Madara would control the world and Naruto would be dead. Okay I think I will stick with the waterfall of truth.

I took a deep breath before poking the waterfall. Nothing happened. I tried sticking my hand in the waterfall and again nothing happened. I sighed and wondered if maybe it only woks for people with demons inside of them. I tried to drag my hand out of the waterfall but discovered it was stuck. Then I realized that I felt a wet, but somehow solid, hand holding my hand in the waterfall. The hand pulled and because I wasn't expecting it—who expects phantom water hands to appear and pull them into waterfalls?—I fell directly into the waterfall.

* * *

(Line of scence change but not time change for once!)

"What?" I questioned sitting up in the place of whiteness. What am I sitting on? Oh random chair. Thank goodness there is a random floating chair here.

"So you are the me?" my other self questioned me. Obviously yes, other self, duh you are named other self after all.

"The question is am I the you or are you the me?" I questioned my supposedly evil self.

"I am what you fear to become." She answered me.

"Are you?" I questioned really looking at the other me for the first time. I just noticed her permanently red eyes, creepy, and the blood staining her clothes.

"Yes, but you don't fear becoming me as much as you should." She answered.

"Really?" I questioned. How does she know that? Can she read my mind?

"No what you fear is what might happen if you became me."

"Isn't that the same thing?" I questioned confused.

"You need to see what I can do, what you could do."

"Why?"

"So you can learn to fear it."

"I think I spent enough time fearing what could happen."

"You don't understand the gravity of your true strength."

"Maybe."

"They have you believing you are in control of your powers. That is a lie. _I_ am in true control, _I_ am what they want you to become. _I_ am the one they want, not you."

"Okay, so why do you care if I understand my true powers or not?"

"To show you that _I_ am more powerful than you can ever be."

"But you are me!" I argued.

"No I am not! But I can be." She grinned evilly which was really eerie to see myself grinning evilly.

Suddenly the area seemed to shift and we were on a battlefield. I saw armies upon armies of shinobi all against Madara. So far not that bad of a vision. I saw myself standing there. Wait, so now there are three of me?

I watched as the shinobi began to fight, then I realized what was going on. I was there. Me. In a battle with shinobi I knew and cared about. It didn't take long before one of my friends was hurt. I saw myself bravely control my power though my eyes flashed red. My other self bravely continued to toss Kunai and fight anyone who came near her.

Then Naruto appeared and I sighed in relief. If Naruto is here it can't be that bad. "Oh yes it can." My other self answered me creepily.

Suddenly Naruto go cut by a stray Kunai from somewhere. Because of my other self's close proximity to Naruto and his blood and the fact that he is important to us, she—I?—we lost control.

Almost instantly the battle was a bloodbath, literally. My other self used our power on the enemy. Stealing their blood and using it against them. Causing them to bleed out from any cut or scratch on their bodies and then harden that blood and use it as a weapon. Sometimes cutting people open with solidified Kunai's made with their own blood. Soon the enemy was dead on the ground their blood swirling around me, protectively.

Naruto grinned at me and opened his mouth to say good job as the blood lashed out at him. The tip of the wall forming into a point and impaling him. He will be okay, he's Naruto. I looked closer and noticed that the Naruto's blood was being sucked out of him and into the spike. Naruto slid lifelessly off the spike once he was emptied of blood. My other self turned to her allies and grinned, that insane grin, before sending the blood out at everyone.

I watched as everyone I had ever met that was a ninja was killed by myself. Brutally, bloodily, and briefly, my other self taking no time to pause in her killing rampage. My other self's eyes slowly changed from red to blue and then back to green. I waited expectedly to see myself freak out over the carnage that laid before me.

"At least we won." My other self said simply before the world returned to whiteness and I found myself facing myself.

"That is you in control." The other me said.

"That was not _control_! That was the opposite of control!"

"And yet you want to help them. You want to follow your friends into battle. This is what you want."

"No it's not! That is not what I want!"

"You saved them all."

"I killed them all."

"They can never be harmed again."

"They can never be anything again."

"This is what will happen if you continue to be a ninja."

"No. Why would I listen to you?" I questioned defensively.

"Because I am you. And you know everything I say is the truth. This is the waterfall of truth, is it not?" she grinned at me.

"No." I stated once more before I rushed towards myself.

"Now the fun begins." My other self grinned while dodging my punch. I just wanted to punch her in the face, is that so much to ask for?

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Nami vs. Nami

_Epic Nami versus Nami battle in whiteness, enough said._


	67. Nami vs Nami

It seems like I am always starting these chapters with 'it's been a while' or 'I am sorry for the delay'. This time is no different and the prospects for next time don't look so good either. If I had a magic eight ball I would ask it if I am going to update this story soon and it would tell me prospects look good but it would be lying. Liar.

I don't think I will ever abandon this story but you will all have to be patient with me because I fail at updating things, period. So if you haven't given up on me completely yet, here's a chapter for you.

* * *

Last time…

"Now the fun begins." My other self grinned while dodging my punch. I just wanted to punch her in the face.

* * *

Nami vs Nami

"A weak attack like that will never hit me." My counterpart said imperiously. I want to be able to do things imperiously. It sounds regal and cool. Why can't I do that some time?

"Maybe I was aiming for the not you. If I was then I win because I hit it." I shot back smartly. Take that you regal sounding me.

"ah, your favorite stalling technique, confuse the enemy with outrageous suggestions." The me that is not me taunted.

"hah! Then why do I act that way to friends?"

"Everyone is our enemy that is all we have."

"Wrong." I growled out and shot forward once again. This time after I failed to punch myself in the face I used the momentum to spin into a kick, which was blocked with one of my counterpart's arms. I kept the spin going towards the ground and when my hands touched I twisted into a cartwheel.

We faced each other once again waiting for the other to make the first move. I wondered for a moment how we are able to stand on nothing. Run on nothing. Fall onto nothing.

The other me decided to attack first while I was contemplating the environment. I dodged her punch and snapped back into focus. Must focus on epic self battle. I used my kunai to deflect hers as she continued to slash at me. We both jumped back at the same time giving ourselves time to figure out our next moves. Would that be my-selves instead of 'ourselves'? Wait, where did I get a Kunai?

I snapped back into focus as the other me began to perform a fire jutsu. I quickly dodged the fire as I began performing hand signs to perform a wind jutsu. Both of us were smart enough not to use water jutsu on each other. My wind jutsu cut through the fire and forced my other self to have to dodge. Once again I wondered about the world of the whiteness.

My other self pulled a sword out of nowhere and began running at me with it. Where did she get that? I wondered as I barely dodged her swings. Right after I ducked under one of her swings I used the opportunity to punch myself in the gut. The other me flew through the whiteness. The other me slowed her flying and slowly came to a stop. There was no impact of her hitting a wall of whiteness or anything that suggests it goes on forever. What is up with this whiteness?

My other self glared at me and started throwing kunai at me quickly, stopping my musing once more. I dodged a few before I got bored of dodging and did an earth jutsu that made a column of earth appear out of nowhere. How the crap did that just work?

"It seems you are starting to figure this world out." The other me said.

"Where on earth did the earth come from!" I freaked out. Then I figured it out. "We can create anything we want in this world. Like a magical floating chair!"

"Yes." The other me admitted. If I were her I would have just ignored me and let me think whatever. Wait she is me. Then she knows that it wouldn't have mattered if she answered my not-question I had already figured it out anyway.

"This is going to be fun." I grinned happily at my other self as I began making the world. Well my first attempt only created a giant creepy looking tree.

"I am suddenly not worried anymore." The other me teased.

"Hey this is my first time being able to control the world. You were worried?" I teased back.

"No." The other me said too quickly.

"Haha, you were worried."

"Oh great, I annoy myself."

"You're funny I like you."

"Narcissist." The other me shot back.

"Giant Bunny!" I shouted happily even though I had created it myself.

"We were having an epic battle." I reminded myself.

"Oh yeah. It's too much work to create the world." I whined.

The other me shook her head and headed towards me to attack me with her sword once more. I drew my own sword of magical appearing out of nowhere-ness. The two words clanged together and we both separated only to immediately rush each other once more. This was repeated several times.

"This is not as much fun now that you have a sword." The other me said dropping the sword which caused it to fade into white-nothingness. She immediately starting to say a jutsu that creates some water.

"Not a good idea." I told her.

"I am not the one who worries about losing control." The other me said smugly as water flowed around her somehow also creating a puddle throughout the entire whiteness. The other me created a huge sword made of water.

"I hope you are doing more with the water than that." I said my eyes turned blue as I was gesturing to the water around me and creating a staff of water with it.

The other me rushed at me and I blocked the sword by holding the staff parallel with the not-ground. I forced the sword up and swung the staff like a bat tossing the sword away and out of her hand. She grabbed my staff of water and it evaporated. No water was left in the whiteness.

"You are right that was stupid." The other me admitted as she dodged my attacks. I was growing bored of this fight.

I finally managed to hit her and she flew backwards only this time I created a wall for her to hit and then as she was sliding down it I made the ground toss her up into the air again. I quickly used this opening to tackle her back into the ground.

"Yes kill me. Beat me. Become me." My other self said as I held her down my eyes bleeding red for the first time the entire fight.

"No." I said trying to force the red from my eyes with the sheer volume of my words.

"You can't resist being me. You can't win without relying on me. You are too weak to defeat me."

"I may be weaker than you, but at least I don't insult myself." I taunted getting comfy sitting on top of myself.

"What do you mean?" me number two questioned from under me, confused.

"If I am you and I am weak wouldn't that make you weak too?"

"But I am the strong side of you." She-I-it answered back mechanically.

"Are you? I seem to be the one winning the fight right now."

"That is what you think. I don't care who wins either way I win." My evil side said smugly.

"That makes no sense. If I win than I win."

"I am you. If you win I win. If you lose I win."

"So if I lose I win?" I questioned.

"No you lose." She said simply.

"What sort of messed up logic is that?"

"Yours."

"That makes sense then. So I better win so we both win."

"Then you will become me."

"If I am already you than what would be the difference?"

"I would be you."

"But you already are."

"I would be in charge."

"That's suggesting that you aren't me."

"I am the dark side of you."

"Are you sure?" I questioned slyly.

"What are you talking about now?"

"I could be the bad side and we would never know it. I mean I did betray my friend boyfriend person by leaving him to joining back with Konoha."

"It was part of your mission."

"That still doesn't make it right."

"you were doing something you thought was best at the time."

"Isn't that what you do?"

"Yes."

"Than how are we different?"

"We aren't. I am you."

"Than why are we fighting? Why does one of us have to win?" I questioned as the world around me seemed to shatter and I looked into the concerned blue eyes of Naruto.

"Naruto! I didn't mean to do it, I couldn't stop myself!" I shouted tackle hugging Naruto. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Nami-chan?" he questioned nervously.

"Yes?" I questioned him suddenly calm.

"Are you okay?" Naruto questioned.

"You shouldn't have touched the waterfall." Yamato scolded using his creepy face which I had grown immune to.

"I am fine and it was shiny, _shiny_."

"It is kind of shiny." Killerbee agreed looking at the waterfall as if it was the first time he ever noticed that it was shiny, which it probably was.

"I guess you conquered your other self." Yamato mused.

"What gives you that idea?" I questioned because honestly I was still sitting on myself when everything faded and I was there.

"If you hadn't we wouldn't be able to wake you from your mediation."

"Is meditation sleep?"

"With you it seemed like it."

"Doesn't surprise me." I muttered.

"Was it hard?" Naruto questioned nervously.

"Not as much as you would think, more confusing." I admitted.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Hidan

_"The Akatsuki is sending members here after Naruto." Yamato informed Killerbee and me._

_"I will go." I told him._

_"Naruto will be suspicious if you leave."_

_"Tell him I ran off chasing a dolphin." I said before I ran off._

_"Where is Nami going?" Naruto questioned._

_"She saw a dolphin." Yamato immediately replied before thinking._

_"Oh, okay. I hope she finds it." Naruto said before turning back to his "mission"._


	68. Hidan vs Nami

Update for you…Not the longest but also not the shortest.

For the sake of the plot to this character Hidan is now able to do his Jashin ritual on water somehow…

Hidan vs Nami

"Did you learn anything important from the waterfall?" Yamato questioned. Do people usually learn things from waterfalls? Oh yeah, it is the shingy waterfall of truth.

"I need to become more in control." I answered simply.

"You are already in control more than most Taki." Yamato argued.

"I need to be in complete control." I said firmly.

"That's impossible." Killerbee admitted.

"No Taki has ever been in complete control." Yamato pointed out.

"There's a first time for anything." I shot back.

"Not for this."

"It is also considered impossible to control a tailed beasts power but you did that." I said pointing (rudely) at Killerbee.

"I have a seal to help me." Killerbee argued.

"Even with the seal most people couldn't control a beast."

"True."

"So why can't I control my own chakra if you can control both yours and your beast's?"

"I suppose you are right."

"If anyone can do it, it will be you Nami." Naruto said firmly.

"Thanks Naruto." I smiled happily giving him a hug.

"We will both train our control together."

"Yes!" I shouted happily shaking Naruto's hand epically.

"When those two get an idea in their heads." Yamato shook his head with a smile.

* * *

"The Akatsuki is sending members here after Naruto." Yamato informed Killerbee and me.

"I will go." I told him.

"Naruto will be suspicious if you leave."

"Tell him I ran off chasing a dolphin." I said before I ran off.

"Where is Nami going?" Naruto questioned.

"She saw a dolphin." Yamato immediately replied before thinking.

"Oh, okay. I hope she finds it." Naruto said before turning back to his "mission".

"Is he that dense?"

"Actually this time I think he has every right to believe Nami was just going after a dolphin, it does seem like something she would do." Yamato admitted.

"What would she do with a dolphin?"

"With Nami, you never know." Yamato explained.

"We need to go make sure she doesn't go too far away." Gai offered.

"Okay see you guys later." Naruto responded.

* * *

"The next enemy to come out of that turtle is mine." Hidan whined as he watched Deidara and Kabuto fight.

"Fine." Kabuto agreed.

"Looks like I win." I said coming out of the turtle and standing on the water.

"What are you doing out here girl?" Hidan questioned with a smirk.

"Waiting to fight you what does it look like?" I questioned as Yamato and them emerged from the turtle.

"Ah here are some real opponents." Hidan teased.

"Don't underestimate her." Kisame warned.

"Hello again, Kisame." I waved happily.

"You know this little girl?"

"That little girl is a Taki, more specifically the one Madara wants by his side."

"Creepy."

"But she is so small and weak looking."

"You are tall and stupid looking you don't see me complaining." I shot back annoyed.

"Nami, that's Hidan."

"And?"

"The one who Shikamaru barely beat and then buried."

"So they dug him up?"

"Yes."

"Does the taste of dirt get better the lower you are?"

"What?" Hidan questioned confused.

"I heard that there are different sections of soil but I have only ever tasted top soil."

"When have you eaten dirt?" Yamato questioned.

"When I fell on it and my mouth was open. Stupid Lord of the Zombies." I muttered.

"It tastes the same."

"Oh, thank you." I said smiling thankfully.

"Can I fight someone else?" Hidan questioned.

"No." his allies all responded.

"This will be over too soon." Hidan sighed.

"Would it make you feel better if I stopped sealing my power so much?" I questioned wanting to do something for him since he answered my question.

"Yes." Hidan replied.

"Okay." I responded and walked farther away from the turtle. I blinked and my eyes changed to blue my chakra swirling around me and making the water do the same so I was standing in a mini whirlpool.

"Much better." Hidan grinned and jumped off Deidara's clay bird.

"Bad move." I grinned at Hidan before sending a wave of water after him.

"Shit." Hidan said dodging the water by jumping back onto the bird.

"I told you not to underestimate her." Kisame said.

"Why don't you fight her?"

"She would just send all my attacks back at me. She controls all water."

"And she is standing on the ocean."

"Yeah, sucks to be you." I called up to Hidan.

"Bitch." Hidan called down before getting out his scythe and jumping down.

As soon as he was in range I made some water turn into spikes and go towards him. He deflected the spikes while he was still in the air. As soon as his feet hit the water I concentrated on the water attacking him. He quickly ran towards me dodging the waves I was sending at him. When he was in range he sent his scythe towards me, which I dodged by making the water under me sink down.

I grabbed Hidan's leg and made the water shoot my legs up so that I could kick him in the face. He was shot backwards but since I still had hold of his leg he merely fell down. He quickly twisted himself so that I was thrown off of him. The water gently lifted me back up as Hidan grabbed onto the bird as a lifeline once more.

"I am going to enjoy this, a lot more than I thought." Hidan grinned down at me.

"Going to? I have been enjoying it for a while now." I grinned at him.

Without warning (like a good ninja) he jumped off the bird and flew at me. I dodged his scythe and drew a Kunai to deflect it when it was almost instantly swinging towards me again. I tried to kick him in the side but he brought the tip of the handle up to deflect my kick. I was momentarily off balance.

Hidan quickly slashed at me with his scythe. I deflected the blade with my kunai but one of the three blades caught me on the shoulder. Hidan jumped backwards and began some ritual over the water. Hidan licked my blood creepily before starting to say some stuff that I couldn't understand.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"I am sacrificing you to Jashin. Now that I have your blood the ritual can be completed."

"So you need my blood?" I questioned.

"I have it." Hidan answered.

"Do you?" I questioned my eyes turning red as I summoned my blood from him.

"What did you just do?" Hidan questioned feeling the difference in how the ritual felt without the blood.

"Taking back that which is mine." I responded as the water began to grow agitated around us. It took much concentration to make sure both Hidan and I weren't swallowed by the sea that was reacting to my bloodline.

"You control blood as well?"

"Be lucky that it was mine. If it was a comrade you would already be dead."

"Much more interesting." Hidan chuckled.

"You think not being able to do your most powerful attack is interesting?" I questioned. And people call me crazy, gosh.

"I will just have to defeat you without it." Hidan grinned.

"Good luck with that while we are standing on the water." I pointed out. As if the world was completely against Hidan his/Deidara's bird flew away.

"Shit."

"You have said that already." I grinned at him focusing on the water around us not paying attention to the fact that my eyes were still blood red.

The water quickly, eagerly, flew towards Hidan when I merely thought of it attacking him. He quickly dodged and began running towards me. He reached me and tried punching me with his right hand but I dodged. His scythe came at me from the left I quickly kicked the blade cutting my foot slightly. Hidan backed away once more.

"You will never be able to keep my blood long enough to do your ritual." I called out to him as my blood flowed off the scythe and instead started to float around me.

"I wasn't even trying to do that. I was just letting you catch your breath. I wouldn't want you to fail too quickly." Hidan said cockily.

"Those who you came with are gone." I pointed out.

"No matter." Hidan replied.

"I think I should wrap this up and return to my allies." I explained to Hidan.

"What makes you think you can win?"

"You don't know much about Takis do you?"

"No, but who cares."

"You should. I haven't used my most powerful attack and the environment is perfect for it right now."

"What do you mean?"

"We are far enough away from my allies that I won't harm them." I informed the doomed man.

"You bluff."

"I wonder, can you still live without the blood in your body?" I questioned staring at him eerily with my blood red eyes. His blood instantly rushed out of him to join the little bit of my blood that was swirling around me. "I suppose not, but just to be sure." I said to myself as I made the water drop him onto the ocean's floor. I then used an earth jutsu to seal him in the ground. I then walked calmly back to the turtle. As I walked my eyes changed from red to blue without me even paying attention.

"Dolphin!" I screamed as I saw one in the distance.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: No clue

So…I have no clue what I am doing next because Naruto and Sasuke have been out of the Manga for too long. So I am going to ask reviewers what they would like me to do. The options are:

Filler (Where nothing effects the plot and any new characters disappear into oblivion when the plot starts again)

OVA (Filler-esk in the fact that it does not affect the plot but fits better in the plot. Characters created here will probably appear again {unless I hate them} and it will make sense with the plot)

Not write anything until I can write the plot (this one could take an unknown amount of time)

Also note that both Filler and OVA will probably be set in the past or possibly time-jump around based on my mood and the age I feel like writing at the time. They will possibly consist of Team 7 when they were younger, Nami's time in Suna, and randomness.


	69. Past in the present tense

I had forgotten that I wanted to eventually reveal Nami's past…perfect filler/OVA material. I will probably write about her time in Suna too, and Team 7 fun times because I like writing about them.

I guess this can be the Past Taki OVA? PTO? PTOVA?

Can there be such a thing as a flashback while in a flashback? I might accidently (On Purpose) write one of those…

Sorry this chapter isn't that long…I just wrote it then stopped and decided to post it. Maybe I will write more later?

Past in the present tense

"What are we going to do with this child?" Yuzuki questioned her twin while staring at the little baby.

"She's dangerous." Yuudai responded looking at himself in the mirror.

"We promised her parents we would watch her." Yuzuki retorted snatching her long brown hair away from the baby who was starting to pull it.

"They shouldn't have left her here. What was Kasumi-san thinking?" Yuudai replied simply.

"What were they supposed to take their daughter with them on their mission?"

"I don't recall the Hokage giving them a mission."

"You know what I mean." Yuzuki responded glaring at her twin who was still checking himself out in the mirror. "They needed to do this for themselves." Yuzuki continued.

"How greedy." Yuudai finally tore his blue eyes from the mirror.

"You are just upset because you have to watch the child."

"Have you heard the rumors?"

"What rumors?"

"That a Taki will discover their bloodline when they are as young as one year old."

"I have heard that."

"Have you heard that they will be unable to control it for years as their chakra grows?"

"What are you getting at?"

"This child will be dangerous."

"Aren't they all?" Yuzuki questioned.

"No." Yuudai responded wondering what kind of children his sister has been hanging around.

"Would you rather leave?"

"Can I?" Yuudai questioned eagerly.

"You want to tell the Hokage that you left go ahead."

"Her parents aren't coming back."

"I know."

"If you know then why are you so calm?"

"Because I am a better ninja than you."

"They won't be able to help."

"They have to try."

"Who will take care of their child?"

"Hopefully not you."

"Hey, if they die really die…who will take care of her?"

"It depends."

"What?"

"It depends on what they want to use her for."

"Use her?"

"If they want to create a weapon or not."

"A weapon."

"Think about it. Having a trained Taki working for us would make anyone who uses water techniques think twice about attacking us."

"True."

"What if she is not a weapon?"

"Then she will be a child."

"Oh."

"She might become a shinobi eventually."

"Isn't it dangerous to fight with Takis?"

"It is, but we don't even know if she is going to have their bloodline."

"I think she will."

"If she does then she will have no choice but to be a shinobi."

"What do you mean."

"If she doesn't then she will not learn to control her chakra will become a danger to everyone around her."

"Hey."

"What now."

"I kind of feel bad for her."

"Me too."

"Do you think we will ever see her again?"

"I don't know, maybe?"

"I hope so."

"You are so fickle."

"Hey!"

"One minute wanting to leave and the next wanting to see the child again."

"At least she is a quiet baby."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Before we go inside I wanted to tell you a few rules about Nami-chan. You may enter her room only in extreme emergency. Never enter if her eyes are blue and if they are red don't even go in the room next to her."

"Why?" Yuzuki questioned.

"Nami-chan will lose control over her chakra if you do. I hope that she will be able to control her chakra soon."

"Will I be teaching her that?"

"No. You will be there to talk to her. I need someone to teach her about how to interact with people."

"Why? Isn't she going to be stuck in that room forever?"

"Hopefully she will be able to control her chakra soon and I will be able to let her out."

"Why me?"

"She seems to respond better to her younger teachers and I want her to have someone who is not…well not eccentric." Sarutobi said uncertain about how to say it nicely.

"So her other teachers are?"

"Not the sanest shinobi I have ever employed."

"Why don't you hire sane shinobi to teach her?"

"She doesn't like them. She chases them away with her own craziness. Taki's are famous for being a weird group." Sarutobi explained.

"Why do you think I will have better luck?"

"You are used to dealing with someone who is not the sanest."

"Ah, Yuudai."

"Yes."

* * *

"Nami-chan, this is Yuzuki-san she will be taking care of you." Sarutobi introduced.

"…" I said nothing as I bowed in greeting. I stared at the young woman through the glass that covered one wall of my room.

"Not a talker?"

"Not while I am here." Sarutobi sighed.

"Is she angry with you?"

"She blames me for locking her in that room."

"…" I said nothing but sat on my bed and pouted while glaring at Sarutobi. He was the one who stuck me in here. Was it because I ate that piece of grass outside? I wonder if I promise not to eat anymore if they will allow me outside again.

"This is for your own good." Sarutobi told me for the millionth time.

"He's right." Yuzuki said causing me to pout at her. Take that I will destroy you with my pouty face. Too bad I can't glare then I could use my glare powers to destroy you. Sadly I can't glare, only pout.

"I will leave you two to get to know each other." Sarutobi sighed. "Plus I promised to visit Naruto today."

"Alright Hokage-sama." Yuzuki responded.

"Bye." Sarutobi said to both of us as he left the room.

"So…" Yuzuki started uncomfortably. I blinked at her before scrunching my nose up and sticking out my tongue.

"Hey sis." Yuudai burst into the room uninvited and unannounced.

"This is my brother Yuudai, Yuu this is Nami-chan." Yuzuki introduced glad for the distraction.

"…" I said nothing and merely tilted my head in confusion looking between the two adults who looked the same.

"Aw, she's confused by our twin-ness."

"Twin-ness isn't a word, Yuu." Yuzuki scolded for the millionth time.

"It is."

"No it's not."

"You just used it."

"To tell you it is not a word."

"T-Twhina?" I questioned stumbling over the unfamiliar word.

"-ness." Yuudai nodded encouragingly to me.

"Don't teach her weird things."

"I am just teaching her a new word."

"It is still not a word."

"It?"

"You know what I am talking about."

"Do I?" Yuudai questioned with a grin.

"Ugh." Yuzuki groaned with a sigh as I smiled at the two of them. I want a look alike to talk to.

"I has Twhina?" I asked hopefully. I really want one.

"Sorry you have to be born with a twin." Yuzuki answered sweetly, as sweetly as someone crushing my hopes can answer.

"Oh." I responded sadly looking down at the floor.

"You wouldn't want a twin anyway." Yuzuki tried to cheer me up.

"I wanted somewon to pway wif." I said sadly.

"Aw, can I keep her?" Yuudai questioned.

"No. Why are you here anyway?"

"Mother wants you home for dinner." Yuudai replied suddenly looking serious.

"Yuu-chan go?" I questioned sadly.

"Sorry little one, I will be back tomorrow." Yuudai told me through the glass.

"No you won't, I will be back tomorrow." Yuzuki corrected.

"Yuu-chan weave me." I said sadly crying a little.

"Aw, no. I will definitely be back tomorrow. Don't cry little one."

"K." I answered sniffling.

"Whatever. See you tomorrow Nami-chan." Yuzuki said pulling Yuudai out of the room with her.

* * *

Preview from next chapter:

_"You see, Yuudai here is a non-example."_

_"What dat mean?"_

_"It means that you shouldn't do what he does."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because it is wrong."_

_"How?"_

_"It is not the way you are supposed to act."_

_"Says who?"_

_"Everyone else."_

* * *

Fun Times from the past: (I was re-reading and these made me giggle)

"I can tell you have something against that window since you glare at it so much. I also noticed that fan-girls annoy you and that since the window is see through the fans can see you. I then deduced that your problem with the window is the fact that it is see through. I decided to remind you, on the windows behalf, that windows are supposed to be see-through and it is just their job and thus you should not glare at them." I said feeling a little winded after the long speech. ~From chapter 3 (Poor Windows)

Early, Early, Early. You'd think that I would get to school later since I know that I am always so early. But what if something happens on the way and I am unable to arrive early due to it? What if I find an unconscious kitten in a box and I have to get it to the hospital before I can go to school? What if a stray kunai that fell from some ninja's pocket comes and hits me in the arm and I have to go to the hospital before going to class? What if there is a sudden sand storm and I have to wait it out? What if a garbage can box spontaneously blows up and I have to help put out the fire?

Anyways, the real question is why does Sasuke always beat me here? Does he secretly live here? Does he sleep underneath that very tree? I stared at Sasuke as I pondered this. Okay let me think logically for once. If he was living here there would be no shower so he would stink. Therefore if I can smell him I can find out if he is living here. How am I supposed to smell him? ~ From Chapter 6 (Smelling him must be the only possible answer)

"I am telling you Sasuke it is not the table's fault that it is not an anti-fangirl wall." I informed Sasuke as I walked into the classroom early with my forehead protector secured on my forehead, it's in the name people, in the name. ~ chapter 7


	70. Past in the Present Tense Continued

Life is keeping me busy like usual. Last weekend I was in Orlando without internet (or a computer). This chapter is brought to you by FCAT testing and the fact that we watched movies for almost an entire week in every class because of it.

Enjoy the chapter.

Past in Present tense continued

"In order to make friends you have to be exactly like them." Yuudai explained after sneaking into the room once more.

"Don't listen to him, true friends will like you for who you are." Yuzuki explained gently.

"True friends yes, but if you want quantity it's best to fit in."

"Who would want quantity when they could have quality." Yuzuki questioned turning away from the window in favor of arguing with her brother.

"Wat's kwanty?" I questioned not getting all of these similar sounding words. Why do so many words sound the same in the beginning. Come to think of it Yuudai and Yuzuki also sound oddly similar. It must be a conspiracy made to make me confused for the rest of my life. It's working.

"What I mean is you want a few good friends and not a bunch of bad friends."

"Why no have many good?" I questioned wondering why I couldn't just have a bunch of nice friends. I mean imagine having 18 best friends who were awesome. Although at this point in time I would settle for a friend good or bad.

"Well, um…"

"Haha, good point little one." Yuudai said giving me a thumbs up sign.

"Fine but the key to gaining good friends is being yourself." Yuzuki explained turning away from her brother.

"I never said don't be yourself I just want you to try to fit in while being yourself." Yuudai shrugged.

"That would be good I suppose." Yuzuki agreed with a sigh.

"See I do give good advice."

"For once."

"Hey." Yuudai said with fake hurt.

"Okay so we need to work on your mannerisms." Yuzuki explained to me. I hope she doesn't expect me to know what that means.

"Who cares about that?" Yuudai questioned. Apparently that stuff that I don't know what it is isn't that important.

"The rest of the world." Yuzuki said simply. Scratch that thought out it is important. How would someone scratch out a thought? Does it involve banging your head against the wall? I was told not to do that why I tried earlier. I wonder why that is a bad thing…

"I never had any trouble."

"You see, Yuudai here is a non-example."

"What dat mean?" I questioned coming out of my thoughts about why banging my head against the wall is bad. I mean it only hurt a little. Throwing kunai at a target for an hour hurts too but they make me do that.

"It means that you shouldn't do what he does."

"Why?" I questioned at the same time as Yuudai.

"Because it is wrong."

"How?" I questioned again.

"It is not the way you are supposed to act."

"Says who?" Yuudai questioned glaring at his sister.

"Everyone else." Yuzuki said simply.

"…" I said nothing because I finally figured out why it is bad to hit your head against the wall…it hurts the poor wall. "Sorry." I said to the wall.

"What are you apologizing for?" both Yuudai and Yuzuki questioned.

"Poor wall." I muttered shaking my head while pouting.

"Excuse me, but you two have a mission." Random ninja 84 said appearing from seemingly nowhere like a good ninja. Random ninja number 84 has always been proud of his stealth. In fact he was almost random ninja number 85 but when the naming committee saw how sneaky he was they promoted him. Random ninja 84 is currently looking into assassination techniques to use on Random ninja number 83 and 82 (82 being his favorite number). If you have any ideas please contact him.

"I am doing my mission right now." Yuzuki argued.

"Well you have another one." Random ninja number 84 said before leaving the room. He did, however, trip on a trap left by random ninja number 85 who has been after his rank for years now.

"I will see you later little one." Yuudai said.

"Bye." Yuzuki said before leaving.

"Byes." I muttered as they both left me feeling very alone. It's just me and the wall. The wall that I must have angered by randomly hitting it with my head earlier.

* * *

Some amount of years later… (Specific I know)

"Nami-chan how are you doing?" Yuudai questioned bursting into my room like usual, uninvited.

"Fine." I answered.

"I brought you a present." Yuudai explained.

"Why?" I questioned curiously.

"It's your birthday." Yuzuki said.

"Is it?" I questioned not really remembering when my birthday was, or what day of the week it was that day anyway. Now what I am thinking about it, what month is it? Is it Monday?

"Yes, and I got you a present!" Yuudai said excitedly.

"What is it?" I played along. Maybe today is a Thursday.

"A hat!" he said taking out a hat that looked like a small pyramid.

"a hat?"

"Yes."

"What could I possibly use a hat for?"

"I don't know, style?"

"Thanks?"

"It has bells."

"Why?"

"Because they jingle."

"I got you a scroll to read." Yuzuki interrupted annoyed with the conversation.

"Yay." I said unenthusiastically.

"At least my gift is stylish and musical." Yuudai said smugly.

"Scrolls can be stylish."

"No they can't."

"Sadly I have to agree with Yuudai on this one."

"At least the scroll is useful." Yuzuki argued.

"True, unlike the hat which is used to keep the sun away from people."

"That is useful." Yuudai argued.

"Not to me."

"It will be someday." Yuudai said simply.

"Maybe." I grudgingly admitted not really believing it.

"Well have you read what I gave you last time…

* * *

More Timeskip fun…

"Nami-chan we have a mission to wave tomorrow so we won't be able to come for a while." Yuzuki explained gently.

"But I am almost allowed out." I pouted sadly.

"And when you are we will take you on a trip somewhere and you can see a whole bunch of interesting things." Yuzuki promised.

"Some of those things will be shiny." Yuudai added.

"Some of them will be beautiful." Yuzuki said imagining some place she wanted to take me.

"Just in case it takes us a while to get back I want you to try to make friends at school."

"Lots of friends." Yuudai corrected.

"Good friends." Yuzuki emphasized.

"As many as possible."

"Best friends."

"Okay I promise." I responded smiling at the two of them.

"Bye little one. Good luck."

"Bye Nami-chan."

"Bye." I said as they left.

* * *

"Nami-chan I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" Sarutobi questioned.

"The good news and then I want to hear more good news." I responded honestly.

"Well I only have good news and bad."

"Can you tell me the bad news in a way that makes it sound good?"

"No I am afraid I can't."

"Bad first then."

"Yuudai and Yuzuki were killed on their mission." Sarutobi explained sadly.

"Good news?" I questioned staring at the wall. Stupid blurry wall.

"You can leave."

"…" I said nothing because I am sure if I did my voice would sound weird.

"I can take you to their memorial stone."

"Funeral?" I croaked out.

"It was two days ago."

"And you just told me?" I questioned angrily glaring at Sarutobi through my tears.

"I knew you would want to visit the marker as soon as you heard."

"Marker?"

"Their names are written on a stone to honor their sacrifices."

"Can we go now?" I questioned.

"Yes."

* * *

When we reached the stone I stood there staring at it for quite a while. Then I started bawling. Sarutobi attempted to comfort me but I shrugged him off. When my cries died down I was alone. I walked up to the stone and traced Yuudai and Yuzuki's names with my finger. I saw a flash of gray/silver but when I turned to see what it was it was already gone. "I promise. I will make friends with as many people as I can while still being me. I will make both of you proud." I told the stone before Sarutobi walked back into the clearing to escort me to my new home.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Old School Missions

_"Hn." Sasuke grunted like usual._

_"Hey that's not nice, I am trustworthy." I shot back._

_"Hn."_

_"Of course I remember the kitty."_

_"Hn."_

_"Oh yeah. What were those people thinking letting us watch their child?"_

_"I am here too." Kakashi added._

_"Seriously what were they thinking."_

* * *

More Fun time from the past:

'I offered helpfully before I waved to Sasuke leaving the boys to their trees, hopefully Sasuke wouldn't glare at them too much. One of these days he will glare at something and it will combust randomly and I will laugh and laugh and laugh some more. Unless that something is me, then I would have combusted.' ~ From chapter 11

'I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna fail. Why is there a written test? Why a written test? I could handle any other test but not a written one where you have to know things. Great now my pen's leaking on the paper. Wait the ink is moving, Maybe it will go away if I stare at it. Nope, but now it is giving me the answers. Good job pen! It wrote my name on the top...wait I was going to turn in the test without a name on it? Man I am stupid. I feel like someone is looking at me, oh Nami just smirked at me. I get it now; Nami-chan used her Kekkai to help me! Man I am stupid.' ~ From Chapter 12 (Takeo's thought process during the exams)

Sasuke was glaring at a part of the wall. Maybe it is cracked? Is he worried the entire thing is going to collapse on top of his head? Maybe he thinks that if he glares at the crack it will crumble the wall and he can throw the pebbles that it would become at his opponent. ~ From chapter 18 (Sasuke and his pebbles)

"Well?" I questioned my curiosity getting the better of me. I wanted to know if I taste like blood. I startled him out of the trance that he was in causing him to look back at me. ~ From chapter 19 (Only Nami would wonder if she tasted like blood after being licked by Gaara)

"I hear Gaara licked you." Sasuke said with a serious voice and a dark foreboding aura around him. I think my leaf friend just died because of that aura. Oh wait, when leaves fall from trees they are already dead. It was a zombie leaf! Thank you Sasuke for killing it before it could create a zombie leaf army that would destroy us all.~ Chapter 21


	71. Old School Missions

Hello all. I haven't updated in a while, yet again. I swear this job thing needs to stop making me so busy. Either that or Netflix should stop working so that when I do have time I am not distracted by millions of movies to watch instantly on my computer instead of write. Who wants to think instead of watch movies?

Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Hopefully I will update again soon.

Old School Missions

"Don't worry we will take good care of your child." Kakashi informed the clients. [Lies]

"Aw it's so cute!" Sakura exclaimed while picking up the child.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted like usual.

"Hey that's not nice, I am trustworthy." I shot back.

"Hn."

"Of course I remember the kitty."

"Hn."

"Oh yeah. What were those people thinking letting us watch their child?"

"I am here too." Kakashi added.

"Seriously, what were they thinking?" I questioned but it sounded like a statement because it really was one.

"It won't be so bad." Kakashi argued.

"It's crying." I pointed out looking at where Sakura was holding the kid.

"Hey kid, look orange." I said pointing to Naruto who was oddly quiet because Sasuke dared him that he wouldn't be able to stay quiet for more than five minutes.

"I can't believe that worked." Sakura said amazed.

"Me too." I agreed not actually thinking my distraction technique would work. Maybe that is why Naruto wears orange? To distract his enemies? Why did I think those as separate questions?

"I think it likes bright colors." Sakura guessed.

"I am so awesome since I am able to take care of the child." Naruto gloated causing the kid to start crying once more.

"Too bad it doesn't like loud." Sakura mused.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"You agree with me Sasuke?" Sakura questioned hopefully her eyes going all sparkly. I seriously want to learn how to do that.

"No." Sasuke replied dryly before walking over to where Naruto was standing with the kid.

"It's okay Sakura." I went to comfort her by patting her on her back.

"Sasuke just said a word to me! Take that Ino-pig!" Sakura

"Impressive?" I acknowledged but didn't see how it was so shocking.

"I think it might be hungry." Kakashi said using that as an excuse to back away from the craziness that is a full fangirl rant.

* * *

"I've seen people do this before." Naruto said taking the baby after Kakashi just fed it a bottle.

"Naruto wait!" Kakashi warned but was too late and the baby threw up all over Naruto's shirt.

"Ew!" Naruto and I both screamed at the same time. Naruto immediately took off his jacket.

"Why is it upset now?" Sakura questioned.

"I think it is upset the orange is gone." I mused.

"I will go wash this." Naruto said disappearing into the bathroom.

"Hn." Sasuke said disappearing with him. I have a feeling Sasuke is using Naruto as an excuse not to do work. Good idea...

* * *

"It's cute while sleeping." Sakura cooed at the baby.

"You said that about it awake too." I remarked dryly.

"It's cute all the time." Sakura defended herself and the babies cuteness all in one breath.

"I just realized something." I piped in.

"What?" Naruto humored me like a good friend.

"We have called the baby 'it' this entire time." I admitted.

"Yes?" Naruto questioned what that has to do with anything.

"Why did the baby get demoted to inanimate object?" I questioned.

"It threw up on my shirt." Naruto pointed out.

"We called the baby it before that." I retorted.

"Then I don't know." Naruto admitted.

"Mysteries."

* * *

"I have another mission for you." Sarutobi announced.

"Goody." I replied sarcastically.

"Today's mission is—" Sarutobi paused dramatically, "Painting a fence."

"Is it at least an interesting color?" I questioned.

"White." Sarutobi answered.

"Is it picket?" I questioned wanting to know how extremely normal and boring this mission was going to turn out to be.

"What?" Sakura questioned before Sarutobi could.

"Is it in front of a yard?" I continued as if someone had answered me and no one had questioned me.

"Aren't most fences?" Naruto questioned.

"Not if they are in front of a prison." I pointed out using my logic, which apparently is flawed.

"Prison yard." Sasuke said simply ending the discussion. Curse you Sasuke and your witty, witty ways.

* * *

"We are here to paint your fence." Kakashi announced to the client.

"I could tell by the headbands." The client answered back sarcastically.

"What if we were secretly on a mission to kill you?" I questioned.

"You wouldn't have used the door."

"Maybe we are just luring you into a false sense of security."

"If so than why am I still alive?"

"Maybe we like toying with our victims."

"Or maybe you are here to paint my fence."

"Let's just get this over with." Sakura said dragging me away from the client who I was planning on talking to until it was too late to paint his fence. My ingenious plan has failed once more.

* * *

"Naruto?" I questioned Naruto while pausing in my painting and ignoring the paint that got on the grass. The grass deserved it. I think the grass deserved it. Sasuke was glaring at it earlier so it must have done something. Now it is covered in paint, take that grass!

"Yes, Nami-chan?" Naruto asked while he paused his painting and got it on his foot.

"Why don't we just have your clones do this?"

"This is good strength training." Kakashi informed me appearing out of nowhere, like usual. Doesn't Kakashi have anything better to do than listen in on our conversations?

"So is, I don't know, strength training—like using weights and such." I pointed out.

"The only color they have is bright orange." Kakashi explained.

"The weights are colored?" I asked knitting my brows together with confusion.

"No the leg and arm wormers to cover them only come in orange."

"Sasuke has some." I pointed out pointing rudely at Sasuke.

"Those were custom made for him." Kakashi answered. Custom made, sounds fancy. Who custom makes their arm wormers? Apparently Sasuke and anyone else who doesn't want orange ones.

"You got custom made arm warmers?"

"They only had orange." Sasuke spat.

"Do you have weights under them?" I questioned invading Sasuke's space to try and lift up his arm warmer.

"No." Sasuke replied quickly jerking his arm away from my grasp.

"Why are you wearing them then?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted like usual.

"Oh, that makes complete sense now."

"Wait, what?" Sakura questioned wondering what the Hn meant. I responded by flicking some paint at Sasuke (who dodged like a good ninja) which hit Naruto. One might wonder why I responded to Sakura's question by throwing paint. It seemed like fun.

Naruto then summoned some clones to do all the work while Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and I had an epic paint battle. In this case epic paint battle equals Naruto and I chucking paint at one another while Sasuke hides, I mean sits, in a tree. Sakura was busy dodging the paint that Naruto and I are chucking at one another.

The real mystery of the epic paint battle is where is Kakashi during all this nonsense?

* * *

Kakashi vision; be afraid…

"Aren't you supposed to be helping them paint my fence?"

"Me help?" Kakashi questioned pointing to himself.

"I guess not."

"Hey is that?" Kakashi questioned looking at the book sitting on the guy's coffee table.

"Yes." The man responded proudly.

"What did you think about…" Kakashi and the client then had a really long and slightly perverted conversation about the book on the table.

* * *

Back to normal…

"What happened here?" the client asked noticing that three of us were covered in paint. Naruto was giggling; I mean manly chuckling, while Sakura and I were trying to get paint out of our hair by brushing it with our fingers. Yeah, it didn't work in case you are wondering.

"Epic paint battle." I answered calmly.

"Who won?" the client questioned.

"Naruto's clone number 16, he got Sasuke in the back of the head." I proclaimed smiling at Sasuke who was glaring at me.

"How is that a win?" Sakura questioned.

"Hitting Sasuke is like hitting the automatic win at life button."

"Automatic win at life button?" Sakura questioned. Hasn't she learned to just let it go yet?

"At least Sasuke's head isn't the automatic fail at life button." I explained without explaining a thing. I am good like that.

* * *

**Fun times from past Chapters**:

_"Wait, was Sasuke the dark handsome one?" Takeo questioned because he is bad with names._

_"Um, Takeo is there something we should know?" I questioned teasing him and not wanting to think about Sasuke's dark handsomeness. Okay think about something else...like Sasuke with a shirt. Great now he is stripping. Okay think about Gaara. Oh no, counterproductive now he's stripping! I blame you Kakashi! It's somehow all your fault. ~ Chapter 21_

* * *

_I arrived at that room that they decided to hold us in expecting to be alone so I was quite surprised when I almost ran into someone. I knew who that someone was, because all I saw was his astounding green eyes. I immediately halted myself before I actually ran into him and contented myself to stare into his eyes. A fun pastime if you ask me. Takeo burst through after me and hauled me away from the red-head. This caused the red-head to blink and then glare at Takeo. If Takeo had been a tree, a window, a blade of grass, or a leaf he wouldn't have been glared at any more mercilessly. Luckily for Takeo, because it seemed he was going to turn into ashes due to the look he was receiving, the red-head was distracted by Yuji's entrance._

_I ignored the stare that I received from the red-head who was behind me. Seemingly uninterested in the fight. Apparently my back is more interesting than an all out ninja battle, who would have known? I wouldn't have, I can't even see my back. ~ Chapter 23_

* * *

_"Do I smell good?" I questioned because I wanted to know. He blinked at me._

_"..." He said nothing again but looked like he was about to before Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in a flutter of leaves._

_"You took control of the zombies!" I yelled at Sasuke when I saw his entrance ignoring the fact that Gaara was right in front of me. Poor Gaara I probably hurt his ears. ~ chapter 24_


	72. Suna

Lots of things have happened in my thing called a life…one of those things is losing all will to write anything. Another thing was my suicidal laptop finally succeeded. My mom was also in the hospital and I was busy at work. On the bright side I tried to make sure this chapter was long-ish.

Okay, so…Skip this section if you don't want to read my ranting. I was feeling upset (due to all the people who keep hating my story because they only read it because of the review amount) so I decided to write myself into feeling better. It is slightly funny in an angry sort of way so I thought you guys might like it. This is what I wrote…

The Mary Sue lounge

Nami: Wow I have been getting called Mary Sue a lot recently.

Me: That's because you are one.

Really?

Yeah, you are a made up character with too much power and everyone instantly loves you.

Why did you make me one?

Because that's who everyone secretly wants to be. Who reading this hasn't secretly dreamed of cold hearted Sasuke caring just for them, or Gaara being unable to kill them because of some emotional connection. Or of Jiraiya perving on them in the bath…maybe not that last one.

Well I don't want to be one.

Too late.

Hey didn't you write that whole destructive powers thing to make me not a Mary Sue.

About that, I kind of forgot about it…you got over that apparently.

Oh, just like how Naruto got over all of his using the Kyuubi problems and such.

Yeah. Or like how Sasuke got around the going blind thing and magically became strong enough to kill his brother.

How dare you give me a Kekkai Genkai! That put me in Mary Sue land instantly.

I know I made a mistake I should have made you a wuss with no powers. Even though it seems that every other person Naruto meets in his world has a special power you, being an original character, are not allowed to have one. At least I didn't give you the power to bring someone back from the dead like Chiyo or Orochimaru.

At least you didn't mess with me as much as you did to Sasuke's character.

True, but I really hate him in character. I mean really he's a jerk. Personally I like my Sasuke better…

That's you.

True. I have no excuse for the regular characters being out of character…other than it is a fanfiction and not written by the actual author. Plus like I mentioned earlier I didn't really like Sasuke's character. He's actually not one of my favorite characters. It is also hard to write a comedy with Sasuke in it and in character, unless you think him glaring at everyone is funny. Which it kind of is…In fact that is one of the few things I like about him, his glaring.

Why did you write the story about him?

I have no clue. It was actually supposed to be more Gaara central. I just got distracted. Originally I only wanted Sasuke to like you so that Gaara would want to fight him more. I love guys fighting over me…I mean you. Yeah, because no one who reads this wishes or pretends that they are you. Actually I don't want to be you exactly, you are a bit too silly, it's more like I want to be liked by both Sasuke and Gaara that would be nice. (And Itachi, I miss him)

So are you going to fix it so I am not a Mary Sue anymore?

Hell no. Way too much work. Plus I like my story the way it is. I just wish I wouldn't have so much trouble writing it.

Why don't you just stop then? It's not like you are getting paid.

Don't tempt me. I would feel bad because of the people who actually like my messed up story which I never claimed would be good.

Why did you start writing this stupid story in the first place?

I had a strange idea one day about you and I decided to go with it.

How dare you get so many reviews when your story is obviously not deserving!

Next time I write a story I will make sure to limit the amount of reviews so I don't get so much grief about it. Thank goodness my other stories are unpopular. If people attacked me in reviews for all my stories like they have for this one since it reached the large review mark I would probably stop writing. Thank god no one likes my other stories.

It seems that you are going to continue…

Yeah, I guess.

You guess?

Well I have this problem…It is getting really hard to keep writing.

I suppose the wonderful reviews about how much you suck at life really help that.

Yeah, not so much.

What do you want me to do?

What can you do? You are a Mary Sue, they can't do anything for authors.

I can show up and…

I don't think it would help.

Why are you still writing this?

Because it is supposed to make me feel better and magically I will start writing again. I have a better question for you.

What?

Why the hell aren't you in character? Seriously I can't even keep my own character in character how the hell am I supposed to keep someone else's in character? Screw this I am going home…

Wait! You didn't write the chapter.

Fine, I will write what I feel like and then go get some chocolate.

I want some. Pie sounds delicious too.

I have pie in the fridge maybe eating that will help.

Sorry for the huge author note…I was venting.

* * *

Suna

Haha this title is a Lie…I don't feel like writing about Suna right now.

"Did you get to see that Dolphin?" Naruto questioned me happily.

"Yeah I did."

"Was it fun?"

"Tons." I grinned happily causing those who knew what I was really doing to be creeped out by me.

"I felt the nine-tails chakra outside a while ago."

"Do you think the dolphin was secretly the Kyuubi?"

"That's silly no one but you have the nine-tales chakra." Killer-bee answered and ignored my dolphin comment. Just for that I am not going to help him later. Help him with what, I don't know. I am sure something will come up.

"Where's the bathroom?" Naruto questioned.

"Out the door take your first left." Killer-bee answered.

"I'll go with you and show you the way." I answered grinning at Killer-bee who knew what we were up to.

"Okay, let's go." Naruto said running out of the room. Both of us ran outside until we were stopped by many guards.

"Stop" a man who looks like he shops at the same store as Shino said.

"You're Shino's dad what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned.

"That explains the clothes." I mused distracted by his frowning moustache. That moustache would look really weird if he was smiling. Now I am thinking of happy moustaches.

"Iruka-sensei you're here too!" Naruto shouted pointing rudely at Iruka who came out of his hiding place behind the massive amount of guards. There are like eight of them. So many.

"We are just helping you with your mission. We discovered a whole new species outside." Iruka lied.

"I felt the chakra of the nine-tails earlier, do you think they are connected?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, they are animals that have the nine-tails chakra." Iruka explained quickly.

"Like the dolphin I saw earlier." I told Naruto.

"The dolphin had the nine-tails chakra?" Naruto questioned me.

"It might have. That would explain why I wanted to find it."

"I don't think it did." Iruka remarked.

"How do you know? Did you see it?"

"No."

"Then how do you know, unless this whole thing is a lie." I grinned eerily at Iruka.

"If you go out there you will be a danger to everyone." Iruka explained realizing that I was planning on following Naruto.

"If I keep fearing my powers and myself I will never be able to control them. The magical waterfall of shiny truth taught me that idea. Killerbee and Naruto showed me that it was possible. So let us out already!"

"I will take care of any animals acting up!" Naruto shouted having apparently ignored Iruka and my conversation. "Just let me take a look at this thing!"

"Bugs!" I shouted jumping up as if that would save me from the bugs.

"Don't let them out." The big guys yelled.

"I got him in the shadow mimic."

"What is going on out there?"

"War." Iruka and I both said at the same time dramatically. Well I said it dramatically.

"Madara is making his move."

"You knew about this?" Naruto asked me.

"Why do you think I want out right now? To find another dolphin?"

"Maybe."

"It would be nice to see another one, or a monkey." I mused standing there not fighting for some odd reason even though I was unrestrained.

"Iruka!" Shino's dad yelled at Iruka for telling the truth.

"It is time we finally stopped lying." Iruka said.

"Finally. I hate double mission almost as much as I hate triple missions." I agreed.

"We are all fighting to protect you." Iruka continued to explain to Naruto. I wonder if anyone would notice if I just randomly walked away right now. I mean they were so focused on stopping Naruto that they didn't eve restrain me.

"Nami…" Shino's dad warned me as I began walking away. He must have know I was walking away because I accidentally stepped on one of his bugs.

"I didn't mean to do it." I explained.

"He broke free!" I heard while I was still trying to sneak away silently.

"Hey wait for me!" I called rushing off after Naruto before they could stop me.

"After him!"

"On second thought keep running I will try to catch up!" I called while jumping through the trees.

* * *

"Naruto why are you eating that paper?" I questioned Naruto as we jumped through the trees.

"I don't know."

"Is it delicious?"

"It tastes like paper."

"Is paper delicious?"

"You've never eaten paper before?"

"Why are you looking at me as if I am the strange one? Why would I eat paper? Unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless it was delicious."

"It's not."

"So…why are you eating paper?"

"Disposing the evidence?"

"Because you couldn't possibly burn it?"

"While running through the trees?"

"Tearing it into shreds?"

"Someone could put it back together."

"Burning it with chakra?"

"Never thought of that."

"Great, now I am wondering what paper actually tastes like." I whined.

"So eat some."

"Do you have paper?"

"No I just ate my last piece."

"I don't have any either."

"Don't worry we will pick up some paper from somewhere for you."

"Thanks Naruto you are a great friend."

"What's that?"

"Barrier."

"How are we going to destroy that?" Naruto questioned right as a huge blast came from behind us.

"Bee!" Naruto called.

"Thank goodness that wasn't someone trying to stop us that just had really bad aim, it isn't is it?" I questioned.

"No I am here to help." Killer-bee said.

"I will help break the force field too!"

"I will stand here and not help!"

"What am I going to tell HQ?" I could hear someone from the barrier people say.

"That we failed." The captain person said dramatically. He gets a five extra credit points for dramatics and timing.

"Haha, not only did I fail my mission but everyone I meet is failing theirs too. Maybe I am a mission failure jinx." I commented.

"If so do you think you should be going with us into battle."

"No I probably shouldn't, but since when have I done smart things."

* * *

"I hate to say this but, Nami-chan, you're slow." Naruto admitted.

"Yeah if you keep running this fast you are going to be out of chakra before we even reach the battlefield."

"What do you want me to do? Are you going to leave me behind?" I questioned while gasping for breath. Gosh these tailed-beast holder people run fast.

"No, I'mma Gonna Carry Ya!" Killer-bee said before picking me up.

"Why you?" I questioned as Naruto ran in front of us.

"Do you really want to ride on that glowing light?"

"Yeah, it would hurt my eyes and then I wouldn't be able to see and I would have to use chakra to see everything and I would use too much and I would die." I agreed rambling like usual.

"So Enjoy the ride."

"So embarrassing." I muttered as we continued to follow the glowing Naruto.

* * *

"Why are there people freaking out everywhere?"

"Where? Where are the freaking out people? I want to see them!" I called from Killer-bee's arms. I would have switched to riding on his back but he had a huge sword there and I would prefer not being dead.

"Granny?" Naruto questioned.

"No Brassiere!" Killer-bee shouted while I jumped out of his arms.

"Hokage-sama, I'm in trouble." I muttered hiding behind Killer-bee.

"You three are not going anywhere."

"Nami-chan did you forget that Madara is after you too?"

"It might have slipped my mind."

"He's after you too?"

"There was a Taki that was said to help Uchiha Madara in battle back when he was the leader of the mist."

"That proves it."

"Proves what?"

"That it is possible to control my power and be useful in battle."

"What are you talking about?"

"If this legendary Taki that you are talking about was able to control themselves while in battle then I should be able to also." I decided.

"Maybe, or maybe not." Tsunade conceded.

"There is also a chance that it was really the Uchiha controlling them." The Raikage pointed out.

"No way to know until I try."

"The only problem is if you fail you could kill us all."

"I won't fail."

"What if you do?"

"Well I won't."

"But if you do."

"Fine if I do then run, idiots." I said muttering the idiots part and shouting the beginning.

"Have you lost your mind we are fighting this war to protect you two." Raikage said ignoring my existence.

"Iruka told me that." Naruto replied.

"Then why are you idiots trying to leave?"

"I can't sit around while everyone else is sacrificing themselves. It's meaningless if we win the war but they all end up dead." Naruto argued.

"Precisely. All of my friends are out there fighting. What do you think will happen if they all die? I will kill everyone left in grief." I remarked calmly as if I wasn't just telling them that I would slaughter a bunch of people.

"It'd be better than the whole world ending…" The Raikage said ignoring my existence again. Fine you ignore me I will ignore you and this entire battle take that! I then walked over to a rock and sat on it with my eyes closed ignoring the fight.

* * *

Random Silliness that I wish I could put in the chapter but it would be impossible…

"Um, Naruto I think he meant that metaphorically not literally." I commented as Naruto ate the note Iruka left him.

"What do you mean."

"Killer-bee saying that Iruka's words are always inside of you, he meant in spirit not literally."

"When did he say that?"

"Just now."

"But he's not here."

"Oh yeah it's impossible to know that…"

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Epic Battle Time!

_"If you insist on going no matter what, I'll kill you where you stand." The Raikage said forcing me to zone back into the battle._

* * *

Another Preview from the next chapter:

_"Oh my god, Sasuke really is the lord of the Zombies!"_

_"It's called impure world resurrection."_

_"And those things are called Zombies." I answered gesturing at the zombies._

_"Those are Madara's Zombies." Killer-bee tried to convince me Sasuke was not the lord of the zombies, why? I have no clue, maybe he was bored. Don't ever try to make crazy people make sense._

_"Are all the Uchiha lords of Zombies?"_

_"Didn't Kabuto/Orochimaru make the zombies?" Naruto questioned._

_"Must be an Uchiha thing. They are definitely the lords of the zombies." I said ignoring Naruto._

_"But…" Naruto began but Killer-bee shook his head at him._

_"Never argue with crazy people." Killer-bee informed Naruto._

_"I think I have heard that somewhere before…" Naruto mused._


	73. Epic Battle Time

I could not for the life of me write this story. Between being unhappy myself and trying to fit this story into the Naruto manga's plot (which for some reason didn't make sense to me at first… How does the tree thing heal people?). Also because the battle just kept going I didn't want to describe that battle and I liked how most of them happened without Nami there. Nami being there would complicate some battles. Plus I kind of forgot how the battles went down that I was attempting to write (because I waited too long to write) and I really didn't feel like reading them again.

This is not the longest chapter (or the best), but it is one. I am hoping that by skipping to the Taki battle I can ignore all of the other battles and instead try to write an epic Taki fight scene. Hopefully I can keep up whatever made me write today and not take so terribly long before the next chapter.

If this chapter seems to skip around a lot that is because when I had writer's block with one battle I tried to move onto the next one to help me write. This is the result…

Epic Battle Time!

"If you insist on going no matter what, I'll kill you where you stand." The Raikage said forcing me to zone back into the battle.

"Wait, what?" I questioned not getting why he would want to kill Naruto.

"I am going to kill him." The Raikage repeated slowly and loudly.

"I heard you I just don't believe it." I muttered to myself.

"The same goes for you Taki." The Raikage enlightened them.

"Why would you kill me?"

"If you lose control you could kill everyone. Killing you makes even more sense than killing Naruto." Tsunade added.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Nami, be good and stay out of this." Tsunade-sama ordered me.

"If I do and Naruto wins can I go?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"No! I will not agree with that." The Raikage argued.

"I don't take orders from you, and I would like to see you try to stop me when I am serious." I threatened oddly serious for me.

"It doesn't matter, he's going to be killed anyway." The Raikage muttered.

"You better hope not." I threatened with my creepiest grin while sitting down regally, on the floor.

"I didn't think of that." Tsunade muttered to herself.

"What?"

"If you kill Naruto, there won't be anything holding me back from killing you." I pointed out.

"Restrain her." The Raikage ordered some ninja to stop me.

"I won't interfere but if you kill him…" I trailed off evilly my eyes flashing to blue.

"Calm down, don't frown." Killerbee said.

"Fine." I pouted at Killerbee.

* * *

Short Time Skip

"I _killed_ them! I didn't see them there." I shouted to Naruto while I freaked out because I had just run into someone and killed them by accident. How would I know that it is dangerous to run with a kunai in your hands, everyone else does it. Heck, Naruto sometimes runs with one in his mouth. How was I to know that I was going to run into a person and then panic causing a kunai to be imbedded into their eyeball?

"Nami-chan, how did you not see a person?" Naruto questioned me.

"They were sneaky, like a ninja." I argued facing Naruto. Naruto's eyes grew wide and I slowly—dramatically—looked behind me and saw the ninja I had killed sitting up.

"Haha, you are right I am a ninja." The corpse thought I was joking.

"Didn't I kill you?" I questioned him calmly.

"If you did that would be the second time I died."

"Are you a Zombie?" I questioned.

"If you mean walking dead, than yes."

"The enemy can make Zombies?" I questioned as a group of people used the fact that the cadaver was occupied taking to me as a chance to capture it.

"Apparently." Naruto agreed.

"Oh my god, Sasuke really is the lord of the Zombies!"

"It's called impure world resurrection."

"And those things are called Zombies." I answered gesturing at the zombies.

"Those are Madara's Zombies." Killer-bee tried to convince me that Sasuke was not the lord of the zombies, why? I have no clue, maybe he was bored. Don't ever try to make crazy people make sense.

"Are all the Uchiha lords of Zombies?"

"Didn't Kabuto/Orochimaru make the zombies?" Naruto questioned.

"Must be an Uchiha thing. They are definitely the lords of the zombies." I said ignoring Naruto.

"But…" Naruto began but Killer-bee shook his head at him.

"Never argue with crazy people." Killer-bee informed Naruto.

"I think I have heard that somewhere before…" Naruto mused.

"Wise advice."

* * *

"I will meet you on the battle field."

"Where are you going?"

"I sense Gaara. Byes!" I said while waving.

"I will see you later!" Naruto called back to me as I rushed towards the red head.

"Nami-chan?" Temari questioned as I blocked an attack heading straight for Temari.

"Hi." I said throwing some kunai at the enemy.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be as far from here as possible?" Temari questioned dodging an attack.

"I should, but I am not." I said with a grin.

"Isn't this really dangerous?" Kankuro questioned me.

"Considering you are in the middle of a battle with Zombies I think you were already in danger. So I thought that I might as well help you all." I said smiling at Kankuro.

"We appreciate the help, Taki-sama." One of the Sand Ninja said reverently to me.

"I forgot that you were all attached to me."

"Taki?" one of the Zombie People asked me.

"Hello Zombies."

"You are aware that they are enemies." Temari questioned me.

"Nope, I just like throwing kunai at my friends." I said sarcastically throwing another kunai at a zombie.

"Then why did you wave at them and say hi?" Kankuro questioned.

"It's not every day you get to meet a Zombie."

"There are plenty of them out here for you to meet." Gaara said appearing in a whoosh of sand.

"Gaara!" I shouted hugging him.

"Weren't you with Naruto?" Gaara questioned as I let go of him.

"Yes I was, but then I sensed you guys and went after you. Naruto can handle himself, plus he is with Killerbee."

"The eight-tails and nine-tails are both together and here?" a ninja questioned.

"Yes random stranger."

"Taki-sama, do you have any water?" a sand ninja questioned.

"No, I think it would be better if I stayed away from water because of all the blood." I explained.

"Will you be okay with the blood?"

"I should be, unless I know it is from someone I care about."

"Don't you care about me?" a random bloody ninja questioned.

"Clearly I don't, also who are you?"

"Don't answer that, he's furniture." Kankuro said.

"Kankuro!" Temari scolded.

"What? It is better she doesn't care."

"Does that mean I can sit on him?"

"No he's a table." Gaara added.

"Oh, okay."

* * *

Undisclosed amount of time later…

_"Taki Nami?"_

"Gah! Voice in my head." I shouted looking around to make sure no one was looking at me. There were at least four people staring at me. They really should pay attention to the giant epic battle that they are in.

_"Since you are here, you are needed at the west battlefield."_

"Why?"

_"There is a resurrected Taki."_

"A Taki Zombie!"

_"If you want to call it that, then yes."_

"Awesome."

_"Not for those that are fighting him."_

"Where?"

_"The west battlefield."_

"Which way is west?"

_"You don't know which way west is?"_

"Are you seriously wasting our time asking me silly questions?"

_"Your right, it's—wait how am __**I **__supposed to know which way you are facing."_

"West is that way." The bloody ninja from earlier informed me.

"Thank you table. Such a helpful inanimate object."

* * *

With the Taki Zombie (before Nami heard a voice in her head)

Outside point of view

"It's good to be working with you again, Taki Ryouta." Madara smirked at the shirtless brown eyed male.

"Indeed it is Madara-sama." Ryouta smiled examining his arms which had stitches crisscrossing all the way up to his shoulder.

"How is your control?" Madara questioned eyeing the large wound on the back of Ryouta's back.

"Same as it was when I was alive. As long as the blood isn't mine, I am fine." Ryouta grinned while looking down at his fingers which were also stitched.

"Still caring only for yourself I see."

"Why would I change in death?" Ryouta questioned sweeping his long brown bangs back out of his eyes.

"What happened?"

"The Mizukage decided I was dangerous. He had someone buy the services of two new ninja clans that he was afraid of to attack me. They had some attack that ripped things to shreds. You know me; I tried to block it with my arms. The other clan attacked me at the same time and used some wind ability to slice my back open. I was attacked from both sides. After that they were all killed but I passed out due to blood loss. I didn't even think of using my abilities to stop the bleeding because I was too far gone into my bloodlust."

"Haha, what about your children?"

"They are all dead by now anyway."

"Descendents?"

"Sounds fun. I would love to meet one."

"And fight them?"

"If they are confident enough to be here, then I would enjoy the challenge."

"Will you join me in another battle?"

"Yes."

"Go, have fun."

"I will." Ryouta grinned evilly while strolling towards the nearest battlefield.

* * *

Next chapter: Taki versus Taki

_"How did you find me?" Ryouta questioned me._

_ "The voice in my head told me to head west." I explained simply._

_ "Oh." Ryouta said while nodding in understanding._

_ "Then the table was nice enough to tell me which way west was."_

_ "How nice of it."_

_ "That's what I said."_

_ "Does all furniture talk now?"_

_ "I don't think so. That was just an oddly talented table."_


End file.
